Esperanza en el futuro
by Ann2314
Summary: En un mundo en guerra es difícil crear amistades y soñar con la paz. Nozomi es una niña soñadora que aun tiene esperanzas en el futuro. Obligada por su padre, se dirige a cumplir una misión. En ella conoce a dos ninjas que comparten su sueño. Pero pronto la realidad del mundo los alcanza, poniendo a prueba su fe. ¿Podra sobrevivir el sueño, el romance a lo largo de sus vidas?
1. El Incio: Introducción

Los movimientos ágiles y seguros eran acompañados por la danza armoniosa de cabellos castaños, los cuales cubrían un blanco rostro, dejando asomar tímidamente un par de desafiantes ojos, lilas cual lavanda francesa. Firmes manos sostenían una espada, a la espera de cualquier movimiento.

-Has mejorado tu velocidad- declaró un hombre de cabellos dorados. Su mirada parecía severa, su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna-Pero, puedes hacerlo mejor-El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro, relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo y a la vez revelando una sonrisa que suavizó drásticamente la expresión de su rostro-Esas dudando al momento de usar la espada. Ese segundo de duda te podría costar la vida en el campo de batalla, Nozomi.

-Lo sé, lo lamento Kane-sensei. Es que mi Padre me ha solicitado hablar con él después del entrenamiento. Dijo que era urgente, algo relacionado con el futuro del clan. Espero que no este decepcionado.

-Lo dudo. Tiene suerte de que seas su hija.

-El siempre está ocupado. Es como si yo no existiera. Sólo hablamos sobre mi entrenamiento, el clan, esta guerra. Jamás me ha dicho que se siente orgulloso de mi-Nozomi guardó la espada suspirando. Observó el enorme río con ojos melancólicos, como si quisiera que sus preocupaciones fueran arrastradas por la corriente.-Será mejor que vaya. Gracias por todo, Kane-sensei.

-Buena suerte.

Nozomi caminó sin prisa por el bosque, hasta encontrarse con los enormes muros de piedra que protegían las tierras del antiguo y reconocido clan Furukawa, el cual había decidido permanecer en una posición neutral, dedicado a proteger a los pueblos de los daños que la guerra entre clanes traía. Habían tardado años en recuperar tierras, para finalmente crear un perímetro cuyas fronteras estaban marcadas por dos grandes ríos, el cual defendían de todo aquel que quisiera llevar a cabo un enfrentamiento perturbando la pequeña zona de paz.

Desde sus inicios el clan se dedicó a estudiar y descubrir los secretos del mundo, siendo de ese modo, poseedores de antiguos pergaminos heredados, los cuales contienen un sin fin de información y conocimientos anhelados por muchos. Incluso, fueron víctimas de varios ataques cuyo objetivo era robar dichos escritos.

Conocen profundamente los misterios del chakra. Sus ojos, usualmente morados o azules, les permite no solo verlo, sino también reconocer formas, colores y ,además, percibir rastros de chakra dejados hace años, permitiéndoles recrear escenas de combates, siendo de ese modo, excelentes rastreadores. Además, algunos miembros son capaces de moldear su chakra dándole forma de espada, kunai,lanzas, entre otros. Aunque en general, prefieren mezclar el chakra con armas fabricadas para darles mayor filo, fuerza e incluso alcance.

Se sabe también que su habilidad ocular (Shinjitsu no me) les permite adquirir mayor fuerza y velocidad. Pero sus ojos son temidos por otorgarles la capacidad producir pequeñas alteraciones del espacio-tiempo, como por ejemplo, desplazarse unos metros de un lugar a otro instantáneamente. La distancia mayor registrada es de 5 metros. La desventaja de dicho Dōjutsu es el gran desgaste físico, acortando severamente el tiempo de batalla.

Nozomi aun era incapaz de utilizar sus ojos al máximo, pero aquello no le molestaba, pues ella no quería apoyarse en ellos, prefería el uso de armas combinadas con su chakra, o bien, aprovechar el poder con el que había nacido, aunque su padre le había ordenado usarlo solo en caso de última necesidad. Ella recordaba la satisfacción en el rostro de su padre cuando hace unos meses se enteró de que ella había comenzado a ver colores rodeando a las personas, ya que ello significaba que sus poderes finalmente estaban despertando. Al principio sintió temor e incomodidad, pues no podía dejar de ver los colores danzantes en toda criatura viva. Algunos eran brillantes y cálidos. Otros, turbios y amenazantes. Fue un alivio cuando aprendió a controlar la habilidad, permitiendole "desactivarla".

Nozomi se encontraba frente a la puerta que la separaba de su padre. Había alguien con él en la habitación, no era correcto interrumpir.

-Pueden decir lo que quieran. Sus amenazas no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión-Dijo una voz firme. Nozomi la reconoció inmediatamente como la de su padre. Parecía molesto.

-Pero señor, hay que considerar que…

-Nada. No es primera vez que nos amenaza un clan para forzarnos a participar en la guerra. Tampoco será la última. Nosotros no vamos a unirnos ni al clan Uchiha, ni al clan Senju, ni ningún otro clan. Serán mi problema si es que cruzan la frontera, o si perturban algún pequeño pueblo cercano a ella. ¿Entendido?

-Si, Hitoshi-sama.

-Entonces, puede retirarse. Aproveche de decirle a mi hija que entre.

La puerta se abrió frente a sus ojos. El hombre con el que hablaba su padre le dedicó una reverencia y luego con su mano, le indicó que entrara. Nozomi le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, para luego entrar a la amplia habitación. Apenas percibió la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas. Con paso firme, se posicionó frente a su padre, cuyos ojos observaban todo movimiento realizado por ella. Nozomi recordaba a su padre antes de la muerte de su madre. Era un hombre alegre, menos severo, lleno de esperanzas para el futuro. Solía contarle historias antes de dormir, hablaba de paz, y no perdía la oportunidad de hacer alguna broma.

Hitoshi era conciente de su cambio de carácter. Sabía no era solo por el dolor de la pérdida. Ahora su espíritu temía por la vida Nozomi, su única hija. Debía asegurarse de que fuera fuerte, desconfiada, conciente de la realidad cruda, y para lograr eso, no debía inundar su cabeza de falsas esperanzas y fantasías. Varías veces había querido abrazarla, sostenerla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero debía reprimirse, debía formar en ella un carácter duro e independiente. Nada de aquellos momentos sacrificados se comparaban con lo que tendría que hacer ahora.

-Nozomi, como ya sabes, este mundo se encuentra en constante conflicto, lo que produce decisiones y hechos que no son correctos, injustos, antinaturales, como lo son el temor eterno, la muerte temprana especialmente en niños, y los riesgos a los que diariamente estamos sometidos. Tampoco es correcto que no puedas tener una infancia rodeada de juegos y amigos. En vez de eso, tienes entrenamiento y maestros. Pero nada lograremos con lamentarnos. Como bien es sabido, todos los miembros del clan comienzan a participar en misiones desde los 11 años de edad, que seas mi hija no será una excepción. Han pasado meses desde que cumpliste esta edad, por lo tanto ya es tiempo de que salgas al mundo real y comiences a formar parte de tu papel como miembro del clan.

-Padre, Kane-sensei me había hablado de esto, me siento preparada. He entrenado como nadie, he estudiado como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Cada día he luchado contra mi misma para superarme, y…

-Yo se que tienes miedo Nozomi. No tienes que ocultar tu temor.

-Pero, un Shinobi, no… no-La voz de Nozomi temblaba mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Estaba aterrada ante la idea de salir sola al mundo, de sentirse vulnerable, de morir. Pero no quería ser una decepción. Debía ser fuerte, por el clan, por su padre, por ella, y sobretodo, para sobrevivir. Mordió sus labios con fuerza, sin darle importancia al sabor metálico de su sangre. De pronto, una cálida mano se posó en su cabeza. Sorprendida, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos bondadosos y no severos de su padre mientras que sus mejillas eran acariciadas por sus largos y castaños cabellos, iguales a los suyos.

-Que buena niña eres. Estoy seguro que estarás bien. Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa.

Nozomi sonrió tímidamente, aun confundida por la muestra de cariño de su padre. Ella quería ser la mejor ninja para que finalmente la reconociera, se volteara a verla, para que le volviera a sonreir. ¿Lo había logrado?. Sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, pero antes de poder dar la orden a sus brazos, la expresión de su padre volvió a ser severa. Si, su madre estaría orgullosa, siempre lo estuvo, siempre se lo dijo. Pero cada día creía menos probable escuchar dichas palabras de su padre.

-Ahora, debes saber que no te he llamado solo para que inicies tu rol como miembro del clan. Es hora de que le tomes el peso a tu rol como mi hija y sucesora.

-¿Cómo sucesora?

-¿Has notado que nuestro clan no es especialmente grande?-Ella asintió- Verás,tiene una desventaja. Nuestras habilidades solo son heredadas por la línea materna.

-¿Línea materna?

-Te dare un ejemplo. Imagina que una mujer del clan tiene un hijo y una hija. Ambos tienen nuestras habilidades. La hija, al casarse ya sea con un hombre del clan o externo, tendrá descendencia que heredará nuestros ojos. ¿Comprendes hasta ahí?

-Si.

-Ahora, si el hijo se casa con una mujer que no tiene nuestras habilidades,externa al clan, su descendencia no tendrá nuestros ojos ni habilidades, pero, si un hijo sin habilidades se casa con una mujer del clan, podría tener descendencia con nuestros ojos. Lo mismo ocurriría con la hija sin habilidades. Tendría que casarse y tener hijos con un hombre miembro del clan. Pero no podemos permitir que los matrimonios se den exclusivamente entre nuestros miembros. Por ello, siempre ha sido muy importante que la cabeza del clan tenga una hija que pueda asegurar nuestra supervivencia. Siempre se le han dado gran importancia y seriedad a los matrimonios de los integrantes femeninos. Pero tu matrimonio, lo es aún más.

-¿Me vas a obligar a casarme?-exclamó levantándose del suelo- ¡No lo puedo tolerar padre! tengo solo 10 años. Si me obligas, voy a escapar y jamás volverás a saber de mi.

-¡Por supuesto que no vas a casarte ahora! USA TU CABEZOTA.

-PERO CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO PIENSE ESO DESPUES DE LO QUE ME DIJISTE?

-PARA QUE ENTIENDAS DESDE AHORA QUE NO PUEDES CASARTE CON UN DEBILUCHO!

-NO NECESITO DE UN ESPOSO QUE ME PROTEJA! YO SOY FUERTE Y CADA VEZ LO SERE MAS!...tampoco es que…-Su rostro se sentía caliente, sabía que estaba cubierto de rubor- tampoco es como si…

-Que?...

-QUE TAMPOCO ES COMO SI YO PENSARA EN CASARME, MENOS CON UN DEBILUCHO. Seria un fastidio….¡Si los hombres son como tu, entonces todos son un fastidio! Jamás voy a casarme.

-Hija, se que el día de hoy, todo lo que te interesa es ser fuerte, entrenar, cantar, la naturaleza, escuchar el río,la música, apreciar tu alrededor. Pero existe la posibilidad, por más extraño que te parezca, de que algún día te enamores, pero lamentablemente, antes de tomar la decisión de pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona, tendrás que pensar primero en el futuro de nuestro clan. ¿Crees que puedes prometer eso?

-¿Es decir, que no estoy obligada a casarme?

-No, pero espero que aquello nunca ocurra.

-Esta bien, padre. Prometo que si….eso pasara, velaré por el bienestar del clan.

-Es un alivio. Entonces ya es tiempo de que te asigne una misión. Han llegado informes que reportan movimientos extraños en la zona sur de la frontera. Grandes cantidades de chakra han sido detectadas. Se sospecha que dos grandes clanes se están enfrentado, y a la vez aproximando peligrosamente a nuestra frontera. Necesito que te dirijas a la zona, investigues y reconozcas la situación. Evita cualquier enfrentamiento. No deben saber que los estamos vigilando. Es de suma importancia que reconozcas de quien se trata.

-Si, señor.

-Buena suerte.

Nozomi se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto tras despedirse de su padre. Debía partir inmediatamente. Su corazón latía con rapidez. Había salido antes a misiones, pero siempre acompañada y en segundo plano. Se había enfrentado en ellas a ladrones, asesinos a sueldo, secuestradores. También ya había matado, aunque no lograba acostumbrarse a ello, cada vez se le hacía menos difícil hacerlo, lo que le preocupaba más. Antes evitaba mirarlos a los ojos, pero grande fue su sorpresa la primera vez que no apartó la mirada y pudo contemplar como el brillo se iba de los ojos a algún lugar tal vez mejor. Pese a su experiencia, aún así sentía miedo. Nunca había ido tan lejos y nunca había sentido tan real la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un ninja de alto nivel, otra vez. Su mano se dirigió automáticamente a su clavícula derecha para tocar una blanca cicatriz, rastro de la espada que asesinó a su madre y que casi la mata a ella también. En el fondo deseaba encontrarse con ese ninja y vengarse por todo el daño que le había causado, pero su maestro le había enseñado de lo peligroso que era ese sentimiento, el mismo que impedía que la guerra terminara. Nozomi no quería eso. Su deseo, su sueño de paz era mayor al de la venganza. Si para lograrla debía perdonar y soltar el pasado, entonces lo haría por más difícil y doloroso que pudiera serlo. Pero ahora estaba sola. Su padre ya no creía en ese futuro. Había enterrado esa esperanza en un abismo sin fin. De pronto vinieron a su mente las palabras que su madre había dejado grabadas en ella antes de fallecer.

- _¨Nozomi, mi pequeña, resiste."_

 _-"Ma….má, tengo frío y miedo."_

 _-"No te preocupes, vas a vivir, eres la esperanza del futuro...debes prometerme no perder la fe, cree en ese mundo Nozomi, no pierdas ...la fe. Yo se que puede ser real...No...no permitas que las dificultades opaquen tu luz, siempre va a haber sobra donde brille el sol Nozomi, pero no por eso debes pensar que brilla menos. Algún día habrá una luz tan fuerte que no proyectara sombra. Prometemelo Nozomi, prometemelo."_

 _-"Lo prometo"_

-Lo prometo madre. No importa si tengo que hacerlo sola-Se dijo para sí mientras trenzaba su cabello- Haré de ese sueño, una verdad.

A lo lejos dos jóvenes reían a la orilla de un río, despreocupados, como si hubieran creado un muro que los alejaba y protegía de la realidad.

-No, no sería un buen líder, no me gusta que me sigan.

-No seas ridículo Madara.

-El ridículo eres tu, Hashirama.

-Quizás tienes razón.

-No es para que te deprimas…

-¿Crees que… crees que hay mas personas como nosotros?

-Quien sabe.


	2. Superación

**Nozomi:**

Tres días habían transcurrido desde su partida. Poco había descansado, se sentía mas cómoda en movimiento. No se había topado con ningun enemigo, tal vez gracias a la suerte, sus habilidades o alguna fuerza superior que ella no comprendía.

Su mente recitaba los consejos que su maestro le había dado antes de comenzar su misión.

- _"No subestimes a tu enemigo, no olvides cuidar tu espalda, si sientes una presencia trata de no luchar pues es probable que te encuentres en desventaja numérica, y lo más importante, si vez un pueblo atacado NO INTENTES AYUDAR"._

El corazón de Nozomi se apretó al recordar el último consejo. Siempre sintió un profundo respeto y cariño por su maestro, era como un hermano mayor para ella, pero, se sentía incapaz de ignorar el llamado de auxilio de un pueblo sufriendo las consecuencias de una guerra que nunca iniciaron. ¿Y si fuera ella la que estuviera en el lugar de ellos?. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ignorar el debate en su interior y enfocarse en su misión. No estaba permitido distraerse.

-Ahora…¿dónde está ese rastro de chakra?...estoy segura de que había sentido algo...-Había pasado una hora desde que el chakra percibido había desaparecido. Sospechaba que el dueño de este, lo había ocultado. También existía la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto. De ser así, no debería tardar en encontrar el cuerpo.

Decidió detenerse a descansar y a la vez, aprovechar de trazar sus siguientes rutas.

-No creo que...lo mas probable es que sigan en el sur…

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, jovencita?-Preguntó un anciano delgado de cabellos grises. Nozomi lo observó. No parecía ser una amenaza, sin embargo, decidió no bajar la guardia. Estudió al anciano, notando que cargaba un gran saco a sus espaldas.

-¿a qué se refiere?

-Te escuche murmurar y pensé que estabas perdida.

 _-"¿murmurar?...diablos"-_ Se maldijo- _"Lo hice otra vez".-_ Lo lamento señor, tengo el mal hábito de pensar en voz alta. Me encuentro bien, gracias por su preocupación.

-¿Oh?, me alegra saberlo-El hombre le sonrió, dejando ver una notoria carencia de dientes. Dejó caer al suelo el saco que cargaba para luego sentarse en un viejo tronco cercano- Ahhh, estos pobres huesos necesitan descansar. No es malo pensar en voz alta. A veces nuestros pensamientos son tan pesados que necesitan ser exteriorizados, especialmente cuando no tenemos a nadie que nos escuche, solo el viento.

-Pero el viento puede arrastrar las palabras, llegando a oídos indeseados.

-Si, puede ser pequeña, pero si algo he aprendido en esta vida, es que no se puede vivir de temores. He tenido la suerte de vivir lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que es preferible arriesgarse a decir:"¿que hubiera pasado si…?".

Nozomi observó de otro modo al anciano. Ya no veía sólo un cuerpo delgado y débil por los años. También veía a un hombre que como ella fue un niño, que tuvo sueños, y que tenía mayor sabiduría por el solo hecho de haber vivido. ¿Cuánto podrían aprender las personas si no murieran tan jóvenes a causa de la guerra?¿podría ella algún día recitar frases tan llenas de experiencia?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la seca voz de su acompañante. Nozomi caminó hacia él y le ofreció su botella de agua.

-Puede beberla, no se preocupe- dijo tomando un sorbo- no esta envenenada. El anciano tomó la botella entre sus débiles manos. Nozomi se sentó en el suelo frente a él.

-Pequeña, tu botella está casi vacía.

-No hay problema-le sonrió-soy jóven y ágil. No se me hará difícil encontrar más. Por cierto, señor, no quiero ser grosera pero, ¿qué hace un hombre de su edad cargando ese peso por este bosque?

-Ha!, eres observadora pequeña. En realidad yo venía con una carreta tirada por una mula. Lamentablemente, la rueda se salió de su eje, y me es imposible ponerla en su lugar.

-¿Está rota?

-El que esta roto soy yo. No tengo fuerza...Decidí tratar de llegar a mi pueblo caminando, y luego con ayuda, volver por mi carreta, pero, creo que sobreestimé la capacidad de mis rodillas.

-¿No podría haber dejado aquel saco y volver por el después?

-Lamentablemente no. Podría ser robado, y lo que traigo es muy importante.

-¿Importante?

-Mantas, mantas para todos los niños, mujeres y ancianos como yo. Mantas para sobrevivir el invierno.

-Ya veo...bueno, entonces yo voy a reparar su carreta.

-Pequeña, estoy agradecido por tu oferta, pero no creo que seas capaz de realizar un trabajo tan pesado.

-¿Sus años de experiencia no le han enseñado a no subestimar a las personas? Enseñeme donde se encuentra-Dijo Nozomi con una voz animada y sonriendo al amable hombre.

Tenía que admitir que el trabajo resultó ser más difícil de lo que esperaba. Luego de 2 horas de interminables y agotadores intentos, la rueda se encontraba puesta en su eje, y además, asegurada. Así, no volvería a salirse facilmente de su lugar. El anciano la miraba con asombro. Al principio por su fuerza, luego por su perseverancia. Finalmente terminó llamandola cabeza dura, testaruda. Pero ella se había ofrecido a ayudar y no pensaba defraudar al anciano. Cuando Nozomi decidió dar por finalizado el trabajo, el sol ya se había comenzado a esconder, llamando a la noche. Nozomi decidió quedarse con el anciano. Hizo una pequeña fogata, lo suficiente para mantenerlos calientes y a la vez pasar desapercibidos.

-Realmente tuve suerte de encontrarme contigo, pequeña.

-Diría que la afortunada soy yo.

El estómago del anciano rugió. Nozomi no pudo contener la risa, y sin pensar le convidó parte de sus raciones.

-No se de dónde eres, porqué estas aquí ni tu nombre. No se quien eres, pero me alegra haberte encontrado, pequeña.

-Imagino que tiene sus sospechas.

-Ya me he dado cuenta de que eres un shinobi. Lo único que explica que pudieras arreglar mi carreta es que seas un ninja. Creí haberlo visto todo, pero...al parecer hay ninjas compasivos como tú.

-Yo... no se si estar agradecida señor. Se supone que los ninjas debemos ser...de otro modo. Pero me alegra de felicidad que usted crea que soy compasiva.

-Quizás se trate de un nuevo tipo de ninja. Muchos tienen la mentalidad de que el morir en batalla es un gran honor, un orgullo. El mundo de los ninjas es algo tan confuso y diferente para mí. Pero veo en tus ojos que tu no tienes esa mentalidad.

-Estoy...cansada de la guerra-Nozomi apretó sus manos-de no tener amigos y de ser solo un arma, un enemigo, pero nunca yo...Nozo…-Rápidamente selló sus labios. Estaba estrictamente prohibido revelar su nombre.-Lo lamento señor.

El silencio invadió el ambiente. Cierto sentimiento de tristeza adornaba sus rostros. Un recuerdo de la realidad. Ella se enfocó en el sonido crispante de la fogata. Había bajado mucho la guardia, cometiendo casi una imprudencia. El anciano sonrió.

-Hisao-Dijo el anciano sorprendiendola- Mi nombre es Hisao. No es necesario que me digas tu nombre, pero si no decimos el apellido, no hay mucha importancia, ¿no crees?.-El hombre la observó con sus grises ojos, de forma bondadosa. Sin embargo, las palabras no salieron de su boca.-Soy de un pequeño pueblo, pequeño pero hermoso. Se encuentra en un valle al lado de un gran rio. Hemos tenido la suerte de no haber sido víctimas de la guerra, por lo tanto los niños corren felices y despreocupados, descalzos por los campos, mientras que sus madres conversan o preparan la cena. Pero hay algunos que irradian un aura melancolica o amarga, aquellos que han debido viajar y se han encontrado con los horrores de este mundo. He sido de los pocos que han sobrevivido. Sin embargo, decidí agradecer la vida y no quedarme atrapado en una mente herida.

-Suena como un lugar hermoso. Me gustaría visitarlo algún día.

-Se llama Utoro. Podrías acompañarme. Puedes quedarte en mi casa. En ella vive también mi hijo, su mujer y mi nieto.

-No quisiera ser una molestia-Además aún tenía una misión por realizar.

-No te preocupes. Está hacia el sur, y si no me equivoco, tu tenías intenciones de dirigirte a esa dirección. Te queda de camino. No seas cabeza dura.

-Está bien. No puedo discutir con usted. Por cierto, mi nombre es Nozomi.

-Es un placer tenerte con nosotros, Nozomi- Le dijo la mujer sonriendo cálidamente- espero que encuentres tu estadía placentera.

-Quiero agradecerte por ayudar a mi padre. Cuando no llegó ayer nos preocupamos mucho. Temimos lo peor. El es nuestro hijo, Kohaku. Tiene 8 años.

-Es un placer estar aqui. Muchas gracias por aceptarme en su hogar.

-Entonces…-El pequeño niño murmuró. Su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos dulces, de color ámbar. Nozomi pudo notar que era un niño sociable al verlo jugar con sus amigos, pero al momento de verla, toda su seguridad y carisma había sido cambiado por timidez y nerviosismo-Dijiste que tienes 11 años...¿qué haces caminando sola por el bosque?

-¡Kohaku!-le reprochó la madre.

-¿Qué acaso no les parece raro?-Se defendió el muchacho. Nozomi le dedicó una sonrisa, provocando que el rostro del niño enrojeciera.

-Es una pregunta válida-Le dijo poniéndose al nivel del niño. Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de que pudiera ver reflejada la honestidad en ellos-No la puedo responder, pero prometo que no estoy aquí con intenciones ocultas o perversas. Quería conocer tu hermoso pueblo. ¿Tal vez podrías mostrarmelo?.-El rostro del niño se tornó mas rojo aún. Miró al suelo apretando los dientes.

-Si… esta bien. Pero no se te ocurra caminar tan lento como los abuelos.

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso?-Exclamó el anciano.

-Al que le quede el poncho, que se lo ponga-Respondió Kohaku a su abuelo.

-Pequeño insolente-Dijo finalmente riendo entre dientes.

El niño la guió por el pequeño pueblo, presentándola a todas las familias con las que se toparon. La gente en general era dulce y alegre, tal como Hisao le había descrito. Los niños comenzaron a caminar con ellos. Notó como el pecho de su guía se inflaba de orgullo al decirle a sus amigos que estaba "escoltando" a la "bella visitante". Le dieron a probar dulces y miel preparados por ellos mismos. Le mostraron como se tejía y trataron de enseñarle. Luego de varios intentos, Nozomi decidió que era completamente inútil para tejer, pero que a futuro lo seguiría intentando. Tal vez, algún día podría tejerle una bufanda o gorro a Kohaku, o al anciano Hisao. Incluso podría tejerle a su padre...No. ¿En qué momento iba a tejer? Ella no era una niña de aquel pueblo. Era un ninja y su vida debía ser dedicada en otras tareas. Este no era su hogar ni su mundo, ni su familia. Que fuerte fue el deseo de quedarse, de olvidar su vida y no volver jamás. Pero no podía. Ella se iba a encargar de que todo el mundo fuera como ese pueblo, algún día.

-Y aquí, es el mejor lugar para ver el rio.

Nozomi no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, maravillada con la belleza de la vista. Se encontraban en un lugar alto, rodeados de arboles y pasto verde. El viento soplaba suavemente y el sol brillante se reflejaba en el agua, dando la impresión de que el río se encontraba adornado con diamantes.

-Es hermoso. Muchas gracias, Kohaku. Por todo.-Ambos se sentaron a contemplar la vista y hablar de asuntos sencillos, livianos, dejando así, las horas pasar. El sol había comenzado a esconderse. Nozomi no recordaba ningún momento en su vida en el que se había sentido tan aliviada. Ningún momento en su vida en que dedicara su día sólo a contemplar un paisaje.

-Dime, Nozomi. Tu…¿eres un ninja?

No respondió.

-No pareces ser mala, o que fueras capaz de matar a alguien

-Si soy capaz. Pero no es que quiera. tienes idea de la suerte que tienes. Vives en un pequeño lugar lleno de paz. Puedes pasar los días jugando o contemplando el río. Es un mundo completamente diferente a la realidad. Prometeme que lo vas a valorar siempre. Yo prometo intentar que todo el mundo sea como este lugar, aunque tenga que hacerlo todo sola.

-Nozomi...yo, te lo prometo. Pero no me importa que seas un ninja o que hayas matado personas o que tu vida sea tan distinta a la mía. Puedes volver aquí cuando quieras, las veces que quieras. Eres una chica con un gran corazón. Y….y...y cuando sea grande...CUANDO SEA GRANDE ¡TE CASARAS CONMIGO! Y YO TE AYUDARE CON TU SUEÑO...hm, no tienes que hacerlo todo tú sola. No tienes que cargar ese peso. Hay muchas personas que tienen el mismo sueño. Pero ¡yo fui el primero al que conociste!

-Ko...Kohaku…

-Seré un excelente esposo. Te cuidare, aunque seas mas fuerte que yo. Tendrás una gran casa, y yo tendre a la esposa más linda del pueblo. Ya no puedo esperar a ser grande. Yo...te escuché cantar, y tienes la voz más hermosa que jamás he escuchado.

-Gracias Kohaku.

-¿Entonces, te casaras conmigo?

-¿Uh?...¿me dejas pensar en la respuesta?

-No...me quieres.

-Yo-Nozomi no quería herir los inocentes sentimientos del pequeño. Estaba agradecida de haber podido ser el primer amor de alguien tan dulce y bondadoso. Significaba que ella también debía ser una buena persona, pese a sus acciones. Pero el amor de este niño es un capricho infantil, común. Tampoco lo podía tomar tan en serio.-Kohaku, mi vida es muy arriesgada y peligrosa-Dijo con la voz más dramática que pudo hacer-Yo debo pensar si estoy dispuesta a tomar la responsabilidad de involucrarte en ella. Por favor, dame tiempo. La próxima vez que nos veamos, te daré una respuesta.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron, acompañando a el sonriente rostro-Si, ¡entiendo perfectamente!...cuando dices la próxima vez que nos veamos…¿Ya te vas?.

-Me ire mañana en la mañana. Después de todo, tengo una importante misión.-El niño la abrazó mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

-Buena suerte Nozomi. Te estaré esperando.

Tras haber abandonado el pueblo, un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza se alojó en su corazón. No había sido fácil decir adiós. Pero no se podía permitir seguir jugando a la chica pueblerina. Ella sabía, mientra mas tiempo permaneciera ahí, mas dificil se le haría irse.

A medio día se había topado con un grupo de comerciantes, que decían huir de sonidos semejantes a espadas chocando. Nozomi se enfocó en la dirección indicada por los hombres. Podía sentir algo, no muy lejos. No estaba del todo segura, era casi como un murmullo, una cosquilla en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Al parecer los temores de su padre de que la guerra se estuviera trasladando hacia la frontera no eran infundados. Aún necesitaba comprobar ese presentimiento, pero desde ahora, tendría que ir con mayor cuidado.

Trenzó su cabello y cubrió la mitad inferior de su rostro. Revisó sus implementos y se aseguró de que nadie le estuviera siguiendo. Calmó sus latidos y ocultó lo mas posible su presencia. Preparó la zona en caso de que tuviera que escapar repentinamente, llenadola de trampas y falsos rastros. De ese modo, sólo tenía que dirigirse ahí para confundir a un posible perseguidor, enemigo. Ella lo llamaba, el punto de evasión.

Una vez todo listo, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la posible presencia de chakra. Sus ojos veían a ratos pequeños remolinos de colores en el suelo, árboles y rocas, dejados sin duda, por otros ninjas. Repentinamente, escuchó miles de voces gritando, siendo acopladas por el ruido del metal estrellándose contra otro metal. Sintió una fuerte oleada de energía. Colores por todos lados. Sin duda, se había encontrado de frente con una batalla que apenas había comenzado. Sin dudarlo, se escondió en un árbol.- _"mier..esta situación es muy peligrosa...no esperaba esto. Fácilmente podría ser detectada y tomada prisionera… no debo quedarme aquí, no debo permanecer en el centro de la batalla"._

Estaba a punto de saltar del árbol a otro para irse, cuando sintió que los pelos de su cuello se erizaban. Desenfundó su espada a tiempo para que chocara con otra. El sonido del metal zumbó en sus oídos. Retrocedió de un gran salto. Su oponente era muy fuerte. Pero, para su sorpresa no se encontraba frente a ella.

Su instinto le hizo mirar hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para esquivar a su atacante, quien venía desde arriba hacia ella, buscando realizar un corte. Nozomi se dió cuenta de que este enemigo no le daría respiro. Estaba en problemas. Ella sabía que su contrincante no debía estar solo y que pronto, sus refuerzos llegarían.

" _Shinjitsu no me"_ -Decidió utilizar sus ojos, los cuales se tornaron de un morado oscuro como de amatista, desapareciendo a su vez, sus pupilas. Observó a su contrincante, con la intención de ver su cantidad de chakra. No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación al ver una enorme cantidad de chakra rodeando a su contrincante, enorme, danzante, peligrosa y de tonos azulados. Pero no le provocaba miedo o una sensación desagradable. No era una mala persona, aun así, era su enemigo.

Con el Shinjitsu no me activado, su velocidad y fuerza aumentaron. Decidida, embistió a su contrincante, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando ella unió su chakra de estilo aire con su espada, haciéndola de ese modo, más larga, fuerte y filosa. Ambos movían sus armas con habilidad, fuerza y seguridad. Sus pasos parecían una danza sincronizada. Nozomi concentró mayor chakra a su arma y sus brazos, golpeando con toda su fuerza el arma de su contrincante, la cual se quebró en dos partes. Su enemigo no se dió ni un segundo para sorprenderse, e inmediatamente realizó una serie de posiciones de manos. Nozomi reconoció el estilo agua. Su contrincante produjo un chorro de agua con gran presión y fuerza. Lo esquivo a media, pues su brazo fue rozado por el ataque, causándole un profundo corte. Una gran roca recibió el jutsu, quedando totalmente cortada por la mitad.

-Si esa cosa me toca, estare muerta-Dijo en voz alta.

-¿Acostumbras a decir lo obvio mientras peleas?-Dijo irritado su adversario. Nozomi por primera vez lo miró con real atención. Era un muchacho aproximadamente de su edad, de cabellos grisáceos y ojos rojos, intentos.

-¿Acostumbras a ser tan irritable y bajar la guardia sólo por un poco de charla?

-Qsss, no la he bajado.

-Claro que si.

Instantáneamente, Nozomi se encontraba a espaldas del muchacho. Había usado la habilidad de desplazamiento que el " _Shinjitsu no me"_ le permitía. 5 metros, un logro para ella.

-Co…¿como hiciste eso?-El muchacho preguntó con voz neutral. Aquello le llamó la atención, después de todo, el estaba siendo apuntado por una espada zumbante por el chakra que rodeaba la hoja.

-Magia.-Sintió como su brazo temblaba y la vista se le nublaba. Su cuerpo aún era muy débil como para resistir el jutsu, sin embargo nunca pensó que la fatiga llegaría tan pronto.-¿te gustó?-Dijo con la respiración entrecortada-Creo que me has subestimado.

-Creo que estas agotada. Si no me matas ahora, en pocos minutos estarás tan cansada que podré quitarte la espada fácilmente.

-¿Matarte?¿Y por qué querría yo matarte?

-¿Dices eso apuntándome con una espada?...que rara eres.

-¡TU ERES EL QUE ME ATACÓ! En serio, ¿cuál es tu problema?.-El muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia ella, sin dejar de darle la espalda, sin moverse. La examinó sin vergüenza alguna, estudiando. Nozomi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos del muchacho se suavizaron. Ya no miraban de modo frio y calculador, demostraban un poco de sorpresa.-Pe..pero…¡pero que grosero eres! No me veas de ese modo!.

El muchacho se sonrojo completamente al percatarse de la incomodidad que su examen había producido, cayendo en la cuenta de que no era el modo más adecuado de observar a una mujer. Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el frente, apretando los dientes con la esperanza de que el rubor se fuera.

-No eres un Uchiha.

-PUES CLARO QUE NO. Cielos, y yo soy la que dice cosas obvias en voz alta.

-¿Cómo esperabas que no te atacara si andas merodeando en medio de un campo de batalla? Aún puedes ser de un clan enemigo.

-Ni siquiera se de que maldito clan eres tú. Y no me interesa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?

-No es tu asunto, y no estas en posición de hacerme preguntas.-Nozomi sintió su brazo ceder por un segundo ante el peso de su espada. Fue el segundo que el muchacho necesitaba para voltearse, golpear su mano, quitarle el arma, tomarla del brazo, apuntar su propia espada contra su cuello, invirtiendo la situación. Nozomi reconoció su error. Aún así, no iba a hablar.

-Ahora, repetiré la pregunta. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-Ella no respondió. El muchacho apretó sus dientes irritado. Tomó su brazo con más fuerza- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó sacudiendola rudamente-RESPONDE. Los pies de ella cedieron ante el cansancio. El muchacho soltó el arma y la sujetó mientras ella caía de rodillas al suelo.-Responde.-Exigió mirándola con una dura expresión, pero parecía haber angustia escondida en aquellos ojos rojos. Nozomi levantó la mirada, quedando ambos cara a cara. Estudió su rostro. Recordó la sensación que el chakra de él le producía. No pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña risa, desconcertando al muchacho-Eres realmente rara.

\- Si te hubiera matado no estaría en esta situación, habría ganado, pero me detuvo el saber que no eres malo. Que tonta soy, ¿no?, después de todo el mundo está en guerra y no hay espacio para la piedad. Me preguntas quien soy… bueno, yo soy la persona que luchará sola para cambiar esta realidad y crear un nuevo futuro-Sentía como su voz era más débil, pero su determinación aumentaba-…¿dije sola?, no...con…-Su mirada estaba cada vez más borrosa-con Kohaku, él dijo que me ayudaría…-Sus ojos se cerraron. El agotamiento invadió la última fibra de su cuerpo.- _"¿Aquí moriré?...¿Hasta aquí llego mi sueño?...perdóname, Kohaku"._

 **Tobirama:**

-¿Acostumbras a ser tan irritable y bajar la guardia sólo por un poco de charla?-Le preguntó la chica con un tono burlón, lo que solo empeoró su humor.

-Qsss, no la he bajado.-Respondió estudiando sus posibilidades. No era un oponente sencillo. Era muy hábil con la espada,con gran control del chakra, además, su fuerza y velocidad habían incrementado subitamente.

-Claro que si.

Repentinamente, la muchacha desapareció ante sus ojos. ¿Genjutsu?. No, definitivamente no. De pronto escuchó la hoja de una espada a sus espaldas. Ella se encontraba sosteniendola, apuntando a su nuca. Decidió no realizar ningún movimiento, tampoco se atrevía a mirarla. Clavó su mirada al frente, confundido por lo ocurrido.

-Co…¿como hiciste eso?- preguntó tratando de mantener la calma y no mostrarse impresionado o temeroso, neutralidad ante todo.

-Magia-respondió la muchacha despreocupadamente. Casi no pudo contener una sonrisa ante el atrevimiento y carácter de la muchacha.-¿Te gustó?-Preguntó como si se tratara de un artista en busca de la crítica constructiva de su público. Sin embargo, pudo notar que la respiración de la niña era cada vez más irregular. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho para aparecer "mágicamente" a sus espaldas, era evidente que había terminado con la mayor parte de su chakra-Creo que me has subestimado.-Declaró.

- _"Puede ser que si lo haya hecho"-_ Pensó- _"pero es evidente que no te queda mucho tiempo. ¿Qué hace solo conversando? a estas alturas ya debería estar muerto, a menos...que ella busque información.-_ -Creo que estas agotada. Si no me matas ahora, en pocos minutos estarás tan cansada que podré quitarte la espada fácilmente.- El esperaba que con esa provocación su contrincante comenzara a realizar las preguntas, dándole la oportunidad a él de revelar información de ella, y a la vez, esperar el momento indicado para contraatacar, o al menos idear un plan. Si el objetivo de ella era un interrogatorio, no tardaría en inmovilizarlo de algún modo que le permitiera a ella descansar. Quizás lo ataría.

-¿Matarte?¿Y por qué querría yo matarte?

Tobirama de esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa. Estaba completamente perdido, confundido con esta niña. Estuvo cerca de soltar una risa.-¿Dices eso apuntándome con una espada?...que rara eres.

-¡TU ERES EL QUE ME ATACÓ! En serio, ¿cuál es tu problema?.

¿Él era el del problema? No pudo contener la curiosidad y dirigió sus ojos a ella, tratando de no mover su cuerpo para no alarmarla. Sus pies eran pequeños, lo que seguro le permitía tener un gran sigilo y aquella agilidad. Sus pantalones negros, su blusa manga corta, negra en las mangas y la zona de las clavículas, lila en el resto. Sus manos tenían unos guantes. Su piel blanca. Su boca estaba cubierta por una máscara. De pronto se encontró con unos ojos sorprendidos, lilas con largas pestañ y muy expresivos. Mostraban dulzura y bondad. Pudo notar el rubor en su rostro, la incomodidad que la invadía. Se veía, linda, adorable. Se sorprendió mucho al notar la dirección en la que estaban llendo sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de mirarla, y ella, no desviaba su mirada.

-Pe..pero…¡pero que grosero eres! No me veas de ese modo!.-Exclamó ella rompiendo el hechizo. Se dió cuenta de lo mal que se tuvo que haber visto su análisis. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sentía su rostro y orejas calientes ante la vergüenza- _"Rayos, que molesto….después de todo es una mujer, pero es un enemigo…¿a esto se refería Hashirama con madurar?"-_ Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar el recuerdo. Apretó sus dientes. Necesitaba decir algo que lograse desviar el incómodo sentimiento.

-No eres un Uchiha.

-PUES CLARO QUE NO. Cielos, y yo soy la que dice cosas obvias en voz alta.-El comentario lo irritó sorpresivamente. Por alguna razón sentía su orgullo herido.

-¿Cómo esperabas que no te atacara si andas merodeando en medio de un campo de batalla? Aún puedes ser de un clan enemigo.

-Ni siquiera se de que maldito clan eres tú. Y no me interesa.

No podía creerlo. Esta chica era completamente un misterio. ¿No era consciente de que la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo a unos metros era entre el clan Uchiha y Senju, los más poderosos? ¿No le interesaba quién era él? No parecía tener sentido… nada. La situación parecía un mal chiste. Por algún motivo ella estaba ahí, y era evidente que no se trataba de una pueblerina en el lugar equivocado, era un ninja que sabía donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?-Preguntó sabiendo que no tendría respuesta. Estaba haciendo tiempo. La muchacha estaba casi al límite.

-No es tu asunto, y no estas en posición de hacerme preguntas.-No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blancos y sonreir. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa altivez. Con suerte ella no había visto aquella expresión de diversión. De pronto, sintió un ligero movimiento. Era la oportunidad que esperaba. El brazo de ella había cedido momentaneamente, pero no necesitaba más que un segundo para llevar a cabo el contraataque. Giró hacia ella, golpeó su mano. Ella estaba tan débil que una luxación era innecesaria. Tomó con fuerza su brazo y apuntó el cuello de ella con la espada. Se sorprendió ante lo pesada que era el arma. Pero ya estaba cansado de la situación. Debería estar en el campo de batalla con su padre y hermanos en vez de estar jugueteando con una niña. Un enemigo.-Ahora, repetiré la pregunta. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-Le dijo mirándola friamente. La pequeña altanera no dijo era de esperarse. No podía creer que aún en ese estado y situación pensaba mantener esa actitud testaruda. No quería verse obligado a hacerle daño. Apretó los dientes frustrado ante la confusión interna-.¿Quién eres?-preguntó sacudiendola rudamente-RESPONDE.- _"Por favor responde"._ De pronto, pudo sentir los pies de ella cediendo ante el cansancio. Sin pensar, actuando impulsivamente, soltó el arma y la sujetó mientras ella caía de rodillas al suelo.-Responde.-Exigió mirándola,tratando de mostrar una expresión severa, dura, pero su interior aún se debatí había sido tan difícil.

La muchacha levantó la mirada, quedando ambos cara a estudió su rostro. Se sintió un poco incómodo ante su mirada. Los ojos de ella no mostraban temor. Lucían calmos, pero fieros. De pronto, sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa. Ya esta. Se sentía completamente desconcertado ante la situación y la muchacha. Su voluntad se encontraba completamente inmovilizada. Le había hecho jaque mate con solo su actitud y palabras. Sin duda no se trataba de una persona típica-Eres realmente rara.-Dijo, queriendo decirle que era una persona poco común. De pronto, ella llevó su mano a la máscara para luego bajarla, dejando ver su rostro pequeño y armonioso.

\- Si te hubiera matado no estaría en esta situación, habría ganado, pero me detuvo el saber que no eres malo-Aquellas palabras lo estremecieron- Que tonta soy, ¿no?, después de todo el mundo está en guerra y no hay espacio para la piedad.-Su voz se notaba débil, pero aún así sentía una gran firmeza en ella, confianza.- Me preguntas quien soy… bueno, yo soy la persona que luchará sola para cambiar esta realidad y crear un nuevo futuro-Aquellas palabras le pusieron la piel de gallina. Eran muy similares a las que el y su hermano se recitaban.¿Acaso se trataba de una persona soñadora, tal como ellos? Pero el sabía que jamás podría cambiar las cosas, al menos no ahora, y que era importante obedecer a su padre para poder proteger a su familia. Iba a responderle cuando vió sus ojos. Su mirada era desafiante, firme y de fortaleza y seguridad, dándole mayor poder a sus palabras. Le hacían sentir que ese sueño era real-…¿dije sola?-La voz de ella era casi inaudible, por lo tanto se acercó para escucharla. Sintió su aroma a lavanda, no...con…con Kohaku, él dijo que me ayudaría…-Sus ojos se cerraron. Finalmente había cedido al agotamiento.

-¿Quién es Kohaku?-dijo en voz alta.

Era la única información que pudo obtener de la extraña muchacha. Quería saber más de ella. No estaba seguro si ese querer estaba impulsado por el deber o por un deseo personal. Si estaba seguro de que le hubiera gustado tener a aquella niña como compañera, pelear a su lado, que fuera su amiga...protegerla. ¿Protegerla? era evidente que era capaz de defenderse sola.

A sus 11 años Tobirama jamás esperó encontrarse en una situación tan difícil como aquella. Ante el una chica desmayada que le había perdonado la vida porque sabía que él era bueno. Una chica altanera que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa en una situación tan seria. En definitiva, que le caía muy bien. Por otro lado, esa misma chica era claramente un ninja muy bien entrenado que se encontraba ahí con un motivo claro. ¿Que era lo que tenía que hacer?

Hashirama la hubiera dejado. Dándole prioridad a sus creencias antes que al deber que se espera de un shinobi. Acaso...¿Se había vuelto un arma sin personalidad propia? No. jamás. Hoy ganaría su voluntad antes que el deber. Tomó a la chica en brazos, tratando de alejarla de la batalla. Sabía que en poco tiempo toda la zona sería ocupada por ambos clanes. La suerte le sonrió. Encontró una pequeña cueva oculta por largos pastos. La dejó en ella junto con su arma y un poco de agua. Cubrió la entrada con hojas y se preparó para volver al combate.

-Espero que realmente cumplas tu promesa de cambiar este mundo.

 **Nozomi**

Humo. Sintió un intenso olor a carne y leña quemada. Despertó sedienta en un lugar oscuro. Apenas pudo ver una botella a su lado. Tenía agua. No sabía cuantos días había dormido. Por el hambre quizás dos. Recordó al muchacho de ojos rojos. ¿Le había perdonado la vida?. Removió las hojas que cubrían la entrada de la pequeña cueva. Se quedó sin aire ante el paisaje que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Los largos pastos verdes que recordaba y los frondosos árboles habían sido remplazados por tierra quemada, negra y troncos convertidos en carbón. El cielo azul se encontraba cubierto por una espesa nube gris compuesta de humo. El olor a putrefacción y sangre golpeó su nariz provocandole náuseas. Vomitó bilis, por culpa de su estómago vacío. Trató de calmar la respiración. Volvió a la cueva para recuperar su espada. Esto era la guerra.

Camino entre los cuerpos, temiendo ver alguno con cabello grisáceo. El chico no sólo le había perdonado la vida. La había salvado. Sintió alivio cuando terminó de cruzar el campo destrozado. Sin embargo de golpe le vino un sentimiento de angustia y ansiedad. Estaba muy cerca del pueblo del anciano y de Kohaku.

Con lágrimas en los ojos corrió lo más rápido que sus débiles piernas le permitían. Tropezó al suelo dos, tres, cuatro veces. Pero eso no la detenía. Su brazo lastimado latía de manera punzante. Un hilo de sangre caía por su ceja de alguna herida producida por alguno de los tropiezos. Veía el final del bosque. Sabía que debía encontrarse con un amplio valle descendiente, en cuyo centro se encontraba el pueblo.

Humo, sintió el horrible olor a humo, leña y carne quemada. Salió del bosque a un terreno negro, quedamo. A lo lejos, un pueblo en ruinas. Corrió hasta el poblado llorando sin ningún freno. Se detuvo de golpe colapsando en sus rodillas al encontrarse con los cuerpos desparramados por las calles, entre los escombros de las casas. La pequeña tierra de paz había desaparecido. Sangre, miembros desparramados, olor a putrefacción. Cenizas y todo intranquilamente silencioso. No sabía cuanto tiempo permaneció en estado catatónico ni cuando había comenzado a caminar a la casa del anciano.

Ahí estaba él, a unos metros de los restos de la casa. Con el cuello roto y una lanza a su lado. Al menos había intentado defenderse. Más adelante, los padres de Kohaku. Nozomi los miró directamente. Lanzó un desgarrador grito, rompiendo en llanto.

-Nozo..mi-Escuchó de repente. Bajo una viga se encontraba Kohaku, vivo. Sin dudar corrió hacia el pequeño, liberandolo del peso de la estructura.

-¡Kohaku!-Lo sostuvo en sus brazos llorando-Me alegra que estes bien…-No podía contener las lágrimas. El pequeño pueblo soñado, con todos aquellos que había conocido, había desaparecido.

-Que mal, he hecho llorar a mi futura esposa-Dijo con voz débil-Estas herida.

-¿Yo?...mirate… no te preocupes. Cuidaré de tí. Mi clan es portador de muchos conocimientos, entre ellos, ninjutsu médico, ¿Sabías pequeño?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ya veras.-Nozomi concentró su chakra, el cual rodeó sus manos. Tenía las costillas rotas. Aún no era buena componiendo hueso...pero lo que más le urgía era sanar los órganos internos. Luego de 2 horas, había podido sanar la mayor parte de las heridas internas. Pero las costillas debían sanar por su cuenta. Estaba agotada, pero no podía descansar ahora. El lugar era peligroso. Debían salir de ahí, debía informarle a su padre de todo. Debía volver a su hogar, y se llevaría a Kohaku con ella. -Te llevare en mi espalda. Iremos a mi casa. Ahí estarás seguro y cuidarán de ti. Cierra los ojos. No quiero que… veas el pueblo.

-¿Mis padres estan?

-Si. Lo lamento...lamento no haber estado aquí para salvarlos.-Cargó al niño en su espalda. Pudo sentir los huesos quebrados moverse sin firmeza alguna.

-No es tu culpa Nozomi.

-Fuí débil….perdí un enfrentamiento y quedé inconsciente….Si eso no hubiera pasado...yo habría podido estar aquí. Voy a superarme, voy a ser más fuerte.

-Unos bandidos. El clan Senju y Uchiha se enfrentaron cerca de aquí. Nos escondimos temerosos por nuestro destino. Nuestros campos quedaron destruidos, pero estábamos vivos. Cansados, pero vivos. Unos bandidos se aprovecharon del cansancio producto del temor y la escasez de comida….es todo lo que recuerdo. Y los gritos. No fué tu culpa-dijo el niño llorando.-Fué la de ellos. Tenemos que lograr el futuro del que hablas Nozomi, tenemos que...lograrlo.

-Lo sé.

Había caminado dos días. Avanzaban lento. Pero era más seguro de ese modo. Además se encontraba muy débil. Apenas había logrado cazar unos pequeños peces. Seguramente varios habían muerto tras la batalla. Cada vez había menos rastro de la guerra. Para alivio de Nozomi. Aquello significaba que el enfrentamiento había continuado en otra dirección, o quizás habían regresado más al sur.

Era mediodía. Kohaku se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella. Su color era cada vez mejor, aunque la tristeza en su mirada se hacía cada vez más profunda. El pobre niño sufría de pesadillas, recuerdos de lo ocurrido. Pero ese día se veía alegre, incluso había dado atisbos de su sentido de humor.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?-Le preguntó.

-El muchacho de ojos rojos y cabello grisáceo aprovecho mi momento de debilidad para dar vuelta la situación de forma muy ágil. Comenzó a interrogarme...y-Su visión volvió a ponerse borrosa. le había ocurrido estos dos días, producto del agotamiento. Sus sentidos no estaban agudos, apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

-Nozomi-Kohaku la miró preocupado-Deberías descansar.

-Cuando lleguemos. Necesito que estés a salvo.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa. Al fin el pequeño sonreía.

Súbitamente gotas de sangre salpicaron a Nozomi. Horrorizada veía una espada atravesando a Kohaku.

-Bueno bueno-dijo un hombre grande, de voz ronca y una larga trenza-tenemos unos supervivientes de ese miserable pueblo.-El hombre sacó la espada del cuerpo de Kohaku, quien cayó inmóvil al suelo.

-No es que valiera la pena-respondió otro hombre que se encontraba detrás de Nozomi.

No….no podía ser cierto...Kohaku, Kohaku…..no pudo sentir al enemigo por la fatiga...¡¿porqué era tan débil?!¡¿POR QUÉ SU CUERPO NO PODÍA SER MAS RESISTENTE?!

Uno de los hombres la levanto del suelo agarrando su cabello. Iban a matarla. ¿Importaba? El cuerpo de Kohaku frente a ella le hizo sentir ira, una gran ira. No le salían lágrimas. No resistía más. ¡NO MAS!

Una gran ola de chakra invadió su cuerpo. Sin dificultad torció la mano del hombre que la tenía atrapada, fracturandola. Con un grito de dolor, la dejó ir. Rápidamente pateó el estómago del enemigo. Luego lanzó unos shuriken de chakra hacia el primer hombre que corría hacia ella.

NO MÁS, NO MÁS, NO MÁS…..

Haciendo caso omiso a las ordenes de su padre, decidió usar el poder con el que había nacido. Para ella esto ya era una situación de vida o muerte.

Ambos hombres corrían hacia ella. Nozomi no se movía.

" _Estilo hielo, Jutsu sables de hielo"_

De sus manos dos grandes y largas formas cilíndricas de hielo sólido aparecieron, creciendo hasta atravesar por completo el pecho de ambos hombres, aún respirantes.

" _Estilo hielo, tormenta de agujas"_

Alrededor de los hombres, miles de agujas de hielo aparecieron, flotando. Nozomi cerró los ojos y todas ellas se clavaron en la piel, huesos y músculos de los bandidos, desgarrando y cortando. Estaban muertos. Nozomi volvió a respirar. No había notado el momento en que había comenzado a aguantar la respiración. Corrió hacia Kohaku, tomándolo con delicadeza. Para su sorpresa, apenas respiraba, apenas vivía. El daño era muy grande. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba agonizando.

-Nozomi, no llores.

Se sorprendió al notar que sus lágrimas esta vez habían logrado salir.-Disculpame Kohaku. No fuí capaz de protegerte...perdóname.

-Descuida. Iré a un lugar mejor. Tengo esperanza en ello Nozomi. Ya no siento dolor…Debo admitir que te has superado, realmente me sorprendiste.

-Me seguire superando, seguiré luchando para terminar con esta maldita guerra.

-Me alegra oirlo. Nozomi, nunca me respondiste. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

-Si, Kohaku.

-Gracias...ambos sabemos que no podrás cumplir era promesa, eh? eres libre del compromiso. Busca un buen hombre, yo...yo te estaré observando. Me alegra haberte conocido.

-A….a mi también.

-Graci….as.

Sintió como el cuerpo del pequeño se relajaba, exhalando su último aliento. Nozomi rompió en llantos y gritó hasta que la voz ya no le salía. Se sentía sola, sin esperanza alguna. Sin fuerzas y con frio.

Enterró el cuerpo del niño bajo un cerezo. Observó la tumba durante horas. Luego, caminó sin rumbo alguno, con lágrimas nublando su vista. Comió unos cuantos frutos, hierbas. No tenía fuerzas para cazar. Solo siguió deambulando por una semana completa, hasta que llegó frente a un río. Se sorprendió ante su demacrado reflejo. Su ropa estaba con la sangre de Kohaku. Se arrodilló y comenzó a lavarse frenéticamente.

 **Madara:**

-Te digo que no vayas, idiota.

-Pero Madara, es una niña que se ve muy mal.

-¿No ves su ropa?-dijo serio-es evidente que es un ninja.

¿Qué tiene de malo su ropa?

Madara miró incrédulo a su amigo.-¿Bromeas Hashirama?-susurro exaltado- ¡está llena de sangre!

De pronto pudo escuchar un llanto desconsolado. La niña a quien el consideraba una amenaza estaba acostada hecha un ovillo llorando. Hashirama lo miró con desaprobación.

-¿Aún crees que es una amenaza? Mírala.

-¿Sabes? has lo que quieras-dijo dandole la espalda a su amigo- ¿quieres hacerte amigo una niña cubierta de sangre llorando al lado de un río? pues hazlo, pero no esperes que yo…-Madara se volteó, pero no encontró a su amigo. Horrorizado vió como éste había salido de su escondite y caminaba en dirección a la desconocida. Murmuró algunas maldiciones y caminó detrás de su amigo, el cuál ya había saludado a la chica, provocando que esta se sobresaltara, tomando una posición defensiva. Madara pudo notar inmediatamente lo débil que ella se encontraba, sintiendo lástima. Se paró detrás de ella, escuchando la conversación.

-No te preocupes-le decía Hashirama-prometo no hacerte daño. ¿Te encuentras bien? Mi nombre es Hashirama. ¿Y el tuyo?

A veces no podía evitar sorprenderse de la facilidad con la que su amigo revelaba su nombre.

-Nozomi.-Para sus sorpresa, la niña respondió con una dulce pero agotada voz. ¿Qué le había pasado?. Lo único que había visto de ella era su cabello castaño, pasos débiles y ropa ensangrentada, aunque ahora limpia.

-Es un hermoso nombre. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Solo...solo quiero que todo esto termine...mi amigo Kohaku ha sido asesinado al igual que todo su pueblo y no he podido salvarlos. Debo, debo lograr que este mundo sea diferente, terminar con la guerra, pero ahora estoy sola.

Madara intercambió una mirada con su amigo. Esta niña…¿pensaba como ellos?. De pronto el estómago de la pequeña rugió.

-Oh, ¿estás enferma?-Hashirama preguntó.

-No tonto. Tiene hambre.

La niña se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, dandoce vuelta, quedando frente a frente. De pronto se enfrentó a un par de ojos lilas de lalgas pestañas, alegres, brillantes, determinados, pero con un profundo y reciente dolor. Ella lo miraba a los ojos con desconfianza. Sintió en deseo de abrazarla. Por algún motivo, ella le hizo pensar en su hermano pequeño. Se sonrojó ante el sentimiento. -Bueno, no me mires así…¿tienes hambre o no?.

-Si.

-Entonces hay que alimentarte….es obvio ¿no?.

-Muchas gracias. A ambos.

Hashirama le sonrió cálidamente, provocando que la niña se sonrojara.-Yo ire a pescar algo para tí. Quédate con Madara. Es muy bueno cuidando personas.

-¿Qué dijiste?...está bien. Pero no se te ocurra dejarme todo el trabajo de niñera.

Observó como Nozomi se sentaba, abrazando sus rodillas. Se sentó a su lado.-Hey, Nozomi...tu...Hashirama y yo tenemos el mismo sueño que el tuyo...pero sabemos que para lograrlo debemos ser fuertes, así que decidimos hacernos fuerte juntos. Lo que quiero decir es que, no estas sola. No eres la única soñadora.

-Gracias, Madara.-La pequeña niña lo miró con ojos llenos de ternura. Se sobresaltó cuando ella lo abrazó. A los pocos minutos, se había quedado dormida apoyada en él. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría estado sin descansar. Recordó el pueblo que fue destruido por bandidos hace una semana, después de que su padre enfrentara al clan Senju. El no había participado debido a que se le había encargado otra misión. Sin embargo, luego, habría sido enviado a buscar los cuerpos de sus compañeros junto a otros y pudo ver el estado en que el pueblo había quedado. Definitivamente uno de los peores escenarios que había visto. Y ese pueblo debe haber sido el que Nozomi vió, y peor aún, conocía.

-Veo que lograste hacer que se duerma-dijo Hashirama volviendo con unos pescados.-Se ve muy contenta y en paz a tu lado.

-No diga estupideces-respondió sonrojado-yo no hice nada.

-Seguramente le diste una sensación de seguridad que no había experimentado en días. Eso ya es mucho. Hay que admitir que es muy tierna.

-Puede ser.

-¿Que es tierna?

-¡NO!, que se haya sentido segura.

-¿Entonces no la encuentras tierna?

-Yo..yo no dije eso. En fin...solo le dije que no estaba sola, que nosotros tenemos el mismo sueño.

-Bueno, hasta para mi es un alivio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Saber que no somos los únicos locos que aspiran por un mañana más brillante.

-Tienes razón. Es un alivio.

Madara observó a la niña dormida. Ver ese dolor en sus ojos le hizo recordar la mirada de su hermano cuando se enteró de la muerte de otro de ellos, y que ahora eran solo Madara y él. Decidió que también protegería a esta niña, pues ella era una loca soñadora al igual que ellos.


	3. Altaneros

**Hashirama:**

-¿Entonces estás lejos de tu casa?–preguntó sorprendido.  
-Si… la verdad no estoy segura de dónde estoy. Camine sin rumbo por días.-respondió Nozomi. Sin dudas la niña era un completo misterio, pero no era amenaza alguna. Antes de que la niña despertara, Madara le comentó lo peligroso que podía resultar confiar en ella de modo tan fácil. Hashirama se sorprendió al ver que su amigo aún tenía dudas sobre las intenciones de la niña. En cierto sentido tenía razón, pero su amistad con él había comenzado de un modo muy parecido, con un salto de confianza. Además, la chica tenía una visión idéntica a la de ellos. No podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Se encontraba muy débil y desanimada. Pese a las duras palabras de Madara, Hashirama sabía que su amigo sentía también simpatía por la muchacha.  
-Bueno-respondió Madara- es entendible…después de todo lo que nos contaste…puedo entender que te sintieras de ese modo. Aunque es una suerte que no te encontraras con alguien peligroso.  
-Al menos me encontré con ustedes. Eso me hace feliz.-Nozomi sonrió. Su sonrisa siempre era cálida y honesta. Le pareció ver a su amigo sonrojarse, pero no estaba completamente seguro.  
-Si. También nos alegra, Nozomi. Ya no somos un par de idiotas, ahora somos un grupo.-dijo alegremente.  
-Habla por ti Hashirama. Eres el único idiota.  
-No seas cruel Madara…. – respondió deprimido.  
-¡No es para que te pongas así!... ¿Ves con lo que tengo que lidiar Nozomi?-La niña respondió sólo con su risa. Era extraño la existencia de una tercera persona, un mediador entre ellos. Extraño pero agradable.  
-Entonces te encontraré un lugar para que duermas hasta que puedas volver a tu casa.  
-¿Cómo planeas encontrar algo así en medio de la nada?-le preguntó Madara.  
-Déjamelo a mí. Tu quédate con ella.  
Sin esperar respuesta, se adentro al bosque. Él sabía que en ciertas épocas el bosque era zona de cazadores. Por lo tanto no sería extraño encontrar alguna cabaña pequeña…. Aunque era arriesgado dejar a la niña en una cabaña ajena, pues existía la posibilidad de que el verdadero dueño apareciera. Decidió usar el elemento madera para crear una pequeña cabaña. Sus habilidades aun no eran perfectas, pero era capaz de realizar aquel trabajo.  
-¿Ves? Te dije que me lo dejaras a mí Madara.  
-¿Encontraste esto?-preguntó su amigo incrédulo.  
-Pues claro-mintió-me parecia plausible que esta zona fuera de cazadores.-No podía contarles la verdad. Nunca.  
-Es perfecta-dijo Nozomi-muchas gracias Hashirama.  
-No es problema. Entonces, dices que quieres terminar con la guerra. Imagino que Madara te contó que queremos lo mismo, pero que para lograrlo debemos ser fuertes, así todos tendrán que escucharnos.-la pequeña asintió-¿quieres hacerte fuerte junto a nosotros?  
Los ojos de la niña brillaron de alegría. Hashirama vió como su amigo observaba cautivado la sonrisa de la pequeña. Eran evidente que sentía cariño por ella. Quizás también tenía el deseo de protegerla, como si ella fuera una hermana. Era divertido pensar en la idea de que ellos fueran los hermanos mayores de Nozomi.  
De regreso junto al rio, Madara le relató a la pequeña comp se habían conocido, que solían hacer juntos y sobre el ritual con las piedras que realizaban cad vez que se veían. Ella escuchaba atenta y fascinada ante lo profunda que sonaba la amistad de ellos.  
-Yo, nunca he tenido amigos. Al menos no como la amistad de ustedes. Todo siempre ha sido deber, honor, compromiso, roles y deferencias.  
-Pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros-respondió-digo, si quieres puedes ser nuestra amiga, ¿verdad Madara?  
-¿Eh? Ahh, si. Pero no te sientas obligada…  
-Si, ¡quiero ser su amiga!.  
Madara:  
Siempre admiró la habilidad de su amigo de decir las palabras perfectas para cada situación. Hacia sonreir fácilmente a Nozomi. Pensándolo bien, se parecían mucho. Ambos eran de carácter en general alegre y de corazón piadoso y lleno de bondad, lo que les hacía confiar relativamente fácil en las personas, peligroso para la integridad de ellos, sin duda. En cambio él, era desconfiado, orgulloso, mucho más introvertido que Hashirama. Nunc podía encontrar las palabras para expresar aquello que pasaba por su cabeza, y no era tan hábil al momento de reconfortar a la nueva integrante. Las veces en que Hashirama los había dejado solos, el silencio incomodo resultaba siempre interrumpido por ella. Él respondía cada palabra, pregunta o idea expresada de forma cortante. No era su intención, pero realmente era incapaz de aportar más.  
-Ustedes dicen que para terminar con la guerra deben ser fuertes-dijo la chica-pero hace falta algo más para eso. Ustedes al convertirse en líderes y guías deben ser capaces de perdonar.  
-¿Perdonar? – preguntó sin entender del todo.  
-Cada uno de nosotros ha perdido a alguien querido, valioso. Con ira, deseamos que el culpable sufra igual o más. Venganza. Pero la venganza es lo que provoca que este conflicto nunca termine, pues produce una cadena infinita de odio y resentimiento. ¿Están dispuestos a dejar sin castigo a aquellos que los han lastimado?¿Están dispuestos a perdonar a cada uno de sus enemigos?

Se quedó en silencio ante el planteamiento. ¿Perdonar, incluso a aquellos que asesinaron a sus hermanos? No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

-Para lograr perdonar, debemos ser capaces de mostrarnos los unos a los otros nuestro interior.-respondió con seguridad.

-¿Y como podemos ver completamente el interior de otra persona?-Preguntó Nozomi.

-Todos los días me lo pregunto.

-De momento-interrumpió Hashirama-podemos entrenar y en el camino encontrar las respuestas. Madara se ha superado mucho, Nozomi. Antes era incapaz de lograr que la piedra llegase al otro lado del rio. Yo le enseñé.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!, lo logré por mi cuenta.

-¿Lanzar la piedra al otro lado?-Nozomi tomó en su mano una piedra y caminó a la orilla del río. Madara pudo notar que la niña murmuraba, pero no pudo entender palabra alguna. Con un movimiento grácil, arrojó la piedra, la cual para su sorpresa salió a una gran velocidad, rebotando poderosamente en el río para terminar clavada en el tronco de un árbol que se encontraba del otro lado. Madara cruzó miradas con su amigo. Ambos estaban estupefactos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?!-Preguntó Hashirama muy emocionado.

-Bueno, solo use mi chakra.-respondió vagamente.

-¿Chakra para aumentar fuerza? Nunca había escuchado algo así. ¿Puedes enseñarme?-Exclamó con mayor emoción su amigo.

-Bueno, se supone que es un conocimiento que se traspasa por familia.

-Oh...ya veo-Refunfuñó Hashirama adoptando su típico humor deprimente.

-Pero, yo…¡NO TE PONGAS ASÍ!-exclamó ella, demostrando tener un carácter más fuerte del que su apariencia demostraba.

-¿Me has gritado?

-Uh.-se cruzó de brazos-esos trucos baratos no serviran conmigo. No es no.

-¡Por favor!  
-Ya te dije que solo se lo puedo enseñar a mi familia.

-Entonces me casaré contigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-No pudo evitar exclamar ante la súbita proposición.

-¿Casarme contigo? Ni lo sueñes.

-Eso dolió, Nozomi…Era sólo una broma...¿Acaso preferirías a alguien más?-dijo en tono burlón.-¿Quizás….Madara?

-¿Qué dijiste?, no me metas en tus líos.

-Bueno bueno, tienes razón Madara, es ridículo pensar que te preferiría a tí. Después de todo...yo soy más apuesto-declaró de manera juguetona, arqueando las cejas, tratando de provocarlo, y vaya que le funcionó.

-¡YA ESTÁ! ¡VAMOS A PELEAR!.

-¿No es más fácil preguntarle a Nozomi?

-NO.

-Hey, cálmense-intervino su nueva amiga- no me casaría con ninguno de los dos. De querer casarme, tendría que hacerlo con alguien igual o más fuerte que yo, y eso, no es fácil.

-Uhm, no conocía ese lado arrogante tuyo-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Lo que llamas arrogancia es la verdad-respondió ella adoptando postura de combate-¿te animas a comprobarlo, Ma….da...ra?

Sin aviso alguno, se dirigió con rapidez hacia Nozomi, golpeando con su brazo derecho, conteniendo su fuerza. Debía comprobar la fuerza de la niña, después de todo, no quería hacerle daño. Pero, para su sorpresa, esquivó sin dificultad el golpe, contraatacando con una patada en el aire, la cual lo lanzó varios metros. Estaba claro, no debía subestimar a la niña. Su fuerza no parecía tener límites.

-No bajes la guardia, Nozomi. Apenas estoy calentando.

-Te estoy esperando Madara.

-¿Si te casas con mi hermano? Así podrías enseñarme tu secreto, y a mis hijos y los hijos de ellos-preguntó Tobirama.

-Cállate-respondieron al unísono. Hashirama había quedado en medio de una lucha de egos.

Nozomi no se hizo esperar más, y con una gran velocidad se dirigió hacia él. Madara bloqueó una patada, que estremeció los huesos se sus brazos. El próximo golpe debía esquivarlo. Anonadado, pudo notar como ella le seguía el ritmo a medida que el incrementaba su velocidad y fuerza hasta haber llegado casi a su máximo nivel. El Taijutsu de Nozomi era impresionante. Podía escuchar el aire cortase cada vez que ella lanzaba un golpe. Vió una abertura en su defensa. Él golpeó su estómago, pero al mismo tiempo, recibió un golpe en la mejilla. Ambos realizaron un flic-flac para recuperar el equilibrio y a su vez generar distancia. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, al mismo tiempo se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Finalmente, decidió usar todo su poder. Esta vez, ella apenas pudo seguirlo, por lo que dudas y tropiezos comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Logró sujetar la muñeca de ella, pero, en ese instante, Nozomi realizó un sutil movimiento que le produjo un terrible dolor en todo el brazo. Ahora comprendía mejor el estilo de pelea de su adversario.

-Por lo visto, eres experta en luxaciones.-reconoció. Con agilidad, logró zafarse del agarre. debía tener más cuidado, estaba casi seguro que ella lo había dejado ir.-Estas llena de sorpresas.

-Te advertí que mi arrogancia tenía sustento. Ahora no puedes arrepentirte, Madara.

-Uhm. Que altanera. Supongo que este es tu carácter cuando entras en confianza. Finalmente te estoy conociendo.

-Deberías sentirte honrado.

De nuevo ella arremetió contra él. Sus movimientos seguían siendo ágiles, certeros y armoniosos, pero ahora se le hacía más fácil esquivar sus peligrosos puños. Otra vez vió una abertura y la aprovechó. Golpeó su barbilla para luego tomar su brazo, levantandola para finalmente estrellarla en el suelo. Una vez caía de espaldas, apoyó so rodilla sobre su pecho dejando una mano cerca de su cuello, simulando un Kunai. La respiración de ambos estaba agitada. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado peleando. La fuerza de la niña estaba a un pie de distancia de igualarse a la suya...al menos en Taijutsu. Era evidente que Nozomi no había golpeado en ningún momento con toda su fuerza, y seguramente tenía varios ninjutsus guardados, pero él también.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los ojos de ella. Brillantes por el ejercicio, acompañaban la sonrojada piel se su rostro, acentuando la blancura de su rostro. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tal parece que sí podría casarme contigo.-reconoció riendo.

-Hmp-Madara no pudo evitar sonreir.-Lástima por ti. No estoy interesado.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo ella inflando sus cachetes.-Tampoco estoy interesada en tí o en el matrimonio.

-Sigo aquí…Madara, deja a Nozomi...ya ganaste.

-¿Eh?, ah, si. Lo siento-se disculpó levantándose. Le ofreció su mano a Nozomi. Ella estudió su mano con una expresión tan severa que pensó que rechazaría su ayuda. Estaba a punto de quitar su mano cuando de repente, ella la sostuvo.

-Fue una muy buena pelea, Madara.

-Si.-la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Realmente ustedes no tienen remedio-expresó su amigo.-Estoy seguro que podemos aprender mucho de Nozomi.

-Así como yo puedo aprender de ustedes.

-Bueno…-Hashirama miró al cielo-Odio tener que decir esto, pero ya es hora de irme. Lamento tener que dejarte sola Nozomi.

-Si, es tiempo de volver a casa.-Madara la miró preocupado-¿Segura que estaras bien?

-¿Cómo le preguntas eso,Madara?¿No viste la paliza que te dió?

-Pero,¡Si yo gané!.

-No se preocupen. Vuelvan a su hogar, los esperan. Yo estaré bien.

-Pequeña-Hashirama colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. Por algún motivo aquello le produjo cierta incomodidad.-Vendre en dos días. Espero volver a verte. Cuídate. Nos vemos Madara.

-Si...nos vemos.-Hashirama rápidamente se adentro en el bosque, perdiéndose en la espesura de la vegetación. Madara se volteó hacia Nozomi. La pequeña ya se encontraba frente al límite del bosque.-Nozomi…

-No te preocupes, Madara. Han cuidado de mí todo el día. Me siento mucho mejor gracias a ustedes dos. Nos vemos.-Sin esperar respuesta, también desapareció.

Madara se dispuso a irse. Tenía un sentimiento de culpa por dejar a la niña sola. Pero no era realmente su culpa que ella vagara sin poner atención y se perdiera. No era su culpa que fuera enviada por alguna razón a esos lados, no era su culpa que fuera un ninja y tampoco que su vida fuera tan dura por la guerra. De no ser por la guerra, la habría llevado con ella a su casa.- _"despierta, deja de preocuparte. La veras en dos días. A menos que regrese a su casa. Debería sentirme bien por eso. ¿Qué me pasa?._

 **Nozomi:**

Inmediatamente le invadió la sensación de soledad. Cuando sus amigos se tuvieron que ir, sintió deseos de llorar. Pero se contuvo. No quería preocuparlos, además, se supone que los shinobis no lloran. Estaba sorprendida ante el poder de Madara. Se alegraba de tenerlo de amigo y no de era un misterio, pero probablemente era igual o más fuerte que Madara.

Había algo familiar en Hashirama, pero no sabía que. Su presencia parecía traerle un recuerdo, no estaba segura. Pero esa calma que le producía du chakra, ya lo había sentido antes.- _¡Claro!-_ exclamó para sus adentros- _el chico de cabellos blancos. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? después de todo, salvó mi vida. Espero que esté bien. ¿Por qué Hashirama me recordó a él? Bueno, hay personas cuyos chakras se parecen. Tal vez sean del mismo clan._

Madara, su chakra le llamaba mucho la atención. Era brillante y muy muy cálido, pero, se podría decir que en una pequeña esquina existía una sensación fría, oscura que le daba cierto temor. La había visto un par de veces, sólo cuando Madara hablaba de sus hermanos fallecidos y su determinación de proteger al único que le quedaba. Madara era propenso a ser consumido por la tristeza. Ella no permitiría que eso ocurriera, después de todo era su amiga.

Después de haber llegado a cabaña que Hashirama había encontrado, decidió recorrer mejor la zona para poder ubicarse y encontrar su camino a casa. A lo lejos, divisó un árbol alto y robusto. Subió a la copa y soltó una exclamación al reconocer la zona. ¡Claro!, ella conocía el río en el que había estado, estaba muy lejos del otro río que demarcaba la frontera del territorio de su clan. Su hogar no se encontraba a más de dos horas de distancia…. _-dos horas-_ ¿cuánto había caminado desde la muerte se Kohaku? Sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Si sus nuevos amigos eran shinobis…¿habrán cruzado otros clanes la frontera?¿Qué tan cerca estaban de su casa?. Decidió que partiría al amanecer de regreso con su padre. Estaba oscureciendo y viajar de noche no le gustaba, a parte de eso, se encontraba muy agotada tras su inconsciente peregrinaje y el enfrentamiento con Madara. No pudo contener la sonrisa al repasar los eventos del día. Había hecho por primera vez en su vida amigos que no la creían loca, de hecho, compartían su visión del mundo.

 **Tobirama:**

Otra vez.

Otra vez llegaba tarde, otra vez parecía nervioso, otra vez sonreía a escondidas y estaba cansado, otra vez se había ausentado todo el día, hoy más de lo habitual. Peo esta vez, sentía algo diferente.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó seriamente.

-¡Hermano!...entrenando, ya sabes.

-Ultimamente vas mucho a entrenar...¿así qué fuerza te quedara en el campo de batalla?

-Tobirama...necesito...emmm ¡estar lejos de nuestro padre!..si eso es.

-¿Qué?

-Desde la muerte de… tu viste la discusión que tuve con él. Las palabras que dije sabes perfectamente que no eran producto de mi aflicción. Es cómo pienso. No comparto la visión de nuestro padre, y ya no puedo quedarme en silencio observando como nos lleva a la muerte. Pero tampoco quiero que veas nuestras discusiones e intervengas en ellas. No es justo Por eso, he decidido pasar la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de él.

-Hmmm, te compraré eso por ahora. Pero no me engañaras por siempre.

-¿A...qué te refieres?

-No importa. Pero tarde o temprano te meterás en problemas.

-Tobirama.-Su hermano lo miró con seriedad.-No quiero que le lleves la contra a nuestro padre solo por protegerme. Debes obedecerlo en todo, aunque eso me perjudique.

-¿Qué?-Se sintió sorprendido ante las palabras de su hermano. Lo observó detenidamente. Hablaba en serio.-No quiero hacer eso. ¿Crees que estoy de acuerdo con sus ideas? No. Yo te apoyo a tí, hermano.

-Lo sé-Sonrió el mayor.-Este es la mejor manera en que puedes ayudarme. Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas.

-Trata de explicarme. Sólo soy un año menor.-Hashirama suspiró.

-Padre es severo. Es capaz de expulsarnos del clan si los dos lo confrontamos. Nos tildaría de revoltosos, traidores. Puede tolerar a uno, pero ¿A dos?. Además estas mas seguro a su lado que junto al mío. Él puede protegerte mejor que yo, de momento.

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

-¿Sabes? conocí por accidente a un aldeano muy parecido a tí. La misma actitud altanera.

-¿Aldeano?¿Altanero?

-Bueno, aldeana. En fin, pensé que se llevarían bien. Quizás en un futuro…y podré aprender...los secretos. Aunque mi amigo también tiene un carácter similar.-dijo inentendiblemente. Tobirama apenas pudo entender una palabra de lo balbuceado por su hermano.

-¿Qu….qué secretos?

-¡No me pongas atención!, solo murmuraba. En fin, por favor, haz lo que te pido. Eres lo más importante en mi vida. Jamás podría perdonarme perderte.

-A veces desearía que fueras menos raro. Pero luego me doy cuenta que todo sería muy aburrido. Esta bien. No le llevare la contra a nuestro padre.

Su hermano le sonrió. Un olor, esta vez Hashirama tenía impregnado un olor suave...floral. ¿Lavanda quizás?... ya había sentido ese aroma antes, pero no podía recordar dónde. - _flores...olor….¿dónde?-_ pensaba mientras caminaba. Sin darse cuenta, se topó de frente con su padre. Ya sabía lo que quería.

-¿Ha regresado?

-Si, señor.

-¿Te ha dicho a dónde ha ido?

-Si.-Tobirama no sabía si continuar respondiendo. Odiaba tener que estar vigilando a su hermano, ser de espía. Estaba dispuesto a irse dejando insatisfecho a su padre cuando recordó la petición de Hashirama.

-¿Y?.

-Me dijo que quería entrenar lejos de usted para evitar discusiones… además que necesita estar solo para recuperarse de la muerte de nuestro hermano.

-¿Le crees?

-Si.-Mintió.

-¿Por qué?

-Se ha hecho más fuerte.-Aquello no era mentira. Desde que Hashirama había comenzado a desaparecer, su fuerza y velocidad habían incrementado notoriamente.

-Bien. Gracias Tobirama. Por lo menos tengo un hijo que usa la cabeza. Espero que tu hermano aprenda más de tí.

Tobirama no dijo nada. Realmente no le importaba el reconocimiento de su padre. Su modo de ver el mundo era desesperante. Era un hombre exaltado. En cambio él, creía que los ninjas deberían reprimir ciertas emociones, crear normas, cumplirlas y evitar peleas absurdas. Aquellas emociones como la ira y la venganza eran impulsos irracionales que producían más conflictos. Quería seguir a su hermano, pese a ser un estúpido, despreocupado que siempre está hablando de su ideal. Para Tobirama, parecía imposible lograr tal sueño...aunque reconocía que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que se volviera realidad, y es por ello que ayudaría en su hermano en todo lo que pudiera, incluso si eso significaba obedecer completamente a su padre. Hashirama era el único capaz de cumplir aquella ilusión de un futuro más brillante, y por ello, debía protegerlo a toda costa.

Perfume. Otra vez el aroma novedoso impregnado en la ropa de su hermano volvía a su mente. A gritos un recuerdo quería materializarse en su cabeza. Lavandas. Brillante. Aroma…

-Definitivamente, me estoy volviendo loco.

 **N/A:**

 **Nozomi: el nombre significa esperanza.**

 **Puede que demore en subir los capítulos porque me estoy cambiando de casa. Lamento mucho los inconvenientes. Se que este capítulo no fue muy intenso, pero estoy buscando generar lazos profundos en los personajes. Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar!**


	4. Lazos nuevos

**Nozomi:**

Finalmente estaba en casa. Pese a la corta distancia, el viaje de dos horas se le había hecho eterno, seguramente por el fuerte deseo de regresar a su hogar. Su padre no tardó en hacerse presente. Apenas se había sentado en su cama cuando solicitaron su presencia.

-Nozomi-Su padre la miró con alivio-me da gusto que estes de regreso. Tardaste más de lo esperado.

-Lo siento, Padre, hubo algunos contratiempos.

-Nozomi, no te estoy regañando, trato de decir que...estaba preocupado. Me alegra que estés de regreso.

-Padre…

-Pero no es tiempo de ponernos emocionales.

-Claro. Me temo que sus temores, padre, no eran infundados. Cerca a la frontera sur me encontré de frente con una batalla que tal parece se llevó a cabo entre el clan Uchiha y Senju.

-¿Parece?

-Si. Lamentablemente, al enfrentarme con un oponente perdí la conciencia. Al despertar, me encontré con tierras negras y quemadas producto de una batalla. Por ello, pude concluir que el enfrentamiento eventualmente traspasaria el río fronterizo. Más tarde, me encontré con un...pueblo-Los recuerdos de los cuerpos carbonizados y desmembrados aparecieron bruscamente en su mente. Kohaku.-Hubo un superviviente. Antes de morir me reveló que cerca de su pueblo se habían enfrentado Uchihas y Senjus.

-¿Ellos destruyeron el pueblo?

-No señor. Pero el daño en las tierras provocó escasez de alimento. Se encontraban débiles y bandidos aprovecharon la situación para atacar y hacerse con todo.

-¿Qué pasó con el superviviente?

-Murió-dijo apretando los puños, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?

-No pude protegerlo.

-Es una lástima. Bueno, lo que me has dicho confirma la información que se me confió hace unos días. Al parecer, hay dos clanes que se encuentran a unos metros del río fronterizo. Probablemente ya lo han traspasado. De ser así, tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos para expulsarlos.

-¿Enfrentar al clan Uchiha y Senju al mísmo tiempo? Padre, eso es una locura.

-No tienes permitido cuestionar mis decisiones-sentenció con una voz imponente.-¿Acaso menosprecias nuestras capacidades?

-Padre, hablamos de los dos clanes más poderosos juntos. Si nos enfrentáramos sólo a uno...confiaría en que alcanzariamos la victoria. Pero..

-No hay otra opción. Ninguno firmará la paz, y tampoco nos vamos a aliar con alguno de ellos. Hablamos de los mismos clanes que constantemente nos han presionado para tomar bando. Nozomi, desde hoy en adelante deberás realizar rondas en un determinado perímetro. Toda anomalía me debe ser reportada. Por nada del mundo te enfrentes sola a alguno de ellos. Si descubren que eres mi hija, podrían utilizarte para forzarme a tomar partido. Debemos comenzar a prepararnos para la guerra.

-Pero…-La imagen de Kohaku vino a su mente.-¿Incluyendo los niños del clan?

-Si.-respondió sin titubear.

¿Cómo podía su padre tomar con tanta facilidad aquella decisión?

-No, no puedo permitirlo. ¿Vas a mandar niños a moror?¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto?¿No podemos llegar a algún acuerdo?-Las lágrimas que había intentado contener brotaron de sus ojos. Eran lágrimas de tristeza, decepción, ira, de dolor.- ¡TIENE QUE HABER ALGO MAS QUE PUEDAS HACER!...¿¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIDIR LA VIDA DE OTROS, DE NIÑOS, SIN SIQUIERA PARPADEAR?!...¿SOLO MEDIANTE A LA GUERRA QUIERES CONSEGUIR PAZ? NO SOMOS MEJORES QUE ELLOS!, SOLO ESTAS SIGUIENDO LA REALIDAD ACTUAL, NO INTENTANDO CAMBIARLA.

Su mejilla ardió cuando su padre lo proporcionó una fuerte bofetada. Lo miró con sorpresa. Tu padre tenía una expresión severa. El rostro sorprendido de Nozomi fue remplazado por uno sombrío, neutro, sin emoción visible.

-No voy a tolerar tu insolencia.¿No recuerdas lo que le ocurrió a tu madre?. Estas personas no están dispuestas a negociar. Ser la cabeza del clan significa poder tomar este tipo de decisiones sin que los sentimientos nublen tu juicio. Es algo que debes aprender.

-Los sentimientos que tienes por la muerte de mi madre nublan tu juicio. Debido a eso tienes el prejuicio de que ellos no quieren negociar.

-No te atrevas a insultar el recuerdo de tu madre. Ella nunca me hizo débil, mucho menos nubló mi juicio. Era una mujer fuerte y muy inteligente que me impulsaba a ser mejor. Pero al igual que tú, creía que su fantasía podía volverse en realidad. Fue ingenua y yo también. De haber sido más estricto, de no haberme dejado llevar por sus palabras, tal vez seguiría con vida. No volvere a cometer ese error, Nozomi. Yo no puedo perderte.

-¿Y es por ello que me vas a obligar a ser alguien que no soy, a pensar como tú, matando cada pedazo de mi identidad?

-Si de ese modo logro que sigas con vida, entonces, si. Retírate. No estás pensando con claridad y ya he tolerado demasiado.

Bruscamente salió de la habitación. Su sangre hervía de rabia. Su padre podía ser tan terco e incomprensivo. Debía existir otro modo...pero ¿cuál?. Habría deseado tener en esos momentos a Madara y Hashirama a su lado, para buscar juntos alguna solución, y a la vez ser escuchada, poder expresarle a alguien la frustración que sentía en ese estaba sola, otra vez, como siempre había sido.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la villa de su clan, pudo notar como las personas limpiaban sus armaduras y afilaban sus armas. Estaban preparándose para cualquier ataque, para cualquier batalla. Devotos, sin dudas, veían el morir como una forma honorable de servir al clan, a un bien mayor, a una supuesta paz. Ella sabía, que si llegaba el momento, tendría que luchar junto a su padre, pese a sus ilusiones. Después de todo, no iba a traicionar a su familia. En cierto sentido, su padre tenía razón. Algún día ella sería la cabeza del clan. Tenía que cumplir su papel, guiarlos. Cuando su momento llegara, los encaminaría a nuevos puertos. De momento, sólo podía aprender y obedecer. Fué a su habitación. Desenfundo su espada y sentada en su cama, comenzó a afilar su arma.

-No puedo creer que tendremos que llegar a esto. ¿Por qué tenían que cruzar la frontera?...es como si quisieran obligarnos a pelear.-pensó en voz alta.-Al menos las rondas que tendré que hacer me dan la excusa perfecta para poder reunirme con mis amigos. Espero que esten bien.

 **Madara:**

Vacía. La pequeña construcción en la que Nozomi iba a quedarse se encontraba completamente vacía. Se supone que los tres se reunirían al día siguiente. Era lógico suponer que ella seguía ahí…. a menos que hubiese logrado ubicarse...de ser así, es probable que se fuera a su hogar.¿Pero sin dejar alguna nota de despedida?. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado, aunque la cabaña no presentaba signos de lucha. ¿Qué lograba torturandose de ese modo? Apenas la había visto una vez. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo ante la desaparición de la chica, solo esperar que se presentara al día siguiente.

Resignado, regresó con su clan. Aún habían varios heridos tras el último enfrentamiento. Su hermano se encontraba entrenando con otro miembro del clan. Nozomi debía tener la misma edad. Pero Izuna, a diferencia de Nozomi, parecía compartir las ideas de la mayoría respecto a la guerra.

-Madara-lo llamó su padre. Inmediatamente caminó hacia él. Parecía serio.

-¿Padre?.

-Desde ahora en adelante debes estar muy atento. Nos encontramos en el territorio del clan Furukawa. Desde el inicio se han dedicado a repeler todo combate de sus tierras. No estarán muy felices de que estemos aquí. No van a conversar, para ellos somos unos invasores.

-No creo que haya que preocuparse por ellos. Suenan a que evitan el conflicto por temor. Tal vez son débiles.

-Idiota.¿Acaso sabes usar tu cabeza o la tienes de adorno?. Claro que hay que preocuparse. Son una clan tan antiguo como el nuestro. Poseen una cantidad infinita de conocimiento, desde historia hasta jutsus que jamás se han visto. Incluso se dice que son capaces de sanar heridas con chakra. Quien sabe que otras cosas son capaces de hacer. Además, pueden aumentar su fuerza y velocidad gracias a su Dōjutsu. No los tomes a la ligera. De algún modo han logrado mantener esta zona neutral por tantos años.

-Uh...tiene razón. Lo siento.

-Escucha Madara. Es probable que en algún momento nos enfrentemos a ellos. Por años hemos intentado hacer que se unan a nuestra causa, pero la respuesta siempre ha sido negativa. El peor de los casos es que nos enfrentemos al clan Senju y Furukawa al mismo tiempo. Como debes saber, esto nos pone en una situación muy arriesgada. El peor de los casos es que unan fuerza con el clan Senju. De seguro pensarán en un modo de forzarlos. Por eso, nosotros debemos actuar antes.

-¿Encontrando antes que los Senju un modo de obligarlos?

-Precisamente.

-Intentaré pensar en algo.

-Buen muchacho.

La noche había caído. Madara no lograba conciliar el sueño.¿Qué haría si Nozomi no aparecía mañana? No tenía idea de dónde buscarla o dónde podría haber ido. Tampoco sabía si se encontraba a salvo en su casa o si alguien la había secuestrado. Más le fastidiaba no saber el porqué se preocupaba tanto. Quizás había adquirido la mala costumbre de encariñarse con las personas fácilmente. Aunque era difícil no encariñarse con Nozomi. No solo era amable, dulce y tierna. Además, era muy fuerte e inteligente, sin mencionar su carácter fuerte. No se intimidaba con nada. Era sorprendente que fuera así después de lo que había sufrido, en especial que no hubiese perdido la fe en sus sueños. Era...inspiradora, como una señal para Hashirama y él de que todo lo que habían hablado era alcanzable.

-¿Qué te tiene tan inquieto, hermano?-preguntó Izuna.

-¿De que hablas?¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Estaba preocupado por tí. Has estado distraído todo el día.

-Pensaba en lo mucho que nos puede decir de una persona sus ojos.

-Que cursi. Parece que has recibido varios golpes en la cabeza.

-!¿Qué dijiste?!

-Hahahahaha, sólo bromeo. Pero no suenas como tú. Apenas comiste. Padre también ha notado que estas...diferente.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Me ha pedido que te vigile.

-Ya veo...pues no tienes que hacerle caso.-Su hermano lo miró inseguro.-Izuna, estoy bien. No me ocurre nada.

-¿Puedes al menos decirme que te tiene tan distraído?

-Ultimamente, he pensado mucho en mamá. No sé mucho de és de todo murió cuando yo tenía apenas un añ pregunto que clase de mujer fue.

-Igual me hubiera gustado conocerla. Es una lástima que muriera cuando nací yo.

-No fue tu culpa, esas cosas ocurren en los nacimientos.

-Seguro que era una mujer muy fuerte. No imagino a papá con alguien débil.

-¿De cuál tipo de fortaleza estas hablando?-Su hermano lo miró confundido.-Veamos. No solo existe fortaleza física...también existe fortaleza de carácter. Las personas con una gran determinación se les suele catalogar de fuertes sin que tengas fortaleza física. Son capaces de levantarse una y otra vez, fallar y aún así seguir intentando.

-Pero esas personas no viven mucho.

-No por ello son menos valiosas. Además, en estos días, ¿Quién vive mucho?.

A medio día ya se encontraba sentado frente al río observando la corriente. Le resultaba reconfortante el sonido del agua, como si tuviera el poder de detener todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡MADARA!-Hashirama gritó mientras se acercaba corriendo-¡Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea, una técnica con la que nadie nos podrá vencer, solo hay que…¿Madara, qué te pasa?

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? No me ocurre nada.

-Vamos, dime que és. No es normal verte así de desanimado.

-Te he dicho que no es nada. ¿Cuál es la técnica de la que hablabas?

-No cambies el tema, ¿qué te ocurre?...no seas tan testarudo.

-¡Tu eres el testarudo!

-¿Acaso, te preocupa Nozomi?. Estoy seguro de que vendrá.

-¿Tu igual pensaste en ella?¿Entonces no es extraño que me preocupe?

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no!, es nuestra amiga.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Decidieron entrenar y de ese modo enseñarse algunas técnicas. Finalmente el combate resultó en un empate. Mientras descansaban intercambiaron sugerencias y observaciones, a modo de eliminar toda debilidad. Luego, tras una pequeña discución, ambos terminaron cayendo al río. Ambos estaban saliendo del río. Hashirama iba delante de Madara. No pudo evitar la tentación. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo derribó, echándose a correr, intentando llegar antes a la orilla. Su amigo entendió el reto, sin perder el tiempo se lanzó contra Madara, tomando su tobillo provocando que cayera. Así, todo el trayecto a la orilla se resumió en empujones y tropiezos, quedando ambos estancados sin poder salir del agua por culpa del otro, chapoteando y riendo.

-¿Uh...se puede saber qué están intentando hacer?-cuestionó una conocida levantó la vista inmediatamente, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver a Nozomi parada frente a ellos, riendo ante el espectáculo. Madara trató de imaginar lo ridículo que debía verse con su pie en el pecho de Hashirama en un intento de alejarlo mientras éste le sujetaba el cabello, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban frenéticamente manotazos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-Preguntó Hashirama.

-Hahahahaha, lo suficiente como para divertirme. Voy a plasmar esta escena en mi mente para siempre.

-Nozomi-Madara soltó a su amigo, el cual desprevenido perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas. Caminó hacia ella recordando la preocupación que había sentido. Sintió deseos de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.-¿Dónde habías estado? ayer fuí a buscarte a la cabaña y no estabas. Desapareciste...ni siquiera dejaste una nota.

-Yo también estuve preocupada por tí estos días, Madara-le contestó sonriendo, sin molestarle el brusco tono con el que él le había hablado.

-Discúlpame, por haberte hablado así.

é en dejar una nota, pero me di cuenta que era arriesgado, ya que alguien más podía encontrarla.

-¿También te preocupaste por mí?-preguntó Hashirama saliendo del río.

-¡Pues claro!. Ustedes dos están empapados.-Madara vió como Nozomi realizaba una serie de sellos con las manos-Estilo viento.-Una fuerte ráfaga de aire los golpeó. Apenas pudo sostenerse en sus piés. En unos instantes, se encontraba seco. Observó a su amigo y no pudo evitar reír ante lo desordenado que estaba el cabello.

-Hahahahahaha, te ves muy ridículo, hahahahahaha, es como si tuvieras cuernos.

-¿De verdad me veo tan mal?-dijo deprimido.-aunque...comparado contigo…

-¿Qué?-Llevó sus manos a su cabeza. Efectivamente estaba igual o peor que Hashirama.

-Ustedes dos dejen de jugar-dijo Nozomi-deberían ser más cuidadosos. Este río se caracteriza por tener corrientes muy frías y fuertes en determinadas zonas. Imaginense si se agarran un resfrío.

-Sabes mucho de este río Nozomi-exclamó Hashirama.

-Pues claro. Conozco cada río de esta zona a la perfección.

-No parecías muy segura de donde estabas hace dos días…-observó burlescamente.

-Es...eso fue porque no me encontraba en mis sentidos. Estaba agotada y deshidratada. Apenas me subí a un árbol alto reconocí el lugar.

-Viéndote mejor-dijo Hashirama-hoy te ves mucho más bonita. Me alegra que te encuentres mejor.

-Ahh-Nozomi se sonrojó ante el cumplido-yo...bueno…¿tu crees?...digo….gracias.

-Si, como sea-soltó de modo desagradable. Otra vez había sentido aquella incomodidad.- _no logro entender que me pasa…¿estaré irritable por la falta de sueño?.-_ Un incómodo silencio invadía el ambiente. Hashirama rápidamente lo rompió.

-Estoy impresionado Nozomi. Dominas bastante bien el estilo viento.

-¿Ah?...quizás no debí haber hecho eso...tampoco lo domino tan bien como dices.

-No te preocupes. Estas con personas de confianza. ¿Verdad Madara?

-Ah, sí. Gracias por eso. ¿Entonces ayer volviste a tu casa?

-Si, pero mi padre estaba de un humor insoportable. Me irrita su actitud testaruda….es tan incomprensivo a veces. Cree que no entiendo nada, pero en realidad entiendo todo, y ese todo no me gusta y quiero cambiarlo...pero él…

-No lo comprende…¿verdad?-dijo Hashirama.

-Los adultos son tan tontos. Mi padre es igual. Nunca escucha. De momento sólo podemos obedecer y esperar a que sea nuestro turno.-Agregó. Nozomi sonrió y asintió.

-Sabía que ustedes me entenderían. Deseaba tanto hablar con ambos. Los heche de menos.

Desde ese día, Nozomi solía unirseles. Había periodos en que no aparecía por días. Madara no podía evitar sentir cierta angustia ante su prolongada ausencia. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Hashirama, pero la presencia de Nozomi provocaba en él una alegría diferente. A medida que convivía con ella, más deseos sentía de pasar tiempo a su lado. Solían entrenar juntos, hablar desde cosas pequeñas a planes para el futuro. También ella los regañaba ante sus actitudes despreocupadas y un tanto infantiles, pero siempre con cariño y riendo. Cada vez que Hashirama le decía algo que la hacía sonreír, sentía esa extraña incomodidad, la cual era cada vez mayor, tornándose incluso dolorosa. A veces Madara descubría a Nozomi observando al cielo con cierta tristeza en el rostro, como si un gran peso invadiera sus hombros. Otras veces, parecía extrañar a alguien, quizás al amigo que había perdido antes de que la conocieran.

-A veces tengo miedo, Madara-le dijo ella una vez.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De crecer y de que mis obligaciones me caigan de golpe. De no poder cumplir mi palabra. No tienes idea la presión que tengo encima. Me gustaría decirte todo, pero no puedo.

-No tienes que revelar detalles. No haré preguntas, pero quiero que sepas que no debes tener miedo, porque voy a cuidarte y jamás dejare que algo te ocurra.

-Madara...Mi padre me dijo que era importante que me casara, pero que no me obligaría a hacerlo. A pesar de sus palabras, en el fondo me está presionando a hacerlo, recordándome constantemente la importancia de las generaciones, de los descendientes y cosas por el estilo. A veces me pregunto si él tiene razón.

-No, no debes hacer lo que él te dice. Es cierto que aquellas cosas son importantes-Ella lo miró a los ojos. Su cara inmediatamente se sonrojó. El tema en sí no ayudaba a apaciguar su incomodidad, pero ella había expresado sus pensamientos, confiando en él.-Pero, si las haces sólo por el deber, entonces es mejor no hacerlas, porque si no van a carecer de valor para tí y nunca te sentirás feliz, es más, incluso puedes arrepentirte. No tienes porque complacerlo. Después de todo quien vivirá tu vida eres tú.

-Muchas gracias Madara. Me siento mejor ahora.

Muchas veces se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ella cuando no se encontraba con ellos. Le daba curiosidad saber cómo es su estilo de vida, que tanto entrena, que tanto duerme, y otras cosas. Deseaba saber mas de ella, pero a la vez tenía miedo de descubrir algo que hubiera preferido no saber.

Una vez, Hashirama y él caminaban hacia el frecuente lugar de encuentro cuando a lo lejos escucharon una hermosa voz. Grande fué la sorpresa cuando descubrieron que la voz provenía de Nozomi, quien se encontraba cantando sentada junto al río mientras trenzaba su cabello. La canción era dulce y triste a la vez. No prestó mucha atención a la letra. Ambos intentaron contener la respiración para que la chica no los sintiera e interrumpiera su canto. Cuando terminó, Hashirama aplaudió enérgicamente, elogiando la voz de ella y diciendo que su hermano también cantaba bien y que harían buen dúo, y que él, en cambio, tenía una pésima voz. No tardó en demostrarlo. Ambos, Nozomi y él, le hicieron prometer a Hashirama que no volvería a cantar en presencia de ellos, pues la tortura que les producía era insoportable. Su amigo accedió, lógicamente, deprimido.

Madara se encontraba a los pies de un barranco esperando a su amigo, quien venía corriendo, tarde.

-¡Madara! ¡se me ha ocurrido un jutsu fantástico!-exclamó sin demostrar culpa por el retraso.-¡Lo dominaremos juntos!

-¿Eh?-dijo sin darle más importancia a la impuntualidad de su amigo-¿cuál?

Más emocionado Hashirama respondió diciendo un nombre largo y confuso. Madara desechó por completo la idea, recordándole que hoy habían acordado realizar una carrera de escalada vertical. Hashirama fingió estar deprimido para engañarlo y comenzar antes. Madara le siguió rápidamente, tratando de alcanzarlo en vano.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el elevado suelo tras finalizar la carrera., tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Gané-dijo sin culpa Hashirama.

-Pues claro, si empezaste antes.

-Desde aquí se ve todo el bosque.

-Si. Creo que mis ojos superan a los tuyos, ¿quieres que compitamos?

-Te sientes muy orgulloso de tus ojos.

-Hmp, pues claro, después de todo tengo un Sha…-rápidamente de mordió la lengua ante la imprudencia. Casi revela una información tan importante como su apellido. Contarle a Hashirama o a Nozomi que poseía el Sharingan era lo mismo que decirles quien es.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada no es nada.-Madara sabía que su amigo iba a insistir. Preocupado, intentaba pensar en alguna ás podía revelar parte de sus actuales pensamientos-Entonces mis hermanos no hubieran muerto, pero no pude protegerlos...entonces ¿Cómo voy a?...- _Izuna._ No quería decir nada más, pero Hashirama parecía listo para seguir con el interrogatorio.-Perdona, no quería hacerte recordar nada.-dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

-¿Entonces no te quedan mas hermanos?.

-No. Me queda un hermano pequeño. Lo protegeré para que no le pase nada.-decidió intentar otra vez de desviar la atención de él-¿Y tienes mas hermanos?

-A mi también me queda un hermano, y también quiero protegerlo a como dé lugar. Pero Madara, aun no me dices porqué estas tan orgulloso de tus ojos.

-Bueno- _Maldición...-_ yo…-estaba acorralado.

-Aquí estaban. Los estuve buscando por todos lados-reclamó Nozomi. Madara suspiró aliviado. La chica había aparecido oportunamente. Se sentó junto a ellos y apreció la vista-vaya, realmente estamos en un lugar alto. Se puede ver hasta bien lejos el bosque.

-¿También te gusta?-dijo Hashirama. Nozomi asintió-¡Decidido!-Ambos lo miraron confundidos-¡Aquí levantaremos nuestra aldea! Una aldea para que los niños no se maten entre sí. Construiremos una escuela donde los niños entrenen para ser grandes y fuertes y las misiones…

Madara escuchaba atento a su amigo, sin saber si debía tomar en serio sus palabras, ya que sonaban a una completa fantasía. Miró a Nozomi. Ella asentía emocionada ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Acaso creía en las palabras de Hashirama?

-Hmp, solo tú podrías decir tales tonterías-dijo a modo de broma pero también incómodo por la atención que Nozomi le estaba prestando a su amigo.

-¿Y qué piensas,Madara?-preguntó Hashirama.

-No está mal.

-¿Nozomi?

-¡Me parece genial! yo podría enseñar en esa escuela.

-¡Entonces decidido!

-Si, y de aquí podré proteger a mi hermano-añadió dejándose llevar por la emoción.

-Yo me aseguraré de que ustedes dos no se metan en problemas, son muy buenos para hacer locuras.

-Tu no te quedas atrás, Nozomi-respondió buscando provocarla.

-Hmp, no me compares con ustedes.

-Tienes razón, eres peor.

-¡MADARA! ¿QUIERES QUE TE DE UNA PALIZA?

-Inténtalo.

-Ay…-suspiró Hashirama-aquí vamos otra vez.

 **Tobirama**

Estaba seguro. Había sentido una presencia no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Inmediatamente le recordó al aroma que su hermano frecuentaba tener. ¿Finalmente descubriría de qué se trataba? Sigilosamente se movió por el bosque, disminuyendo su presencia. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Por algún extraño motivo, se sintió ansioso. Trató de calmar sus latidos, no quería advertir al enemigo. A sus oídos llegó una voz dulce y suave. Su curiosidad había despertado completamente. También le parecía familiar. Desenfundó la espada y con un ágil movimiento se posicionó detrás de una chica, apuntando la hoja a su cuello.

-¿Siempre que nos encontremos será así?

La niña giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Casi deja caer su espada al reconocer aquellos ojos. Inmediatamente recordó el aroma y la sensación que la presencia de ella le provocaba. Las palabras no lograban salir de su boca y su cuerpo se encontraba completamente paralizado.

-Creo que...nunca te dí las gracias por salvarme la vida aquella vez, de no ser por ti.

-No-dijo reaccionando y guardando automaticamente el arma. ¿Por qué confiaba en ella?-tu me perdonaste la vida. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿Perdonarte la vida?

-Bueno...tu-sus mejillas se sonrojaron-dijiste que yo era bueno y que por eso no querías matarme.-El rostro de la chica inmediatamente te tiño de rojo, dándole un aspecto adorable.

-¿Tú...recuerdas lo que dije?-el asintió desviando la mirada-No eres de muchas palabras, ¿verdad?-ella le sonrió.

-No, te equivocas, no suelo ser tan callado, es solo que me sorprendió haberte vuelto a encontrar, niña.

-¿Cómo que niña?, tengo nombre, ¿acaso no sabías?

-Pues claro que se que tienes un nombre, pero nunca me dijiste cómo te llamas

-Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías. Soy Nozomi, y tú?

-¿Espera, me manipulaste para que te preguntara su nombre?

-No, te manipulé para que te sintieras obligado a darme el tuyo.

-Hmp-sin duda ella era muy astuta.-Tobirama. Es un gusto conocerte, Nozomi.

-Tobirama, es un nombre curioso, pero, me gusta.

-Uh….gracias.-De nuevo la chica le había provocado ruborizarse.

-¿Y...qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Sentí tu presencia y vine a investigar de quien se trataba.-Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

-Vaya, debes tener muy buenas habilidades sensitivas, ya que la había ocultado al máximo.

-Hmp...si, soy bastante bueno, pero además de eso, tienes un aroma que destaca.

-¿QUÉ?-Nozomi se ruborizó hasta las orejas-¿Acaso te escuchas o piensas antes de hablar? siempre sales con cosas extrañas…¿y….huelo bien?

-¿YO SOY EL QUE NO PIENSA? Tu si que eres rara.-La chica miró al suelo con tristeza.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-Su corazón se encogió ante el gesto de Nozomi.- _diablos-_

-Si, pero no lo digo en un mal sentido. Eres alguien peculiar. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. Y, hueles a lavandas. ¿Contenta?

-Tobirama-ella le sonrió-Si, muchas gracias.

-En serio, qué extraña eres.-De pronto, escuchó un ruido extraño en los arbustos. Iba a advertile a Nozomi, pero ella ya había adoptado una postura defensiva, demostrando tener sentidos agudos.

-¿Vienes acompañado?-Preguntó ella.

-No. ¿Y tu?-ella negó con la cabeza. No sabía ante qué se enfrentaban. En el peor de los casos de trataría de algún Uchiha. Sin pensarlo, se posicionó enfrente de ella.-Quédate detrás mío, Nozomi. Yo te protegeré.

-Tobirama….-sacudió su cabeza-agradezco el gesto pero…

-Se que puedes cuidarte sola, pero, no se trata de un enemigo débil. De hecho, es muy fuerte. Tendremos que trabajar juntos. Si es un Uchiha…

-Veo que estos niños me han percibido. No hay razón para seguir oculto.-dijo una voz profunda y aspera que le puso los pelos de punta.

-Bueno Tobirama, al menos ya sabemos que no es un Uchiha.

Ante ellos había un hombre grande y alto. Llevaba una máscara y dos grandes espadas en ambas manos cargadas de electricidad. Sin duda un usuario del estilo rayo. Debía evitar utilizar estilo agua. Los ojos eran azules y la piel oscura. Sus brazos estaban repletos de cicatrices. No se molestaba en ocultar su Chakra, el cual era estremecedor. El cabello era largo, despeinado y oscuro. Su mirada no demostraba absolutamente nada, era vacía y calculadora. Sin duda una persona atemorizante.

-¿Quíen eres y que quieres?-preguntó Nozomi sin mostrar temor alguno.

-Hmpf, soy Takeshi, y he venido por tí, niña.


	5. Conexión: Tobirama y Nozomi

**Tobirama:**

-Hmpf, soy Takeshi, y he venido por ti, niña.

-¿Cómo has dicho?¿por mi?-Preguntó Nozomi exaltada.-¿por qué? No te he hecho nada.

-Así son los negocios, niña.

Tobirama escuchó atento las palabras del individuo. Apretó los dientes ante la deducción que obtuvo-Dijiste negocios. ¿Eres un mercenario?.

-Si, y me han ofrecido una gran suma por esa niña. Te sugiero que no te metas en esto, mocoso.

-Tobirama-dijo Nozomi-vete. Tiene razón. Yo me encargo. No hay motivo por el cual debas involucrarte. ¿Me estas escuchando?...es evidente que no se trata de alguien débil.

-Por eso mismo debo quedarme.

-No tienes ningún deber conmigo.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-contestó irritado.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque eres una buena persona.

-Bueno, basta de palabras. Mocoso, te di la oportunidad de sobrevivir. No esperes otra.-Las espadas de Takeshi se iluminaron con mayor intensidad. Rayos amarillos y azules danzaban por las hojas, chispeantes. Notó como una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello. El oponente era grande, corpulento, seguramente experimentado, y peor aún, al ser un mercenario, carecía de ideales. La única debilidad que podría tener su oponente, era la velocidad.- _Siendo tan grande...es probable que sea lento._ -Su suposición quedo destruida cuando el oponente los atacó a una velocidad endemoniada. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El impacto de ambas espadas fue tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Takeshi iba a golpearlo, pero Nozomi se interpuso en la dirección del golpe, recepcionando el ataque con su espada envuelta en chakra estilo viento. Su amiga luchaba por resistir la presión de ambas espadas empujando la suya. Su frente estaba envuelta en sudor.

-Jutsu prisión de agua-dijo sin demorar, dejando a Takeshi encerrado en una esfera de agua.

-No creo que eso lo detenga por mucho, Tobirama.

-Solo espera.

Su oponente comenzó a golpear la superficie de la esfera para liberarse, cuando de pronto, una gran cantidad de papeles bomba aparecieron al interior de la prisión acuática, explotando.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Nozomi sorprendida.

-No ha sido suficiente.-Tobirama aún era capaz de percibir el chakra del oponente, el cual no había sufrido cambio alguno, pero al menos, ganó tiempo.-Nozomi, su Chakra de naturaleza rayo es débil contra el viento.

-Por lo tanto yo tendré que dirigir los ataques. Pero es muy rápido…

-Yo te cubrire, cueste lo que cueste. Juntos podemos vencerlo, pero tendremos que atacar con todo lo que tenemos.

-Hmp, quien lo diría, eres un chico apasionado. Esta bien Tobirama. Prometo que cuidare de ti, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Por ser buena persona?.

-Porque eres mi amigo.

Apenas alcanzó a reaccionar a las palabras de Nozomi, cuando ella se abalanzó a Takashi, quien había logrado deshacer la prisión de agua. La espada de Nozomi brillaba ante el fluyente chakra que envolvía la hoja, lanzando chispas al estrellarse con las espadas del mercenario. Pronto se pudo ver la diferencia de velocidades y fuerza. Tobirama tomó su espada y atacó al hombre. Sus pasos y movimientos armonizaban a la perfección con los de Nozomi, como si hubieran luchado juntos desde siempre. En ningún momento se estorbaron o descordinaron, aun así, Takashi repelía y respondía cada golpe con destreza. Los músculos de sus brazos temblaban ante los frecuentes choques. Ambos dieron un salto atrás. Estaban preparados para atacar cuando Takashi realizó una serie de sellos con las manos.

-Estilo rayo, ráfaga de tormenta.

Alrededor del hombre surgieron una serie de rayos que se extendieron frenéticamente hasta golpearlos a ambos, haciéndolos volar por los aires, cayendo en el suelo separados por varios metros.

-Admito que me he divertido, mocosos. Pero el tiempo es oro.

Tobirama se sentía aturdido. Con dificultad abrió los ojos para ver al mercenario caminar hacia su dirección.

-¡Tobirama!-gritó Nozomi. Trató de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no respondía, seguramente un efecto del golpe eléctrico. Vio como Nozomi caía al suelo en un desesperado intento de ponerse de pie e ir en su ayuda. Lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ella…¿Era su fin?.-¡TOBIRAMA!

Takashi dejó caer el arma. Cerró los ojos. Un ruido seco llegó a sus oídos. Abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar exclamar al ver un muro de hielo erguido frente a él.

-Aléjate de él.-Dijo Nozomi incorporándose- tu pelea es conmigo.

-Nozomi, ¿Acaso tu?

-Dije que te protegería. Fue genial haberte conocido, Tobirama.-Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

-Hmp, al parecer el destino te dio otra oportunidad de vivir, mocoso-Takashi soltó una descarga eléctrica en su espada, para romper el muro de hielo en el cual se había clavado.-Cada vez entiendo mejor el porqué me pagaron tanto por esa mocosa.-Sin más palabras, Takashi se fue rápidamente en la dirección de Nozomi.

-Maldición...esa tonta.-Desesperado, trató de moverse. Torpemente su cuerpo tembló, dejándolo caer nuevamente al suelo.

 **Nozomi:**

El plan había ido a la perfección. El tal Takashi la siguió por el bosque lanzándole shurikens. Ella los esquivo con dificultad. Cuando llegaron a un claro, esperó a que el hombre tocara el suelo para atrapar sus piernas en hielo, inmovilizandolo. Sin demora, lanzó Senbon de hielo hacia su enemigo, pero éste logró liberarse del hielo, pudiendo esquivar la mayoría. El enemigo la embistió velozmente. Nozomi no tuvo tiempo de desenfundar su espada, por lo cual fabricó una con hielo para repeler el golpe. Aprovechado que las espadas de su enemigo estaban en contacto con la suya, procedió a expandir el hielo, congelando las hojas de sus oponente y parte de sus brazos. Lamentablemente, se dio cuenta de la estrategia, soltando sus espadas y retrocediendo con un salto. Al menos, lo había desarmado. Los puños de su atacante se envolvieron en danzantes rayos azules. Nozomi esquivó dos, tres golpes, escuchando el ruido de los rayos al pasar los puños cerca de ella. Finalmente, el hombre le asentó un golpe en el estómago, el cual electrocutó su cuerpo, seguido de una patada en el rostro que la hizo caer a metros de distancia. Sentía sangre en su boca. Pero no iba a rendirse. El hombre agarró su cuello, levantándola del suelo. Una oleada de electricidad invadió su cuerpo, siendo inevitable que soltara un grito de agonía. Sus brazos y piernas no le respondían. El hombre la dejó caer y caminó hacia sus espadas.

-Me aseguraré de que o vuelvas a levantarte cortandote los tendones, mocosa estúpida.

Nozomi concentró todo su chakra en su mano activando el Shinjitsu no me. De pronto, todo el suelo comenzó a congelarse, tornándose resbaloso y frío. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a curar cada fibra de su cuerpo del impacto que la electricidad le había causado. Había utilizado mucho chakra al cubrir el suelo con hielo, por lo que no pudo sanarse por completo, pero al menos era capaz de ponerse en pie. Su enemigo resbaló ante el súbito cambio de escenario. Nozomi esperaba que el hielo ayudara a reducir la velocidad de su contrincante.

-Pequeño engendro. Si no fueras tan costosa ya te habría matado.

-¿Por qué haces esto? yo no te he hecho nada. ¿Realmente todo se reduce en dinero para ti?

-Entrometida…¿no lo entiendes? ya no me queda nada mas en este mundo. Lo he perdido todo y a nadie le importó, entonces, ¿por qué deberían importarme los demás? La gente muere constantemente, todos lloramos la pérdida de alguien. Para tu familia no va a ser distinto. Se han ganado unos cuantos enemigos. Mis contratantes no sólo te quieren por tus habilidades, también quieren forzar a tu familia a que participe de la guerra.

-¿No te importa contribuir al conflicto?

-No tengo nada que perder. El mundo no se detuvo por mi. Yo no le debo nada a nadie.

-Entonces no hay forma de convencerte.

-Temo que no.-Takashi tomó sus espadas y se incorporó con cierta dificultad.-Cuando te han arrebatado todo, cuesta encontrar una razón para seguir viviendo. Algunos la encuentran en la religión, otros en el licor, yo, elegí el dinero. ¿Por qué razón luchas tu?.

-Yo, lucho por un mañana sin guerra.

-Hmp, mientras exista el mundo ninja, jamás habrá paz.

-Yo no creo eso. Seguiré luchando por ese sueño, aunque la esperanza sea mínima.

-Entonces veremos si tu motivación para luchar es más fuerte que la mia.

Takashi corrió en dirección a ella. Con velocidad, Nozomi lanzó millones de Senbon de hielo a la vez que maniobraba para mantener la distancia con el mercenario. Takashi lanzó kunais envuelto en electricidad. Sin vacilar, Nozomi levantó un muro de hielo. Takashi rompió el muro con un solo corte. Nozomi saltó temerosa de la proximidad, y en el aire lanzó gruesos picos de hielo, los cuales takashi esquivó con habilidad, sin embargo, resbaló a causa del hielo. Nozomi aprovechó la oportunidad para crear una lanza de hielo y arrojarla hacia su oponente. La lanza se clavó justo en la clavícula de Takashi, quien dejó escapar un alarido. Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, Nozomi corrió hacia el contrincante con una gran espada de hielo en la mano, pero no esperó que Takashi se recuperase tan rápido al dolor. Lanzó su espada cargada de rayos hacia ella. Nozomi apenas la esquivó. El arma se clavó en el hielo, aun zumbante por la electricidad. De pronto, Takashi la tomó por la espalda y le clavó un kunai en el muslo. Se mordió los labios, tratando de contener el grito. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Estaba a punto de crear picos de hielo desde debajo de Takashi para atravesarlo cuando éste tomó sus brazos, forzándola a ponerlos detrás de su espalda, quedando completamente inmovilizada.

-Has perdido niña. Y rindete.

-¡JAMÁS!

-¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN TESTARUDA?

-PORQUE...porque…¡No puedo permitir que alguien como tu me gane! Alguien cuya motivación solo es el dinero...no hay honor en ello. No puedo perder contra alguien tan vacío. Además, aún tengo personas que esperan por mi.-Takashi aumentó la presión en sus brazos, causándole un dolor sordo.

-Yo tuve alguien por quien luchar. Algún día también los perderás a todos.-le dijo con una voz menos ruda de lo habitual.

-Te equivocas, porque ¡yo los protegeré!.

-No me digas, hahahahaha, ¿no te ha visto?. Dime, ¿quién te protegerá a ti?.

-Yo lo haré.-respondió una voz.

Nozomi alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Tobirama observándolos desde un árbol. Su expresión era seria, pero sus ojos demostraban molestia, ira. Sus brazos se encontraban cruzados y el viento mecía su cabello.- _Que genial se ve….espera un momento…_

-¡TOBIRAMA!-gritó enfadada-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS.

-¡¿ESTAS REGAÑANDOME EN UNA SITUACIÓN COMO ESTA?! ¿!NO VES QUE HE VENIDO A SALVARTE, OTRA VEZ!?

-¿OTRA VEZ?, ¡LO DE ANTES FUE TU CULPA! SI NO ME HUBIERAS ATACADO YO…

-¿EN SERIO QUIERES PONERTE A DISCUTIR AHORA?

-¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ? ES MUY PELIGROSO.

-¡AHH IDIOTA! ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME CAES BIEN? ERES MI AMIGA.

-¿Qué?, Tobirama…-Su corazón latió con fuerza. Era difícil creer que alguien tan racional como Tobirama dijera aquellas palabras. Apenas se conocían, pero la conexión que tenían era especial, extraña.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, mocoso?-Takashi volvió a forzar sus brazos. Está vez no pudo evitar contener un alarido.

-¡Nozomi!...¿recuerdas la razón por la que perdiste contra mí?

-¿Vienes a ayudarme o a restregarme mis erro…?-Nozomi lo miró a los ojos y pudo entender lo que Tobirama quería decirle. A unos metros de ella se encontraba la espada zumbante de Takashi. Se encontraban sobre una superficie de hielo...el hielo tiene agua y el agua es conductor de electricidad. Rápidamente calculó la distancia que la separaba del árbol en el que Tobirama se encontraba. Ya estaba realizando los sellos. Enfocó su chakra y realizó el jutsu que su Shinjitsu no me le permitía.

 **Tobirama:**

Volver el hielo que Nozomi había creado en agua no era algo sencillo. Priero, Nozomi debía ablandar el hielo, para que de ese modo el pudiera extraer el agua de este y crear una especie de lago a los pies de enemigo. Así, la electricidad que emitía la espada clavada en el suelo, se conduciría con potencia al enemigo. El único riesgo era que Nozomi no lograra...no, ella lo lograría,se habían comprendido al instante con tan solo cruzar sus miradas. Comenzó a realizar los sellos. Nozomi tenía una expresión seria, seguramente preparando su extraño jutsu. Definitivamente, algún día inventaría algún jutsu similar. Estaba todo preparado, 3…...2…...1.

Los gritos de Takashi resonaron por el lugar mientras los rayos de la espada se extendían por el agua como raíces, hasta golpear al mercenario. Nozomi apareció frente a él, pero no había llegado al árbol, quedando a merced de la gravedad. Su cuerpo se estremeció y rápidamente estiró su mano para sostener la muñeca de la muchacha. Todo parecía cámara lenta. Por un instante temió no poder alcanzarla y que cayera al agua electrificada. Cuando sus manos se tocaron, sintió una oleada de paz y extrañamente, calor. Apenas había pisado el árbol, Nozomi lanzó una serie de lanzas de hielo, las que atravesaron a su oponente, cesando de ese modo, los gritos. Tobirama finalizó el jutsu, desapareciendo el agua. Tomó a Nozomi en brazos, pues estaba herida y no podía caminar. Le ayudó a bajar y posicionarse frente al hombre, el cual sorprendentemente aún respiraba. Tobirama preparó su espada para finalizar de una vez por todas el combate.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte, niño. Ustedes han ganado.-dijo Takashi con una voz débil-pero antes de que termines con mi agonía, necesito decirle algo a tu amiga. Pequeña, que me hayan ganado significa que tu motivación resultó ser más fuerte que la mia. Tal vez, tu sueño no es tan ridículo, tal vez si sea posible. Me habría gustado verlo. Quizás pueda en otra vida, una mejor que esta. Buena…..suerte.

Tobirama guardó su espada. Ya no era necesario usarla, Takashi el mercenario, estaba muerto. Miró a Nozomi y quedó desconcertado al ver lágrimas en los ojos de ella.

-¿Nozomi?

-Discúlpame, Tobirama. Es solo que, él, un hombre que ya no tenía esperanzas ni nada que perder o por lo que luchar reconoció mi ideal, es decir, antes de morir pudo tener una nueva esperanza y eso...me conmovió.

-Nozomi...yo...recuerdo cuando me hablaste de tus sueños. Se parecen a los de alguien muy cercano. Al principio me costaba admitir que sentía el mismo anhelo, pues tiendo a ser muy racional, pero tú, definitivamente me has convencido y ya no tengo miedo en creer. Voy a ayudarte, no se como, pero los ayudare.

-Gracias Tobira...ghhh-se quejó.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Mis heridas, no puedo...no tengo chakra.

-Diablos, no han dejado de sanar. Te llevare a tu hogar.

-¡NO!, es muy peligroso. Mi padre no es tan comprensivo como yo.

-Supongo que no me dirás entonces donde vives. No estaba tratando de sacarte información, solo quiero ayudar. Disculpame si creiste que…

-Lo sé. Confío en ti. Después de todo, eres el primero ajeno a mi familia que me ve utilizando el elemento hielo. Tan solo, déjame en alguna cueva y vete.

-¿Dejarte en estas condiciones? Apuesto que tienes frío y la visión borrosa producto de la pérdida de sangre. Hazme el favor de quedarte callada y ahorrar energía. ¿Entendido?.-Nozomi abrió su boca queriendo decir algo, pero luego pareció cambiar de parecer. Conforme, Tobirama procedió a idear un plan. Definitivamente, no podía llevarla con ella. Su padre desconfiaba de todos aquellos externos al clan, y Tobirama tenía claro que Nozomi debía pertenecer a algún clan. Esos ojos y esas habilidades no eran , no se arriesgaría. No quería que nadie le hiciera daño. Mucho menos su padre. La única opción que le quedaba era encontrar algún refugio.-Nozomi, voy a cargarte.-su amiga asintió con la cabeza. La tomó en sus brazos con facilidad. La acercó a su pecho al notar lo fría que estaba. Se sobresaltó cuando ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Así?-preguntó sonrojada. Tobirama desvió la mirada. Su corazón latía fuertemente. El olor de ella lo invadió sin tregua. ¿Que era esa extraña sensación que ella le provocaba? Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo similar.

-Si-dijo cortantemente. Apenas podía hablar.

-¿Estás bien? tu corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte. Si estoy muy pesada puedes bajarme.

-¿Qué te dije de no hablar y ahorrar fuerzas?...estoy bien.

Sin decir nada más, Tobirama comenzó a caminar. Se le era muy difícil concentrarse. El cabello de Nozomi rozaba sus brazos y mejilla, era suave. Bajó la mirada, tratando de ver su rostro. Sus largas pestañas de apreciaban mucho mejor desde aquel ángulo. Objetivamente, su belleza no era extraordinaria. Era muy linda y tierna, pero no la clase de chica por la que la mayoría de los hombres se darían vuelta. Pero sus ojos, Tobirama había visto en ellos tantas cosas, desde altivez a dulzura, inteligencia, testarudez, determinación, pasión y aprecio...aprecio por ¿él?. Unas gotas de lluvia interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Genial, justo ahora una llovizna de verano.-maldijo en voz alta.

-Hehe, veo que no soy la única que habla en voz alta.

-Una costumbre que me pegaste.-La niña se estremeció en sus brazos-Resiste Nozomi.

Tras una hora de caminar, finalmente Tobirama divisó una cueva. Era grande, oculta parcialmente por unos árboles. Se apresuró en encender una fogata. Dejó a Nozomi en el suelo. Se exaltó al sentir su ropa húmeda. Estaba manchada con sangre.

-Tobi...rama-Nozomi lo miró con los ojos apenas abiertos-en mi bolso hay hilo, aguja, vendas y una mezcla de hierbas para desinfectar la herida. La herida más grave, es la de mi muslo.

-Entendido.

Finalmente había terminado con la curación. Al principio fue incómodo trabajar en una zona tan íntima como su muslo, pero tras ver la herida, todas las incomodidades desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por preocupación y seriedad propia de un ninja. La peor parte fue suturar la herida. Ella se estremeció por el dolor hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Las otras heridas no eran tan graves. Afuera la lluvia continuaba. Tobirama se sentó junto a Nozomi, tomando su cabeza para apoyarla sobre sus piernas. Tocó su frente. No parecía haber fiebre...aún. Estaba muy helada. De golpe el agotamiento atacó su cuerpo. Tras unos minutos, se durmió.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Despertó descubriendo la mirada de Nozomi, quien aún se encontraba apoyada en su regazo. Sintió alivio al ver que había recobrado la conciencia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó.

-Mejor...gracias. Quiero disculparme. Por mi culpa te viste envuelto en esta situación.

-Te equivocas. Incluso debería darte las gracias. Me diste una oportunidad para irme. Aún sabiendo que sin mi ayuda estarías en una gran desventaja. Aún sabiendo que probablemente morirías.

-Digamos que fue mi arrogancia. Tenía la convicción de que podía ganar, ya sabes, haciendo algo ingenioso.

-Vaya que hacemos buen equipo-Impulsivamente, comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello castaño.-¿Qué estabas haciendo por esta zona?.

-No vivo lejos que aquí.

-¿Qué te parece la idea de reunirnos aquí de vez en cuando?...para...mmm ¿entrenar y mejorar juntos?...digo, después de todo debo observarte, ya sabes, dije que te ayudaría a cumplir tu sueño.

-Me parece fantástico. No soy la única que...olvídalo.

La miró extrañado, pero decidió no insistir. El silencio se había asentado entre ellos. Nozomi lucía cansada. Tocó su frente. Estaba caliente. ¿Fiebre?. Miró hacia el exterior. Estaba oscureciendo. Pensó en su padre y en su hermano, en lo preocupados que iban a estar si no regresaba a casa. Nozomi pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Deberías volver a tu casa.

-Si, debería.-No se movió. Su amiga lo miró confundido.

-¿Entonces?.

-Me quedo.

-Pero te vas a meter en problemas.

-Soy consciente de las consecuencias de mis acciones…¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?.

Durante toda la noche hablaron de sus intereses y preferencias. Discutieron respecto a diferentes temas, especialmente cuando no concordaban en un punto. La fiebre de Nozomi no se volvió más intensa. Al día siguiente por la tarde, tras haber comido, decidió marcharse. Tobirama no pudo convencerla que que reposara más, pero ella le aseguraba que estaría bien gracias a que había recuperado su chakra, que era capaz de …¿sanarse?. Preocupado intentó seguirla, pero solo recibió regaños cuando ella lo descubrió. Finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de que se verían dentro de una semana en el lugar previamente indicado. Tobirama no quería perder contacto con su única amiga.

Cuando regresó a su hogar, su padre lo castigó fuertemente por su imprudencia y a preocupación que le había causado, y por haberle hecho perder una noche completa en buscarlo. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar la razón de su ausencia, Hashirama en cambio…

-¿Pero dónde estabas?¿Qué estabas haciendo?¿Por qué no dices nada?¿Te ocurrió algo?

Al principio solo permanecía en silencio ignorando a su hermano, pero cada vez era más irritante. Lo seguía a todos lados tratando de sacarle alguna información.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan irritante?... ¡déjame en paz de una vez!.

-¡Lo tengo! ¿estuviste con una chica?.-Su rostro se puso rojo ante la repentina idea de su hermano, la cual no era del todo errónea.-Con que se trataba de eso….hahahahaha, espero que...tu...no, ya sabes.

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE YO ESTARÍA HACIENDO ALGO ASÍ?!...¡SOLO TENGO ONCE AÑOS!, ADEMÁS, SOY UN HOMBRE DE HONOR.

-Hahahahahahaha, tranquilo hermano, solo bromeaba, pero me has confirmado que si se trataba de una chica. Con eso me siento conforme. No te molestaré má ten cuidado, uno se encuentra con chicas muy curiosas por estos lados.

Para desgracia de Tobirama, la semana transcurrió con lentitud. No podía dejar de pensar en Nozomi, en su herida, en si habría llegado bien a su hogar. Sentía culpa por haberla dejado, pero ella no le dio más opciones. Se habían hecho más cercanos esa noche, pero siempre se había sentido conectado de algún modo a ella.

Alegría sintió cuando se encontró con ella. Se veía completamente recuperada. Desde ese momento, se reunían frecuentemente para entrenar, hablar del futuro, de las tensas relaciones con su familia, de sus preocupaciones y motivaciones. Nozomi se había convertido en alguien a quien confiarle sus pesares, siempre guardando una molesta reserva, propia de la guerra. Se preguntaba sobre qué haría Nozomi cuando no estaba con él. Ella le contó sobre lo vivido tras haber despertado en la cueva que él la había dejado la primera vez que se vieron. Sin dificultad pudo empatizar con el sufrimiento que ella expresaba. También había perdido a seres queridos.

Otras veces se dedicaban a inventar normas, reglas para que siguieran los shinobis. También un sistema para dividir a los ninjas según sus capacidades, y asignarles misiones, todo en torno a la idea de un pueblo. A veces no podía evitar sorprenderse con las similitudes que tenían las ideas de Nozomi con las de su hermano. Pero no podía negar que cada día, aquella sensación que tenía cuando estaba junto a ella era mayor, más intensa y profunda. Un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado y no sabía como llamarlo. Por su salud mental, había decidido nombrarlo como el sentimiento que se siente en una amistad incondicional. Eso era Nozomi. Una amiga incondicional.

Un día, Tobirama se encontraba entrenando, cuando le informaron que su padre le llamaba. Últimamente su padre había estado irritable, de mal humor, preocupado, por lo que decidió no hacerle esperar.

-Tobirama.

-Padre. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito que uses tus habilidades sensoriales y espíes a tu hermano. Cada vez se ausenta más. Es sospechoso, preocupante. Cada vez que le menciono el tema, lo evade completamente.¿Entendido?

¿Espiar a su hermano?...no, no quería hacer algo como eso. Estaba a punto de negarse cuando recordó las palabras de Hashirama, sobre obedecer a su padre en todo, sin dudar, sin discutir, pues era lo mejor para todos.-Entendido.

Tobirama se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos espiando a su hermano. Tal vez no era nada grave, incluso podría advertirle a Hashirama sobre las órdenes de su padre. Estaba decidido a salir de su escondite cuando otro muchacho apareció. Su pecho se apretó…¿acaso su padre tenía razón?¿estaba Hashirama poniendo en riesgo al clan Senju?¿Quién era ese muchacho con el que su hermano se reía? Parecían ser muy amigos. Hashirama nunca tendría malas intenciones contra el clan, eso lo tenía claro, pero a veces era muy ingenuo y confiado. Seguramente no se daba cuenta de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba. Si le advertía a Hashirama de las órdenes de su padre, seguramente Hashirama buscaría un modo de continuar las reuniones lejos del alcance suyo y de su padre. También podría enfrentarse a su padre, terminando la situación en un intercambio a muerte de golpes...hasta ese muchacho podría estar esperando el momento indicado para atacar a su hermano por la espalda. Por mas difícil que fuera, era mejor no decir nada a Hashirama...por su bien y por el del clan.

Iba a retirarse de regreso a su hogar cuando escuchó unos arbustos moverse y la voz de su hermano saludando a alguien. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció a Nozomi. El mundo se detuvo, un escalofrío invadió su espalda y la angustia le impedía respirar. Su interior se debatía. El pecho le dolía. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Nozomi-Susurró.

 **N/A:**

 **Uff, este capítulo fue algo difícil de hacer. Describir los combates no es que les haya gustado el capítulo. No se olviden de comentar, toda sugerencia es de ayuda. Además así me motivo para seguir escribiendo y subir el siguiente capítulo más rápido. Muchas gracias por leer!**


	6. Quiebre

**Nozomi:**

Tras el incidente con Takashi, el padre de Nozomi había decidido reducir sus rondas, pero ella solicitó que le permitiera continuar con su misión. Al fin y al cabo, tras haber reposado toda la noche, pudo sanar sus heridas sin dificultad y llegar a su hogar. Había vencido a un poderoso oponente, con mucha ayuda, claro. Nozomi quería continuar viendo a sus amigos. Si sus rondas se reducían, difícil sería encontrar el tiempo para encontrarse con Tobirama, Hashirama y Madara y además, realizar su misión. Tal vez habría sido más fácil presentarle a Tobirama a sus otros amigos, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarian ante su nuevo amigo, especialmente Madara. Además, Tobirama tampoco era una persona fácil. Al igual de ella podía ser muy testarudo, sumando esa característica con su desconfianza hacia todos, la combinación resultaba fatal. Pensándolo mejor, era impresionante que Tobirama confiara tanto en ella.

Los días habían transcurrido desde el comienzo de su amistad con el peliblanco. Podía notar un sentimiento de paz y comodidad cuando se encontraba a su lado. Además de conversaciones y recorridos que hacían por la zona, se dedicaban a entrenar y fortalecer sus debilidades tanto físicas como de carácter. Nozomi era mejor espadachin que su amigo, por lo tanto se enfocó en ese aspecto. Era una maestra estricta. Con un largo bastón corregía una y otra vez las posturas de su compañero. Con el pasar del tiempo, este había adquirido una mayor velocidad y destreza de la que Nozomi esperaba. En poco tiempo había comenzado a trabajar en un nuevo movimiento.

Por su parte, Nozomi debía mejorar su resistencia, especialmente al momento de utilizar sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo, Tobirama le ayudó a crear mayores técnicas con el elemento hielo y a utilizar la lanza.

Ella disfrutaba hacerlo reir. No era fácil quitar la expresión seria que solía tener. Desconcertarlo era aún mejor.

A veces, Nozomi llevaba a Tobirama a sus lugares favoritos, ocultos y difíciles de encontrar. Pero ella había crecido en aquella zona, por lo que la conocía realmente bien. Tobirama había quedado fascinado con un claro que se encontraba a mitad del bosque el cual tenía una cascada y laguna de aguas cristalinas. Habían decidido que ese sería su lugar de encuentro. Un día Nozomi le escuchó cantar. Su voz era realmente bella, afinada, clara y aterciopelada. Tobirama tenía muchas sorpresas ocultas.

Al mismo tiempo, Nozomi disfrutaba enormemente la compañía de Hashirama y Madara. Hashirama actuaba como un hermano bromista, Madara en cambio, era un tanto sobreprotector, pero disfrutaba de hacerla enfadar y enfrentarse. En ocasiones Nozomi sentía la mirada de Madara sobre ella. Era una mirada distinta a la de Hashirama pero similar a la de Tobirama. Aunque Madara tenía una sombra de tristeza, y Tobirama de autocontrol. No podía definir la razón de aquellas miradas, y tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Ella no tenía hermanos, por lo tanto no entendía del todo a los hombres. Hubo un día en el que Madara la tenía cargada en sus hombros, desafiando a Hashirama a una carrera, asegurando que podría ganarle aún si la llevaba a ella. No tardaron en perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Madara había caído encima de ella. Sus miradas aturdidas se cruzaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. En ese momento, Nozomi le pareció percibir una presencia entre los arbustos, como si alguien los estuviera observando, muy molesto. Masara miró la zona en donde ella creía que había alguien. Hashirama asintió con la cabeza. Los tres saltaron hacia el arbusto, pero no había nadie. Nozomi confundida, decidió culpar a algún animal del bosque. Al día siguiente, se encontró con Tobirama, quien por alguna razón estaba muy irritable y de mal humor.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-preguntó cansada de la actitud.

-Nada.

-Me has tratado mal todo el día.-Tobirama no respondió.-Bien. No tengo porqué estar soportando idiotas malhumorados. Si no me quieres decir, genial, pero me voy a quedar solo para pasarlo mal. Adios.

-¿Qué?, Nozomi. No te vayas.-le dijo con un tono autoritario.

-No eres quien para darme órdenes.

Tobirama tomó su brazo. Nozomi comenzó a jalar para soltarse de su firme agarre. Ambos s empujaban y tiraban frenéticamente hasta que cayeron a la laguna. Nozomi estaba furiosa.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!.

-Nozomi.-Tobirama la miró tristemente.-Lo siento….creo que me sentía celoso.

-¿Celoso?-El corazón de Nozomi se paralizó.

-Tu…¿tienes otros amigos, verdad?. A veces tu ropa está impregnada con el olor ellos, el de uno especialmente. ¿Por eso a veces no vienes?¿Prefieres estar con...esas personas?.

-Tobirama...no seas ridículo.

-Nunca me hablaste de ellos.

-Porque eres muy desconfiado, seguro ibas a estar preocupado, además no puedo presentarlos, porque...al diablo nadie confía en nadie. Pero es ridículo que sientas celos. Eres mi amigo, todos ustedes lo son y los aprecio y quiero mucho a cada uno de ustedes. Además cuando no estoy contigo no solo me encuentro con ellos. Otras veces me encuentro cumpliendo misiones que se me encargan. No voy a reemplazar a ninguno con nadie. He compartido momentos especiales diferentes con cada uno de ustedes, pero eso no hace que prefiera el uno por el otro. ¿Si?.

-Lo sé, lo siento de verdad. No entiendo que me paso.

-Bueno, he visto niños de mi aldea discutir por la atención de sus padres o por un juguete. Quizás ustedes los niños suelen ser más competitivos, no lo sé.

-Um…¿Acaso yo…?

-¿Tu qué?

-Ahhhh. Nada.-Tobirama se cruzó de brazos sonrojado.-Es solo que...tu...yo...creo que me he dado cuenta de algo. Olvídalo.

-Y siempre me dices que soy soy extraña. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?.

 **Madara:**

Había una extraña sensación en el aire. Se había sentido observado durante las últimas semanas. Además Nozomi se notaba distraída y un tanto cansada. Para empeorar su ánimo, aquella molestia que sentía cada vez que Hashirama hacía la hacía reír aumentaba. A veces dolía, otras veces lo irritaba. No quería admitirlo, pero deseaba que Nozomi le pusiera la misma atención que le ponía a su amigo. Pero era inevitable que hablaran con tanta facilidad...después de todo, ambos tenían personalidades muy similares, solo que Nozomi demostraba mayor madurez y control de sí misma. Pero los dos eran cálidos, de gran carisma y muy extrovertidos. Optimistas ante la vida y sonrientes.

Ese día se encontraba solo con Hashirama. Habían terminado de entrenar y ambos descansaban sobre una gran roca cercana a la rivera del río.

-Ufff, Madara, hoy fuiste intenso, por un momento pensé que de verdad querías hacerme daño.

-Pues claro, cada vez tenemos que ponernos más serios si queremos mejorar.

-Seguimos igualados. Pero un día lograré superarte.

-Sueña.

-Me pregunto, ¿qué estará haciendo Nozomi?-Madara observó a su amigo confundido-Se que la vimos ayer, pero uno no puede evitar pensar en ella, ¿cierto?. Me acostumbre a que fuera árbitro entre nosotros dos, y su presencia sin duda ilumina todo.

Madara asintió desviando la mirada al suelo. Hashirama hablaba muy bien de ella. ¿Acaso se sentía igual que él respecto a Nozomi? Aquella idea lo molestaba, haciendo que su gesto se tornase serio.

-¿Estás bien?¿Dije algo malo?.-Hashirama preguntó preocupado. Era evidente que notaría su malestar. Después de todo, era quien más lo conocía. Podían leerse a la perfección.

-Hashirama…¿Qué sientes por Nozomi?.

-¿Uh?, pues la quiero.-Madara sintió una gran ola de dolor y angustia.-Es como la hermana que nunca tuve. Siempre soñé con tener una hermana menor, linda, tierna, fuerte e inteligente como ella. Alguien a quien cuidar junto con mi hermano. Alguien que de esa atmósfera de luz y calma que solo una presencia femenina puede dar. Alguien por quien sentir recelo cuando un chico le mirase. ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?

-Ya veo.-Madara sintió un gran alivio, pero, el sentía algo similar por ella, al inicio. Ahora no podía entender exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente y corazón.

-¿¡No me digas que pensaste que me gustaba como mujer?!...se que nos llevamos bien pero...no es del todo mi tipo. Creo que me gustan las chicas con un carácter más autoritario y fuerte, y mejor aún sin tienen el cabello rojo.

-¿Cabello rojo? Nunca he visto algo así.

-Una vez vi a una chica con ese color de cabello. Me gusta exactamente por eso, porque es atípico, además irradia autoridad. ¿Y tú Madara?.

-Nunca pensé en un tipo, o en mujeres…

-Es normal comenzar a hacerlo a cierta edad, supongo. Vamos debes tener un tipo.

-No lo sé.

-Espera…..!...-Hashirama se levantó de golpe y lo apuntó con el dedo índice.-No me digas que… tu….tu….¿¡TE GUSTA NOZOMI?!...Por eso me preguntaste por ella….estabas..¡.CELOSO!.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS TAN A LA LIGERA!...

-¿Entonces no te gusta?.

-Claro que sí, por las mismas razones que dijiste.

-Me refiero como mujer.

-No sé cómo es ese sentimiento.

-Realmente eres un idiota hahahahahaha. Ahora que lo pienso, solo hay que fijarse en cómo la miras.

-¿Ah?.

-La miras como si fuera el tesoro más precioso del mundo. Seguro cuando sonrie sientes un agradable calor en tu corazón y sientes paz cuando se encuentra a tu lado, y vaaaya, debes extrañarla mucho, incluso si ha pasado solo un minuto desde su ausencia. Y cuando ella te mira debes sentirte nervioso y cuando esta cerca tu corazón debe latir muy rápido.

-¿Cómo sabes esto?.

-Te gusta Nozomi, y no como una hermana o una amiga. Te gusta como mujer.

¿Le gustaba Nozomi? Nunca se imaginó suspirando por una chica. Su mente tenia espacio solo para el deber para su familia, su hermano, el protegerlo, entrenar, ser fuerte...pero cada pensamiento era interrumpido por una mirada, una sonrisa, una palabra de Nozomi. Quería que ella lo mirara y permaneciera a su lado. Finalmente había encontrado un nombre para la molestia que le provocaba su proximidad con Hashirama….celos. Y también ya sabía que era lo que sentía por ella. Se dio cuenta que siempre lo había sabido, solo que no se permitía admitirlo. ¿Esto lo hacía alguien débil?.

-Madara, estos sentimientos son capaces de mover montañas. Nos hacen fuertes, muy fuertes.-declaró su amigo leyendo su mente.-¿Entonces, te gusta Nozomi?.

-Si.

-Hmpf-su amigo sonrió.-Pues no te preocupes. Yo te ayudare a ganar su corazón.

 **Tobirama:**

-¿Entonces, te gusta Nozomi?.-Preguntó su hermano al chico llamado Madara.

-Si.

-Hmpf-su amigo sonrió.-Pues no te preocupes. Yo te ayudare a ganar su corazón.

Tobirama sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho. Su hermano había decidido ayudar a aquel muchacho, que podía ser un enemigo, a ganar el corazón de Nozomi. La idea le causaba una fuerte opresión en el entendía la razón, pues se había sentido identificado cuando escuchó a Hashirama explicar las sensaciones que se tienen al querer de ese modo a alguien. Finalmente podía admitirlo, estaba enamorado de su amiga. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, había decidido luchas por el corazón de Nozomi, con o sin la ayuda de Hashirama.

Desde que había comenzado a seguirlos su día terminaba tras darle el reporte a su padre. Le había contado sobre el amigo de su hermano, incluyendo el nombre. También le había descrito a Nozomi, evitando darle mayores detalles sobre ella. Una vez más, se encontraba sentado frente a la cabeza de los Senju.

-He investigado a ese chico, Tobirama. Es un Uchiha. ¿Te das cuenta que puedo acusar a tu hermano de traición?.

-Padre, no lo hagas. Conozco a mi hermano, el no es un traidor. Podría apostar mi vida a que no tiene ni idea de la identidad de Madara.

-Tu hermano ha puesto a todo el clan en peligro. No me queda opción.

-Dale una oportunidad. Si no lo haces, entonces me perderás a mi también. Me marchare como un traidor, pero al lado de mi hermano.-Tobirama miró seriamente a su padre. No iba a permitir que aquel hombre llegara tan lejos. Jamás fue su intención causarle problemas a Hashirama, él creía hacer lo correcto. Pero ahora su padre estaba siendo drástico. Si no cambiaba de parecer...tendría que matarlo.¿Asesinar a su padre? Si, si eso protegía a Hashirama, estaba més que dispuesto.

-Esta bien. Tu mirada me ha convencido.

-Gracias padre.

-Ah, casi lo olvidaba. También investigue a la niña que me describiste. Esos ojos morados son propios de un clan de la zona. El clan Furukawa. La hija de la cabeza actual del clan se encuentra realizando misiones de reconocimiento, para saber exactamente nuestras posiciones y avances. Nozomi Furukawa. Mis fuentes dicen que es un adversario fuerte y peligroso. Incluso pudo derrotar a uno de los mejores mercenarios. Había sido contratado por un clan del Este. Hay que tener cuidado. Por años hemos intentado que los Furukawa se unan a nuestra causa, pero han decidido mantenerse en la neutralidad. Los Uhich por su parte deseaban lo mismo. No dudo que desde que llegamos a estos territorios han buscado la manera de forzar a los Furukawa a que participen a favor de ellos. Posiblemente tienen planeado secuestrar a la chica. En ese sentido, Hashirama nos hizo un favor. Hemos podido ubicarla. Lamentablemente, Madara Uchiha también, ergo, todos los Uchihas deben saberla. Debemos actuar primero. Si tienes la posibilidad de secuestrarla, hazlo. Es una orden.

-¿Yo?...

-Me han informado que ella es un gran espadachín. Tus habilidades con la espada han mejorado notoriamente. Es por eso que eres el indicado para esta tarea.

-Pero padre, su familia no nos ha hecho ningún mal. Ella no parece mala persona.

-Exacto. No planeo causarle ningún daño. Será un rehén tratado conforme a su rango. Pero imagina que le podrían hacer los Uchiha si ellos la logran atrapar primero... la tortura sería lo mínimo.

-Comprendo.

-Eres un buen hijo y hermano, Tobirama. Cuando veas a tu hermano, dile que quiero verle.

Se encontraba caminando en círculos invadido por sus pensamientos y dudas. Nunca había perdido la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, hasta ahora. Frustrado, se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, intentando pensar mejor.

Primero, estaba la situación con su hermano. Al menos había podido evitar que lo acusaran de traidor. Pero si Hashirama reaccionaba mal ante las órdenes de su padre...todo habría sido en vano. No le quedaban dudas, debía hablar con él y contarle todo para luego juntos idear una estrategia. Bien, ya tenía un plan de acción respecto a un tema...ahora...Nozomi.

Había escuchado hablar del clan Furukawa. Tenía sospechas respecto a su amiga, pero nunca imaginó que ella era la hija de la cabeza de su clan...es decir que a futuro ella sería la líder. Por lo menos su tono altanero tenía sentido ahora. No, no iba a secuestrar a su amiga. Tampoco pensaba atacarla con la espada, después de todo, ella fue quien le ayudó a mejorar. Pero debía advertirle del peligro en el que se encontraba. Era cierto que los Uchiha podrían atraparla y torturarla, incluso matarla. Definitivo. Si ella se encontraba en riesgo de ser atrapada por un miembro del clan Uchiha, él se la llevaría consigo a su hogar, donde estaría más segura o por lo menos no sería difícil intervenir a favor de ella. La idea de que algo le pasara era insoportable. ¿Nozomi muerta? sería un mundo más gris y frío, al menos, para él. ¿Debía hablarle de sus sentimientos?. No, absolutamente no. Después de todo, ella era un potencial enemigo, no existían posibilidades para ellos. Aquella idea le produjo una sensación de vacío y soledad. Rápidamente apartó aquellas sensaciones, no era momento de ser sentimental. Después de todo era un ninja, debía sobreponerse a un enamoramiento de niñez. Con el tiempo pasaría.

Sin darle mas vuelta al asunto, se incorporó. Debía hablar con ella primero, antes de que su hermano regresara para alcanzar a advertirle de su padre. A escondidas se alejó de la zona en la que su clan estaba instalado. Concentró al máximo u chakra para localizar a Nozomi. No se había reunido con su hermano ni con él, por lo que debía estar realizando su misión de reconocimiento,o en el peor de los casos, se encontraba en su hogar. Tras una hor de imparable búsqueda, gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente, acompañando una entrecortada respiración. Había un solo lugar al que no había ido aún.

Sentada frente al riachuelo descansaba Nozomi, quien miraba distraídamente la cascada. Tobirama se acercó a ella. Nozomi se giró y adoptó una postura de combate, pero al reconocerlo, inmediatamente relajó sus músculos y lo miró con curiosidad. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Tobirama?¿También tuviste el deseo de venir aquí?...siento como si este lugar, el agua, limpiara mis preocupaciones.

-Igualmente, pero no he venido por eso. He venido a advertirte.

-¿Advertirme?

-Nozomi-suspiró-El clan Uchiha y el clan Senju tienen planeado secuestrarte para forzar a tu clan a participar en la guerra.

-¿Qué dices….yo?

-Se que eres la hija de la cabeza del clan Furukawa. Corres un gran peligro. Debes volver a tu hogar.

-¿Cómo saber quién soy?¿Me has estado espiando, investigando a mis espaldas? Creí que confiabas en mí.

-Es por tu seguridad.

-¿Cómo esperas que crea eso?¿Cómo voy a creer cualquier palabra tuya, Tobirama?

-Eres mi amiga, realmente te aprecio Nozomi.-Tobirama la miró. Era mejor no revelarle que él era del clan Senju, el mísmo que quería atraparla. Menos que su hermano era Hashirama.-Mi intención nunca ha sido lastimarte Nozomi. Siempre he querido protegerte, desde el día que nos conocimos.

-No necesito que me cuides.

-¿Ah si? sin mi no te hubieras enterado de que estas en la mira de dos poderosos clanes. ¿Acaso tu no...no sientes esa conexión entre nosotros?. Es como si te conociera de toda la vida. Cuando combatimos juntos, nuestra coordinación era perfecta. Nuestros lazos van más allá de esta guerra. Por favor, te lo ruego. Vuelve a tu hogar, mantente lejos y a salvo...por favor, perdóname.

-Tobirama...mentiría si te dijera que no siento aquella conexión. Nunca creí verte rogando por nada ni nadie. Veo en tus ojos y chakra tu honestidad. Pero no puedo ocultarme por el miedo. ¿Tendré que permanecer oculta hasta que esta guerra termine?¿Y si nunca lo hace?. Te he perdonado, pero no puedo promete lo que me pides. Hablamos de mi libertad. Yo...yo no quiero vivir con miedo, prefiero haber vivido y morir, que morir sin haber vivido.

-¿No te importa morir?-dijo molesto. La idea de ella dando su último respiro lo aterraba.-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? No existe ningún jutsu que pueda revivirte. No se trata de temerle a la muerte…¿qué pasa con aquellos que se preocupan por tí y te quieren?.

-Todos perdemos a alguien.

-¡Yo no quiero perderte, cabeza hueca!, ¡Te quiero mucho como para eso!.-Inmediatamente cerró sus labios, intentando controlar el rubor de sus mejillas. Nozomi abrió la boca queriendo decir algo. Luego la cerró y sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero, Tobirama. Eres un gran amigo, mejor de lo que hubiera podido pedir. Y se que como amigo te preocupas por mí. Pero también debes permitirme ser quien soy, y no enjaularme en mi hogar. Soy más feliz contigo.

-¿Conmigo?.

-Pues claro, con todos ustedes, mis amigos.

-Ya...veo.-Por suerte Nozomi no había entendido el verdadero peso y significado de las palabras que había expresado anteriormente. Ella tenía esa mirada de determinación y testarudez. Ya no había nada que hacer. Resignado, sonrió.-Yo he cumplido con advertirte. Quieras o no, te estaré vigilando.

-No podrás hacerlo por siempre aunque quieras, Tobirama.

-Ya lo veremos.

 **Hashirama:**

-¿Qué ocurre, Tobirama?-Camino a su hogar se había encontrado con su hermano menor, quien lo miraba tenso, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Hermano...tenemos que hablar.-dijo cruzando los brazos, gesto habitual de su hermano.-Te he estado siguiendo, obedeciendo a nuestro padre, tal como me dijiste. Sin embargo, cuando te ví con aquel muchacho, me di cuenta del peligro en el que podías estar involucrando al clan y a ti mismo, por lo que decidí no decirte nada, pensando que era lo mejor. Así que informe a padre al respecto.

-¿Qué? !Tobirama¡

-Padre quería acusarte de traición. En ese momento me dí cuenta del error que había cometido. En vez de protegerte, empeoré todo. Lo siento….

-¿Qué ocurrió después-preguntó sin poder controlar el enfado en su voz.

-Intervine y rogué a padre que no lo hiciera. No se que tiene planeado ahora, pero debemos proceder con cuidado.

-Entiendo que hicieras esto creyendo que era lo mejor, pero me ha dolido, Tobirama.-suspiró intentando contener su enfado. Después de todo, su hermano pensaba en su bienestar y el del clan.-Debemos fingir ante él. Nunca tuvimos esta conversación. Debes adoptar una postura contraria a la mía y mostrarte a favor de nuestro padre.

-No quiero seguir pretendiendo que soy el hijo obediente y perfecto. No soy así, Hashirama. No comparto las ideas de padre.

-¡No estas en posición de discutir!.

-¿Al menos quieres saber quién es Madara?

-¡No!. No de tí.

-Eso no es todo.

-¡Ayyyy!-se llevó una mano a la cara-¿qué más hiciste?.-Su hermano miró al suelo, como si intentara encontrar en la tierra las palabras para expresar lo que ocurría en su mente.-¿Y bien?.

-Yo...yo también la conozco, Hashirama.

-¿Uh?...¿a quién?.

-Te escuché prometerle que lo ayudarías a ganar su corazón, y no puedo permitir eso, Hashirama. A mi me gusta Nozomi.

-¿¡QUÉEEE?!-No pudo evitar exclamar. ¿Su hermano conocía a Nozomi? Es más, ¿le gusta?¿Hace cuánto se conocían? Seguramente se habían reunido. Todas esas veces que la vió con Madara...y con él. Si Madara sintió celos por su cercanía con ella…¿su hermano los había sentido también? Y…¡La promesa!, le había prometido a Madara ayudarlo con Nozomi...pero ahora que su hermano sentía interés por la misma chica, las cosas cambiaban.

-Eso no es lo peor.

-¡TU QUIERES MATARME CON TODO ESTO!

-Ella es la hija del líder del clan Furukawa. Tanto nuestro padre como el clan Uchiha quieren atraparla, para extorsionar a los Furukawa a participar en la guerra. Ya le he advertido, sin decirle quien soy o que tú eres mi hermano.

-¿Nozomi, futura líder de ese clan?...son muchas noticias para un día. ¿Acaso padre sabe que me reunía con ella también?.

-Si. Nunca le dije su nombre. Sólo la describí físicamente, al parecer los ojos morados son un rasgo común de dicho clan.

-No sabía eso. Imagino que tu tampoco.-Su hermano negó con la cabeza.-Exigo que me cuentes como la conociste, con lujo y detalles.

La conversación con su padre no había salido bien. Debía seguir a su mejor amigo, sacarle información y si tenía la oportunidad, capturar a Nozomi. Lo peor era que, su padre y Tobirama lo acompañarían. Tobirama debía seguir con una actitud dócil hacia su padre, para no levantar sospechas. Su hermano realmente quería a Nozomi, mucho. Su angustia por ella difícil de distinguir, era enorme. Hashirama conocía muy bien a su hermano. Solía tener un carácter sereno y lógico. En esos momentos, caminaba por todos lados, buscando algo que hacer, incapaz de permanecer quieto. Su gesto estaba levemente fruncido. A veces miraba al bosque, como si fuera a escabullirse en él, seguramente para ir en busca de Nozomi. Para Hashirama, la preocupación era no solo por su hermano o por Nozomi. También estaba Madara. ¿Cómo podría advertirle?...en ese momento recordó la piedra que le había dado. Podía escribir un mensaje en ella, y de ese modo advertirle a Madara de la situación. Sería la última vez que se verían. Nozomi seguramente sentiría algo extraño en el ambiente, ya sea por el chakra de ellos, o por el chakra de su padre. Dudaba que sintiera el de Tobirama, ya que éste lo ocultaba realmente bien.

-Hashirama, si alguien trata de ponerle un dedo encima yo…

-Hermano, no puedes vencer a Madara. Pero ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. El, al igual que tu, no querrá que algo le ocurra a Nozomi. Es algo que tienen en común. Aférrate a esa idea. Ahora no me hables. Aún estoy enfadado contigo.

-Gracias, Hashirama. Espero que mañana todo salga bien.

-Yo también.


	7. Caminos separados: ¿Enemigos?

**Nozomi:**

El día se sentía extraño, como si el viento estuviera susurrando alguna advertencia. Sus sentidos se encontraban más despiertos que nunca. Los pelos de su cuello se erizaban ante cualquier movimiento. Se sentía preocupada sin necesidad alguna. Ese presentimiento de que algo iría mal abundaba en su cuerpo sin tregua. Tal vez se había resfriado, o se había sobre exigido. Tal vez era la advertencia que Tobirama le había hecho. Aún no se podía explicar como había obtenido él esa información. Había decidido dar un alto de fe y creer en las palabras de su amigo. Sin embargo, no se ocultaría. Si, sería más precavida, pero no se quedaría encerrada esperando a que sus enemigos simplemente desaparecieran. Si alguien quería hacerle daño, tendría que matarlo, sobrevivir, luchar ella sus batallas.

Se dirigía a hablar con su padre. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba semi-abierta, dejando escapar las voces del interior.

-Hemos confirmado nuestros temores, Hitoshi-sama.

-Comprendo-dijo su padre con tono pensativo.-¿Qué tanto?.

-Varios kilómetros señor. Ambos clanes se han infiltrado en nuestros territorios, muy lejos del río fronterizo. Al parecer no han hecho caso a nuestras cartas de advertencia.-señaló a quien ella reconoció como Kane-sensei.-A este paso estarán en nuestras puertas en tres días. Tal vez dos.

-¿Qué recomiendas, Kane?.

-Atacar antes, señor. Debemos actuar antes que ellos, de ese modo tendremos ventaja debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana.

El corazón de Nozomi se detuvo. La idea le revolvía el estómago. Aquello significaba participar activamente en la guerra. Nerviosa, esperó la respuesta de su padre, quien permanecía en silencio.

-Muy bien. Pero dejaremos en claro que los atacaremos mientras permanezcan en estas tierras.

-Sólo expulsarlos va a ser difícil señor. Es más eficiente simplemente aniquilarlos. Después de todo, nos enfrentamos a dos clanes realmente poderosos.

-Nunca fue mi intención formar parte de este conflicto, solo defender lo nuestro, y es exactamente lo que haremos, aunque ello signifique años de batallas.

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo con uno de los clanes. Ayudarles a cambio de que abandonen el territorio.

-¿Para que en unos años se repita la situación? Volverán sin duda en un futuro a pedir nuestra ayuda, y al no darla, nos atacaran.

-Mejor enfrentarse a un clan que a ambos.

-Kane, durante años has sido como un miembro de mi familia, un hermano para Nozomi. Siempre has tenido una mente brillante, un estratega militar imposible de igualar. Pero los años me han dado experiencia. Para que funcione tu plan, el enemigo debe tenernos respeto, vernos como un igual. El único modo de lograr eso es combatiendo. Al ver que no podemos ser derrotados, no les dejaremos opción, no podrán negar la propuesta de una tregua. Pero existe el riesgo de que otros clanes, aliados de los Senju o Uchiha, nos vean como enemigos si tomamos partido por uno o por otro, provocando que también nos ataquen a futuro. En pocas palabras, estaríamos ganando nuevos enemigos, y con ellos, constantes batallas. Mantenernos neutral evita ponernos en el foco de atención, después de todo, solo defendemos nuestras tierras. Les dimos advertencias que no quisieron escuchar. Hay que darle igual trato a ambos.

-Comprendo señor. En ese caso, debemos evitar encontrarnos con ambos clanes al mismo tiempo. Tampoco es que nos fueran a atacar juntos. Sería un caos ese escenario, un todo contra todos.

-Estoy preparado para ello.-Su padre volvió a guardar silencio. Parecía agotado.-Nozomi, se que estas escuchando. ¿Hay algo que quieras añadir?.

-Padre.-dijo entrando a la habitación.- No sabía que habían enviado cartas de advertencia. Que habías intentado evitar esto.

-Siempre hay que intentar. Kane, prepara a todos para mañana. Necesito hablar con mi hija a solas.-Su maestro dio una reverencia. Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de retirarse de la habitación. Nozomi miró a su padre. Su mirada estaba clavada al suelo, su gesto era pensativo, como si meditara sus próximas palabras.-Nozomi. Últimamente, tus reportes habían sido vagos, lo que contrastaba con la cantidad de días en los que te ausentaste. También te note distraída, soñando despierta más de lo habitual. Por ello, es que le encargué a Ruri, discípula de Kane, que te siguiera.

-¿A Ruri?-Se sintió sorprendida. Ruri era una chica de 18 años a quien le tenía un gran cariño. Muchas veces le ayudó a entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades con el arco. También le confió alguna de sus preocupaciones. La admiraba. Una mujer atractiva y fuerte, misteriosa e inteligente. Le dolió saber que la siguiera sin advertirle nada, mostrando lealtad a su padre y no a ella. ¿Su padre lo había hecho a propósito? El sabía que ella la admiraba.-¿Por qué?...¿por qué ella?.

-Es la mejor en espionaje. De haber enviado a alguien más, lo hubieras detectado fácilmente. De hecho, ella se ofreció. Al igual que yo se sentía preocupada...y teníamos razón en estarlo. ¿En qué pensabas?-Le preguntó con voz suave, para su sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Si. Aquellos chicos con los que te reúnes en el río.

-Ah.-Al parecer solo sabían de sus reuniones con Hashirama y Madara. Nada sobre Tobirama.

-¿Y bien? Tu sabes lo peligroso que es eso. No conoces a esos chicos, no sabes cuales son sus intenciones.

-¡Ellos jamás me harían daño! Somos amigos padre. Jamás me había vuelto a sentir tan feliz. Desde que los conocí, me siento del mismo modo del que me sentía antes de la muerte de mi madre.

-Nozomi-suspiró-te equivocas.

-¡Claro que no!...ellos me respetan, comparten mis ideas, guardan secretos, y a diferencia de ti, si me escuchan. A ellos si les importo. No soy solo una niña futura líder del clan Furukawa. Ni siquiera saben que soy tu hija. Sólo soy Nozomi. No esperan que sea la mejor, la más rápida, la más inteligente...que sea perfecta. Solo soy Nozomi.

-Tal vez.-Su padre se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. La miró apoyando la mano en su hombro.-Tal vez he sido exigente y estricto contigo. Pero me importas mucho Nozomi. Si he sido tan duro contigo es solo para asegurarme de que podrás sobrevivir en este mundo cuando yo no esté. Aunque no fueras la mejor, aun así te amaría.-Sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Su padre le sonrió tristemente.-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Nozomi.-La abrazó con fuerza.-Pero, aquellos muchachos...lamento decirte que no puedes confiar tanto en ellos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-No sabía si rendirse al abrazo de su padre o mantener la distancia. Hace años que no veía ese lado de su padre. Lo echaba tanto de menos. Sus brazos se movieron solos, respondiendo el abrazo, tímidamente. Queriendo no romper aquel sueño.

-Pertenecen al clan Uchiha y al Clan Senju, hija.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamó separándose un poco de su padre, para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Sus nombres son, Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama. Pertenecen a los mismos clanes que quieren llevarnos a la guerra, e incluso,por lo que he descubierto, secuestrarte.

-No, ellos jamás harían eso.

-¿Quieres tomar el riesgo?. Nozomi, eres el futuro del clan Furukawa, tu debes vivir para que continúe en pie. Tomar riesgos innecesarios es...incoherente.

-A ellos no les importa todo este asunto de los clanes.

-No se trata solo de clanes, hablamos de familia. ¿Pondrías a tu familia en segundo lugar?

-No…

-Ellos tampoco.

-Aún así, ¡debo escucharlo de ellos!-Sin decir nada más, se soltó del abrazo de su padre. Corrió a su habitación. Empacó su bolso habitual, se colgó la espada para luego dirigirse al a lo que creía, nadie le impidió irse.

Con respiración agitada, se movía a través de los frondosos árboles, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. El radiante sol y el despejado cielo contrastaban con el remolino de ideas que luchaban en su interior. La preocupación apenas la dejaba pensar. ¿Realmente su padre tenía razón?¿Sus amigos eran capaces de hacerle daño? No. aquello no podía ser verdad. Era entendible que su familia estuviera siempre primero, pero ella no era una amenaza. En el caso de Madara y Hashirama...sus clanes eran rivales, se habían matado entre ellos. Sin duda la situación era muy compleja. Le costaba pensar en un buen desenlace. Le dolía imaginar a sus dos amigos peleando entre ellos. Madara y Hashirama eran muy unidos, como hermanos.

-No-se dijo negando con la cabeza-esto no puede terminar así. No puede ser todo tan injusto.¿Qué haría Tobirama en una situación así?.

Repentinamente recordó a su madre. Un sentimiento de soledad invadió su cuerpo. Desde la muerte de ella se había cerrado a todos, mostrando solo fragmentos de su personalidad y pensamientos, pues sentía que ya nadie aprobaba su carácter. Todos la miraban con tristeza y le decían las mismas palabras, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a escucharla realmente. Mayor fue su desesperación cuando notó el repentino cambio de actitud de su padre. Todo aquello que su madre le había enseñado ahora era visto como algo negativo por su padre, atacando los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Lo único que le quedaba se su madre eran aquellas enseñanzas y valores que le había inculcado. Puede que ellas la llevaran a la muerte, pero murió creyendo en sus convicciones, siendo firme. No veía nada malo en eso. Lo admiraba. Cuando conoció a los tres muchachos, se sintió aliviada. Habían personas que no rechazaban tales ideas, y que además las compartían. Volvió a sentirse escuchada, apoyada y entendida. A estar realmente feliz. No quería volver a la melancolía de antes. No, pasara lo que pasara, no se lo permitiría.

El ruido del río llegó a sus oídos, alejando sus pensamientos. Necesitaba hablar con Hashirama y Madara, pero también debía concentrarse. Estaba determinada a seguir adelante sin importar el resultado. Oculta entre los árboles, observó el entorno. Separados por el río, se encontraban en pie Hashirama y Madara. Iba a salir de su escondite cuando sus piernas la frenaron en seco. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, en la mirada de ambos. Una tensión y nerviosismo inexplicable. Decidió permanecer en silencio, esperando que ninguno de ellos la haya escuchado.

-¿Te parece que intercambiemos piedras?-Dijo Madara rompiendo con el silencio.

-Si…-respondió Hashirama.

Ambos sacaron las piedras que tenían guardadas en sus ropas, lanzandolas de manera sincronizada, rebotando en el agua para dirigirse directamente a la otra persona. Ambos las tomaron. Estaban muy serios. Nozomi tenía un mal presentimiento. Sus amigos miraron las piedras. Notó como ambos se sorprendieron.

-Hashirama-dijo Madara apresurado-perdona, hoy no puedo quedarme.-Nozomi le pareció percibir distintas presencias a los alrededores. ¿Qué estaba pasando?-Recordé que tengo algo que hacer.

-Ya veo-respondió Hashirama. Ella podía notar su chakra alterado. Al igual que Madara, rápidamente se puso en movimiento-Entonces yo también me voy.

Nozomi se sobresaltó ante la velocidad con la cual sus amigos se pusieron en marcha, pero su sangre se congeló cuando vio salir un hombre y un muchacho de entre los arbustos de ambos lados del río. Peor fué cuando reconoció a uno de ellos.

¿-To...bi..rama?.

Ambos adultos y jóvenes se encontraban sobre el rió sostenidos por su chakra frente a frente en posición de combate. Tobirama había adoptado la postura que ella le enseñó. No había error. Era él.

-Pensamos lo mismo, ¿eh?-dijo el adulto de cabello negro-Senju Butsuma.

-Y Tobirama-continuó el muchacho de pelo azabache. La expresión de Tobirama era absolutamente seria y de concentración. Sin duda demostraba tener experiencia.

- _''¿Dijo Butsuma?...es el líder del clan Senju…"_

-Eso parece, Uchiha Tajima.-respondió Butsuma.

-Y también Izuna.-continuó Tobirama. El corazón se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz. Tan dócil ante Butsuma Senju y tan dispuesto a luchar. ¿Se trataba de la misma persona a la que había conocido?.

Repentinamente el combate inició. Se encontraba petrificada.

-¡PAREN!-Escuchó gritar al mismo tiempo a Madara y Hashirama. Sin embargo, ninguno se detuvo.

Notó como ambos adultos observaron a Izuna y Tobirama. ¿Pensaban atacarlos? Seguramente para distraerlos, pero aquello sería efectivo solo si...se tratara de sus hijos...entonces Tobirama debía ser hijo de Butsuma, cabeza del clan Senju y aquel chico Izuna, hijo de Tajima Uchiha. En un instante vio a ambos adultos lanzar sus armas hacia Izuna y Tobirama. Nozomi preocupada por su amigo estaba lista para saltar de su escondite e ir en su rescate cuando de repente, las armas fueron desviadas al ser golpeadas por unas piedras, las cuales habían sido lanzadas por Madara y Hashirama.

Ambos se posicionaron frente al menor presente de su respectivo clan.

-¡No permitiré que nadie hiera a mi hermano, sea quien sea!-exclamó Madara.

- _¡Su hermano!-_ exclamó Nozomi- _Entonces ese chico es el hermano del que Madara nos hablaba. ¡Madara también es hijo de la cabeza del clan Uchiha!_

-¡Lo mismo digo!-respondió sencillamente Hashirama.

- _¿QUÉ?-Nozomi contuvo la respiración-Entonces Hashirama y Tobirama son hermanos...Esto no puede ser...Ahora entiendo porqué Tobirama sabía las intenciones del clan Senju, de secuestrarme...me protegió, aún teniendo que revelar información de su clan, me protegió._ -Lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos. No soportaba ver a sus amigos luchando entre sí. Un sollozo salió de sus labios. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Madara.

-Hashirama-dijo Madara.

-¿Qué?-En ese momento Hashirama miró en su dirección, descubriendola. Inmediatamente apartó su mirada, posandola en Madara.

-Parece que no lo conseguiremos hacer realidad-Pese a que se dirigía a Madara, Nozomi tenía la sensación de que Madara también le hablaba a ella.-Tu sueño. Menos alcanzarlo.

-Madara..tu-respondió a media voz Hashirama.

-No duró mucho, pero me alegro de haberte conocido, Hashirama.-Por unos segundos, Madara volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

-Tres contra tre-interrumpió el padre de Madara.-¿Qué hacemos, atacamos Madara?.

-No, Hashirama es más fuerte que yo. De seguir luchando, perderemos.

-¿Alguien más fuerte que tú hermano?-añadió sorprendido Izuna.

-¿Así que es tan fuerte?-concluyó Tajima Uchiha. Retiremonos.

-Adiós-dijo Madara.

-¡Madara!. No vas a renunciar, ¿verdad?. Por fin pensabas como yo…

-Eres un Senju, Me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente.-Madara volvió a cruzar su mirada con la de ella. Definitivamente, sus palabras también eran dirigidas a su persona.-Pero los Senju mataron a mis hermanos, Y al tuyo lo mataron los eso no hay necesidad de mostrarnos cómo somos. La próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos enemigos. Senju Hashirama. Yo soy Uchiha Madara.

Sorprendida, Nozomi vió como los ojos de Madara mostraban el Sharingan. Mientras el padre de éste celebraba aquello, el interior de Nozomi sufría. Dolía mucho ver a sus amigos en esa situación. ¿Había terminado todo?¿Qué había hecho ella además de observar y temblar de rabia y pena? Aún no había hablado con sus amigos. Vio como Madara se alejaba de su amigo, listo para marcharse.

-¡NO!-gritó con fuerza, provocando que se pusieran en modo defensivo. Sin pensar, salió de su escondite. Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos. Recobró el control de su cuerpo y sintió temor al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se había puesto.- _Malditos impulsos._

-Ojos morados-dijo Tajima Uchiha.

-Debe ser la niña Furukawa.-declaró Butsuma Senju.

-¡Nozomi!-gritó Tobirama perdiendo su expresión seria. Había sudor en su frente.

-¿Pero qué…?¿No usas tu cabeza?-le recrimino Hashirama.

-Yo...no podía simplemente ver cómo ustedes...como esto se terminada. Tantos secretos entre nosotros deberían hacerme dudar de nuestra amistad, pero no es así.

-¡Izuna, atrapa a esa chica antes de que los Senju lo hagan!-Ordenó Tajima Uchiha al hermano de Madara. Izuna observó a Nazami con duda. Los ojos de ella brillaban por las lágrimas que reflejaban la luz del sol.-¡Ahora!

-¡NO-gritó Madara.

En ese momento, dos personas se pararon frente a ella. Tobirama Senju y Madara Uchiha se encontraban frente a frente junto a Nozomi.

-¡No dejaré que le hagas daño!-gritó Tobirama a Madara.

-¡Lo mismo digo, aléjate de ella!.

-Hermano-llamó Izuna a Madara.

-¡NO VENGAD!-ordenó Madara a su hermano-¡ella no tiene nada que ver en este conflicto. Nadie le pondrá un solo dedo encima!

-Pero hermano, ella es el enemigo.

-Silencio Izuna. Ella no es un Senju. La situación es completamente diferente. El clan Furukawa no es nuestro enemigo, nosotros somos el de ellos.

-¡TOBIRAMA!-gritó Butsuma Senju-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!, es tu oportunidad. ¡Atrápala!.

-No permitiré que nadie le haga daño.-Madara miró a Tobirama sorprendido

-Hmp, Tobirama Senju-dijo Madara-Al parecer también conoces a Nozomi.

-Si. Y tengo los mismos pensamientos hacia ella. No te dejaré ganar.

-Ya veo.

-Hashirama, vámos. Hay que atacar-dijo Butsuma a su hijo mayor.

-Izuna, nosotros también-continuó el padre de Madara.

Nozomi sintió temor. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?.

-Nozomi-la llamó Madara-La próxima vez, nos veremos en el campo de batalla. No podré cuidarte como ahora. Debes entender que es tiempo de madurar y esta es nuestra realidad. Cuando todo termine, prometo ir por ti, por eso, debes seguir con vida.

-Madara…

-Nozomi-interrumpió Tobirama.-No permitas que nada te ocurra, no lo podría superar jamás. Conozco tus habilidades y confío en que podrás arreglartelas, sin embargo, nunca dejaré de preocuparme, de pensar en ti.

Uchihas como Senju estaban preparados para comenzar otro combate. Nozomi se preparó para la pelea, cuando unos brazos la apartaron situandola detrás de su padre.

-Nadie se llevará a mi hija. Uchiha Tajima, Senju Butsuma. -Su padre de paró imponentemente frente a ambos hombres. Había venido acompañado de Kane-sensei y de Ruri.

-Vaya, Hitoshi Furukawa-dijo Tajima Uchiha-has decidido aparecer, y por lo visto bien acompañado.

-Es el colmo de lo tolerable. Primero invaden mis tierras, después ignoran las peticiones para marcharse y ahora tratan de secuestrar a mi hija. Que bajo han caído, mandando a sus hijos a que se hagan pasar por sus amigos.

-Nunca hice tal cosa-se defendió el padre de Hashirama y Tobirama.-pero si aproveché la oportunidad.

-Lo mismo puedo decir-añadió el padre de Madara e Izuna.

-Como si fuera capaz de creer en sus palabras. Ya me han demostrado que no están dispuestos a razonar, por lo tanto hoy los declaro a ambos, clan Uchiha y Senju, enemigos del clan Furukawa, al menos mientras permanezcan en estas tierras. No descansaremos hasta haberlos expulsado del territorio. Por nuestra parte sólo van a recibir hostilidad.

-Debes estar muy confiado como para declararnos la guerra a ambos-se burló el jefe de los Senju.

-Hmp, no tengo de qué preocuparme. Se que ustedes jamás van a cooperar.-respondió su padre con tono altanero.

-Ya veo de dónde sacaste ese tono de voz, Nozomi-le dijo Tobirama.

-No intentes pasarte de listo con ella.-reclamó Madara.

-Entonces, Furukawa Hitoshi, nos veremos pronto. Tienes una hermosa hija.-declaró Butsuma Senju.

-Nos veremos pronto-se despidió Tajima Uchiha.-¡Vamonos!.-ordenó. Madara la miró una última vez antes de adentrarse en el bosque.

-Nozomi, ¿aún crees en nuestro sueño?-preguntó Hashirama.

-Pues claro, porque yo se que tu también.-Nozomi miró a Tobirama. Él le estaba dando la espalda con los brazos cruzados.-Tobirama…

-Ahora somos enemigos Nozomi.-le dijo con una voz fría y ruda.-No lo olvides.

-Vamos.-ordenó la cabeza del clan Senju. Nozomi siguió a Tobirama con la mirada, esperando que le dedicara una última mirada. Pero Tobirama ni se detuvo. Sin añadir nada más, se perdió en el bosque junto a su padre y hermano. Mordió sus labios queriendo contener las lágrimas. Al menos Hashirama aún tenía esperanzas.

Habían regresado a su hogar. Todos estaban con armaduras y armas afiladas, preparándose para salir el día de mañana a combatir. Su ánimo estaba decaído. No veía sentido en nada de lo que había pasado. La frialdad de Tobirama le dejó una neblina gris en su corazón, el sufrimiento de Madara un terrible dolor, y el pesar de Hashirama, lágrimas.

-Espero que hayas aprendido Nozomi.

-Tu viste padre como Tobirama y Madara saltaron para protegerme.

-Si, pero fue sólo por esta vez. Hay veces en que debemos actuar en contra de nuestros sentimientos, y poner al deber primero. Tus amigos, no te engañaban. Realmente te aprecian. Pero las circunstancias no favorecen el crecimiento de esos lazos, pues tienen un compromiso con su familia, la cual también aman.

-Quieres decirme que pese a que la amistad era real, ellos igual pueden matarme. Que mundo enfermo es este. Tanto sufrimiento.

-Me alegra que finalmente abrieras los ojos.

-Si, ahora veo más que nunca lo necesario que es cambiarlo. Lamento decepcionarte padre, pero ahora mi determinación es mayor.

Al día siguiente, el clan Furukawa marchó al combate. A cualquier Senju o Uchiha que vieran, lo atacaban sin preguntar, sin vacilar. Más de una vez se enfrentaron los 3 clanes al mismo tiempo, dejando una escena cruel, sanguinaria y gris. Nozomi rápidamente se adaptó al entorno, a la situación, adquiriendo una temible fama entre los miembros de los clanes enemigos. A medida que crecía, la habilidad con sus ojos mejoraba. Pronto se supo que podía usar el elemento hielo, convirtiéndose en una leyenda entre sus pares y adversarios. Muchos de ellos temblaban cuando se enfrentaban a ella en el campo de batalla. Nozomi hacía lo posible para no matarlos, pero a veces insistían en atacarla, dejándola sin opción. No faltó las veces en las que se encontró con sus antiguos amigos. Ellos luchaban enérgicamente entre sí. A veces le dirigían una mirada, pero lo usual era que la ignoraran por completo, como si no existiera. Un día, cansada de la situación, atacó a Tobirama, quien esquivó el corte de la espada sorprendido.

-Tal parece que éste es el único modo de llamar tu atención. Tobirama.

-Nozomi.-dijo mirándola con sus ojos.-estas más alta.-Tobirama retrocedió un paso y realizó un corte, el cual Nozomi recepcionó con la espada. Una ola de chakra se expandió tras el impacto.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás después de haberme ignorado por todo un año?.-Nozomi sintió furia en su interior. Comenzó a realizar golpes seguidos y rápidos, los cuales Tobirama recepcionaba o esquivaba.-Ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme, idiota, Tobirama idiota, idiota, ¡idiota!

-No puedo creer que hagas una rabieta lo hago.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-Si te miro.

En ese momento, otra espada rozó su brazo. Nozomi con agilidad esquivó el corte y contraatacó, chocando su espada contra la de Izuna Uchiha.

-Nozomi Furukawa. Veo que las historias son ciertas. Eres muy fuerte. Pero seré yo quien acabe con Tobirama Senju.

-No me digas niño.

-¿Niño? ¡pero si tengo la misma edad que tú!.

-Las mujeres maduramos antes.

-¿Realmente te tomas esto en serio?.

-Pues claro. Pero tu te lo tomas en exceso.

-¡Varios han muerto!

-De mi gente también, y es por culpa de gente que se lo toma tan en serio como tú.

-Pero que...rara eres. Hmp, no importa. Yo voy a vencerte Nozomi Furukawa. Cuando logre derrotarte a tí, la espadachin de hielo, todos me respetaran aún más.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.

-Izuna-llamó una voz conocida-déjala. Guarda tus energías para tu verdadero rival. Además, ella podría vencerte. Quizás en fuerza y velocidad estén igualados, pero a ella le sobra astucia que tu no tienes.

-Lo tomaré como un alago, Madara-dijo mirando a su antiguo amigo. Madara la miró a los ojos. Hace un año que no lo había hecho, sin embargo, no dijo palabra alguna.

Tras otro año de guerra, finalmente el clan Furukawa había logrado empujar al clan Uchiha y Senju fuera de sus territorios. Para su gente la guerra había terminado. Nozomi a sus 13 años había podido ver muchas cosas producto de la guerra. Todos morían, todos lloraban y sufrían, pero quienes peor lo pasaban eran los pequeños pueblos, aldeanos, agricultores, artesanos y comerciantes. A veces quedaban en medio del conflicto. Otras, los bandidos aprovechaban el caos para atacarlos. Miembros de los mismos clanes les robaban alimentos. No pudo evitar pensar en Kohaku todo ese tiempo. Su padre no quería intervenir y defender a aquellos pueblos, ya que significaba entrar en el conflicto, pero no entendía que los ladrones eran parte de esta guerra y que estaban invadiendo el territorio.

También aprendió que Madara iba en serio. Incontables veces estuvo cerca de matar a Hashirama, fallando por milímetros. Estaba decidido a aniquilarlo. Tobirama e Izuna tenían una gran rivalidad, aunque Nozomi había visto intercambios de miradas asesinas entre Madara y Tobirama, en especial cuando ella estaba cerca. Por su parte, Hashirama se contenía en cierto modo. Aún añoraba a su amigo y la paz. Muchas veces Nozomi se topó accidentalmente con él. Apenas hablaban, pues entendían perfectamente lo que pasaba por sus mentes. Nozomi solía curar un poco sus heridas y sonreirle para darle ánimos.

Gracias a estas experiencias, y tras mucho pensar, Nozomi pudo encontrar un nuevo camino, un nuevo sentido. Decidió dedicarse a viajar primero por los alrededores para proteger a las verdaderas víctimas de la guerra, y a la vez, exterminar a los bandidos. A futuro, su misión se dirigiría más allá de la frontera, de ese modo con un poco de suerte, podría encontrarse con sus amigos y vigilarlos, claro, si es que seguían próximos al río desconocía cuánto habían retrocedido. Solo sabía que ya no estaban en las tierras del clan, y que por ello, ya no eran interés de su padre. Cada cierto tiempo mandaba shinobis a la frontera para confirmar que nadie la había traspasado. En los últimos reportes habían señalado que actualmente el clan Uchiha y Senju aún se enfrentaban a unos kilómetros al sur del río fronterizo. Aparentemente, tanto Tajima Uchiha como Butsuma Senju entendieron que nada lograban con seguir presionando al clan Furukawa.

Su padre, evidentemente, al inicio no estuvo de acuerdo con la misión que Nozomi se había autoimpuesto, sin embargo, ya no tenía la misma paciencia de antes, y conocía la mirada de determinación de su hija. Aunque le negara la misión, posiblemente ella igual saldría a realizarla. La única condición que le impuso fue el usar una máscara para ocultar su identidad, ya que se había extendido la información que la gente de su clan solían tener los ojos azules o morados, y que ella, los tenía lilas como la flor de lavanda. Nozomi decidió fabricarse una máscara de madera ahuecada para que sea mas liviana. La pintó de blanco y le dio rasgos propios de un gato.

Nozomi no demoró en limpiar la mitad del territorio de su clan de los ladrones y delincuentes. A los 16 años ya había cubierto toda la zona. Finalmente cruzó la frontera, encontrándose de frente con una dura realidad. Pequeñas villas quemadas, destruidas con apenas unos sobrevivientes que luchaban por mantenerse de pie, débiles ante la falta de alimento. Sus miradas estaban vacías y llenas de temor. Los ojos hinchados por lágrimas derramadas continuamente. Ella se dedicaba a sanarlos con su ninjutsu médico. Había mejorado notoriamente, convirtiéndose en la mejor de su clan, sin embargo, seguía investigando, estudiando, moviendo cada vez más los límites de su habilidad. Luego, ayudaba a la reconstrucción de las casas para proceder a ayudar con la siembra de los alimentos. Los pequeños asentados no solían tener más de 18 familias, por lo que no era tan extenuante el trabajo. Luego, solía quedarse unas semanas a la espera de ladrones para enfrentarlos y derrotarlos. Otras veces, matarlos. Pronto, la voz se corrió y comenzaron a apodarle ''espíritu de la espada blanca''.

Nozomi sabía que le decían espíritu debido a su habilidad de teletransoración que sus ojos le otorgaban, además por la rapidez de sus movimientos. También porque nunca se quitaba la máscara y evitaba hablar mucho. Tenía miedo de encariñarse con las personas y sufrir lo mismo que cuando murió Kohaku. Espada blanca debido a que solía reforzar su espada con su chakra estilo aire que lucía blanco con tonos verdosos, o bien, directamente con hielo.

Debido a los rumores extendidos, cuando llegaba a un nuevo asentado, la recibían con ansias y alegría, ofreciendole ofrendas, las cuales ella rechazaba. En cambio, los criminales escapaban cada vez que escuchaban hablar de una mujer con espada y máscara de gato. Poco a poco iba cumpliendo sus metas. Así, a sus 16 años, ya era una verdadera leyenda.

Tras haber abandonado un pueblo, Nozomi caminaba por el bosque en busca de más personas que necesitaran ayuda. Luego de haber caminado durante toda la mañana, decidió sentarse a descansar y comer un poco. Repasaba en su mente el número de pueblos y asentamientos que había conocido desde su partida a los 14 años. Eran muchos, y aún así, sentía que no había avanzado nada. Mientras la guerra entre los clanes continuase, seguirian existiendo estas situaciones injustas. No sabía nada de su padre ni de su clan, lo que era bueno. De haber ocurrido algo malo ya se habría enterado, ya que las malas noticias nunca se quedan en un solo lugar, se esparcen más rápido que una plaga. Además seguramente la hubieran buscado y encontrado. Paz, eso sentía en esos momentos. Estar sentada sola en el bosque escuchando el sonido de aves y animales que se encontraban a los alrededores la ayudaban a olvidar momentáneamente todo aquello que le preocuaba o le causara tristeza. Recordó cuando al inicio de su viaje se topó con los restos de la Aldea en la que solía vivir Kohaku.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel lugar. Los pocos cuerpos que quedaban (La mayoría seguramente habían sido devorados y arrastrados por animales) se habían convertido en esqueletos sin expresión alguna. Las casas en ruina seguían dándole un aspecto lúgubre al lugar. Parecía difícil creer que hubo un tiempo en el que ese lugar era colorido, alegre y lleno de risas.

Antes de dejar que sus pensamientos siguieran en esa dirección, se incorporó y continuó su viaje. Todo en el ambiente parecía normal, hasta que a lo lejos escuchó un alarido muy tenue, casi inaudible. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar de dónde creía que venía el lamento. Podía sentir una presencia. Se apresuró temiendo que se tratase de un niño o anciano. Cruzó unos arbustos y ante sus ojos se encontró con un hombre, de su edad aproximadamente, en el suelo. Tenía puesto vestimentas oscuras. Su cabello era muy largo y negro. Sintió un chakra muy familiar. Lentamente se acercó al joven inconsciente. Su mano temblando removió los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de él. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la cara del jóve, reconociendolo inmediatamente.

-¡¿Madara?!.

 **N/A:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Se que me quedó muy largo, pero necesitaba cortarlo en esta parte. Quiero darle las gracias a las personas que han comentado y seguido la historia, ¡Me motivan a seguir escribiendo!...nunca pensé que la historia tendría tantos capítulos, pero me alegro haber podido continuarla y espero terminarla. No se olviden de comentar! Muchas gracias!**


	8. Reencuentros

**Madara:**

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad y pereza. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuidadosamente, observó su alrededor. Aparentemente se encontraba en la oscura habitación de una casa descuidada, probablemente abandonada . Se encontraba acostado en un futon que olía a limpio. Intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda lo invadió al instante. Claro, había sido herido gravemente en su último combate contra Hashirama, cayendo a un río el cual lo arrastró por varios kilómetros hasta que había conseguido salir. Se recordaba deambulando por el bosque hasta finalmente, caer. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba en aquel lugar?. Miró su cuerpo. Todo su torso se encontraba vendado. Escuchó el suelo crujir. Volteó la cabeza en dirección a los pasos. Ante él, se encontraba una mujer de contextura fina y cuerpo curvilíneo. Su vestimenta era propia de la de un ninja. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una extraña máscara y el cabello castaño peinado en una trenza.

-¿Quién eres?.-preguntó con tono desafiante. La mujer no respondió.-¿Acaso eres sorda? Te he preguntado quién eres.-Otra vez, silencio. La extraña caminó hacia él para luego arrodillarse. llevaba en sus manos un vaso de bambú, el cual acercó a su boca.

-Bebe-le dijo con una voz monótona.

-Hmp, entonces no eres sorda.¿Qué es eso?. No lo voy a tomar. Parece veneno.-Sintió que la mujer lo miraba fijamente. Al juzgar por su voz, era joven. Repentinamente, apretó su garganta en un punto que le hizo abrir la boca, y sin cuestionar introdujo el líquido forzandolo a tragar.

-Agua.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres?. No me des la espalda…¡Deja de ignorarme!...maldición.-La desconocida camino hacia un bolso. Saco unas vendas y un pequeño frasco de madera.-¿Qué estás haciendo?...para qué me molesto en preguntar.

-Voy a cambiarte las vendas y ponerte este ungüento. Por favor, copera.

-¿Quieres decir que tú... hiciste eso?¿Tú me vendaste?.

-Si.-La joven sin hacer pregunta alguna retiró las sábanas descubriendo su cuerpo, causándole un golpe de frio.

-Ey, pero que…-Sin escuchar sus quejas, puso sus manos alrededor de él para ayudarlo a sentarse. Luego, comenzó a retirar las vendas. Madara se sentía algo descolocado ante el atrevimiento de la chica. Actuaba como si estuviera molesta con él. Finos dedos untados en una crema tocaron su espalda, aliviando el dolor que la herida producía. Inconscientemente dejó escapar un suspiro, relajando los músculos de su cuerpo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó la misteriosa mujer.

-Ah...si. Gracias.-La mujer se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras le colocaba el vendaje limpio-¿Por qué me ayudas?.

-Yo vivo para aliviar el dolor que causa esta guerra. Antes tus heridas eran peores. Llevas dos días inconsciente. Recién por la mañana desapareció tu fiebre.

-Debiste ver como quedó el otro.-La mujer pareció alterarse ante sus palabras.-Es sólo una broma.

-Ya veo.-dijo aliviada.

-¿Dónde estamos?.

-En un pequeño asentamiento agrícola, bueno, lo que queda. Tras ser invadido, los habitantes que sobrevivieron se marcharon, dejando un pueblo fantasma.

-Las sabanas, huelen limpias.

\- Las lavé. La suciedad podría haber infectado tus heridas. Bueno, yo…-dijo incorporándose para irse. Instintivamente, tomó su muñeca con firmeza.

-No te vayas-exclamó sin pensar-Yo...por favor.

-Descuida, no pienso ir a ningún lado hasta verte de pie. Ahora me dirigía a buscar comida.

-¿Por qué la máscara?.-La joven se retiró sin dirigirle palabra alguna.-Debí suponerlo.

¿Por qué aquella mujer lo ayudaba?¿Realmente era una especie de ideal lo que la impulsaba? Bueno, había conocido personas más excéntricas. Hashirama en primer lugar. Madara sabía que pese a la realidad, su amigo aún deseaba la paz entre ambos y el mundo. Sin embargo, es era imposible. En primer lugar sus padres se odiaban y existía mucho resentimiento en ambos clanes. En segundo, Madara debía proteger a su hermano menor. En tercer lugar, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría durar la paz y si valdría la pena intentarlo. Además, si bien aún le agradaba su antiguo amigo, detestaba a su hermano, Tobirama Senju, después de todo era el rival de Izuna, su hermano menor. Además…- _"Nozomi"-_ Se sorprendió ante la repentina idea. Hace años que no invocaba su recuerdo. Era doloroso pensar en ella, en sus ojos llorosos en aquél día en el cual todo se desmoronó. Había decidido ignorarla completamente en el campo de batalla para mantener la distancia y no verse obligado a pelear contra ella. Si bien ella era muy fuerte, él podía vencerla. Ahora, a sus 17 años, era capaz de analizar con mayor certeza sus sentimientos por ella para luego tratar de olvidarla, finalizando con su derrota. Ya lo había asumido, ella sería la única en su vida, pese a que no existía la posibilidad de tener un futuro con Nozomi. Ella era especial, y Tobirama Senju también lo había notado. ¿Cuáles habrán sido los sentimientos de Nozomi?. Era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba. La amargura comenzó a invadirlo, haciéndolo encerrar aquellos pensamientos.

-Te veo pensativo-dijo la mujer con un plato de madera en la mano.-Estofado de pescado. No hay mucho para cocinar por estos lados.-él permaneció en silencio. La mujer de la máscara se arrodilló a su lado para luego untar una cuchara en el plato.-Abre la boca. Debes comer.

-¿Eh?.-Madara la observó sorprendido. ¿Pensaba darle de comer?.

-No puedes comer solo. Aún estas muy débil. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas.-le dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Prefirió cooperar. Tras haber comido, la joven se retiró para limpiar el plato. Luego volvió y tocó su frente con la pequeña mano.

-No tienes fiebre. Deberías dormir. Adiós.

-¿No te parece raro?.-La desconocida se detuvo, volteando su rostro oculto hacia él.-Esta situación. Dices que me ayudas porque tu misión es aliviar el dolor que produce esta guerra, pero si supieras quien soy, te darías cuenta que yo provoco sufrimiento, y que harías mayor bien dejándome morir. Soy un asesino.

-Vaya, que palabras más amargas. Se perfectamente quien eres, Uchiha Madara.-No pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharla decir su nombre.- Y sé que al igual que todos tienes una razón por la cual luchar, pero imagino que tampoco le ves sentido a este conflicto, o al menos eso has reflejado con estas palabras. Llevo años viajando, y he aprendido que hay muchos como yo que solo desean que esto termine, pero nadie se atreve a dar el paso, siempre poniendo el resentimiento y la venganza por encima de un futuro resplandeciente.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

-Hmp, no es difícil terminar con una guerra, lo difícil es hacer que las personas dejen el dolor y el ego de lado por el bienestar del mañana y de las próximas generaciones, pero para pensar en ellas, se debe dejar de pensar en uno mísmo.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar a aquellos que han muerto?.

-Llegar a la paz no significa olvidarlos, significa poder recordarlos sin dolor, ser capaz de pensar en ellos con buenas memorias y sensaciones. Uchiha Madara, si no cambias ese modo de pensar, sólo terminarás sufriendo y perdiendo más cosas valiosas sin sentido, hundiéndote en recuerdos hirientes, ira y odio, cambiando completamente su modo de ser, tu interior. Lo he visto antes.

-Hahahaha, al final resultaste ser muy habladora. Quien diría que antes ni me respondias. Supongo que ahora estoy viendo tu verdadera personalidad. Me recuerdas a alguien. Fue muy importante para mi. Pero las circunstancias me obligaron a alejarme y poner distancia en mi mejor amigo, a quien ahora trato de eliminar a toda costa. No importa, no logro nada con pensar en esta persona. Seguramente está muerta o encontró a alguien más.

-¿De quién hablas?.

-No importa. Ahora lo único que quiero saber es porqué usas aún esa máscara.

-Protección. Mi identidad debe permanecer oculta.

-Ahora que lo pienso...máscara blanca, mujer, llevas espada. Creo que he escuchado hablar de ti. El espíritu de la espada blanca. Hmp, yo creí que eras solo un mito. Pero por lo visto, no eres un espíritu..¿o sí?.

-Quien sabe.

-No me respondas de ese modo tan misterioso. Esa máscara es tenebrosa, ni siquiera puedo ver tus ojos.

-Es mejor de ese modo. Uchiha Madara, tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Por qué quieres eliminar a tu mejor amigo?.

-Bueno…-dijo tristemente-Yo soy un Uchiha, él en un Senju. Nuestros clanes se han enfrentado durante varios años. Su hermano fue asesinado por uno de los míos. No dudo que alguno de ellos intentará asesinar a mi hermano. Ya han matado a varios miembros de mi clan. Prefiero ser yo quien acabe con Hashirama. Además, soy el único que puede hacerlo. Debo proteger a los míos.

-¿Y matarías a la otra persona de la que hablabas?.

-Por suerte no es una amenaza para nadie cercano. No porque sea débil, al contrario. Pero nuestros caminos se separaron hace varios años y no creo que se vuelvan a topar. Le echo de menos. Hace años que no había querido pensar en...resulta doloroso.

-Yo también extraño a muchas personas. Mi familia, mi madre, mis amigos. Mi madre era una gran mujer que creía en la paz. Cuando era pequeña, viajé junto a ella para recorrer el territorio...en ese viaje le llegó una carta del clan Hagoromo solicitando una reunión para acordar un pacto de paz. Mi madre informó a mi padre, pero no lo esperó. Ambas fuimos a la reunión, pero era una trampa. Como sabes, el clan Hagoromo era aliado del clan Uchiha. Y aquí me encuentro, cuidando las heridas de la futura cabeza de los Uchiha.

-Yo...no sé qué decir.

-No fueron tus decisiones ni tus órdenes las que asesinaron a mi madre. Los actos de nuestros antepasados no deben definir nuestro presente y futuro.

Madara sintió aquella sensación el el pecho. Un calor reconfortante que le acelera el corazón. Quería saber más de aquella misteriosa joven. No le importaba el cómo lucía su rostro, le interesaba su pasado, su presente y sus ideas del futuro. Por lo que había escuchado, no era débil. Todos los que se habían topado con ella terminaban adoptando un profundo miedo hacia aquella mujer y su espada. Quería conocer por él mismo su fuerza. También se había percatado que era una persona muy inteligente y que además cocinaba bien. Le había dicho que llevaba tiempo viajando, por lo que debe haber conocido a muchas personas y aprendido de ellas. Tenía familia y había sufrido la temprana pérdida de un ser amado. Sabía todo eso, pero le era insuficiente. Jamás pensó que volvería a sentir aquella curiosidad por una persona.

-Dime, espíritu de la espada blanca. ¿Tienes algún color favorito?.

-¿Eh?, que repentina pregunta.

-Bueno, solo quiero acortar el tiempo.

-Deberías dormir.

-Apenas a comenzado a oscurecer.

-Apuesto que tienes la visión borrosa. Se debe a la gran pérdida de sangre. Por lo tanto, debes dormir más de lo normal.

-Dormiré después de que respondas algunas preguntas.¿Entonces?.

-Lila…¿el tuyo?.

-Ah, eso un bonito color. Recuerdo unos ojos con ese color. Eran altaneros y reflejaban una gran determinación, pero también estaban llenos de bondad, compasión y cariño. Pero el azul también me gusta mucho.¿Comida favorita?.

-Hmmm ¿pollo?.

-Que sencillo...la mía es el Inarizushi. Y me encanta la cetrería.

-A mí la música.

-Ah...igual que a…- _"Nozomi"._

-Ya ha sido suficiente. No se si intentas descubrir alguna debilidad mía. Pero te advierto Uchiha Madara, que conmigo no se juega, mucho menos después de haberte salvado la vida.

-Como quieras.-dijo irritado.-Tampoco era esa mi intención, pero en realidad no hay razón por la que deba hablarte. No estoy en deuda contigo. No pedí tu ayuda.- _''maldición, ¿por qué se puso así tan de repente?''_

-Cumple tu palabra y duerme.

-tsk.-Madara cerró sus ojos, en parte obedeciéndola y en parte a causa del cansancio que sentía. Realmente había perdido mucha sangre. Apenas podía moverse. Cada vez que tensaba sus músculos la piel cercana al corte en su espalda le tiraba, produciéndole un fuerte ardor. Al parecer ella le había suturado la herida. Era extraño pero no podía evitar sentirse cómodo ante la presencia de aquella joven. Confiaba en ella, quizás porque le recordaba mucho a Nozomi. Nunca imaginó que volvería a conocer a alguien como ella, pues no podían haber dos Nozomi en el mundo al mismo tiempo, o eso creía.-Esta bien, no tienes porque ponerte tan agresiva.

-Ah, lo lamento.

-No..no debí hacerte tantas preguntas, menos después de ayudarme.

Aquella noche soñó lo se siempre. Luchaba contra un número infinito de enemigos, se encontraba rodeado y solo. Hashirama estaba de pie observándolo con los brazos cruzados, como si no le importara que estuviera siendo herido, ¿por qué debería importarte? él había roto con la amistad, en cada lucha trataba de asesinarlo. Ya no existía confianza alguna entre ellos. De repente, se encontraba rodeado por una espesa oscuridad, con heridas en su cuerpo, esperando el golpe final. Sin embargo, esta vez sintió un olor a lavanda recién cortada en inmediatamente una mariposa violeta revoloteo frente a sus ojos. Estiró la mano y esta se posó delicadamente en sus dedos.

-Despierta.

-Hmmmm.-se quejó. La mujer sacudió su hombro.

-Uchiha Madara, despierta.

-A veces eres muy irritante.

-Hoy debes caminar.

-¿Qué has dicho?, no puedo ni ponerme de pie, mucho menos sostenerme.

-Si no caminas pronto, tu tono muscular se ira debilitando. Yo te sostendré. Pero si intentas algo, no dudare en soltarte.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó con voz encantadora, levantando las cejas.

-Como quitarme la máscara.-respondió de modo cortante.

La mujer se acercó a él poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Primero le ayudó a sentarse, y después, con firmeza y cuidado, a ponerse en pie. Sus piernas temblaban entumecidas por la falta de uso al que estaban acostumbradas. La piel tensa de su espalda no estaba tan tirante como la noche anterior. Definitivamente el ungüento que ella le había colocado era muy efectivo. Sintió su cuerpo tambalearse, instintivamente colocó su brazo por encima de la joven, quien a su vez, rodeó su brazo en su cintura. Pese a ser de menor estatura que él, la mujer de la máscara podía sostenerlo sin dificultad, demostrando tener una fuerza que desentonaba con su aspecto. Sintió su aroma fresco un tanto flora, pero era cubierto por el olor a tierra y pasto. Su corazón comenzó a latir ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó con un tono de voz más amable.

-Si.-respondió seguro. Era urgente para él recuperarse inmediatamente. Su hermano aún se encontraba luchando. Debía estar ahí para protegerlo. Con dificultad, dio su primer paso. La espalda se quejaba ante el pequeño esfuerzo, sin embargo decidió ignorarla. Otro paso. Esta vez el dolor y esfuerzo requerido fueron menores.

-Hoy intentemos llegar hasta la puerta.

-Entendido.-Fijó su mirada en la puerta. Tenía que lograrlo. Por su hermano. Otro paso. Ella aflojó un poco el apoyo, seguramente para exigirle más a su cuerpo. Esta vez fué más difícil caminar, pues su cuerpo tuvo que realizar mayor esfuerzo. Luego de unos agotadores minutos, llegó a la puerta. Su frente se encontraba empapada de sudor. Ahora, debía regresar. Decidido, comenzó a mover sus piernas, pero temblaron y cedieron ante la petición. Rápidamente la mujer se aferró a su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Por un instante creyó haber visto sus ojos, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó. Se encontraban frente a frente. Hace años que no había escuchado palabras de preocupación dichas de un modo tan amable. Impulsivamente la abrazó.-¿Qué... qué estas…?.-Al escuchar la voz de ella, inmediatamente terminó el abrazo, desviando la mirada.

-Creí que me iba a caer. Me sentí mareado.

-Ah...-Tras su respuesta, continuaron con el trayecto. Madara se sentó en el futon con cuidado. La joven tocó su espalda con cuidado.-Necesito cambiar las vendas.-Asintió con la cabeza. Permaneció sentado por su cuenta. La joven hábilmente removió el vendaje.-Has sanado muy bien. Hoy en la noche quitaré las suturas y mañana podrás permanecer de pie.

-¿Tan rápido?. Eso es imposible.

-Mis métodos no han sido vistos por muchos, pero nunca fallan.

-¿Qué métodos? realmente, ¿quién eres?.

-Mañana, si realmente puedes caminar por tu cuenta, me marcharé. Iré a buscar algo para desayunar.

-Espera, ¿Me salvas y luego te marchas así sin más, sin nada a cambio?¿Sin decirme quien eres para recordar tu rostro y saldar mi deuda si te vuelvo a ver?.

-Tú mismo dijiste que no me debes nada, pues nunca pediste mi ayuda.

-No tomes todo tan en serio.-respondió irritado.

-No somos amigos, Uchiha Madara. Yo solo estoy cumpliendo con mi razón de ser en este mundo. ¿Cómo sabes si no me consideraras tu enemigo al conocer mi identidad?. Hay más personas que me necesitan. Si no requieres mi ayuda no veo razón para quedarme más tiempo.-Madara no supo qué responder. La joven se quedó de pie frente a la puerta como si esperase una respuesta de su parte. Luego, al ver que Madara no decía nada, se retiró.

 **Nozomi:**

Así era mejor. Madara ya la había dejado atrás una vez. No había razón para que no lo hiciera de nuevo. Tras conocer su identidad, rompió con toda relación entre ellos, llegando a ignorar su existencia. Pero, aquel abrazo la había hecho sentir algo completamente nuevo. Su corazón se había acelerado y su respiración cortado. Un nerviosismo golpeó su cuerpo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Aún no entendía porqué Madara había hecho eso. Decidió creer en la explicación que le había dado y olvidar el asunto.

Durante la noche, mientras su antiguo amigo dormía, se había dedicado a utilizar su ninjutsu médico en él, y de ese modo cerrar la herida. No podía sanarla por completo, o Madara podría sospechar de la técnica y luego, de quien era ella. Esa noche terminaría con la curación y podría marcharse cuando viera que él podía caminar sin ayuda alguna. Calculaba que necesitaría dos días más para recuperarse completamente, pero para ello no la necesitaba.

La mirada de su amigo había cambiado apenas un poco. Era más seria y triste. Diría desesperanzada. Sin duda el quiebre de la amistad había sido un duro golpe para todos ellos. Pero ella y Hashirama, a diferencia de Madara, no habían perdido las esperanzas de lograr un nuevo comienzo y retomar sus sueños, y eso era lo que los mantenía con vida, felices y optimistas. Debían resistir como fuese pues solo ellos podrían cambiar el curso de la historia. Nozomi sabía que varios añoraban la paz y una nueva realidad, pero no eran capaces de ver una verdadera posibilidad de lograrlo y se rendían sin intentarlo. Les era inalcanzable. Sin embargo, estaba segura que si ellos veían a alguien como Hashirama llevando a cabo aquella ilusión, haciéndola real, todos correrían para sentirla y vivirla, dándole mayor fuerza.

-Hashirama, ambos podemos lograrlo.-Ella admiraba a su amigo, pero no de la manera romántica. Lo veía como a un hermano mayor, alguien con quien hablar y trabajar sin conflictos. Eran muy parecidos, y quizás por eso mismo no sentían atracción el uno por el otro. En cambio, Madara, Nozomi siempre lo encontró un hombre muy atractivo, le llamaba la atención de una manera distinta que Hashirama. Ahora que era más grande podía diferenciar y reconocer aquellos sentimientos que tuvo cuando era apenas una niña. Pero atracción no era lo mismo que amor. No conocía al Madara de ahora, por lo tanto no podía sentir algo parecido por él. Tampoco podía negar que su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro se tornaba rojo cada vez que cambiaba sus vendas y tocaba su piel con sus manos. La verdad agradeció incontables veces el haber tenido la máscara puesta. Lo que más le gustaba era verlo sonreír. Pero en ningún momento lo había hecho. Aquello le hacía cuestionarse sobre cómo era el interior de el actual Madara.

El día paso con rapidez. Madara no intercambió muchas palabras. Nozomi sospechó que se debía a la conversación de antes. Le había costado poner aquella distancia entre ellos, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la descubriese. Tenía miedo de su reacción y que la tratara con la misma indiferencia de hace algunos años. Era necesario mantenerse fría. A veces sentía la mirada de Madara clavada en ella, lo que la ponía muy nerviosa. ¿Estaba estudiándola, tratando de calcular su fuerza?.

-Por favor, deja de mirarme de ese modo.

-¿Qué?, no te estaba mirando.¿Por qué querría mirarte?.

-Responde lo que quieras, solo, deja de hacerlo.

-¿Te incomoda?-dijo de modo altanero.

-Entonces si me estabas viendo. Acabas de confirmarlo.

-Tssk, piensa lo que quieras.

Nozomi sonrió ante el breve intercambio de palabras. Le recordó a aquellas discusiones que tenían cuando ella tenía 11 años y él 12. Por lo visto, algunas cosas no habían cambiado, pese a los 5 años transcurridos. Rápidamente cayó la haber removido la sutura, Nozomi se sentó con la espalda a la pared, observando a Madara, esperando a que se quedara dormido. El chakra de las personas siempre se tornaba más calmo y un tono más claro cuando dormían. Por ello, pese a que la respiración de su amigo era suave, sabía que no estaba durmiendo y que probablemente fingía. Esperó dos horas más, hasta que finalmente se durmió. Sigilosamente se acercó y comenzó a curarlo utilizando su chakra. En su mente se imaginó a Hashirama utilizando un ninjutsu médico. Sin dudas, debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que poseía sería un gran usuario de éste. Tal vez debió haberle enseñado cuando se lo pidió años atrás. Una vez que terminó volvió a su lugar. No fue capaz de conciliar el sueño hasta entrado el amanecer. Durmió un par de horas. Rindiéndose al insomnio, optó por ir a preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo. Dejó todo listo cerca de Madara. Ella sabía que Madara podría levantarse sin problemas, por lo que era mejor marcharse antes de que despertara. Con calma, reunió sus pertenencias, se colgó la espada en la espalda. Miró una última vez a su amigo. Dormía plácidamente. Se veía tan tranquilo, en paz. Sonrió con ternura y se marchó. No tardó mucho en sentir tristeza. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?. No era justo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar sintiendo esto por Madara?...que curiosidad sentía por él, por su actual modo de ver las cosas y pensar. ¿Existía un modo de devolverle la misma esperanza que tenía en su niñez?. Ya no importaba. Se encontraba varios metros de la casa. La miró por una última vez antes de girar una esquina y perderla de vista.

-¡ESPERA!-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. pasos rápidos y un tanto torpes venían tras de ella. Su cuerpo no respondió. Detrás de ella, los pasos de habían detenido y habían sido reemplazados por una respiración entrecortada.-¿Qué estás haciendo?¿En serio pensabas irte?.

Nozomi se giró. Madara se encontraba con su torso vendado al descubierto, pantalones y sus pies, descalzos. No pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la imagen del temible Shinobi.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?.-preguntó molesto.

-Nada, es solo que, no luces como uno de los shinobis más temidos del mundo.

-Bueno, tu me obligaste a esto.

-Adiós, Uchiha Madara.-Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Su amigo no dijo nada. Nozomi pensó que finalmente se había rendido. Repentinamente sintió una fuerte briza. Madara apareció frente a ella con su sharingan activado y ágilmente le arrebató la máscara de su rostro, sin que pudiera reaccionar. Llevó sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo, esperando que no la hubiese visto.

Silencio. Lo único que había era silencio. No se atrevía a moverse ni a emitir sonido alguno. Que Madara no hablase aumentaba la tensión. Trató de idear algún plan para escapar. Aún no era tarde. Seguramente él no había podido ver su rostro y frustrado trataba de idear un modo que quitarle las manos del rostro. Tímidamente, levantó la cara sin remover sus manos, y abrió una pequeña abertura entre los dedos. Madara se encontraba con los ojos y la boca abierta de pie frente a ella. De pronto, él soltó dejándola caer al suelo, emitiendo un sonido hueco al estrellarse.

-¿No...zo...mi?-susurró.

Ella no respondió.

-¿Eres, Nozomi?.-De pronto comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Nozomi dio unos pasos atrás, pero Madara tomó sus muñecas, tirándolas con fuerza apartándolas de su rostro. Instintivamente, bajó la mirada. Madara tomó su barbilla con una mano forzándola a levantar el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron.-Nozomi.-dijo más claro.-Nozomi...Nozomi-repitió. La abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera que escapara.-¿Por qué?¿por qué hiciste esto?¿por qué no me dijiste que eras tu?.

Las palabras no salieron de su boca. Madara tomó sus hombros apartándola bruscamente. Comenzó a sacudirla.

-¡RESPONDE!-Exigió.-¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA? ¿TE PARECE DIVERTIDO?. ME HABÍAN DICHO QUE ESTABAS MUERTA. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que no fuera cierto, pero cada día era más difícil creerlo...no sabía nada de ti…¿por qué no me dijiste que eras tu? Además pensabas irte sin decirme nada…

-Yo…-sus ojos se humedecieron.-Tenía miedo, Uchiha Madara.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?¿Miedo de qué?.

-Hace años que no nos vemos...Uchih...Madara. Ya me habías alejado de tu vida una vez…¡¿cómo no iba a pensar que sería igual?!...rompiste nuestra amistad y luego me ignoraste todo el tiempo que permaneciste en las tierras de mi clan. Tenía miedo de que al saber quien era, me despreciarías y apartarías de nuevo. Y eso habría sido muy doloroso. Así que-Con fuerza de zafó de su agarre- ¡ya déjame ir!, no te molestare más.-Había comenzado a correr, pero Madara sostuvo su brazo, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Realmente eres una tonta-dijo abrazándola-Tuve que ignorarte para mantenerte a salvo. No quería verme obligado a luchar contra ti, Nozomi. Te extrañé mucho.-Nozomi respondió el abrazo.-Estos días te recordé mucho, pues encontraba tan parecida a ti a la mujer enmascarada. Tiene sentido que resultaras ser tu. En el fondo, sigues siendo la misma. Pero más madura.

-¿Y tú Madara?.

-No. Ya no soy el mismo de antes.-sonrió.

-Al menos tu sonrisa no ha cambiado.-Nozomi se apartó de sus brazos.-Pero es verdad que tienes un aura más oscura y fría. Las advertencias que te dí antes no eran solo palabras. Desde el primer día que te vi hace 5 años que noté un pequeño punto gris y gélido en tu chakra. Siempre tuve miedo de que creciera, y por lo visto, las circunstancias de la vida lo han hecho. Yo me había propuesto a evitar que eso pasara, pero por lo visto, fallé.

-¿Te desagrado ahora, Nozomi?.

-No, no me malinterpretes, pero tengo miedo de la persona en la que te puedes convertir, Madara.

-Comprendo.¿Te parece ponernos al día a dentro de la casa?, me ha dado frío.-propuso su amigo. Nozomi asintió con la cabeza.

Tras regresar a la pequeña casa, desayunaron al mismo tiempo que Nozomi le relataba sobre sus actividades de los últimos años y como terminó convirtiéndose en el espíritu de la espada blanca.

-Ya veo-dijo Madara- finalmente encontraste una razón, un ideal para seguir.

-Si, pero no es mi último sueño. Aún creo que se puede lograr la paz.

-¿Ah si?. Yo lo veo cada vez más lejano. Si estuvieras en el centro de la guerra lo entenderías mejor.

-Lo he estado. He vivido y tratado de sanar los horrores que ha dejado. ¿Crees que por no pelear es menos válido?.

-Tu sabes que yo soy una causa de tales atrocidades. Aún así, me salvaste.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente que de haber visto a un Senju en el mismo estado, también lo hubiese ayudado. ¿No me convierte eso en un enemigo de los Uchiha?¿No deberías matarme?. Ambos sabemos que podrías hacerlo, aunque te dare una buena lucha.

-No podría matarte. No quiero.

-¿Y por qué a Hashirama si?.

-Es diferente.

-¿Por qué?.-dijo con voz molesta.-¿Acaso no valgo la pena? ¿No soy una amenaza?

-No es eso lo que quiero decir…

-¡¿Entonces por qué a él si le dirigías la palabra?!

-¡Porque los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti son distintos a los que tengo por Hashirama!.

-¿Qué…?-Nozomi no podía creer que Madara le hubiera dicho esas palabras. ¿A qué se refería?.-Madara…

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó sin mirarla.

-Eh, yo creo que continuar mi viaje. Quizás debería regresar a casa.

-Ven conmigo, Nozomi.

-¿Irme contigo?¿Te sientes bien?.

-Hmp, claro que si. Debo regresar. Mi hermano me necesita, pero tengo la sensación de que si nos separamos ahora no volveré a verte en mucho tiempo. Regresemos juntos, quédate a mi lado, para siempre.

-Madara… -la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Cuál era la intención de su amigo?¿Cuál era el fondo de aquella propuesta?.-¿Quedarme a tu lado por siempre?¿A qué te refieres?.

-Ya sabes-se sonrojo- quiero que…

-¡¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?!.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Solo quiero que estés donde mis ojos puedan verte, y así mantenerte a salvo.

-Pero yo puedo cuidarme sola. No soy una mujer débil.

-Lo sé, pero… me daría paz mental y podrías conocer a mi familia.

-Madara, tu familia y la mía se enfrentaron. No creo que me reciban muy contentos. Además lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-Tsk-De repente su amigo se acercó a ella tomando sus hombros son firmeza. Nozomi lo miró confundida. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, su cara se encontraba enrojecida y su mandíbula tensa. -¡¿Por qué eres tan tonta?! ¿Cómo no entiendes?.

-¡No me digas tonta! Tu eres el que no habla claro, nadie te entendería.

-¿Cómo? - su amigo desvío la mirada a la vez que soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Pero qué te sucede? Si no me dices yo…

-Me gustas-soltó repentinamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No esperaba recibir una confesión, mucho menos de Madara. Abrió la boca para hablar pero sus palabras no lograron salir. Madara la observaba fijamente, esperando que le respondiera. Nozomi vio como apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Bueno… No te quedes ahí callada, di algo.

-Ah, lo siento, me tomaste de sorpresa…

-Me fije en ti cuando éramos niños, solo que a esa edad no era capaz de darme cuenta. Ven conmigo.

-Madara, no puedo.

-Ya veo… entonces no sientes nada.

-¡No es así!... Te tengo mucho cariño y admito sentirme muy atraída hacia ti, pero no se quien eres ahora, Madara.

-Entonces ven conmigo y podrás conocerme. Negó con la cabeza - No puedo irme contigo Madara. Aún hay muchas personas que necesitan de mi ayuda, no puedo darles la espalda. Es mi misión y planeo cumplirla y tú te encuentras muy lejos de realizar algo parecido. Además, aún tengo a mi familia, no puedo abandonarlos, irme contigo sería una traición, y en un futuro yo seré la cabeza de la familia. Es una de las razones por las que decidí viajar, para ver el mundo, conocer la realidad y entender las necesidades de todos a modo de aprender.

-Yo sabía que era difícil, que las posibilidades eran nulas mientras la guerra exista, pero tenía que intentarlo. Sin duda portarias el emblema Uchiha con honor. Serías una gran matriarca.

-Te proyectas mucho… No te pido que me esperes. Puedes encontrar la felicidad con alguien más.

-No lo entiendes, Nozomi. Si no eres tú, no es nadie.

-¡No seas ridículo!.

-¡Yo hago lo que quiero!

-Eres un testarudo…

-Hmp, tu no te quedas atrás.

Ambos se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos. Nozomi observó con cuidado a su amigo. Los años sin duda lo habían favorecido. Su cabello estaba más largo y sus facciones se acercaban a las de un hombre adulto. Su voz se había tornado grave y atractiva. Sus ojos la miraban con cariño pero tenían cierto brillo oscuro que le incomodaba. Definitivamente no era el mismo niño que había conocido. Es verdad, su personalidad a grandes rasgos era la misma pero no podía ocultar aquellos tonos grisáceos que en pocas palabras, le asustaban.

-Odio decirlo pero es tiempo de despedirnos. Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse, pronto. Si la guerra termina, prometo ir por ti.

-¿Qué harás ahora?.

-Volver con mi clan y continuar luchando. No me mires de ese modo. No tengo opción. Además debo cuidar a mi gente y a mi hermano. ¿Y tú?.

-Viajare un poco más hacia el sur y luego volveré a casa, al menos por un tiempo.

-Buena suerte, Nozomi y.. - Madara tomó su barbilla con una mano y besó su frente. - gracias.

 **Tobirama**

Apenas podía respirar. Corría por los árboles con una mano en el pecho tratando de frenar un poco el sangrado. Izuna había estado muy cerca de perforar su corazón. Ahora, se encontraba huyendo de otros miembros del clan Uchiha, quienes lo habían encontrado y decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad para terminar el trabajo.

Se encontraba completamente sin chakra. Su visión cada vez era más borrosa. No sabía cuánto más podría seguir a este ritmo. A sus espaldas escuchó un zumbido. Shurikens. Con todos sus esfuerzo intentó esquivarlos, pero sus pies no respondían como de costumbre. tres o cuatro acertaron en su brazo y espalda produciendo su caída. Se estrelló contra el suelo, fracturandose un brazo. Ignoró el dolor para ponerse inmediatamente de pie y continuar con su camino por tierra. Si se detenía no tardarían en rodearlo y matarlo. Tomó unos kunais atados con papel explosivo. Los lanzó con precisa puntería hacia sus enemigos. Esperaba con eso recuperar la ventaja perdida por la caída. De pronto, se sintió muy mareado y sus extremidades comenzaron a fallar.

-Maldición...parece que uno de los shurikens tenía veneno.-Sintió un golpe en la espalda que le hizo caer varios metros rodando colina abajo, hasta terminar a la orilla de un risco. Miró hacia abajo encontrándose con la imagen de un fuerte y enorme río de corriente amenazante. Con dificultad intentó ponerse de pie. Estaba rodeado por 3 Uchiha. ¿Realmente era su fin? ¿morir porque sus enemigos aprovecharon su debilidad?. Maldito Izuna y su Sharingan. No, no le iba a dar aquel gusto a su enemigo. No iba a morir ahora. Con determinación sacó el último kunai que le quedaba. En aquellos momentos hubiera preferido tener su espada, pero lamentablemente la había perdido en el campo de batalla.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí-dijo uno de ellos-el famoso Senju Tobirama. No da tanto miedo ahora que está herido y envenenado.

-Luce lamentable. ¿Crees que podemos hacerle rogar piedad?.-continuó otro.

-Le haremos pagar por todos los Uchiha que esos desgraciados Senju han matado-finalizó el tercero, adelantándose y enterrándole la hoja de una espada a la altura de su clavícula. Tobirama aprovechó para aferrarse a su brazo y torcerlo, sin embargo sus fuerzas fallaron cayendo de rodillas al suelo. El veneno estaba entumeciendo sus músculos o quizás era la falta de sangre.

-¿Es..eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?-respondió de modo altanero.

-Tsk, desgraciado. Deja esa arrogancia de lado.

-¿Por que?-respondió fijando la mirada en ellos-¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?.

-Pues la diversión es para nosotros.-El tercer Uchiha dirigió un corte recto hacia él. Usando toda su fuerza lo esquivó logrando realizar un contraataque, burdo para sus estándares. El enemigo sin problemas pudo rechazar el golpe, atrapando su brazo para luego posicionarse detrás de su espalda, apoyando la hoja del arma frente a su cuello. Había perdido.- Arata, Hideki, yo lo sostengo. Ustedes golpeenlo cuanto quieran.

-Ehh, que buena idea Keiichi.-El hombre llamado Arata comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección. De repente, una piedra golpeó su cabeza, haciéndole tropezar. Molestó, se giró hacia el compañero, Hideki, que había quedado a su espalda.-¿Qué estas haciendo, idio...ta? ¿pero qué?.

Frente a los ojos de todos ellos apareció una mujer cuyo rostro de encontraba cubierto por una máscara con rasgos de gatos de blanco color. Su espada, cuya hoja brillaba con chakra de tono blanco con pigmentos verdosos, apuntaba a la garganta del chico que se había quedado atrás Hideki, mientras que afirmaba su brazo con una llave compleja sin mostrar dificultad alguna.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-preguntó Keiichi, el Uchiha que lo tenía atrapado.

-¡Responde!-gritó Arata.-No te preocupes Hideki, te sacaremos de esta-dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.

-No te muevas o lo mato-ordenó la misteriosa mujer presionando la hoja de su espada al cuello de su rehén.

-Kss, ¿qué diablos quieres?-preguntó Keiichi.

-Un intercambio. Quiero a Senju Tobirama.

-¡Ni de broma!-respondió Keiichi.

-¿Es su respuesta? Hmp, no me dejan opción.

La mujer apareció repentinamente frente a Arata, golpeándolo en la boca del estómago, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un kunai al recién liberado Hideki, quien apenas lo esquivó. Arata la atacó con su espada, pero la joven ágilmente esquivó el corte al mismo tiempo que le realizaba una zancadilla, desestabilizando al Uchiha. Hideki iba con un kunai en la mano a atacarla, pero la mujer de la máscara lanzó su espada en dirección al chico. Tobirama se dio cuenta que ella apuntó al cuello de la ropa del Uchiha. Pese a reflejar una gran precisión, en ningún momento la mujer había golpeado o apuntado a puntos vitales. Sin dificultad, ella esquivó todos los golpes de sus adversarios. Keiichi, el Uchiha que lo tenía atrapado intentó moverse para acercar la hoja de la espada a su cuello. La mujer inmediatamente lo notó y le lanzó un shuriken que forzó al hombre a botar el arma. Tobirama no alcanzó a reaccionar y el sujeto ya se había apoderado del kunai de Tobirama para mantenerlo prisionero de sus brazos, sin embargo, comprendió que cualquier movimiento sería neutralizado por la joven. De pronto, ambos Uchihas lograron golpear a la mujer, para acorralarla ante un árbol.

-Parece que no eras tan fuerte después de todo.-Se burló Arata. Pero Tobirama había visto lo que la muchacha tenía preparado.

Con un sutil gesto, un sin fin de finos hilos de metal aparecieron atrapando a ambos Uchiha entre papeles bomba. Si se movían, volarían en mil pedazos. Además, alguno de los cables tenían ganchos que se encontraban enganchados en sus ropas, limitando sus movimientos.

-¿Pe...pero en qué momento?-dijo Hideki.

-Debieron haber usado su Sharingan, pero me subestimaron-recalcó la mujer.-nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo. Ahora, entrégame a Senju Tobirama.

El Uchiha la miró con ira. Honestamente, Tobirama le temía más a esa mujer. Por sus habilidades, podía hacerle peores cosas que aquellos 3 Uchiha.

-¿Crees que has ganado?-dijo de modo burlesco Keiichi.-No permitiré que este sujeto sobreviva. Apuesto que el veneno ya ha dificultado a sus pulmones realizar su trabajo.

-¡Te he dicho que me lo entregues, o hare volar a tus amigos!.

-¿Lo quieres?, pues, ve por él.

Keiichi lo apuñaló en la rodilla, provocando que soltara un alarido, para luego dejarlo caer por el risco.

-¡NO!.-Escuchó gritar. De pronto, la mujer se encontraba cayendo a su lado, sosteniendo su brazo. Tobirama no tenía idea de cómo había logrado pasar a Uchiha Keiichi. No tuvo mayor tiempo para pensar cuando ambos cayeron al río. Sus aguas eran tan frías que rápidamente congelaron sus músculos. La corriente lo arrastró como si fuese una hoja. Sentía que se ahogaba cuando unos brazos lo llevaron a la superficie, haciéndolo afirmarse de un tronco hueco. Frente a él, la mujer de la máscara.

-¡Aléjate!-le gritó.

-¡¿De que hablas idiota?!,¡sin mi ayuda te vas a ahogar!

-¡No sé quién eres!-respondió. Sus brazos cedieron por un momento, provocando que tragara agua.

-¡¿REALMENTE VAS A DESCONFIAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?!

-¡PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA DE LOS UCHIHA PARA TERMINAR CONMIGO, ¿CÓMO SE QUE NO ERES UNA DE ELLOS?

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO?! ¿TIENE SENTIDO UN PLAN QUE INVOLUCRE MI PROPIA MUERTE? ¡REALMENTE ESTÁS PARANOICO!,¡IDIOTA, ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ O VOY A…-el tronco golpeó una roca rompiéndose en pedazos. Su cuerpo quedó sumergido bajo el agua a merced de la corriente. Luchaba por salir a la superficie, pero era inútil, su cuerpo envenenado y desangrado no era capaz de luchar contra el río. Sus pulmones se estaban quedando sin aire. La vista se le oscureció- _¿Acaso...es mi fin?..._


	9. Confesión: El deber de Nozomi

**Nozomi:**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde su encuentro con haber viajado más al sur y haber atendido a algunas personas, decidió regresar a su hogar temporalmente. El día estaba fresco y el sol recién se había escondido, por lo tanto aún quedaba un poco de luz. Deseaba avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros más antes de descansar. Por algún motivo, los deseos por llegar eran enormes, tanto que le producían cierta ansiedad. Repentinamente, un ave salió volando de su escondite. A Nozomi le llamó la atención, puesto que era un ave diurna. A esas horas no había motivo alguno para que alzara su vuelo, a menos que algo la hubiese perturbado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, activó sus ojos para lograr captar chakra a mayor distancia. A unos cuantos metros a su izquierda, percibió y divisó un charka conocido. Se encontraba muy débil. Detrás de él, chakras que identificó como propios del clan Uchiha. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante la situación que podría estar ocurriendo. Aquel chakra débil podía ser Tobirama. Después de todo, si se había encontrado con Madara no era extraño pensar que los Senju no estarían muy lejos, por lo tanto las probabilidades de encontrarse con alguno de sus viejos amigos eran muy grandes. Sin titubear, cambió su rumbo y con su mayor velocidad se dirigió al lugar. Sintió unas explosiones. La desesperación trató de tomar control de su cuerpo, pero encerró aquellos sentimientos. Necesitaba pensar con claridad. De pronto, una mancha blanca y azul rodó colina abajo. Nozomi fué en su dirección hasta divisar un risco. Decidió quedarse en los árboles oculta y observar la situación. 3 ninjas del clan Uchiha rodearon a su amigo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Eran miembros del clan de Madara, el hombre que hace unos días le había pedido ir con ella, su amigo. La situación no era sencilla, intervenir podía significar grandes consecuencias. Si descubrieran su identidad se tomaría como una declaración de guerra o que el clan Furukawa era aliado del Senju. Pero también le había salvado la vida a Madara. No actuar sería darle preferencia a los Uchiha. Prefirió esperar y ver si Tobirama era capaz de salir de aquella situación sin su ayuda. Observó el chakra que emanaba alrededor de él. Estaba distorsionada, manchada con un tono púrpura sucio. Veneno paralizante. Casi deja escapar un sonido cuando divisó la herida que tenía Tobirama a la altura del corazón. Sangraba en grandes cantidades. Sin duda había rozado el órgano, de lo contrario Tobirama ya hubiera estado muerto.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí-dijo un Uchiha-el famoso Senju Tobirama. No da tanto miedo ahora que está herido y envenenado.-Nozomi intentó reducir los latidos de su corazón para escuchar mejor.

-Luce lamentable. ¿Crees que podemos hacerle rogar piedad?.-continuó otro.

-Le haremos pagar por todos los Uchiha que esos desgraciados Senju han matado-finalizó el tercero, adelantándose y enterrándole la hoja de una espada a la altura de la clavícula de Tobirama. Nozomi sintió el impulso de saltar en su ayuda, pero su sentido común lo evitó. Necesitaba un plan. Tobirama aprovechó la situación para aferrarse al brazo de su atacante y torcerlo, sin embargo sus fuerzas parecieron fallar haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Aquello le confirmó a Nozomi que el veneno o la pérdida de sangre lo tenían muy débil, por lo que le era imposible salir solo de la situación. Lo había decidido. Ayudaría a Tobirama pero sin matar a ninguno de los Uchiha presentes. De ese modo, evitaría la muerte de su amigo. No iba a permitir que por culpa de la guerra se terminaran matando el uno al otro. Si aquello significaba ir al mismo campo de batalla, lo haría una y otra y otra vez. Intervendría y sería el muro que evitaría sus muertes. Aquel sería su siguiente camino, claro, después de haber regresado a su hogar. Utilizando la teletransportación que su ojo le otorgaba, comenzó a posicionar estratégicamente cables de metal, muy finos. Sus enemigos se encontraban muy distraídos como para percibir lo que ella estaba haciendo.

\- Arata, Hideki, yo lo sostengo. Ustedes golpeenlo cuanto quieran.-Escuchó Nozomi decir a uno de ellos. Mierda. La situación había empeorado y no había terminado con su trampa.

-Ehh, que buena idea Keiichi.-respondió otro de ellos comenzando a caminar hacia Tobirama. No había otro camino. Tendría que pelear y al mismo tiempo terminar su trampa y luego guiar a dos de los Uchiha a ella. Siempre atenta a que el tercero no hiriera a Tobirama. Necesitaba llamar la atención de ellos de algún modo que los descolocara…¿cómo?. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y su mente se iluminó al ver una gran piedra en el suelo. Sonrió maliciosamente poniéndose la máscara. Apuntó con cuidado y piedra golpeó perfectamente la cabeza del Uchiha que caminaba hacia Tobirama, haciéndole tropezar. Nozomi aprovechó la distracción para tomar al otro por la espalda e inmovilizarlo. Su compañero se quejó mientras se giraba. Nozomi vio como los ojos de los otros Uchiha se abrían de asombro. Para ser justos, si ella viera un sujeto con máscara aparecido de la nada también se sorprendería, más si tiene a mi compañero.

Tras intentar negociar con ellos, el combate comenzó. No fue difícil llevar a cabo su plan. Todo había funcionado perfectamente, hasta que…

-¿Crees que has ganado?-dijo de modo burlesco el Uchiha que tenía a Tobirama.-No permitiré que este sujeto sobreviva. Apuesto que el veneno ya ha dificultado a sus pulmones realizar su trabajo.

-¡Te he dicho que me lo entregues, o hare volar a tus amigos!.-gritó. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Su instinto no solía fallar.

-¿Lo quieres?, pues, ve por él.-En ese momento, el hombre apuñaló a Tobirama en la rodilla para luego empujarlo por el risco.

-¡NO!-Gritó. Sólo tenía unos segundos. No los iba a desaprovechar en aquel sujeto. Utilizó una vez más la teletransportación. Jamás imaginó que la usaría para precipitarse risco abajo hacia un peligroso río. Sintió el cansancio. Había acabado con la cuota de usos de aquel jutsu. Apareció justo al lado de Tobirama. Sin hacer caso a su expresión de sorpresa, se aferró a su brazo. Ambos cayeron al agua, separándose debido al impacto. Nozomi rápidamente se sumergió para llevarlo a la superficie. Por suerte no le fue dificil encontrarlo y como si el día estuviera a su favor, salió al lado de un tronco hueco. Tobirama se encontraba débil, ella sabía que era incapaz de sostenerse solo en el tronco. Se acercó para ayudarlo, pero él reaccionó a la defensiva, desconfiando completamente de ella.

-¡Aléjate!-le gritó.Nozomi no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente iban a hacer esto ahora?.

-¡¿De que hablas idiota?!,¡sin mi ayuda te vas a ahogar!-Le gritó tratando de no soltarse del tronco.

-¡No sé quién eres!-respondió. Los brazos de él cedieron momentáneamente haciendo que su cabeza se hundiera por un instante. Por la expresión de su rostro Nozomi supuso que había tragado agua, lo que la irritó más por algún motivo.

-¡¿REALMENTE VAS A DESCONFIAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?!

-¡PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA DE LOS UCHIHA PARA TERMINAR CONMIGO, ¿CÓMO SE QUE NO ERES UNA DE ELLOS?-No podía creer las palabras de Tobirama. ¿Hasta qué punto la guerra lo había vuelto desconfiado? Lo que planteaba era simplemente ridículo. Definitivamente su amigo tenía un trauma con sus enemigos

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO?! ¿TIENE SENTIDO UN PLAN QUE INVOLUCRE MI PROPIA MUERTE? ¡REALMENTE ESTÁS PARANOICO!,¡IDIOTA, ERES UN IDIOTA!-gritó desesperada.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ O VOY A…

Un golpe. Chocaron contra un objeto, probablemente una roca. El tronco se rompió ante el impacto. Nozomi se hundió en el agua. La máscara le impedía ver con claridad. La corriente le hizo dar vueltas, provocando que se desorientara. Le faltaba aire. Realizó un sello con una mano, creando una fuerte ráfaga de aire en forma de remolino que separó el agua. Concentrando chakra en sus pies, subió a la superficie. No veía a Tobirama. Con temor, comenzó a correr por toda la superficie del río hasta que percibió apenas su chakra. Volvió a utilizar una ráfaga de viento para separar el agua.

-¡Tobirama! -exclamó una vez que lo sostuvo en brazos. Se encontraba inconsciente. Lo cargó en su espalda hasta llegar a la orilla. Lo tendió en el suelo. Su condición era grave. El veneno había dejado casi paralizado sus pulmones, los cuales se encontraban con agua. Decidió usar todo su chakra para salvarlo. Aquello la dejaría completamente inconsciente, pero no quedaba opción.-Resiste Tobirama, porfavor.

 **Tobirama:**

Despertó tendido en el suelo. Su ropa se encontraba mojada y la cabeza le dolía como nunca. Le costaba mover su cuerpo agotado con la armadura puesta. Intentó recordar lo ocurrido. Por lo visto, había logrado salir de algún modo del río, evitando ahogarse. Perezosamente se sentó. Era de noche. Dio un respingo cuando vio a su lado, desplomada en el suelo, a la joven de la máscara. Se levantó y pensó en marcharse, cuando de golpe volvió la imagen de ellos dos en el río y la desesperación de ella por ayudarlo a aferrarse al tronco. Entonces ella lo había salvado. Suspiró resignado. Ella no era su enemigo, claramente. Sin embargo, no sabía porqué lo había ayudado. Tampoco era abiertamente enemigo de los Uchiha, pues se preocupó de no matarlos. La tomó en brazos y la llevó consigo a un lugar más cubierto. Preparó una fogata y observó a la joven que yacía a su lado. Su pulso estaba muy débil. Casi no tenía chakra. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de quién era aquella mujer.

Había escuchado de ella. Un supuesto espíritu con espada blanca que vagaba por el mundo ayudando a los heridos y castigando a los delincuentes, trayendo balance y justicia. Sonaba más a un cuento de aldeanos para espantar a los bandidos. Pero ahora, se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Era evidente que no se trataba de un espíritu. Se acercó un poco y un olor muy conocido e integrado en su mente lo invadió. Lavanda. Su cuerpo se paralizó ante la idea. Su corazón se aceleraba a medida que acercaba su mano a la máscara. Necesitaba comprobar su hipótesis. Se estremeció al reconocer el rostro de Nozomi. Estaba muy pálida y helada. Instantáneamente dejó caer la máscara a un lado para sostenerla en sus brazos con fuerza, presionándola contra su cuerpo. Sentía una gran angustia y confusión.

-Nozomi, no se te ocurra morir, no ahora. No puedes hacerme esto. NO PUEDES.- Lo invadió una gran culpa. Hace unos momentos había pensado en abandonarla a su suerte antes de recordar que le había ayudado. Aunque tampoco su trato fue mucho mejor después. Aquello lo hizo pensar..¿en qué clase de persona se había convertido?. Aquella situación le enseñó una gran lección. Debía volver unos pasos y tratar de ser la persona que era antes. Su hermano siempre le había dicho que era despistado, ahora no dudaría en darle la razón.-Voy a cuidar de ti y luego darte las gracias. No solo por salvarme, sino también por darme una lección de humildad. Al fin y al cabo, todos somos personas y todos finalizamos nuestros días de la misma forma.-Volvió a estrecharla con fuerza. La idea de perderla por su culpa y arrogancia lo enfermaba. Nunca podría borrar aquel error, pero si se comprometió a no volver a hacer algo similar nunca más y a realizar acciones para compensar varios errores similares.-Todos son hijos, hijas, hermanos, hermanas, amigos o amigas de alguien. Y todos ellos, se les espera a que regresen sanos a su hogar. Las personas no perdían valor solo por ser desconocidos.

Verla en ese momento en el río hace 5 años fue uno de los momentos más angustiantes de su vida. Estaba tan concentrado en Izuna Uchiha, la batalla, que no perbició en ningún momento a Nozomi. Si le llamó la atención que Madara desviara a momentos la mirada, pero jamás imaginó que se tratara de ella. Cuando apareció frente a ellos, sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. Se había sentenciado a muerte. Luego vinieron las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ese día los hicieron ver mas brillantes, pero Tobirama detestaba verla llorar. No porque creyera que eso hacía a las personas más débiles, al contrario, pero no soportaba verla afligida. Sus pies se movieron solos cuando saltó a cansado de obedecer a su padre, estaba molesto por el error que había cometido al no contarle a Hashirama de la orden que su padre le había dado,definitivamente no estaba de buen humor aquel día. No iba a permitir que nada lo empeorase, menos si eso involucraba a Nozomi.. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Madara frente a él. Cuando supo que no pretendía secuestrarla, sino protegerla, comprendió que Madara también se había fijado en ella. Aquello despertó cierto recelo contra el Uchiha. A partir de ese momento, su rivalidad quedaría marcada por siempre.

Por mucho tiempo se lamentó que las circunstancias los hubieran alejado. Cuando apareció el padre de Nozomi, entendió que lo mejor para ella y para él era alejarse. Él sabía, sabía que ella esperaba a que se volteara una última vez. Requirió de todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo. Debía romper aquellos lazos para siempre. Sin embargo con los años se dio cuenta que era imposible. Cada vez que la veía en el campo de batalla, su rendimiento empeoraba debido a la desconcentración, e Izuna lo había notado. Amenazó con herirla. Nozomi estaba al mismo nivel, por lo que la amenaza no debería haberlo preocupado, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Sin embargo, Madara intervino y le ordenó a Izuna que la dejase en paz, que nunca debía ponerle un dedo encima. En ese momento Izuna se sorprendió mucho, pero al instante entendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Madara, provocando su sorpresa.

-No..te muevas-dijo Nozomi dormida. Tobirama no pudo evitar sonreir. Incluso en sus sueños era un segundo su expresión volvió a tornarse seria. Había decidido decirle todo lo ocurrido a Nozomi cuando despertara. No iba a ocultarle sus acciones, el que casi la dejara a su suerte solo porque para él en ese momento le creyó una desconocida.

A lo lejos, percibió unas presencias. Seguramente los 3 Uchihas le estaban buscando. Rápidamente apagó la fogata tomando a Nozomi en brazos. Con sigilo se adentro en el bosque buscando donde esconderse. De pronto, algo lo detuvo de golpe, impidiendo que continuara caminando. Miro a su alrededor y descubrió que el cabello de Nozomi había quedado enredado en las ramas de un arbusto. Puso los ojos en blanco y tratando de mantener la calma y desenredar los cabellos.

-Estoy seguro de que escuché algo-dijo una voz cercana.

-Tsk, maldición-susurró. Tomó la espada de Nozomi y con un solo movimiento cortó su cabello.-Estoy seguro que cuando se entere de esto va a golpear.-Sin demorar más, continuó con el trayecto, tratando de no dejar más rastros y de avanzar más rápido, pero sus persecutores habían sido eficientes y se encontraban muy cerca. La única opción que le quedaba era ocultarse. Divisó unos arbustos. Al acercarse pudo notar que tenían espinas.

-¡Por aquí!-escuchó que gritaban muy cerca para su gusto. Resignado, se adentro procurando que las espinas rozaran lo menos posible a su amiga. Se encontraban muy cerca. Podía sentir la respiración de ella en su rostro. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.-Mierda, a este paso van a escucharme.-trató de controlar su respiración y sus latidos. Escuchó unos pasos. Se preparó para atacar cuando una voz inesperada habló.

-¿Tobirama, qué estás haciendo?-Su hermano apartó los arbustos dejándolo expuesto.-¿Pero qué…?¿Qué haces en los matorrales con una joven inconsciente?.

-Hashirama-dijo aliviado incorporándose.-Cuando lo dices de ese modo no suena muy bien. ¿Donde estan los Uchiha? Los sentí cerca.

-Digamos que me vieron y prefirieron irse, pero en serio Tobirama, deberías sentirte mal por querer aprovecharte de una joven inocente.

-¡QUE NO ME ESTOY APROVECHANDO, IDIOTA!.

-Hahahaha, bueno bueno, solo bromeaba.

-Me salvó la vida.-Tobirama la tomó en brazos-pero quedó exhausta.¿No la reconoces?.

-¿Hmmm?-Hashirama se acercó a la chica apartando el cabello del rostro.-¡¿Nozomi!?.-Hashirama lo miró con sorpresa. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.¿Pero cómo?.

-No estoy seguro. Lo único que tengo claro es que debió gastar su chakra para sanar mis heridas.

-Entiendo…¿Entonces los restos de cabello que encontré son de ella?.-Tobirama dio un brinco.

-Emm...mejor no se lo menciones.

-¡Tobirama! ¿Le cortaste el cabello?.

-¡No tenía alternativa!, estaba escapando de los Uchiha que sentí y su cabello se enredó.

-Ay Tobirama, siempre tan despistado. Ella se va a molestar mucho cuando se entere.

-Deja eso para después. Debemos decidir qué hacer.

-¿Qué hacer?.

-Assh, siempre tan despreocupado Hashirama. No podemos traerla con nosotros como a una amiga. Podía tomarse de dos formas. Como una alianza con el clan Furukawa, lo que le traería muchos problemas a ella.

-...?-Hashirama lo miró sin comprender del todo.

-Eres…-Tobirama suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.-La familia de Nozomi ha dado todo para mantener la neutralidad en la guerra. No podemos dejar que sus esfuerzos se desmorones solo por nuestros lazos con ella. Llevarla con nosotros como una amiga cercana en problemas sería gritarle al mundo que su clan simpatiza con nosotros, declarandole la guerra en primer lugar a los Uchiha.

-¡Pero Tobirama!

-¡Hashirama!, nosotros somos amigos Nozomi como Nozomi. Pero en esta situación debemos pensar en ella como nuestra amiga Nozomi, futura líder del clan Furukawa.

-No me digas que quieres encerrarla en una celda como prisionero, no lo permitiré Tobirama.

-No. Tampoco quiero eso. Además sería declararle la guerra a su clan.

-!Aaaay¡-exclamó su hermano quejumbrosamente sentándose en el suelo abrazando las rodillas.-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?.

-No es momento para deprimirte.

-Aunque el complicado eres tú.

-¿Qué?, solo uso la cabeza, algo que deberías aprender a hacer ahora que eres el líder del clan Senju. Se que padre murió hace poco, pero en estos momentos me alegra que tu estes a la cabeza. El no habría dudado en poner a Nozomi en una celda.

-¿Entonces?¿qué haremos?.

-Mmmm-Tobirama se sentó en el suelo junto a su hermano dejando a Nozomi acostada a su lado apoyando la cabeza de ella en su regazo. Cruzó los brazos. Era un hábito que tenía cuando pensaba.-¿Qué te parece un prisionero diplomático?.

-Acabas de inventar eso, ¿no?.

-¡Claro que no!. Nozomi será considerada como un prisionero, pero, se la dejará caminar por nuestro territorio, vigilada. También se le otorgará una habitación.

-No me digas. Vigilada también.

-Por supuesto. Es ser un prisionero con ventajas. Escribiremos a su clan pidiendo una negociación para su liberación.

-¿Qué pediremos a cambio?.

-Nada. Pero nadie debe saber esa parte, solo nosotros dos y el padre de ella.

-¿Y si simplemente la llevamos a su casa?.

-No. Se encuentra lejos, es arriesgado y nosotros dos no podemos abandonar por tantos días al clan.

-Tienes razón. Entonces está decidido. Pero tú deberás vigilarla, Tobirama.

-¿Qué, por qué?

-Porque fue a ti a quien salvó, porque esto es tu idea. Yo hubiera preferido llevarla a su casa, y porque así tienes una oportunidad con ella.

-¿Qué?.

-Hahahahaha, a mi no me engañas. Yo se que aun sientes algo por ella-Su hermano se puso de pie con un salto.

-Hmp.-Tobirama desvió bruscamente la mirada.-¿A qué te refieres con oportunidad?.

-Ay...y yo soy el que no usa la cabeza.-sonrió maliciosamente.-Quizás cuando hablemos con el padre de Nozomi podríamos negociar otra cosa, pero dependera de ella y de lo bien que hagas tu trabajo.

-No entiendo.-Tobirama tomó en brazos a Nozomi y se puso de pie para luego caminar en dirección a su hermano.-Tienes esa mala costumbre de hablar enigmáticamente.

-Hahahahaha, tu de ser tan directo. Pero bueno, así nos complementamos, ¿no?.

-Hmp-Tobirama le dedicó una sonrisa satisfactoria.-Sin dudas.

 **Nozomi:**

Despertó en un futon limpio vestida con un suave kimono de tela delgada, ideal para el verano. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un amplio cuarto, completamente desorientada.- _seguro así debió sentirse Madara._ -Su estómago rugió. Tenía mucha hambre. Se levantó con calma y caminó hacia una ventana. Lo único que veía era un estanque rodeado de árboles. De pronto, golpearon la puerta. Ante el repentino sonido, dio un brinco girando inmediatamente, igual que un gato asustado. Volvieron a tocar.

-Adelanto-atinó a decir. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un alto hombre de cabello largo y castaño que le sonreía abiertamente.

-Espero no haberte asustado. Sentí tus pasos. Me alegra que hayas despertado.

-Si, gracias. No quiero ser grosera, pero…¿quién eres?.

-¿De verdad no me reconoces?-dijo el hombre deprimido.

-¿Acaso?-Nozomi concentró su chakra para poder visualizar el de aquel hombre. No había duda.-¡¿Hashirama?!. Realmente lo siento, es que has cambiado mucho. La última vez que nos vimos tú tenías ¿trece, catorce años?.

-Hahahahaha, tu también has crecido, Nozomi. Te has convertido en una joven muy hermosa.

-Gracias. De verdad es extraño verte sin ese…¿raro? corte de cabello tuyo.

-¿Tan malo era?...

-Hahaha, un poco. ¿Tu me trajiste aquí?.

-Algo asi...te encontre con Tobirama. Estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Que ocurrió?.

-Bueno, después de que sanaste sus heridas, agotaste casi todo tu chakra, por lo que perdiste la consciencia. Tobirama emm, removió tu máscara y al ver que eras tú, te cuidó hasta que los encontre.

-Aaah-suspiró-típico que Tobirama, ese maldito desconfiado.

-Suenas molesta.

-¿Um?, ¡pues claro!, hizo un enorme drama en el río mientras trataba de salvar su trasero. ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de alguien que te salvó de tres furiosos enemigos?. Increíble.

-Hehe-dijo su amigo un tanto incómodo.

-Por cierto, Hashirama, ¿por qué mi cabello está más corto?

-¿Ah…? ¿de qué hablas?.

-Yo lo tenía hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, ahora me llega a la espalda media.-dijo dándose vuelta y señalando con su pulgar.

-Esto no está yendo nada bien para ti, hermano.-murmuró hashirama. Nozomi no pudo entender sus palabras.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Ah si!, Tobirama se vio obligado a cortarlo cuando escapaba de 20 enemigos.

-¿20?, creí que eran tres.

-Ehhhhh,si si, pero después se sumaron otros.

-Debí suponerlo. Fue algo práctico. El cabello puede estorbar mucho, por eso suelo tomarlo en una trenza. Debió haberse soltado en el río. ¿Y este kimono?...¿acaso ustedes me?-sus mejillas se sonrojaron.-¿me desvistieron?.

-¡NO! no no no no, claro que no, Nozomi. Le pedimos a una mujer de nuestros miembros que le limpiara y vistiera.

-Lo siento, es un alivio. Muchas gracias Hashirama.

-No me agradezcas aún Nozomi. La situación es un tanto delicada.

-¿Eh?.

Estaba furiosa. No podía creerlo. Sus propios amigos la tenían como prisionera. Podría tener privilegios, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que había perdido su libertad. Podía entender el razonamiento y la urgencia de la situación. De haberla dejado o quedado, podrían haber sido atacados por algún enemigo. No dudaba en que los Uchiha también a hubiesen tomado prisionera y probablemente se habría visto en la mísma situación...con Madara. Por lo menos sus amigos querían regresarla a su hogar. Con Madara es probable que eso no hubiese ocurrido, después de todo el quería que ella se quedase con él. Sin dudas, todo era frustrante. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar su padre?. Nozomi caminaba sobre sus pasos una y otra vez tratando de pensar. Se encontraba junto al lago rodeado de árboles que había visto desde su cuarto. A lo lejos vio a Tobirama sentado con los brazos cruzados observándola. Molesta, caminó hacia él.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el tiempo?, ni siquiera me has saludado.

-Hola, Nozomi.-respondió sin mirarla.

-Pero… aaah, no te soporto Senju Tobirama. Maldito desconfiado, por tu culpa casi morimos ahogados en ese río. Idiota.

-¿Mi culpa? yo no te pedí que saltaras. Además, ¿cómo quieres que no desconfíe si andas con una máscara tan tenebrosa?.

-¿Quién desconfiaría después de que te salvaran el trasero de tres enemigos?, solo tú.

-Puedo cuidar solo mi trasero.

-Ah, ¿entonces era mejor sentarme a ver como te mataban?.

-Tal vez.

-¿Tal vez?¿te entró agua al cerebro?¿Cómo iba a dejar que eso pasara?.

-¿Y por qué no?.

-¡Porque te quiero, idiota!.-Tobirama abrió sus ojos sorprendidos.-No me mires con esa cara, es lógico.-Nozomi miró al suelo avergonzada.-Eres mi amigo Tobirama, nunca dejaste de serlo, aún cuando no volteaste a verme aquella vez. Aún cuando me ignorabas. Ustedes...me dejaron atrás. Eso me lastimó mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto, pero pese a eso, jamás los dejé de querer. Fueron mis primeros amigos y confidentes. Nuestros lazos eran nuevos pero profundos…¡Algo así no se desecha tan fácil, idiota!, es por eso que yo, por eso yo quise salvarte. Pero a ti no te importa, eres un insensible.

-Nozomi…

-No me hables Tobirama, ya he tolerado mucho. Déjame tranquila.

-Nozomi, no puedo. Tengo órdenes de vigilarte.

-Tsk, ¿es lo único que dirás?...entonces no me hables.-Se alejó de él furiosa, pero dolorida. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la indiferencia de Tobirama?, realmente podía ser un idiota. Se sentó junto al agua abrazando sus rodillas. Dejó caer una lágrima.-Mierda.-dijo. Detestaba llorar. Se sentía como una persona débil cuando lo hacía. No quería que las personas la vieran vulnerable y le perdieran el respeto. Mordió sus labios para contener el llanto. Fijó su vista en el vuelo de una libélula que delicadamente tocó el agua provocando pequeñas ondas. Un pez saltó en un intento por atrapar al insecto, fallando. Al caer revolvió el agua, distorsionando el reflejo de ella. Una mancha azul y blanca apareció a sus espaldas. Tobirama se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-Te dije que no me hablaras.-Su amigo no respondió. Nozomi entrecerró los ojos-Ya se que estas pensando "no te estoy hablando, Nozomi"-lo imitó con un tono de voz desagradable. Tobirama se encogió de hombros y fijó su mirada en ella con una media sonrisa en el rostro.-Supongo que adiviné.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando el agua. Tobirama era igual a un río, uno muy profundo. Podía ser frío y torrentoso, pero tenía un lado cálido y tranquilo. Podía ser inflexible, pero siempre se habría paso por medio de su determinación. Todos se quedaban con la superficie, lo que se veía a primera vista, pero Nozomi sabía que era más complejo y que pese a parecer distante, en realidad era un hombre apasionado. Definitivamente, el elemento le quedaba perfecto.

-Si vas a decir algo, hazlo ahora, pero más te vale que elijas con cuidado tus palabras, Senju Tobirama.-Su amigo la miró sobresaltado al escuchar el modo tan formal en que lo había habló inmediatamente. Nozomi supuso que estaba pensando qué decir. Después de 20 minutos finalmente abrió su boca.

-Yo, lamento haber actuado como un idiota, pero luego de luchar por tanto tiempo te vuelves arisco a toda situación extraña. Lamento haber cortado tu cabello. Pero se que no estas realmente molesta por eso. Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación Nozomi, y haber sido tan insensible con tus sentimientos. Nunca dejé de considerarte mi amiga, solo actué del modo que creí mejor para ambos. Tengo esa mala costumbre de pesar las cosas tratando de ser objetivo, pero lo único que logro es hechar todo a perder. Me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos y escucharlos, pero tal vez debería aprender a hacerlo y quizás así, toma las deciciones correctas. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, solo quería protegerte y para eso tenía que romper los lazos contigo, o tratar. Por eso no me voltee a verte ese día. Quizás fue egoísta de mi parte tomar aquella elección, pues era el camino fácil. Sin embargo, nunca dejé de mirarte Nozomi. Cada vez que aparecías en el campo de batalla mi mente se distraía rezando por tu seguridad. Yo sabía de tu fortaleza y habilidad, pero aún así, no podía evitar preocuparme y eso es porque también te quiero, Nozomi. De algún modo logras entenderme a la perfección, nos sincronizamos como si hubiésemos luchado juntos toda la vida, me regañas sin temor alguno, logrando que me baje los humos de la cabeza. Me haces una mejor persona. Cuando desperté y te vi tendida a mi lado con la máscara, pensé en abandonarte a tu suerte sin saber que eras tú. Pero eso no hace que mi acción sea justificable. Actué mal y aprendí una gran lección gracias a ti. Te ruego que me perdones Nozomi. Por favor.

Nozomi lo miró en silencio analizando sus palabras. Su mirada parecía triste, realmente abatida. No recordaba haberlo visto jamás de ese modo. Era primera vez que Tobirama le hablaba con tanta honestidad, mostrándole su interior. Suspiró resignada.

-Esta bien, Tobirama. Te perdono. ¿Amigos?.-Nozomi estiró su mano. Tobirama la observó confundida.-¿Qué ocurre?.

-No, nada…-Finalmente, su amigo respondió el gesto.-Amigos…

 **Hashirama:**

-¿Cómo te fué con Nozomi?-preguntó a su hermano. Se encontraban los dos sentados en un árbol observando a Nozomi a la distancia leer sentada en el pasto junto unas flores. Los miembros del clan ya se habían cuestionado por su presencia. Hashirama les explicó la situación del "prisionero diplomático". No se mostraron del todo felices, pero fue suficiente para calmar la curiosidad. Era lógico. Nozomi era una forastera, miembro de un clan que los había expulsado de su territorio hace años atrás. Pero Hashirama les recordó que ellos fueron los que habían invadido sus tierras e ignorado las cartas que se les habían enviado. Por suerte, se había ganado el respeto de los miembros, por lo que encontraron razonable sus palabras. No solían cuestionarlo mucho. Algunos incluso habían intentado entablar conversación con ella. Los jóvenes quedaban impactados ante la mirada de ella. Nozomi objetivamente tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo, curvilíneo. Su rostro era pequeño, armónico y lindo, pero nadie diría que era una bellez despampanante. Pero su mirada dejaba sin aire a cualquiera. Llena de vida, determinación, confianza pero también de cariño y bondad además de mostrar un gran intelecto. Luego de hablar con ella era imposible no quedar intrigado con la muchacha. Tobirama observaba con recelo a los jóvenes que hablaban o miraban a Nozomi. Se cruzaba de brazos y permanecía a la distancia malhumorado. Pero bastaba con una sonrisa de ella para que su molestia desapareciera. Hashirama no podía evitar reír ante la actitud de su pequeño hermano. Solía ser tan estoico, pero Nozomi le hacía perder los estribos fácilmente, dejando mostrar más de su hermano de lo común. Las personas no podían evitar sorprenderse al ver las discusiones que tenía Tobirama con Nozomi. Para Hashirama, eran dignas de un número de comedia, y sabía que ellos las disfrutaban tanto como él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó seriamente, bajando del árbol.-No ha dado ningún problema. Como puedes ver, se está adaptando sin problema. Tampoco ha intentado escapar o…

-No me refiero a eso.-Hashirama bajó y se puso frente a Tobirama.- Te ví hablando con ella junto al agua el primer día. ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías?. Si no lo haces, pronto alguien se te va a adelantar y ella podría…

-Si lo sé. Ya lo hice.

-¿Y?...¿te rechazó? eso explicaría tu mal humor.

-No lo hizo...no estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió. Tomó mis palabras como las de un amigo.

-Realmente eres despistado. ¿Le dijiste que te gustaba?.

-Le dije…..-su hermano murmuró avergonzado.

-¿Qué?, no entendi nada-dijo riéndo.

-¡Le dije que la quería!.

-Para ser del clan Senju eres pésimo con el amor. Claro que entendió que le hablabas como amigo. Si se estaban reconciliando.

-¿Y tú que sabes?.

-Bueno, es simple. Yo te enseño.

-¿Qué? No.

-Tu serás ella.

-¡Espera!, no te me acerques.

-Debes pararte frente a ella-Hashirama comenzó a hacer su actuación, en parte tratando de ayudar a su hermano, en parte para fastidiarlo.-Acercarte suavemente y mirarla a los ojos de manera profunda.

-Eh, Hashirama, que…-Su hermano se sonrojó ante la aproximación.

-Luego, tomas su mano, o si quieres su mejilla.

-No vayas a..

-¡Tobirama! pon atención, estoy tratando de ayudarte.

-Es difícil contigo actuando de modo tan insinuante.

-Tengo que hacerlo ver real o no te entrará en tu cabezota testaruda.

-...¿y luego qué?-

-La tomas de la mano o la mejilla y te acercas un poco más. Ella te mirará sonrojada. ¡Estas haciendo tu papel de Nozomi perfectamente!.

-Rrrr, cállate.-Desvió la mirada.

-¡Eso!, casi se me olvida, si ella desvía la mirada, tomas su mentns o mejilla para que te mire a los ojos, haces una pausa y con voz firme y segura le dices: "Me gustas, Nozomi." Procura usar esa voz grave tuya, le va a encantar.

-Eso, estuvo realmente genial…

-Lo sé.- En ese momento escuchó unas pasos acercarse.

-¿Tobirama, tienes otro libro? Este ya lo termin…¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos?-dijo un poco sonrojada. Hashirama y su hermano se miraron, separándose inmediatamente.

-Nada, le estaba enseñando a Tobirama una nueva técnica.

-¿Técnica?¿Puedo verla?.

-¿Qué?, emm bueno pues, yo…

-Ejem...¿Qué me decías del libro, Nozomi?-dijo su hermano salvándose de tener que dar explicaciones.

-¿Uh?, ¡ah, si!, Te decía que ya terminé este libro. ¿Tienes otro que me prestes?.

-Eres rápida. Creo que tengo uno o dos. Es difícil encontrar libros. Todos los que tengo son herencia del clan.

-No hay problema. Este me ha gustado mucho. El final fue perfecto, sentí como si nada hubiese faltado.

-¿Te fijaste en el detalle de…

Hashirama observó a amos conversar. Realmente se veían felices juntos. Tobirama se soltaba completamente cuando estaba al lado de Nozomi, y ella parecía brillar más de lo usual cuando se encontraba al lado de su hermano. No pudo evitar sonreir. Si las cosas seguían de ese modo, ella podría enamorarse de Tobirama y al momento de hablar con su padre, negociar el matrimonio entre ambos, logrando de ese modo la unión entre ambos clanes. Por supuesto que el padre de Nozomi no estaría de acuerdo, pero si ella le insistiese en querer casarse, sin dudas terminaría aceptando. Súbitamente lo invadió un recuerdo, una promesa realizada hace años atrás.

" _Hashirama,¿qué sientes por Nozomi?._

" _¿Uh?, pues la quiero._ _Es como la hermana que nunca tuve. Siempre soñé con tener una hermana menor, linda, tierna, fuerte e inteligente como ella. Alguien a quien cuidar junto con mi hermano. Alguien que de esa atmósfera de luz y calma que solo una presencia femenina puede dar. Alguien por quien sentir recelo cuando un chico le mirase. ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?...Espera….¿¡No me digas que te gusta_

El recuerdo tenía partes en blanco, sin embargo, cada vez era mas claro.

" _No me digas que… tu….tu….¿¡TE GUSTA NOZOMI?!...Por eso me preguntaste por ella….estabas..¡.CELOSO!"_

" _¿QUÉ? ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS TAN A LA LIGERA!..."_

" _¿Entonces no te gusta?."_

" _Claro que sí, por las mismas razones que dijiste"._

" _Me refiero como mujer"._

" _No sé cómo es ese sentimiento"._

" _Realmente eres un idiota hahahahahaha. Ahora que lo pienso, solo hay que fijarse en cómo la miras"._

" _¿Ah?."_

" _Te gusta Nozomi, y no como una hermana o una amiga. Te gusta como mujer"._

" _Si."_

" _Hmpf-su amigo sonrió.-Pues no te preocupes. Yo te ayudare a ganar su corazón"._

Maldición. Había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a Madara. ¿Sus sentimientos seguirán siendo los mismos?...pero Tobirama era su hermano y disfrutaba de verlo tan feliz. Aunque Madara también podría presentar aquella felicidad…¿qué debía hacer?, lo ideal era no intervenir, pero le había hecho a Madara una promesa. Pese a haber sido hace tantos años, aún era válida. Solo Madara lo podía liberar de su palabra. Tampoco era mucho lo que podía hacer en la situación actual. Las veces que se veían lo único que hacían era enfrentarse. Un campo de batalla sin dudas no era el lugar para hacer de casamentero.- _Idiota._

-¿Hashirama?-Nozomi le habló con su característica voz dulce.

-¿Si?

-¿Has recibido alguna respuesta de mi padre?

-Ah. No aún, lo lamento.

-Que extraño-dijo ella mirando al suelo.-Han pasado 5 días desde que llegué y enviaron la carta.

-Lo sé, pero el ave pudo haberse perdido. Por eso ayer envié otra.

-No lo sé, Hashirama. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Debería ir.

-Lo siento, Nozomi, pero no puedo permitir que te marches.

-Hashirama…estiendo. Por favor, discúlpenme.-Nozomi se despidió bajando la cabeza. Le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a su habitación. Tobirama la miraba con seriedad.

-Deberías ir, Tobirama.-le dijo. Su hermano lo interrogó con la mirada.-Estas preocupado.

-Si, pero la conozco. En estos momentos es mejor dejarla. Iré a hablar con ella más tarde.

-Te lo encargo.

Hashirama se encontraba descansando en la habitación que solía ser de su padre cuando golpearon la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Soy yo-reconoció a Nozomi.

-Adelante.-Su amiga entró inmediatamente cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Hashirama esperaba que ella no haya venido con la intención de insistir con el asunto de su partida.

-Hay algo que debo contarte. Hace unas semanas me encontré con Madara.

-¿En serio?-preguntó intrigado, recordando nuevamente la promesa que le había hecho. Nozomi asintió.

-Se encontraba herido y le ayudé. Descubrió mi identidad y bueno...quiero saber que opinas de él.

-¿De Madara?.

-¿Lo notas diferente?.

-Ah, te refieres a eso. Es complejo, pero si. En el fondo aun puedo ver al mismo niño con el que solía jugar. Pero esta decidido a eliminarme. Hay un aire gris en su mirada, desesperanza diria que esconde a su yo antiguo.

-Eso pensé.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-El rostro de su amiga se ruborizó al instante.

-Bueno...es que...me pidió que me quedara a su lado, quería que me fuera con él. Me dijo que yo le gusto.

-¿EHHH?¿DE VERDAD?- _Madara actua bastante rápido._ -¿Y qué le respondiste?.

-Yo, acepte que sentía atracción hacia él y que de niños lo admiraba, pero que estaba determinada a cumplir mi misión y que sentía que no era el mismo de antes, que no lo conocía.

-Ya veo. Entonces no pudiste aceptar sus sentimientos.

-Si. No estoy segura de que se siente uno al amar a alguien, pero no creo que yo lo ame. Fue muy repentino, y...han pasado 5 años. Nada es igual que antes. No puedo aceptar sus sentimientos basándome en una atracción física y admiración. El mundo de ahora no permite las circunstancias como para conocernos mejor. Dijo que me esperaría, que cuando la guerra terminase iría por mi.

-Vaya. Tienes razón. Además, dudo que tu padre hubiera estado de acuerdo con tal unión.

-¿Matrimonio?. estas pensando muy a futuro, Hashirama, hehehe.

-No. Madara no te hubiera dado otra opción. Ese era el futuro que tenía pensado, lejano quizás, pero planeado. Jamás imaginé a Madara diciendo tales palabras.

-Dijo que era yo o nadie. Siento que exagera, hay muchas chicas…

-No desvalorices los sentimientos de Madara, Nozomi. Son más intensos que los de la gente común. Solo mira la devoción que siente por su hermano, Izuna. Se aferra con intensidad y no suelta. No es algo pasajero lo que él siente. Quizás con otro chico podrías pensar que exagera, pero no con Madara. Las emociones fuertes lo marcan para siempre.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón. No quiero que sufra.

-No puedes aceptar sus sentimientos por lástima. Además, ánimo. Aún somos jóvenes y yo planeo terminar con esta guerra. De ese modo podrán salir y conocerse y así podrás tomar mejor una decisión, basada en lo que llegue a conocer del Madara actual.

-Gracias, Hashirama.

 **Tobirama:**

Era de noche. La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor produciendo oscuras sombras de todo lo que delicadamente iluminaba. Había dilatado el momento por todo el día. La oscuridad lo tomó por sorpresa. Había pensado dejarlo para mañana, pero decidió no alargarlo más y afrontarlo esta noche, pero era difícil hablar cuando vestía ese kimono. Lucía resplandeciente y atmósfera era agradable, le daba confianza. Estaba con su ropa cómoda, dejando el protector que solía dejar en su rostro en su habitación. Escuchó unos pasos sigilosos. Se puso en guardia. Percibió un chakra. Era Nozomi. Seguramente había salido a uno de sus pases nocturnos. Suspiró tratando de relajar sus mú caminó hacia ella. Se había alejado bastante más de lo usual. Finalmente, se topó con ella.

-Nozomi.

-¿Tobirama?-se giró sobresaltada.

-No quería asustarte. Sentí tu chakra.

-Ya veo.

-Estas bastante cerca del límite del territorio.

-Si.-Ella lo miró a los ojos.

Tenía que hacerlo ahora. Como le había enseñado Hashirama. Era momento de confesarle sus sentimientos. Caminó hacia ella del modo que su hermano le había enseñado.

-Nozomi….-tomó su mano con delicadeza. Ella se sonrojó apartando la mirada. Tobirama estaba muy nervioso, pero se dejó llevar. Con su otra mano tomó su barbilla y le hizo mirarlo. Luego la apoyó en su mejilla.

-¿To...bi..rama?.-Sus ojos brillaron al alzar su rostro debido a la luz de la luna reflejándose en ellos. Estaba a punto de expresar sus emociones cuando notó que ella vestía su ropa de combate con su espada colgada a la espalda y un bolso.

-¿Pensabas marcharte?-dijo con tono triste, bajando su mano.

-Si...lo siento Tobirama. Pero esta sensación, siento que mi padre me necesita. No puedo dormir ni comer por la preocupación. Ya no puedo seguir esperando una respuesta. Se que eres inflexible y no te culpo por tratar de detenerme, pero estoy dispuesta a pelear contra ti, y no voy a…

-Ve. Vete Nozomi. No voy a detenerte.

-¿Tobirama?.-Sonrió al ver la confusión de ella. Le dio la espalda y caminó de regreso a su hogar.

-No soy capaz de detenerte, Nozomi. Buena suerte.-Ella se quedó de pie con los ojos clavados a su espalda. Esta vez, Tobirama se dio vuelta. Sus miradas se cruzaron mostrando el interior de ambos. Nozomi abrió su boca pero la cerró de inmediato como si hubiese arrepentido de decir algo. Repentinamente se adentró en el bosque. _-Nozomi.-_ Le invadió un sentimiento de inquietud.-¡Nozomi!-gritó.Corrió detrás de ella de un ímpetu desesperado, actuando por sus emociones, algo no común en su persona. No, no iba a perderla, no cometería aquel error otra vez.-¡Espera!.-La había alcanzado.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?.

-Quien es la desconfiada ahora. Necesito decirte algo.

-Te escucho, Tobirama.

-Yo…-Tragó saliva. _-¡Basta! no seas cobarde._ -Yo…-Frunció el seño. Esto no estaba funcionando. Cerró los puños y caminó hacia Nozomi. Se encontraban frente a frente. Estaba muy cerca de ella. La diferencia de estatura la obligó a alzar la cabeza. Una briza sopló con suavidad revolviendo los cabellos de ella. La miró a los ojos, pero no porque siguiera las instrucciones de Hashirama, fue algo natural. Colocó el cabello castaño de Nozomi detrás de su oreja. Luego tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-¿Tobirama?..

-Me gustas. Nozomi.-Su expresión se mantuvo seria. Ella abrió los ojos, su rostro se torno rosado.-Siempre me has gustado. Esa es la razón por la que te dejé ir. Si volver con tu familia te hace feliz, entonces hazlo.-Le dedicó una sonrisa amarga para luego soltarla y dirigirse a su habitación. De pronto, Nozomi lo agarró de la manga, impidiéndole irse. Tobirama sorprendido se giró hacia ella.

-Yo...yo...no entiendo. De verdad no los entiendo.-El cuerpo de Nozomi se sacudía por un silencioso sollozo.-¿por qué tu también?.-Tobirama permaneció en silencio, sin entender lo que ocurría.-Hace unas semanas, me encontré con Madara, estaba herido. Sane sus heridas y...me pidió que me quedara con él a su lado porque le gustaba. Y no pude corresponder sus sentimientos. Los dos me han tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Madara, se te declaró?..- _ese maldito-_.¿qué le dijiste?.

-Que no era la misma persona que yo había conocido, que no se quien es ahora. Que tendría que conocer al Madara actual, pero la guerra no lo permite...y...dijo que me esperaría, no quiero que sufra…,pero el dice que soy la única.-Tobirama frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso en su caso la respuesta era la misma?...su corazón se detuvo ante la idea.-Pero,¿por qué?...¿por qué contigo se sintió diferente?

-¿Diferente?.

-Por alguna razón me alegraron tus palabras.

-Pero tampoco puedes decir que te gusto. Imaginaba que dirías eso. Se que es muy repentino y que ahora estas confundida. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Soy una idiota, ¿verdad?.

-Hmp, tal vez. De todos modos, es lo mejor para ambos, de momento. No dejare que Madara gane. Ahora vete. Tu familia te necesita.-Nozomi lo abrazó de sorpresa. Tobirama respondió el gesto un tanto inseguro. Sintió el aroma a lavanda de Nozomi. Besó su cabeza de modo impulsivo. La apartó con delicadeza. Ella asintió con la cabeza y antes de marcharse le dijo:.

-No me esperes, Tobirama. No valgo la pena. Lo único que traigo es indecisión.

-Buena suerte.

 **Nozomi:**

Habían pasado dos días desde la confesión de Tobirama. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que recordaba el momento. Sin dudas había sido muy sorpresivo. Era muy difícil imaginar a Tobirama hablando de ese modo. Aquel beso que le dio en su cabeza fue más extraño aún. Sintió un agradable calor en el estómago. Si, sus amigos aún estaban cambiado. Eran jóvenes y aún debían pasar por mucho antes de concretar sus identidades. Era difícil para Nozomi enamorarse de alguien a quien había vuelto a ver después de 5 años en unos días. No sonaba lógico. Ambos le llamaban la atención y le atraían físicamente. También sentía un profundo cariño y preocupación. Los admiraba, pero también a Hashirama y a éste siempre lo vio como un hermano mayor. Cuando Madara se confesó, sintió un poco de angustia, en cambio con Tobirama felicidad. Pero había pasado más tiempo con Tobirama, por lo que pudo ver la clase de hombre en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Sin embargo, en ningún caso podría estar con alguno de ellos debido a la realidad actual. Su padre jamás aceptaría una relación con alguno de ellos, y ella no pensaba darle la espalda a su clan. Estaba decidido. No era el momento para pensar en el amor. Era tiempo de tomar en serio su rol de futuro líder. Ya habría tiempo para el romance. Ahora primaba su deber y su sueño, el de conseguir un mundo sin guerra.

Estaba cerca de su hogar. Algo no iba bien. El suelo se encontraba repleto de huellas de pisadas. La tierra se encontraba revuelta y habían shurikens y kunais clavados en algunos árboles. Tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Desgraciadamente sus corazonadas nunca fallaban.

El muro que rodeaba el asentamiento se encontraba destruido en ciertas partes y la piedra ennegrecida por el fuego en otras. Habían sido atacados. Sacudió la cabeza. No debía dejar que sus emociones la dominasen.

-¿Quién está ahí?¡Identifícate!-gritó un hombre que custodiaba la puerta.

-Nozomi Furukawa-sacó un collar de entre sus ropas. Solo los miembros de la familia principal los tenía, a modo de poder identificarse rápidamente. Actualmente solo ella y su padre los tenían. Alzó el brazo para dejarlo a la vista del hombre.

-Señorita Nozomi, ¡usted se encuentra bien! Rápido, hay que avisar a su padre.

Nozomi entró al asentamiento. Todo se encontraba destrozado y quemado. Muy silencioso. No veía a la gente caminar ni a los niños correr riendo. El cuadro que veía era gris y frío. Angustiada corrió hacia el cuarto de su padre. Entró sin anunciarse. Quedo paralizada ante la imagen. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero las lágrimas no brotaban. Ante ella se encontraba su padre, acostado en el gran futon. Su pecho se encontraba completamente vendado, al igual que parte de su rostro. Su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido hasta la altura del codo. Ahora entendía porque las aves enviadas por Hashirama no habían sido respondidas. Seguramente habían sido derribadas antes de siquiera llegar.

-No..zomi-Dijo con voz seca. Los ojos de su padre se llenaron de lágrimas.-Estas viva...creí que habías muerto. Es un alivio.

-Paa, papá-Finalmente sus lágrimas salieron. Abrazó a su padre.-¿Que ha ocurrido?.

-Oh, hace años que no me decías papá.-La apartó y secó sus lágrimas con su mano derecha.-Fuimos atacados, Nozomi. Eran 5 clanes unidos. Intentamos luchar, pero fue inútil. Enemigos de los Senju y Uchiha. Deseaban unir fuerzas con nosotros, pero rechazamos la solicitud.

-¿Fue el consejo de ancianos?.

-Fui yo en conjunto con el consejo. 3 de ellos han sobrevivido. Me temo que nuestros miembros no tuvieron la misma suerte.

-¿Qué?...

-Quedamos 25 con vida, Nozomi. Y tu eres la única mujer.

-No….no puede ser cierto….¡NO LO CREO!.

-Todos han sido eliminados, partieron con los niños. Todos dieron una gran batalla. Estoy orgulloso de nuestra por 4 dias completos. Sin embargo, nos encontrábamos débiles.

-¿Por qué?.

-Días antes del ataque, nuestra gente comenzó a enfermar. Les era imposible mantener alimento alguno en el estómago. Así llegaron las primeras víctimas.

-¿Cuántos?

-100. Resulta que habían envenenado el agua. Sabían que pese a ser muchos no eran rivales para nosotros, así que nos debilitaron primero. Fueron más inteligentes.

-Por favor...padre, perdóname. ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO…..LO SIENTO…...DEBERÍA HABER ESTADO AQUÍ, POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME…..!-Nozomi rompió en llanto. Todo era su culpa. Ella era la más hábil en ninjutsu médico. Quizás de haber estado presente hubiera podido sanarlos a todos y la masacre no hubiera ocurrido. Debería haberse quedado en casa y cumplir su deber como hija. Se levantó de golpe y desenfundó su espada.-¡Soy una vergüenza para el clan, padre!.-Nozomi se había preparado para realizar el seppuku.

-¡Nozomi, espera!-su padre tomó su muñeca evitando que moviera el arma. Nozomi se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Apegó la frente al suelo para reverenciar a su padre.

-Lo lamento padre, te he fallado a ti, al clan, a mi mísma.

-Nozomi...es verdad que quizás algo pudo haber cambiado el hecho de que estuvieras aquí, cómo es posible que eso no hubiera cambiado nada. Tu ausencia se debió al viaje que decidiste realizar y que yo permití…¿saber por qué?, porque consideré que era un excelente modo de que crecieras y te formaras. Conocerías a personas en sufrimiento y la situación actual del mundo. Aquello despertaría tu instinto nato de líder. Por lo tanto, solo cumplías con tu deber. Por eso no puedo permitir que realices el Seppuku. No hay deshonor ni vergüenza en tu ausencia. Estoy orgulloso de ti. He sido bendecido al tenerte como hija. Ahora estoy viejo y manco. Ya no tengo energías para seguir gobernando. Se que eres jóven, pero yo y los tres ancianos del consejo que sobrevivieron podremos ayudarte. Nozomi, es hora de que me sucedas. Lamento dejarte como herencia un clan destinado a la extinción. Tus hijas serán las únicas que heredarán tu poder.

-Podría casarme con alguien del clan…

-No. Los hombres supervivientes son muy viejos o se encuentran devastados por lo ocurrido, han perdido su salud mental. Debes pensar en alguien con quien puedas ser feliz y te apoye por muchos años. Ya lo he asumido. Nos hemos convertido en una rareza, en un tesoro. Siempre hemos sido un clan que ha diferencia de la mayoría rezaba por hijas y no por hijos. Ahora para todo el mundo que quiera nuestro poder será igual.

-¿Kane-sensei está muerto?.

-Si, Nozomi. Murió protegiendome a mi y a los ancianos. Lo lamento.

Nozomi volvió a romper en llanto. Sus ojos se hincharon, su nariz se encontraba enrojecida y su piel herida y seca por el constante contacto de sus fluidos nasales. Su garganta se encontraba inflamada debido a los desgarradores e incesantes gritos. Golpeó el suelo con sus puños una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos sangraron. Su padre no intentó contenerla. Sabía que ella necesitaba liberar su dolor. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Aparentemente la desesperación le había causado fiebre. De repente, cayó rendida al suelo. Seguía llorando pese a que no le quedaban lágrimas. Ya no tenía voz. Finalmente, perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó en su habitación. A su lado se encontraba una sirvienta. Una mujer externa del clan. Seguramente era de los pocos del personal que había sobrevivido. Ella era la última mujer de su clan, eso no significaba que no quedaran mujeres ajenas, pero eran miembros de la servidumbre, personas cuyos pueblos habían sido destruidos y su padre les otorgó un techo y trabajo. ¿Cuántos habían logrado sentirse aliviados y feliz nuevamente para luego ser asesinados?.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-Preguntó estudiando a la mujer. No parecía ser mucho mayor que ella-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Mi nombre es Yukiko, Nozomi-sama. Tengo 21 años.

-No te había visto antes, Yukiko.

-Bueno, antes yo trabajaba en la cocina, pero era aprendiz de Hanako-san, su anterior sirvienta.

-¿Ella ha…?

-Si, lo lamento.

-Descuida.-Hanako había cuidado de ella desde que tenía memoria. La ayudaba a vestirse y aprender los modales que se esperaban de su rango. Era una mujer mayor y seria, con la cual nunca pudo abrirse ni hablar, sin embargo, le tenía un profundo aprecio.-¿De dónde vienes, Yukiko?.

-De el norte, Nozomi-sama. Un pequeño pueblo que sufrió mucho hasta quedar destruido. Hanako-san era amiga de mi abuela. Me recibió y entrenó para tomar algún día su lugar. Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Gracias…

-¿Le preparo el baño?.

-No...gracias. Hoy deseo quedarme en cama. No me siento muy bien.

-Comprendo. Espero no sonar impertinente, pero, si necesita hablar, yo estoy aquí para escucharla. Comprendo lo que es la soledad y que todo lo que querías te sea arrebatado repentinamente.

-Yukiko…-Nozomi la miró sorprendida. Sintió alegría ante las palabras de ella. No pudo contener las lágrimas y se dejó caer en sus brazos.-Tu me entiendes.-Yukiko acarició su cabeza con ternura.

-Nozomi-sama, desde hoy, nunca más estará sola.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Yukiko se había convertido en su pilar. Poco a poco le fue revelando sus preocupaciones y el dolor por el que había pasado. Primero, le fue contando sobre la muerte de su madre. Después el trágico desenlace con Hashirama, Tobirama y Madara. A su vez, Nozomi también escuchaba a Yukiko. Le contó sobre el día que atacaron su aldea y lo mucho que intentó protegerla. Pero era débil. Finalmente, Nozomi le reveló las historias se sus viajes. Yukiko se había convertido en su primera amiga. La joven al ser mayor, tenía experiencias de las que Nozomi carecía, lo que permitía que le diera consejos. A medida que pasaban las semanas, las herida en el espíritu de Nozomi sanaban al igual que las heridas en el cuerpo de su padre. Después de un mes, había comenzado a interactuar con el consejo ahora conformado por 3 "ancianos". En realidad eran hombres de la edad de su padre, pero la gente les llamaba ancianos por su sabiduría y asetividad al momento de tomar decisiones. La fueron introduciendo en sus deberes, obligaciones, reglas y conocimientos que debía tener como líder del clan.

Finalmente, se realizó la ceremonia para anunciar el traspaso de cargo. Normalmente se realizaba una gran fiesta con un enorme banquete, pero debido a las circunstancias, se hizo una gran cena con todos los sobrevivientes, quienes le traían modestos regalos a ella, en señal de respeto y buena suerte. Nozomi traía puesto el "jūnihitoe" de su madre. Los colores brillantes de las distintas capas combinaban a la perfección. Era una vestimenta muy elegante, perso pesada. Tras realizar un pequeño discurso, la ceremonia terminó. Una vez retirados todos, se dirigió a su cuarto e inmediatamente comenzó a desprenderse de la molesta vestimenta. El baño estaba preparado, tal como lo había pedido. Permaneció una hora y un poco más sumergida en la caliente agua, tratando de recuperar su energía y a la vez relajar sus músculos. Se puso su pijama y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Había crecido un poco. En ese momento recordó a Tobirama.-Ese idiota-rió entre dientes recordando el accidente con su cabello.

-Permiso, Nozomi-sama.-Dijo Yukiko.

-Si, pasa.

-He venido a dejarle un regalo.-Nozomi frunció el seño.

-¿Un regalo?, pero si ya me diste el tuyo.

-En realidad son dos, pero no son míos. Fueron dejados frente a la puerta.

-Que extraño.

-Sin dudas.-Yukiko entró a la habitación dejando los regalos junto a ella. Ambos consistían en una caja. Nozomi los miró con desconfianza.-No se preocupe, Nozomi-sama. Han sido inspeccionados. No contienen peligro alguno.-Nozomi los abrió. Uno contenía un abanico muy fino con hermosos detalles tallados y pintados a mano junto con un collar que tenía una única pequeña piedra, Una espinela roja. El otro regalo tenía un espejo de mano igual de fino que el abanico. También contenía un collar con una piedra, una extraña taaffeite de color lavanda. Nozomi se sorprendió ante los regalos. Pero al no saber su procedencia, decidió guardarlos en un pequeño joyero.

-Yukiko, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-La mujer asintió.-¿Qué es el amor?.

-Bueno, eso es difícil...se podría decir que es un sentimiento de gran afecto hacia una persona a la que se le desea lo mejor y con quien quieres compartir tu vida. Es querer a una persona imperfecta pero dichas imperfecciones te hacen quererlo. Muchos lo expresan por medio de palabras, pero vale más cuando se demuestra por acciones. Ya sabes, una acción vale más que mil palabras. Como valor, nos impulsa a hacer las cosas bien. Es incondicional, porque nos hace entregar todo sin esperar nada a cambio, quizás la sonrisa de ese alguien. La verdad es que hay distintos tipos de amor. Pero creo que me preguntabas por el amor romántico. Ya que el amor fraternal es aquel que sentimos hacia nuestros hermanos, pero no necesariamente de sangre. Puede ser un amigo que aprecias tanto como a un hermano. Es muy importante porque cuando nuestros padres no estén, aquellos amigos y hermanos serán los que nos harán compañia. Ahora, el amor verdadero es una mezcla de sentimientos que nos hacen necesitar y ser necesitados, pero nace con el tiempo. Te mueve a decir, "quiero que caminemos lado a lado por el resto de nuestros días".Porque es caminar en la misma dirección, una conexión inexplicable. No significa tener las mismas opiniones, solo ser empático y tener la habilidad extraña de entender las emociones del otro. Y no desaparece con facilidad, es eterno. Yo creo que nosotros tenemos un solo gran amor en la vida.

-Suena difícil de reconocer….

-Bueno, en primer lugar va más allá de una atracción física, aunque también es una parte importante. Es entender sin juzgar a la otra persona y aceptarla con sus defectos, virtudes y superar alguna decepción, pues todos idealizamos al inicio a la otra persona. Ha y claro, poder verse en un futuro juntos. Y no es lo mísmo que la pasión.

-¿Por qué?.

-Bueno, eso es más como una dependencia a la persona. En el amor romántico existe naturalidad entre ambos. Fluyen. Por eso te digo que no nace de un día para otro. Lleva tiempo.

-Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos en estos días.

 **N/A:**

 **Un** **"jūnihitoe"** **es un Kimono elegante y muy complejo. se traduce como "Traje de doce capas" y podía pesar hasta 20 kilos. Estaba compuesto por muchas capas de seda con colores combinados, los cuales debían calzar y darle belleza a la vestimenta. Era cerrada con una última capa llamada "bata"**

 **Se que el capítulo ha quedado largo, pero ahora quiero saltar un gran periodo de tiempo para avanzar en la historia. Gracias por leer!**


	10. Nueva era

**Nozomi:**

Largos años habían pasado desde la masacre de su clan. Luego de asumir su puesto como líder, había tomado la decisión de trasladar a todos al segundo asentamiento, un lugar más aislado, oculto y fácil de proteger. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se apropiaran del territorio que habían defendido por años. Era un sacrificio que Nozomi aceptó por la supervivencia de su gente. Todo el mundo sabía lo vulnerable que el clan Furukawa se encontraba. La amenaza no tardaría en ser constante y no podrían resistir otro ataque. Cuando cumplió los 18 las condiciones de salud de su padre disminuyeron drásticamente. Además de gobernar un clan sin futuro, debía cuidar a su padre, quien apenas podía caminar. Cuando tenía 20 años, tras mucho sufrimiento, su padre pudo descansar. Ahora estaba sola con el consejo de 3 ancianos y Yukiko.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado. Solo recordaba encontrarse viajando sola en una misión para conseguir recursos y quizás aliarse con algún clan. La situación era desesperada. En ese momento pudo percibir una abrumante cantidad de chakra a la distancia. Su mente se encontraba dividida. ¿Debía continuar con la misión o debía investigar?. Finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más que el deber.

Ella lo sabía, nunca más, nunca más vería una batalla igual de impactante a la que estaba presenciando desde una distancia segura. Realmente, Hashirama y Madara eran sorprendentes.- _¿Ese es el Susanoo?_

Nozomi decidió no intervenir, no solo porque sería un estorbo, sino porque sentía que ambos tenían asuntos pendientes. El chakra de Madara era muy distinto del que recordaba. El brillante y cálido color rojo que emanaba y la sensación de paz y seguridad habían sido reemplazadas en su mayoría por un color azul casi negro con tonos grises y de que le producía una sensación de frío, y miedo. Había mucha ira y frustración en el alma de Madara. ¿Qué le había pasado?. La batalla había durado un dia completo. Los chakras de ambos estaban completamente disminuidos, se habían llevado al límite. Nozomi se acercó para poder ver la situación. Su corazón se paralizó cuando vio a Madara tendido en el suelo respirando agitadamente. Hashirama se encontraba a su lado arrodillado, exhausto. Que maduros se veían sus amigos. Tobirama caminó hasta pararse al lado de su hermano. Alzó su espada, preparándose para terminar con Madara. Nozomi emitió un gemido. ¿Qué debía hacer?.

-Madara. Se acabó.

-¡no!-gritó Nozomi al mismo tiempo que Hashirama detenía a su hermano. Al parecer nadie la escuchó.

-Espera. Tobirama.-Sintió una gran alivio ante la intervención de Hashirama. Tobirama miró sorprendido y luego con cierta ira a su hermano.

-¿Por qué, hermano?-dijo con un tono elevado de voz.-¿No es nuestra oportunidad?

Nozomi miró sorprendida a Tobirama- _No seas idiota…._

-No le pongas un dedo.-respondió Hashirama con una intimidante mirada que petrificó a todos los presentes, incluyéndola. No recordaba ver a Hashirama tan molesto.

-Hmp, hazlo de una vez, Hashirama-dijo Madara con una tenue voz.-Estaré satisfecho si eres tú quien me mata.

-No…- _¿matar, Madara...qué te ha ocurrido?._

Es inútil que te hagas el duro. Si matamos al jefe de los Uchiha, los jóvenes que te admiran volverán a atacarnos.

-Ya no hay nadie con tant convicción en los Uchiha.

-No, seguro que los hay. Aunque no los hubiera y no salieran, bueno…¿No crees que es tiempo de acabar con esto?¿No prometimos que algún día crearíamos nuestra aldea?.-Ante aquellas palabras, Tobirama finalmente bajó la espada.-¿Podemos volver a cruzar piedras como ántes?.

-Eso es imposible-respondió su amigo. Nozomi miró con ojos humedecidos la escena.-Ya no soy como tú. Ya no tengo más hermanos, ni nada que proteger. Además, no confió en ustedes.

-Madara…-susurró Nozomi.¿Izuna estaba muerto?...sintió una oleada de dolor en el pecho. Ahora entendía el dolor de su amigo, la ira y el cambio en su chakra. Era más poderoso, pero más miserable.- _¿Tobirama, fuíste tú?_

-¿Qué podemos hacer para que confíes en nosotros?.

-Si quieren que nos mostremos como somos, mata a tu hermano o mátate tú. Así estaremos empatados y podré confiar en su clan.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó. Por una fracción de segundo, sus tres amigos miraron en dirección a su escondite, sin embargo casi inmediatamente retiraron la mirada. Nozomi cubrió su boca con sus manos. _-Creo que no me escucharon. Debo aprender a dejar mi boca cerrada._

-¿Matar a su hermano o matarse él?-exclamó un Senju. El entorno se llenó de voces murmurando exaltadas ante la propuesta de Madara. Hashirama levantó una mano y el ruido cesó.- _Vaya Hashirama, te has convertido en un líder muy respetado. Felicidades._ -pensó Nozomi para sus adentros.

-¡Lo que dice es una locura!¿Qué piensas hacer, hermano?-Exclamó Tobirama. Ella no recordaba haberlo visto tan exaltado. Tobirama tenía razón. Era una locura, pero tenía sentido...pero había mejores modos de reaccionar…- _Siempre tan directo, Tobirama….pero por lo visto has aprendido a escuchar tus emociones…_ -¿Quieres matarme?¿O piensas morir, siguiendo su delirio?. Qué estupidez. ¡No le hagas caso hermano!.-Nozomi sintió deseos de golpear a Tobirama. Entendía que se preocupara por Hashirama, pero no tenía el derecho de llamar "estupidez" al deseo de Madara. Era muy lógico...crudo y difícil, pero lógico.

Hashirama se puso en pie y miró con bondad a Madara.-Gracias, Madara. Eres un hombre muy amable-Hashirama dejó caer su pesada armadura al suelo.-Escucha Tobirama, quiero que te grabes mis últimas palabras.

-Hermano…

-Te doy estas palabras a cambio de mi vida y se aplican a todo el clan-Hashirama apuntó un kunai a su estómago, más específicamente, a un punto vital.-Tras mi muerte no debes eliminar a Madara bajo ningún concepto- _"Hashirama,_ _realmente eres un hombre increíble. No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que el testarudo de Tobirama cumpla tu última voluntad, aunque tenga que golpearlo...varias veces...muchas...es muy cabeza dura"-_ Uchiha y Senju no deben volver a luchar de ahora en adelante Júrenlo por sus padres y los nietos que aún no conocen. Adiós.-Nozomi cerró los ojos. Si continuaba viendo iba a intervenir. Por mas que lo deseaba, lo le correspondía estar en aquel lugar...su presencia podría empeorar todo.

-¡Hashirama!-gritó.-Repentinamente, Madara agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Hashirama, evitando su muerte. Todos se quedaron petrificados en silencio, sin poder esconder el asombro.

-Suficiente, ya he visto tu interior.

- _"Que alivio...Madara, Hashirama...por fin han podido hacer las pases…"_ -Nuevamente, Madara dirigió su mirada hacia ella, seguido por Hashirama y Tobirama. Contuvo la respiración y retrocedió con lentitud. En el momento indicado, comenzó su retirada.-Realmente, debo aprender a cerrar la boca. Pero realmente, estoy muy feliz.

Decidió regresar a su hogar y posponer la misión. Lo que había visto iba a cambiar el curso de la historia, era el inicio de una nueva era. Apenas llegó, solicitó una reunión con el consejo.

-Finalmente, el clan Uchiha y Senju han declarado la paz entre ellos. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Pronto podremos volver al mundo, dejar de ocultarnos.

-No sea precipitada, Nozomi-san.-Dijo uno de ellos.-Debemos esperar y ver lo que sucede. Que se declarase la paz no significa que permanezcan así por siempre.

-Tiene razón-continuó el segundo anciano-Puede tratarse de un truco.

-No queremos caer en alguna trampa-Finalizó el tercero.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensan esperar?. Deberíamos estar felices por lo ocurrido...En vez de apoyarlos, estamos desconfiando.

-Esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario-sentenciaron los tres miembros del consejo al unísono.

-A veces son muy irritantes…

-Solo velamos por el bienestar de todos...nos hemos convertido en una familia pequeña, Señorita Nozomi.

-Eso ya lo sé…

-No crea que no nos alegramos, pero debemos ser cuidadosos. Es difícil creer que la paz por fin ha llegado.

-Pues pronto verán que si lo ha hecho.

Tras un tiempo, finalmente Madara y Hashirama fundaron una aldea. A sus inicios, era pequeña, pero cada vez iba creciendo más y más. Nozomi solía observarla a la distancia, anhelando estar ahí con sus amigos. Pero los ancianos aún no estaban dispuestos a creer en la paz.

Se dispuso a volver a su hogar. Era importante su presencia, ya que por fin había logrado una reunión con la cabeza actual del clan Uzumaki. No le entusiasmaba la idea de pasar el día con un anciano aburrido, pero necesitaba crear relaciones con aquel clan, ya que poseía estrechas relaciones con el clan Senju. De ese modo, podría hacer que los ancianos del consejo finalmente confiaran. Se puso un Kimono elegante para recibir a sus invitados. Debía realizar todo a la perfección. Ensayo sus palabras, revisó los platos de comida y la decoración de la sala. Era hora.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Nozomi cuando cuando ante ella apareció una mujer hermosa y elegante, de un cabello rojo tes blanca y ojos negros. Parecían amables, pero fuertes. Aquella mujer podía llegar a ser muy severa. Parecía tener la misma edad que ella.

-Bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Nozomi Furukawa-dijo reverenciando a sus invitados.-Soy la líder del clan Furukawa. Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero.

-Muchas gracias por su amable bienvenida. Mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki, representante del clan Uzumaki. Es un honor estar frente a tan respetaba kunoichi. El viaje ha sido muy agradable.

-¿Respetada kunoichi?-balbuceó Nozomi dejando escapar una risa. Mito Uzumaki la miró con asombro. Nozomi se sonrojó. La pelirroja la estudió por un minuto y luego sonrió.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien, Furukawa Nozomi.

-Si. Permítame presentarle al consejo de ancianos. -Los tres viejos inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Es un placer. ¿Les molesta si hablo a solas con la líder del clan?.

-No, en absoluto.

-¿Eh?, bien-dijo Nozomi-por favor venga conmigo.-Nozomi guió a su invitada a los jardínes del palacio. Mito contemplaba los árboles y flores que creían fuerte y brillantes otorgándole color y vida al extenso jardín. Finalmente se sentaron en una banca junto a un estanque amplio habitado por grandes peces de distintos colores.

-Tienes un jardín muy hermoso.

-Gracias, siempre hemos apreciado el cultivo de plantas. También es tradicional la existencia de un cuerpo de agua cerca de nuestro asentamiento. Puede ser un estanque, un río, un lago...el mar.

-Furukawa significa río antiguo, ¿no es así?.

-Así es. Mi clan siempre tuvo la habilidad de percibir el chakra a un nivel distinto de lo usual. Al principio, cuando la habilidad comienza a manifestarse, es muy doloroso. El mundo se encuentra lleno de corrientes de chakras que fluctúan, varían, y producen sensaciones muy distintas. Es difícil de controlar la habilidad, de filtrar, abrir o cerrar la llave por decirlo de algún modo. Es por eso que nuestros ancestros entrenaban cerca del río. Las corrientes varían mucho, pero a la vez son constantes. Osbersar el agua nos traía paz y silencio, además, solemos tener el elemento agua como naturaleza del chakra. Mis antepasados creían que podían aprender mucho con tan solo observar el agua.

-Ya veo. Me imagino que aprendieron también a hacer jardines tan bellos de ese modo. La verdad este jardín me hace sentir en un bosque que no ha sido descubierto, con vegetación fuerte que crece junto a un enorme río.-Mito Uzumaki observó a los peces nadando en perfecta calma. Sonrió a Nozomi y repentinamente se quitó los zapatos, entrelazando los dedos de sus pies con la hierba.-Ahhhh, que agradable. Aquellos zapatos me estaban matando.

-¿Ehhhhh?-Nozomi la miró con sorpresa. Parecía una mujer tan seria y elegante, pero al parecer tenía la misma opinión de ella respecto a las incómodas prendas formales. No pudo evitar reír.

-¿Pero qué es tan gracioso?.

-No es nada, es solo que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-Ah, si. Realmente es agotador gobernar.

-Todo en este mundo me cansa...no he perdido las esperanzas, pero admito que la carga es más pesada de lo que pensé.

-Comprendo.

-Entonces, ¿Tu clan tiene estrechos lazos con el clan Senju?.

-Si. ¿Por qué el interés?.

-Bueno, hace varios años conocí al líder actual. Hashirama. También a Tobirama...y por otro lado a Madara Uchiha.

-Hashirama puede ser un niño a veces, pero tiene un modo de ser que atrae a las personas, hace que quieran seguirlo. Tobirama, bueno el es el cable a tierra de Hashirama. Sin duda se complementan. Madara...no se mucho de él, pero me parece un hombre intenso y drástico. La experiencia me ha enseñado a tener cuidado con esa clase de personas. Sin duda Hashirama lo adora, pero Madara y yo...quizás es porque los dos queremos acaparar a Hashirama...una lucha de egos.

-¿A Hashirama?...¿acaso puede ser…?-Nozomi se sonrojó y abrió sus intensos ojos llenos de emoción.-¿Te gusta Hashirama?.-El rostro blanco de Mito Uzumaki se tiño casi tan rojo como su cabello, apartando la mirada.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Solo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, más ahora que ha fundado su aldea….¿Tan evidente es?.

-Ah...no, no. No es eso...es que tu Chakra se vuelve tan..agradable cuando hablas de él. Yo lo admiro mucho, es como un hermano mayor.

-¿Y por qué no te has unido a la aldea?.

-Es mi mayor deseo, pero el consejo de ancianos desconfía. Siempre fueron así, llegando a ser peor que Tobirama...pero desde la masacre…

-Ya veo. Ahora comprendo porqué querías estrechar lazos con el clan Uzumaki. ¿Puedo saber, cómo conociste a los Senju?.

Tras cuatro días de visita, Mito Uzumaki se despidió con gran afecto. Ambas chicas habían entablado una profunda amistad. Sus personalidades calzaban a la perfección. Nozomi jamás pensó que lograría hacer una amiga cumpliendo con su rol político. Sin duda su corazón se sentía lleno de alegría. Ambas se comprometieron a escribirse seguido. Mito, al igual que Nozomi era una mujer muy inteligente y cultivada. Pasaban horas hablando de filosofía, libros, estrategias de guerra y teorizando posibles nuevos jutsus. Mito le confesó que estaba trabajando en un jutsu que consistía en la liberación se un sello que permitiera una rápida regeneración, sin embargo su idea se encontraba paralizada debido a una triste carencia de conocimientos médicos. Nozomi, rompiendo con una regla del clan, le entregó unos cuantos libros relacionados con el tema. Era algo imprudente, pero realmente confiaba en Mito Uzumaki. Luego de uno o dos meses de correspondencia, la amistad había quedado grabada para siempre. Lamentablemente, el consejo seguía dándole dolores de cabeza.

-El clan Uzumaki si bien es nuestro amigo, su amistad con los Senju es más larga. No podemos confiar en su apoyo en caso de algún problema.

-¡Vámos!, no se trata de eso. Hemos comprobado que otros clanes se han unido a la aldea. Cada vez es más grande. Tener a los Uzumaki como amigos nos confirma que no existen malas intenciones hacia nosotros ni hacia nadie. Dejen de tener miedo. Es tiempo de un cambio. No podemos seguir viviendo de este modo. Me niego rotundamente. No permitiré que su mentalidad obsoleta, anticuada y temerosa entorpezca el desarrollo del clan Furukawa. Ya no están pensando en el bien. Solo piensan en el pasado con resentimiento y miedo. Es hora de levantar la mirada al futuro. Voy a enviarle una carta a Hashirama para solicitar la integración del clan Furukawa. Si alguno se opone, deberá vencerme en combate. ¿Y bien?¿Quién se atreve a luchar contra mi?-dijo con un tono de voz autoritario y potente. Estaba cansada de jugar a la política y al gobernante comprensivo. Había intentado convencerlos por todos los medio. Sólo le quedaba reafirmar su posición. Su padre se lo había advertido. No siempre podría mantener el equilibrio y la armonía con el consejo. Siempre llegaría el momento en el que tendría que alzar la voz e irradiar respeto, seguridad y determinación. Ninguno respondió. Sonrió con satisfacción.

-Yo te enfrentaré.-Dijo el menos anciano. Nozomi frunció el ceño. Aquel hombre no debía tomarlo a la ligera. En sus tiempos había sido uno de los mejores guerreros, además a diferencia de ella, contaba con mucha experiencia. No podía retroceder. De este combate dependía el futuro de su clan.

-Bien.

Frente a frente. El anciano la miraba con calma. Su respiración era tranquila. Era evidente que ella tendría que dar el primer golpe. Iba a ir en serio desde el principio. Activó sus ojos. El anciano irradiaba una gran cantidad de chakra. Se teletransportó quedando arriba del hombre preparada para golpearlo, pero desapareció ante sus ojos, reapareciendo arriba de ella golpeándola en la cabeza con el bastón. Nozomi se giró en el aire quitando el bastón de roble de su camino con una patada circular. Quebró el bastón, pero el anciano volvió a desaparecer. Nozomi miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

 _-"increíble...maneja a la perfección la teletransportación...pero en algún momento va a agotarse."_

Nozomi desenfundó su espada e inmediatamente la rodeó de chakra. El anciano moldeó su chakra hasta formar una lanza sin dificultad. Nozomi atacó. El anciano esquivaba y rechazaba sus ataques sin problema alguno, danzando como si caminara entre medio de las gotas de lluvia. Su fluidez era impresionante. Nozomi no era capáz de darle golpe alguno. El anciano le hizo una zancadilla y golpeó su espalda para hacerla tropezar. Antes de caer al suelo Nozomi se teletransportó a la espalda de su oponente, logrando darle un golpe. El anciano rodó por el suelo pero apareció justo frente a Nozomi, golpeándole la cara. Muy rápido para reaccionar...ese viejo leía sus movimientos a la perfección y dominaba el jutsu del clan magníficamente. Sin embargo, ella también podía ser astuta. Realizó un sello y un sin fin de manos de hielo aparecieron alrededor del anciano, atrapandolo y congelando sus extremidades. El hombre la observó sorprendido.

Desde el inicio del combate, Nozomi sabía que no podría ganarle al anciano si luchaba como de costumbre. Tenía más experiencia y habilidad al momento de racionar el chakra. Por ello se dedicó a esparcir fragmentos de hielo, creando una trampa de activación rápida e indetectable. Claro, al usar el elemento hielo de la nada causaba una gran distorsión en el chakra. El anciano podría verlo...pero era muy distinto si creaba grandes manos de hielo a partir de pequeños fragmentos.

-Yo no lo subestime, honorable anciano. Kane-sensei siempre me recordó nunca mirar en menos al oponente.

-Pues te enseñó bien. De acuerdo, Nozomi. Puedes comunicarte con Senju Hashirama.

Finalmente había llegado el día. Se encontraba frente a las grandes puertas de la aldea de Hashirama y Madara. El consejo había insistido en que se comunicara con Hashirama y no con Madara, puesto que le tenían menos recelo al clan Senju debido a aquella vez en que la tomaron prisionera pero habían tratado de negociar su libertad. Además la habían tratado con muchos beneficios. En cambio, el clan Uchiha nunca demostró tal cordialidad. Nozomi los defendía diciendo que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad, pero el consejo no basaba sus decisiones en suposiciones, solo en hechos, lo que no era del todo malo ni bueno. Ante la puerta apareció Hashirama. Nozomi sintió una gran emoción. Pero debía comportarse. Todo el resto de su clan se encontraba a sus espaldas observando.

-¡Nozomi!, me alegra que finalmente llegaras. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.

-Digamos que tuve unos problemas…tuve que golpear a un anciano…

-Hahahaha,¡siempre tan bromista!-le dijo colocando su brazo sobre su hombro.

-No era broma…-susurró.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti y tu clan. He dejado un gran número de tierras, casas, exclusivamente para tu clan.

-Hashirama…¿en qué momento?.

-Madara, Tobirama y yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano vendrías, así que quisimos dejar todo preparado para tu llegada.

-Yo…-los ojos se le humedecieron de emoción.-Gracias.

Hashirama les dio un recorrido por toda la aldea. La gente caminaba contenta y sin temor, con ropa cómoda, sin armadura a la vista. Habían tiendas e incluso una escuela. Los niños corrían y reían sin preocupación. Nozomi no había visto rastros ni de Madara o Tobirama. De momento era lo mejor. No se sentía preparada para afrontarlos, no después de tantos años. Finalizado el recorrido y las normas de la aldea, la gente de Nozomi se retiró. Hashirama la invitó a dar un paseo para ponerse al día.

-¿Te ha gustado tu casa?.

-¿Bromeas? es enorme. Es casi un palacio.

-Bueno, es normal. Después de todo es el hogar de la jefe del clan...por cierto, lamento lo ocurrido. Creo que nunca te lo dije...lamento no haberlo hecho.

-Gracias-dijo triste recordando aquel día.

-Debí haberte dejado ir...pero tu sabes lo molesta que es la política.

-Nunca te culpé ni guardé rencor. Yo entiendo que hayas tomado aquella decisión.

-Es un alivio oirlo. Aunque nunca supe cómo lograste escapar...después de todo Tobirama era tu guardia. Cuando le pregunté lo ocurrido solo balbuceó y murmuró cosas inentendibles.

-Ah…-Nozomi se sonrojó al recordar la declaración del Senju de cabello blanco.-Digamos que me dejó ir...a estas alturas no importa que te lo diga.

-¿¡Eso hizo?!, ¿Tobirama?¿El ser más inflexible del mundo te dejó ir?

-Si.

-Realmente eres todo un caso. ¿Qué ocurre?¿por qué esa cara triste, dije algo?.

-No..es solo que...mi clan está destinado a desaparecer, al menos las habilidades, pues se transmiten por línea materna. Soy la única superviviente mujer. Es una lástima que hayan construido toda una zona para nosotros. Algunos de los miembros se han recuperado del shock y piensan rearmar sus vidas, formar una familia. Pero ninguno va a heredar los ojos. Si la percepción del chakra y los conocimientos...pero al parecer su misión será proteger a mi descendencia, si es que tengo una. Al menos eso es lo que han decidido todos.

-Entonces no hay problema. No importa que no tengan los ojos o tu sangre. Lo único que importa es que sea tu familia.

-Mi familia…

-No se deben tener lazos sanguíneos para considerar a alguien como miembro de tu familia. Por ejemplo, siempre te he considerado como la hermanita que nunca tuve.

-Hashirama…¡tienes razón! Yo siempre te he considerado mi hermano mayor. Realmente es maravilloso lo que han logrado.

-Si, la aldea cada vez crece más. Pero aún falta mucho. Nozomi, quiero pedirte algo.

-Lo que sea.

-Se que tu clan posee muchos conocimientos. ¿Crees poder plasmar algunos y crear una biblioteca? No tienen que ser todos, solo los que tu clan pueda revelar.

-Si, no hay problema.

-También me gustaría que enseñaras en la escuela.

-¿Yo, enseñar?...no es buena idea Hashirama...yo no. ¿Qué voy a enseñar?.

-Pues…¿historia?. ¡Y sobre el chakra!

-Puedo...intentarlo.

-Se que puedo contar contigo. Me alegra que estés aquí. Este es nuestro sueño hecho realidad. Quiero que me ayudes a fortalecerlo.

-¡Si!...Ah, por cierto Hashirama, he decidido enseñarte ninjutsu médico. Estoy segura que por tu gran cantidad de chakra seras grandioso. Ahora que tenemos que proteger la aldea, me parece útil.

-¿De verdad?...¡NOZOMI! ESO ES GENIAL, MUCHAS GRACIAAAAAS!.

-Hahahahaha, realmente sigues siendo el mismo.

-¿Por qué siempre estás perdieron el tiempo, Hashirama, aún tenemos que coordinar el sector B y definir los rangos de las misiones-Dijo una voz conocida. Nozomi se giró e inmediatamente su mirada se encontró con la de él.-¿Nozomi?...Hmp, finalmente has llegado.

-Hola a ti también, Tobirama. ¿Acaso Hashirama no avisó de mi llegada?.

-Debió haberse olvidado, como todas las cosas importantes.

-Que cruel.. hermano…

-Es la verdad.

-Nozomi, ayúdame…

-Lo siento Hashirama, pero no puedo contradecirlo...hahahaha.

-Traidora….

-Me alegro mucho de estar reunidos otra vez-dijo Nozomi. Sin embargo, se encontraba muy nerviosa ante la mirada de Tobirama. ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo mismo? probablemente no. Después de todo eran unos niños. Su bienvenida tampoco le dio muchas pistas a Nozomi. Al parecer lo mejor era olvidar el asunto. Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección al punto más alto de la aldea. Nozomi se quedó rezagada para observar con mayor distancia a sus dos amigos. Realmente habían crecido y se habían convertido en respetuosos y admirables hombres. Se cuestionaba si se encontraba al nivel de ellos. Había cometido tantos errores...nadie es infalible, pero ellos dos irradiaban un aire de misticidad del que ella creía carecer. Se había dispuesto a seguirles el paso cuando una ráfaga anormal de viento llamó su atención. Frente a ella, un hombre de cabello largo y negro apareció, abrazándola sin recelo.

-Sabía que había sentido tu chakra, Nozomi. Por fin estás aquí.

-¿Ma...da...ra?.-Reconoció su aroma y parte de su chakra. La sombra que lo invadía se había reducido notoriamente, sin embargo, no era el mismo Madara que ella había visto a los 16 años.

-Ejem-carraspeó Hashirama-Estamos aquí.-Madara sostuvo unos segundos más el abrazo, como si no le importase el comentario de Hashirama. Nozomi lo apartó sutílmente. El respondió el gesto liberándola del abrazo. Tobirama se encontraba con los brazos observando con el ceño fruncido.

-Madara-dijo el Senju de cabello blanco con voz neutral, mirándolo desafiante a los ojos.-Esos no son los modales propios para tratar a una dama. Hay que respetar su espacio personal.

-Hmp, te aseguro que ella no se sintió invadida o incómoda. Creí que la conocías, Tobirama.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, provocando una gran tensión en el ambiente.

-Bueno bueno, ¿Alguno tiene hambre?.-Interrumpió respondió. De pronto, el tenso silencio fue interrumpido por el estruendoso crujido de unas tripas vacías. Nozomi levantó tímidamente la mano.

-Yo…

-¿Nozomi, ese fue tu estómago?-dijo riendo Hashirama. Madara y Tobirama la miraron sorprendidos.

-Si...es que tengo mucha hambre.

-¡Podría confundirte con un oso!-Rió estruendosamente el Senju de cabello castaño.

-¡Qué malo eres, Hashirama!.

-Supongo que no es mala idea que nos acompañes a almorzar-dijo Tobirama apartando la mirada del grupo. Claro, Madara también está invitado, como siempre…

-Agradezco la invitación, pero hoy iba a almorzar con Yukiko.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Madara.

-No se si estas enojado o si esa es tu expresión usual…-dijo Nozomi. Madara la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

-Hahahaha, lo siento. Es sólo curiosidad.

-Después de la masacre de mi clan, ella quedó asignada como mi dama de compañia. Me apoyó y aconsejó en los momentos más difíciles, hasta que se convirtió en mi amiga y confidente. Admito que me sentí muy sola, pero ya no importa ahora, porque...los tengo a ustedes y a la aldea. Son mi familia ahora.


	11. La vida en la aldea: Sentimientos

**Nozomi:**

La joven caminaba con los brazos cargados de cajas pesadas al mismo tiempo que un grupo de niños le rodeaban estorbando sus pasos. Ella sonreía tratando de esconder la incomodidad que en esos momentos sentía.

-Nozomi-sama, ¿cómo funciona el ninjutsu?.

-Nozomi-sama, ¡enséñeme a lanzar shurikens!

- _¿Por qué me dicen "sama"...-_ se cuestionó.

-¡NO, yo se lo iba a pedir!.

-Eh, eh, estoy un poco ocupada ahora-respondió amablemente. Las cajas cada vez se sentían más pesadas.-Además, ¿por qué me lo piden a mi?.

-Ahhhh-exclamaron los niños.

-Vimos cómo ayudaba ayer a Akiyama y luego le contó historias a otros niños. También queremos aprender.

-¿Y a dónde se dirige?¿puedo ayudar?-preguntó una niña

-No, yo quiero ayudar a Nozomi-sama.

-Es obvio que me pedirá ayuda a mi, soy el mejor en todo.

-No es cierto, yo soy la mejor-se quejó otra niña.

-En realidad-dijo una voz adulta-quien va a ayudarla, soy yo.-Nozomi miró en dirección a la voz. Los niños observaron al hombre intimidados con temor. Repentinamente todos se pusieron detrás de Nozomi, asustados.-¿Pero qué les pasa?...

-Madara-respondió- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿Recuerdas que prometí ayudarte?-le dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¿Ayudarme?...¡Ah! claaaro.

-¿Es cierto Nozomi-sama?-preguntó una niña con voz temblorosa a la vez que se aferraba a las faldas de su kimono.

-Sssss, si-mintió.-Vayan a sus casa.-Los niños miraron con desconfianza a Madara. Se despidieron de Nozomi. Miró a su amigo quien tomó una caja. Comenzaron a caminar hombro a hombro.-Gracias por eso.-Nozomi miró hacia atrás. Los niños estaban de pie observando como se marchaba.

-Eres muy popular con los niños.-Madara miró en la misma dirección. Los niños se sobresaltaron y comenzaron a correr.-...? Pero…¿qué les pasa?.

-Hahahaha, digamos que tu expresión es algo intimidante…

-¿Mi expresión?¿Qué tiene?.

-Bueno, da la idea de que estas siempre malhumorado, hahahahaha.

-Así evito ser acosado por niños. Además tu no te intimidas.

-Porque yo te conozco, Madara. Pero me gusta mucho cuando sonries.

-Ohh….¿en serio?...lo haré más seguido…a todo esto, ¿a dónde te diriges con estas cajas?.

-Ah, esto. Es un encargo que me hizo Hashirama cuando llegué a la aldea. Estoy aportando en la creación de una biblioteca. En las cajas hay libros que hice traspasando información que mi clan posee, al menos la que se me ha permitido revelar.

-Ya veo, así que en eso has estado trabajando estos dos meses.

-¿Dos meses?, que rápido ha pasado el tiempo. Si que hemos estado ocupados, ¿no?.

-¿Te has adaptado bien?

-Si. Mi clan se encuentra realmente contento. Algunos han vuelto a formar familia con personas que conocieron aquí. Ya no tienen miedo de ser aniquilados y perder todo de nuevo.

-¿Y tú?.-Nozomi apretó los dientes.

-Me alegra haber tomado la decisión correcta. La aldea se ha convertido en mi hogar, respecto a los niños, al principio tenía mis dudas. Nunca fui muy paciente con los niños, soy estricta, pero por algún motivo les agrado y, que diablos, se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón, aunque sean irritantes, inquietos y gritones. Muchos están deseosos de aprender, y acuden a mí porque según ellos yo se mucho. Hashirama tiene pensado crear una academia, pero el proceso es lento, asi que de momento, tendré que encargarme de saciar la curiosidad de los pequeños …. cuando la biblioteca este lista podré mandarlos a leer mmmmm aunque quizás deba enseñarles a leer primero, no creo que todos sepan….debe sonar tonto lo que digo.

-No lo creo. Es genial escucharte hablar de ese modo tan apasionado, lo admitas o no, te preocupas por esos niños "irritantes, inquietos y gritones".

-Ahora que lo pienso, se parecen mucho a ustedes cuando eran niños. Siempre en problemas y discutiendo.

-...Que cruel, Nozomi.

-Lo siento, hahahaha, pero es cierto. Tu y Hashirama se la pasaban haciendo locuras y preocupandome.

-En el fondo lo disfrutabas tanto como nosotros.

-¡Por supuesto!...-Nozomi contempló a su amigo. No había rastro de aquel niño del que estaban hablando. Si bien lucía relajado y contento, seguía existiendo aquella sombra en su espíritu. Bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Sufriste mucho, ¿no?. Lamento no haber estado ahí.

-Tu…¿te diste cuenta?.

-¡Claro!, puedo notar que tienes un peso doloroso en los hombros...espero que puedas encontrar de nuevo la felicidad aquí, Madara. Deseo que lo seas.

-Nunca como antes.

-¿Qué pasó?.-Su amigo no respondió.-¿Madara?-Nozomi sabía que Izuna había muerto, pero desconocía los detalles.

-Ya estamos en la biblioteca. Creo que tienes trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos después.

-¡Espera!-Nozomi dejó caer las cajas, aferrándose a la manga de su amigo.-Quiero que me cuentes.

-¿Para qué? No puedes hacer nada para cambiar lo que pasó.-le contestó alzando la voz y apartando bruscamente su brazo. Ella lo miró sorprendida ante la reacción.-Discúlpame.

-¿Entonces te soy inútil?.-preguntó causando que su amigo diera un respingo.-¿Realmente no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte?. Siempre ha sido igual ¿no?. Nunca he podido hacer algo por ti o por Hashirama. Tampoco por mi clan.-Madara la interrumpió cuando cuando por sorpresa la atrajo hacia él para luego rodearla con sus brazos y apoyar su mentón sobre su cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio. Pudo escuchar los latidos acelerados de ambos corazones.

-Eres lo único que puedo proteger ahora. Hay heridas que no puedes sanar, pero si cuidar. Solo obsérvame, nada má intentó separarse del abrazo. Si alguien los veía en esa situación podrían surgir malos entendidos y problemáticos rumores. Además se encontraban a plena luz de día en un lugar público. Sin embargo, Madara reaccionó estrechándola con más fuerza.-Y no alejarte de mi lado.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó una voz seria. Tobirama se encontraba apoyado al marco de la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca con los brazos cruzados.

-No.-contestó Madara liberando el abrazo.

-Hmp, Nozomi, no es tiempo para estar coqueteando, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Aquellos libros no se copiaran solos.

-¡Yo no estaba coqueteando!...y ya lo sé. Mas te vale que no rompas nada hoy.

-Tssk, eso ocurrió una vez. Ya supéralo.

-¿Tobirama te ha estado ayudando?-preguntó Madara.

-Si...si es que se le puede llamar ayuda. No sé en qué estaba pensando Hashirama cuando lo designó a esta tarea.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-exclamó Tobirama frunciendo el ceño.-Hmp, tu fuiste la que clasificó mal los libros.

-¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!...supéralo.

-Lo mismo para ti.

-¿Madara?...¿a dónde se fue?-Nozomi no se percató de la ausencia de su amigo hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera se había despedido….le había pedido si recordaba aquellas palabras que le dedicó al despedirse hace varios años. Claro que las recordaba. Estaban grabadas como fuego en su mente, la habían hecho sentir incomoda desde su reencuentro. Sin embargo, Madara no había mencionado nada al respecto en los dos meses que ella había pasado en la aldea.

-Quién sabe-respondió Tobirama. Nozomi sintió tristeza por su amigo…¿por qué se apartaba de ese modo?.-¿Qué te ocurre?.

-Tobirama, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Izuna?.-Tobirama desvió la mirada.

-Murió.

-Eso ya lo sé...pero..

-Yo soy el responsable de su muerte.

-¡TOBIRAMA!.

-¡ERAN OTROS TIEMPOS!...En esa situación era él o yo...de todos modos, nunca creí que moriría por las heridas...pero Izuna no hubiera tenido compasión conmigo, yo tampoco debía tenerla.

-Pero..era el único hermano de Madara…¿cómo lo mataste?.

-Cuchilla del dios trueno volador. Nozomi, en otra situación no hubiera matado a Izuna, después de todo, crecimos juntos, en el campo de batalla como enemigos, pero juntos...sin embargo esa era nuestra realidad.

-¿Ese ataque...cómo lo creaste?.

-Nozomi…

-Dimelo.-Tobirama suspiró.

-La idea vino uniendo algunas cosas que me enseñaste. Sin embargo, su invención es completamente mia.

-¿De no haberte enseñado Izuna podría estar vivo?.

-De no haberme enseñado yo estaría muerto.

-Ahora entiendo porqué Madara te tiene recelo. Pero aún así pueden hacer las pases.-Tobirama negó con la cabeza.-¡Pero Tobirama!, el corazón de Madara tiene odio escondido...si no hacemos algo podría crecer.

-Los Uchiha cuando pierden algo amado quedan malditos por el odio. No hay modo de sanarlos. Jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

-Pero si puede volver a ser feliz.

-No hay modo de que Madara y yo estemos bien.

-¿Pero por qué?.

-Porque ambos queremos lo mismo.

-Qué ridículo. ¿No pueden compartir?.

-Me temo que no es tan sencillo.-Tobirama apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza. Era un gesto que había adoptado desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos en el proyecto de la biblioteca.

Nozomi debía admitir que al principio pasar el día con el Senju le resultaba incómodo y un tanto tedioso. Tobirama no era muy buen conversador y las pocas veces que intercambiaban palabras discutían. Pero con el tiempo Tobirama se fue soltanto compartiendo pensamientos e ideas con Nozomi. Era un hombre muy inteligente, había leído una gran cantidad de libros al igual que ella. Además se mostraba muy interesado en aprender más y no le acomplejaba preguntarle. Había demostrado tener una gran lealtad y devoción a la aldea, siendo capaz de ponerla por encima de su bienestar. Aquello le decía que su espíritu era fuerte y apasionado. Pero a veces era muy realista en oposición a Nozomi que solía soñar despierta. Creía firmemente que la paz se podía mantener siguiendo las leyes, por lo que estaba constantemente pensando en posibles normas para mantener aquel objetivo y a la vez, mejorar la aldea. Sin dudas, era el indicado para aconsejar a Hashirama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó absolutamente extrañado al entrar a la sala central del edificio. Nozomi se encontraba con sus pies descalzos y una mano cargada de libros uno de los altos estantes de madera.

-Estos libros van en la repisa más alta.

-¿Y la escalera?.

-Aún no está instalada. No te preocupes, estoy utilizando chakra en mis manos para aferrarme.

-Deberías bajar de ahí, creo que los estantes aún no han sido atornillados a la pared.

-¿Qué dices?-Nozomi sintió danzar al gran mueble. El susto repentino le hizo soltarse del mueble. Tobirama la atrapó en sus brazos apenas moviéndose del lugar.

-Te lo dije, yo…-Libros que habían perdido su lugar en la repisa producto del balanceo del estante cayeron sobre la cabeza de Tobirama.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó conteniendo la risa.

-Si.

-No tenías porque atajarme, puedo caer bien.

-Lo sé, pero… el cuerpo se me movió solo. -Se quedaron en silencio cruzando miradas. Se sentía avergonzada pero por algún motivo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.-Será mejor que recogamos los libros.-interrumpió dejándola en el suelo.

-Tienes razón.-Nozomi se apartó con sus mejillas coloradas. Comenzó a recoger los libros del suelo, cuando uno de tapa oscura y dura le llamó la atención.-Que extraño, no reconozco este libro.

-Algunos son donados por personas de la aldea. Suelen ser herencia.

-Mmmm-Nozomi abrió el libro. Dejó escapar una exclamación cuando se encontró con un extraña letra que le era imposible de leer. -Tobirama, ¿puedes leer esto?.-Su amigo tomó el libro entre manos.

-No-frunció el ceño-Pero por la estructura del texto parece ser un cuento. Por el tipo de papel diria que es muy antiguo. No recuerdo haberlo visto. Alguien debió haberlo dejado.

-Quisiera saber que dice…

-Podemos intentar traducirlo. Debemos buscar en los libros alguna escritura semejante a la del libro, quizás así podemos descubrir su lugar de orígen.

-¡Eso es una gran idea! Pero no puede ser dentro del horario de trabajo. Yo ordeno los libros, tu termina con las transcripciones.

Después de pasar toda la mañana trabajando, su estómago comenzó a exigirle comida. Tobirama no pudo evitar escuchar el "concierto" que las tripas de Nozomi estaban realizando. Suspirando bajó el lápiz.

-Vamo a almorzar, no puedo concentrarme con semejante ruido.

El día estaba despejado, el calor era apaciguado por una ligera briza. Como de costumbre, se sentaron el la hierba a la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Realmente no esperaba pasar todo el sábado en la biblioteca-dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.-Realmente a Hashirama le gusta tenerme ocupada.

-Es porque confiamos en que realizaras sin problemas esta tarea. Además, tu también querías crear la aldea, es normal que participes de modo tan activo.

-Si, pero ahora también quiere que sea su consejero. Ya te tiene a ti…¿cuántos más necesita?.

-En realidad yo le propuse esa idea. Yo puedo ser muy estricto e inflexible. Es necesario contar con alguien distinto para lograr un equilibrio. Y bueno, eres la única que logra hacer entrar en razón.

-Vaya, eres muy consciente de tus defectos.

-Conocer nuestras debilidades es el primer paso para hacernos fuertes. Siempre busco mejorar y perfeccionarme como persona.

-Ustedes realmente trabajan duro.

-Tu también.

-Puede ser. Cada vez queda menos para terminar con la biblioteca. Necesitare otra cosa para mantenerme ocupada.

-¿Qué te gustaría?.

-Cuidarlos a todos ustedes. Tienes un talento para meterse en problemas, en especial Hashirama, aunque tu no te quedas muy atras.

-Hmp. Yo no soy el que se trepa a los estantes de la biblioteca.

-Aaash, a veces eres insoportable.-Tobirama apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza y le sonrió.

-Ver tu expresión molesta me alegra el día.

-Tobirama...te ves muy apuesto cuando sonríes, no lo había notado.

-!Eh¡-Su amigo la miró sonrojado.

-Realmente te has convertido en un hombre muy atractivo. De ideas nobles, carácter fuerte que las defiende, haces todo con pasión, pragmático, algo severo, pero eso te da un aire misterioso e intelectual. Definitivamente podrás casarte con la chica que quieras, claro, deberás aprender a dejar tu orgullo de lado y a es menos inflexible, pero sin duda no tendrás problemas.

Tobirama apartó su mirada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas.-¿Por qué sales con esto ahora?...quieres fastidiarme.

-Nooo, no es eso. A veces nos olvidamos de reconocer a las personas, pero todos quieren distinguidos de vez en cuando.

-Uhm..-asintió-gracias.

Contemplaron el paisaje en silencio, juntando ánimos para regresar a sus labores. Nozomi se sentía cada vez más unida a Tobirama. Los sentimientos que cada día crecían habían despertado aquella vez en que Tobirama le dejó marchar de regreso a su hogar, rompiendo las reglas. Para alguien tan estricto como su amigo, aquello significaba que era capaz de entender y empatizar con ella completamente, dejando de lado un aspecto de su carácter sólo por ayudarla. Esa comprensión tan profunda que le demostró, le hizo desear volver a verlo.

-¿Crees que las futuras generaciones continúen nuestra voluntad?.

-Por supuesto, la voluntad de fuego no solo consiste en el amar, creer, luchar y proteger el bien de la aldea y nuestros ideales, no solo es lo que nos motiva a luchar, es un símbolo de fé y esperanza. Nuestros sentimientos van a ser transmitidos y así, impulsarán a las futuras generaciones porque creerán en nosotros, sus antepasados, y en los ideales que nos llevaron al mañana, a su vez, les permitirá crear los suyos.

-¡Tobirama-sama!-gritó una bella joven de ojos verdes y relucientes como esmeraldas y cabello rubio.

-Aratani.-respondió su amigo.

-Tobirama-sama, su hermano lo está buscando, dice que es urgente, necesita su presencia inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué?!, en qué problema se ha metido.

-Parece importante. Ve Tobirama-dijo observando a Aratani sin saber la razón-Yo termino con los libros.

-Gracias, Nozomi. Llévame con él, por favor Aratani.

-Si-respondió la joven tomándose del brazo del Senju.-¡Por aquí!.

- _¿Por qué?..¿por qué me molesta la presencia de esa chica?-_ se preguntó extrañamente triste.

 **Hashirama:**

-De verdad puedes ser un cabeza dura, Hashirama. Te dije hace una semana que resolvieras el asunto de las casas del este. La aldea está creciendo y debemos refinar el sistema político. Pero nunca me haces caso, además…

 _-Mito me va a destrozar, esta muy enojada_ -Pensó Hashirama observando a la pelirroja. Había adquirido la costumbre de regañarlo. Su pálido rostro se encontraba enrojecido por la ira que en ese momento sentía. _-Se ve muy linda cuando está molesta. Me pregunto si la hago enojar a propósito. Su enojo demuestra su preocupación por mi..no, por la aldea. Realmente es una mujer bondadosa...y ese cabello, que ganas de tocarlo, pareciera que me fuera a quemar._

-¿Me estas escuchando, Hashirama? Hashirama…

-¡Si!-respondió al despertar de golpe de sus pensamientos.-Y tienes toda la razón.

-Hmp, dices eso para darme el gusto.

-No, es que siempre tienes la razón.

-Haaashiramaa…-dijo con voz rabiosa provocando que se estremeciera.

-No seas tan dura con él, Mito. Que dirán las otras naciones si ven a uno de los ninjas más poderosos intimidado por un regaño.-dijo Madara entrando a la habitación.

-No subestimes a Mito, Madara, realmente puede dar miedo.

-¡Madara!-dijo con voz autoritaria, mirándolo desafiantemente. El Uchiha no pudo evitar estremecerse.-No vengas a defender a tu amigo. Tu eres una de las razones por las que anda correteando por ahí en vez de hacer sus deberes. Hablando de eso, ¿Ya hiciste los tuyos?.

-¿Eh?, no vengas a darme órdenes a mí.

-Madara…-suspiró Mito.-Tomare eso como un no. Ustedes dos no tienen remedio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás de visita?-Preguntó Madara.-¿No crees que vienes muy seguido?.

-Madara-exclamó Hashirama ante la grosera pregunta.

-El clan Uzumaki y el clan Senju siempre han tenido estrechar relaciones. El clan Uzumaki se siente aliado y miembro de la aldea, pero no deseamos abandonar nuestras tierras. Estas visitas son para recordar aquellos lazos, Madara. Comprendo que te sientas celoso, ya que cuando estoy presente Hashirama no te presta atención, pero no tengo interés en quitarte a tu amigo.

-Tsk, piensa lo que quieras.-respondió Maara cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-Te dije que es cosa seria-recordó Hashirama a su amigo.

Si, Mito Uzumaki era el ideal de mujer de Hashirama. Muy cariñosa con sus seres queridos, pero peligrosa con las palabras. Muy inteligente pero de corazón bondadoso, siempre preocupada por el bienestar de los demás. Tenía facilidad con los niños, animales y las plantas. Era paciente y elegante, poseía la voluntad de fuego y soñaba con la paz. Había demostrado estar más que dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por la seguridad del resto y no temía romper con los estándares normales en pos del progreso. Amiga del progreso, de mente abierta y conocedora pero firme en sus convicciones. Hashirama la había visto una vez a sus 12 años, y desde ese momento había decidido que le gustaban las mujeres de cabello rojo. Luego, a sus 14, el clan Senju y Uzumaki se reunieron, permitiendo que se reencontrara con la niña que lo había cautivado con una sola mirada y un gesto con el cabello. La reconoció de inmediato. En cuanto la vió, ella le respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Desde ese día, de hicieron íntimos amigos, y decidieron escribirse seguido. Lamentablemente por la guerra no fue tan sencillo realizar aquella tarea. Finalmente se volvieron a encontrar cuando se fundó la aldea.

Mito y Madara no se llevaban del todo bien. Constantemente de intercambiaban ácidas palabras y peleaban por su atención. Quizás en el fondo se agradaban. Estaba completamente seguro de que al menos, se respetaban. Mito tenía cierta desconfianza en su amigo debido a que en un inicio, estaba dispuesto a hacer las pases solo si Hashirama mataba a su hermano o a él mismo. Para Mito, Madara era un hombre que traspasaba los límites de modo peligroso, que sus emociones lo podían dominar completamente y que los golpes de la vida lo afectaban mucho más que al resto.

Si, la vida siempre te da golpes, nunca se detiene, pero uno los supera, aprende de ellos y avanza, pero Mito no estaba segura de si Madara podría soportar otro golpe que eventualmente llegaría. Le preocupaba que lo afectara nuevamente de un modo negativo. Tobirama tenía la misma idea, solo que lo expresaba de un modo más rudo, directo e hiriente. Sus temores no eran infundados, solo se basaban en lo que habían observado y aprendido de Madara.

Por otro lado, Madara sospechaba de los sentimientos de Hashirama por Mito, y creía que ella solo sería una distracción para él, que lo desviaría del entrenamiento, volviéndolo débil. A veces pensaba que ella solo buscaba cambiarlo y de ese modo, llevar la aldea a su antojo. Pero Hashirama sabía que la actitud de Mito se debía a que lo conocía perfectamente y lo aceptaba de ese modo, pero que siempre buscaría ayudarlo, ya que lo quisiera o no, algunos rasgos de su carácter simplemente no armonizaban con ciertas tareas y que sin su intervención el no podría llevarlas a cabo. Todo era reflejo de su preocupación y cariño. Por suerte, era hábil con las palabras y era capaz de decir las cosas de un modo delicado pero sin rodeos, haciéndose entender sin herir a su interlocutor. Pero debido a su habilidad también era capaz de herir profundamente a alguien usando las palabras adecuadas que ella lograba identificar sin complicaciones. Ella lo complementaba y ayudaba a ser mejor. Además su corazón bondadoso calzaba a la perfección con el suyo. Quería tenerla a su lado por siempre. Estaba enamorado, pero desconocía los sentimientos de ella.

-¡Hashirama!-exclamó Madara-¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?.

-No te esfuerces más Madara-respondió Mito- hoy Hashirama a estado soñando despierto más de lo normal, no tiene caso.

-¿Qué haces en estos casos?.

-Bueno, tu podrías golpearlo.

-No suena mal.

-Hehehe, me alegro que se estén llevando bien aunque sea por un rato...y para regañarme.

-Bueno, ya sabes-dijo Madara-Mito no esta tan mal. Los dos nos preocupamos por ti. Yo me encargo de que no mueras de aburrimiento.

-¿Viniste a buscarme para entrenar?.

-No estaría mal-dijo Mito-Has estado algo descuidado.

-No-respondió el Uchiha-Tengo noticias y no son del todo buenas.

-De momento me retiro, Hashirama.

-Mito, si quieres te quedas-dijo deseando que no lo abandonara.

-Lo siento, Hashirama. Tengo cosas que hacer. Gracias de todos modos. Adios Madara.-Hashirama siguió con la mirada a la mujer, perdido en su cabello. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo a solas con Madara.

-Que mujer mas extraordinaria, ¿No lo crees, Madara?.

-Como tu digas.

-Ah, no sé porque pierdo el tiempo contigo. Para ti toda mujer que no sea Nozomi, no es extraordinaria.

-Tsk…

-En fin, ¿Cuáles son estas noticias?.

-Estamos teniendo problemas con una fracción de shinobis y bandidos. Se han unido e insisten en atacar a personas que salen de la aldea o se dirigen a ella. Esperan en los caminos para asaltarlos. Se teme que pases a mayores ahora que un considerable número de ex mercenarios se les ha unido. Podrían tomar el mando de esta pandilla y elaborar actos más complejos, como un secuestro para extorsionarnos.

-Comprendo. Realmente es un problema.

-Varios ya han sido víctimas de sus ataques. A este paso se perderá la noción de seguridad de la aldea y comenzarán a cuestionar el sistema.

-Pero no han habido ataques dentro de la aldea, solo en sus alrededores.

-De todos modos es un riesgo. La aldea se ha convertido en un foco de atención para los criminales. Sugiero eliminarlos por completo.

-Hmmm es algo drástico. ¿Encarcelarlos?.

-¿Tenemos una cárcel?.

-Creí que tu sabrías eso…-Madara suspiró.

-Bien, yo me encargo de esto.

-Te lo agradezco Madara, te debo una.

-Unas varias.-Madara caminó hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación.-Ah, casi lo olvidaba. ¿Conoces los sentimientos de Tobirama hacia Nozomi?.-Hashirama frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Lo asignaste a él para ayudarla con la biblioteca. Ahora pasan mucho tiempo juntos y yo apenas puedo verla.

-Madara, Tobirama sabe mucho de libros, es bueno clasificando además de ser organizado y estricto. Me pareció ideal para el trabajo, en cambio, tu y yo tenemos otras tareas.

-No actues como el jefe. Debiste haberme consultado.

-Lo siento, no creí que te molestaría tanto.

-No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Eres conciente de los sentimientos de Tobirama o no?

-Si, lo soy. Pero no tomé la decisión en base a eso. Yo…

-Te libero de tu promesa, Hashirama. Ahora espero que te mantengas neutral en esto.

-Madara…¿qué intenciones tienes?

-Quiero tenerla a mi lado.-Sin siquiera voltearse, Madara salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. ¿Realmente quería a Nozomi o se aferraba a ella por que le despertaba el deseo de protegerla como a Izuna? No, sin dudas Madara tenía sentimientos por ella, pero parecían un tanto distorsionados por el temor de perderla.

-¡Hermano!-entró Tobirama corriendo a la oficina.-Vine en cuanto pude. ¿Qué ocurre?, me dijeron que era urgente.

-¡Tobirama!, que bueno que llegaste. Efectivamente, nos encontramos ante una situación compleja que requiere de tus habilidades diplomáticas.

-¿Tan grave es?.

-Eso temo. Ayer, los ancianos me hicieron saber su opinión respecto a un tema.-Hashirama guardó silencio intentando seleccionar sus palabras.

-Basta con las pausas dramáticas, hermano.

-Han decidido que es tiempo de que me case. No me han dejado opción. He de asegurar la línea del clan y es lo que se espera de un hombre en mi posición.

-¡EN SERIO ME MANDASTE A LLAMAR CON TANTA URGENCIA SOLO PARA SER TU CASAMENTERO?

-Hahahahaha, algo así...digamos que los ancianos enviaron propuestas a varias jovencitas, que no me interesan...necesito que me ayudes a rechazar sus respuestas positivas.

-Hermano, los ancianos tienen razón. No te haría mal sentar cabeza.

-No es que no quiera casarme.-repentinamente se le ocurrió un modo de fastidiar a su hermano, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.-¿Crees que Nozomi sería buena matriarca?.

-¿Qué?

-Es una chica fabulosa, y siempre podemos pasar horas hablando y riendo.

-Hermano, ¿Acaso tu?.

-¿Yo qué?, al principio creí que seguías sintiendo cosas por Nozomi, pero han pasado dos meses y bueno, sigues llamándola tu amiga y no veo avances, por lo tanto asumo que ya no tienes interes en ella. Siempre le he tenido cariño, y parece una buena opción. ¿Qué opinas?-Se sobresaltó cuando su hermano golpeó con su mano empuñada la mesa que se encontraba frente a él. Tenía el ceño fruncido. No esperaba que se pusiera tan molesto.

-No se te ocurra acercarte a ella de ese modo.-Le dijo Tobirama con un amenazante tono de voz.-Es lo único que jamás toleraré, hermano.

-Vaya, está bien hermano, solo estaba bromeando, cálmate. Aunque quería saber hasta dónde llegaban tus sentimientos por nuestra querida amiga. Pensé que se habían vuelto en algo pasajero, pero veo que no.- _que problema...como supuse, Tobirama y Madara van en serio y no están dispuestos a renunciar…._ -Tu sabes que me gusta molestarte.

-Hmp, ¿por quién me tomas?, por supuesto que voy en serio.

-Pero, Tobirama, ¿te das cuenta lo fácil que puede aparecer otro pretendiente?...

-Ya lo sé.

-Bien, como te decía, no es que no quiera casarme, es que ya tengo decidido con quien voy a hacerlo.

-Mito Uzumaki, ¿no?. Me alegra que finalmente te hayas decidido.

-¿Si ya lo sospechabas, por qué me creíste cuando te dije que consideraba a Nozomi?.

-Era algo posible, además siempre sales con cosas imprevistas que me causan dolor de cabeza.¿Cuántas cartas de rechazo hay que enviar?.

-Hmmm, lamento decirte que en esta situación hay que hacerlo en persona. Partiremos mañana.

-¿En persona?...

-El corazón de una dama es delicado, sus sentimientos merecen más que una carta...además de podría tomar como una ofensa.

-Comprendo. Entonces mañana.

 **Nozomi:**

-Ahh-suspiró-Maldito Tobirama. Me deja toda la tarde trabajando sola para luego decirme que se va mañana con Hashirama...al menos tendré algo de paz.

Decidió llevarse el libro de había descubierto e intentar descifrarlo por su cuenta. Su contenido le producía mucha curiosidad. Se encontraba a mitad de camino, cuando se percató de que no contaba con los libros necesarios en su casa como para encontrar el lenguaje de origen del misterioso , caminó sobre sus pasos. Era una noche despejada, pero muy fría. A lo lejos vio a Madara inclinado observando algo. Nozomi se acercó en silencio.

-Vamos, no te asustes, estarás bien-le escuchó balbucear-maldición, quédate quieto, que te voy a ayudar.

-¿Madara?

-¡Nozomi!..¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntar.

-Estaba haciendo un perímetro para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden.-Se encogió de hombros-Suelo hacerlo todas las noches o no puedo reconciliar el sueño.

-Realmente eres muy preocupado por la aldea…¿qué tienes ahí?.

-Ah.-Dijo incorporándose con algo en brazos-Es un gatito,lo acabo de encontrar.

-¡Qué pequeño!-Nozomi observó al feline con dulzura y atención. Era un gato negro muy peludo de ojos grises. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas. Su expresión era un tanto seria y desafiante. No pudo evitar sonreír-Se parece a ti.

-¡¿Cómo?!- El gatito se revolvía en sus brazos-No puedo hacer que se quede quieto.

-Solo esta asustado. Pobrecito, no veo a sus hermanitos por ningún lado. Parece estar solo. No te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos.-Nozomi acarició al pequeño felino, el cual se puso a ronronear.

-Tienes talento.

-Acaricialo tu. Les gusta en la cabeza.-Madara le obedeció. Rápidamente el gato se relajó ante la caricia, acurrucándose en los brazos de su amigo. El felino lo miró a los ojos para luego emitir un maullido y amasar el antebrazo del Uchiha.

-¡Awww, que adorable!, le agradas.

-Hmp, es...tierno-Madara sonrió abiertamente.

-Ahora es tuyo.

Si, ahora es...espera, ¿Qué?...yo no se nada de gatos.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare. Vámos.

-¿A dónde?.

-A la tienda y luego a tu casa. Te enseñare todos los cuidados que un gato tan pequeño necesita. Yo creo que tiene dos meses de vida.

-¿Dos meses?...que pequeño. Se ha dormido.

-Ya confía en ti. Después de todo, tienes buena vibra con los gatos.

 **Madara:**

-Uff, finalmente llegamos-exclamó su amigo mientras entraba a la casa con las bolsas de la tienda.-Está algo fría tu casa. ¿Enciendo fuego?.

-No, no te preocupes. Yo lo hago. Ten, sostén al gato.

-Ya te dije que debes ponerle un nombre.

-Y yo que debo pensarlo. Aquí tienes.-Su amiga dejó las bolas sobre una mesa y sostuvo al pequeño animal en brazos.

-Hooola pequeño, eres tan tierno, mira esos ojitos y ese pelo negro.

-Ya regreso-no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Nozomi hablándole de ese modo al gato siendo que hace poco le había dicho que se parecía a él. Era mucho para él ver a dos cosas tiernas juntas. No tardó mucho en encender el fuego. La casa comenzó a calentarse poco a poco. Cuando regresó, Nozomi se encontraba en la cocina.-¿Qué haces?.

-Pues la cena, imagino que no has comido. El pequeño está durmiendo en el sofá. En una de las bolsas de la tienda hay unos platitos metálicos. Uno es para el agua y el otro la comida. Tienes la ventaja de tener un gran jardín, así que te recomiendo que lo acostumbres a estar afuera, pero como es muy pequeño, deberá dormir adentro en las noches.

-¿Sólo de pequeño?-Su amiga sonrió dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

-Si quieres puedes dormir con él cuando sea grande. Que dulce eres, Madara.

-¿Qué estas cocinando?-preguntó mientras llenaba el plato con agua.

-Tu favorito, Inarizushi.

Su pecho se sintió tibio. Tener a Nozomi en su casa, preparando su comida favorita le hacía fantasear sobre como sería el futuro con ella a su lado siempre. La imaginó llevando el emblema Uchiha en su espalda. Se sobresaltó cuando se percató de que ella estaba cantando mientras cocinaba. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que escuchó su voz. Si. Nozomi podía entenderlo. Nunca podría conocer el dolor de perder a un hermano, pero si el de la soledad. Sin nadie que la ayudara a liderar su clan en un momento tan difícil como la masacre de este. Cuando se enteró de que ella había tomado el liderazgo, decidió enviarle de regalo un abanico, signo del clan Uchiha y un collar con piedra roja como el sharingan, en señal de que no estaba sola, para recordarle que estaba pensando en ella y que iba a apoyarla. Sin embargo, nunca recibió respuesta y tampoco se lo ha visto puesto.

-¿Nozomi?-Ella lo miró-¿Recibiste un abanico y un collar en la ceremonia de inicio de tu liderazgo?-Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Tu lo enviaste?

-Eso es un si.

-¡Madara!, lamento no haberte agradecido, pero no sabía quien lo había enviado.

-Creí que sería evidente-murmuró.

-Muchas gracias, es realmente hermoso. Me encantó. ¿También enviaste el espejo y el collar con piedra violeta?.-Madara levantó las cejas.

-No, no fui yo.- _¿Quién pudo haber sido?...Acaso, ¿Hashirama?...no, parece más probable que haya sido Tobirama-_ Seguramente fue un anciano de otro clan.

-Ah, quizás tengas razón.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Había sido una excelente noche. Cocinaron juntos riendo y haciéndose bromas, luego comieron mientras conversaban de amplios y profundos temas. La mente de ella era sorprendente. Teorizaron sobre posibles jutsus y luego mimaron al pequeño gato. Nozomi le explicó todos los cuidados que debía tener con el felino, el cual ahora recorría la casa a su ritmo.

-Estoy segura de que va a ser muy feliz aquí-dijo su amiga bostezando.-Lo vas a cuidar muy bien, estoy segura.

-Si-La observó con el rabillo del ojo. Ella igual sería feliz viviendo con él. Más importante, él lo sería. ¿Feliz?¿podía volver a sentirse feliz?...tenía miedo de sembrar tal esperanza, pero le costaba trabajo no dejarse llevar por la ilusión teniendo a Nozomi a su lado en ese momento.-Tsuneo. Así se llamará.

-¿Tsuneo?, es un lindo nombre. Bueno, ha sido muy agradable estar contigo, Madara. Es hora de que vuelva a casa.

-Si, por supuesto. Gracias por todo.-La acompañó hasta la puerta. Sintió deseos de abrazarla...esta vez nadie podría interrumpir.

-Descansa.

-Igualmente…¿Almorzamos juntos mañana?.Apenas hemos podido hablar.

-Si, no hay problema. Adiós.

Cerró la puerta antes de cambiar de opinión. Requirió un gran esfuerzo controlar sus impulsos. No quería que ella se marchase y volver a sentir su hogar vacío. Giró sobre sus pasos para encontrarse de frente con el pequeño gato. Ambos se estudiaron en silencio, inmóviles. Madara sonrió.-hmpf, al menos estas tu.

 **Nozomi:**

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamó efusivamente. Tras dos días de trabajo, finalmente había logrado encontrar una escritura similar a la del misterioso libro. Sin embargo, no sabía como proceder y Tobirama seguía ausente. Pensó en preguntarle a Madara, quizás el Uchiha sabía algo respecto al tema o al menos podría tener una idea. Para su mala suerte, Madara había salido de la aldea para escoltar a un grupo de mercaderes a un puerto para vender sus productos. El Uchiha antes de marcharse le pidió que cuidase del pequeño gato que habían encontrado hace dos noches. Era evidente que su amigo no tenía muchos deseos de irse pero era necesario, puesto que en el último tiempo habían transcurrido varios asaltos a las personas que salían o entraban a la creciente aldea. Era preocupante.-Espero que estés bien, Madara.

Decidió terminar de transcribir algunos pergaminos y libros. El trabajo parecía ser eterno y requería de mucha concentración, pero al menos podía leerlos con calma y aprender de ellos. Era tan silencioso todo sin Tobirama, quizás demasiado para su gusto. Suspiró hastiada-¿Por qué todos me abandonan?...¿Qué les pasa?, yo también quiero diversión. Yo podría haber escoltado a esos mercaderes… Pero nooo, Nozomi debe quedarse haciendo su trabajo y el de Tobirama, ¿por qué? Porque si. Ya me las pagarán.

-Nozomi-san.-Llamó una voz agitada desde la puerta.

-¡Ami! ¿Qué ocurre?-Ami era una joven de 25 años de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos grises. Había sido muy amable con Nozomi desde su llegada a la aldea. Tenía dos hermanos pequeños y una hermana, a quienes cuidaba con mucho cariño, sin embargo, desde su matrimonio no había podido estar tan presente para ellos,lo que les producía cierta nostalgia a los pequeños, la cual trataban de olvidar yendo a molestarla cada vez que podían, ya sea invitándole a jugar o con interminables preguntas.

-¿Ha visto a los niños?.

-¿Los niños?¿Te refieres a tus hermanos?-Ami negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No solo a ellos, a cualquiera.

-No comprendo-Los pelos de Nozomi se erizaron, su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien, y su instinto desgraciadamente nunca fallaba.

-Nadie ha visto a ningún niño en toda la mañana. Pensaron que estaban jugando, pero cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo ninguno se presentó. Se han esfumado, Nozomi-san… los niños no están.

-No puede ser…-Su corazón se detuvo ante la noticia. Intentó mantener la calma.-Quizás se entretuvieron mucho en algo. Te ayudaré a buscarlos. Aún no debemos desesperarnos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Nozomi-san!.

-¡Vámos!.-Se levantó de su asiento animadamente. Era importante irradiar seguridad, pues sin Madara, Hashirama o Tobirama presente, el papel de líder recae en ella. Lo que menos debía hacer era aumentar el pánico y la preocupación de los habitantes de la aldea.

Se dirigió primero a los ríos cercanos, luego al bosque en las zonas donde solían jugar. Nozomi se percató de que no habían rastros de chakra actuales, todos eran del día anterior. Decidió indagar más antes de reunirse con Ami.

-Hay algo extraño en el ambiente…-Nozomi activó sus ojos y a lo lejos pudo distinguir el inconfundible resto de chakra que deja un Genjutsu. Intentó recrear la escena concentrando más chakra en sus ojos. Dio un respingo al entender lo ocurrido.

Una silueta oscura se abalanzaba a los niños, haciéndoles caer en el genjutsu. Luego, los pequeños se posicionaron en una fila y siguieron sin resistencia al captor. Nozomi siguió el rastro hasta los límites de la aldea. Habían sido secuestrador, pero…¿por quién y para qué?. Le dolió el estómago al imaginar las posibles respuestas. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos. Se dirigió velozmente al punto de encuentro que había decidido previamente con Ami. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un grupo de considerable tamaño esperándola, los padres.

-¡Nozomi-san!-exclamó Ami al vera-¿Los has encontrado?.

-Lo lamento-negó con la cabeza-pero al menos ya sé que es lo que le ha ocurrido a sus hijos.-Los presentes la miraron en silencio. Algunos palidecieron y otros fruncieron el ceño a la espera de la información. Suspiró resignada, sabía que la reacción sería caótica.-Alguien ha secuestrado a los niños.-Todos emitieron gemidos de dolor y angustia. Escuchó unos cuantos sollozos y maldiciones. Desconozco los motivos y la identidad. Creo que son más de uno. Por suerte puedo seguirles el rastro.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-exclamó una mujer-¡Vamos por ellos!.

-¡Sí!, no perdamos el tiempo-continuó un hombre. Instantáneamente se unieron más voces provocando un insoportable bullicio.

-¡Silencio!-gritó Nozomi-Iré sola. Es muy peligroso que vayamos todos, pues si los captores se sienten amenazados podrían asesinar inmediatamente a los niños.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí esperándote?...-Preguntó desconfiadamente un hombre.

-Sí, se que es difícil pero tendrán que confiar en mí. Por favor.-Para sorpresa de Nozomi no fue tan difícil convencerlos. Resuelto ese asunto, se dispuso a reunir sus herramientas lo más pronto posible para no perder más tiempo.

-Ami-dijo a la joven quien la había acompañado hasta la entrada de la aldea-Si llega alguno de los hermanos Senju o Madara Uchiha, por favor informales de la situación.

-No se preocupe Nozomi-san. Estare vigilando la entrada a espera de ellos y de usted.

-Gracias, te lo encargo.-Miró al cielo. Estaba anocheciendo. A lo lejos divisó un ave con una nota atada al pie.-Deséame suerte.-Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió rápidamente al ave para interceptarla, pues tenía rastros del mismo chakra que había percibido anteriormente. Utilizó una fuerte briza de aire para desestabilizar al ave, atajandole antes de que cayera al suelo.-Tranquila pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño.-Desenredo el paquete liberando al plumífero. Con cuidado lo desenvolvió. Tuvo que aguantar las náuseas cuando se encontró con un pequeño dedo anular ensangrentado. Contuvo la respiración para volver a encontrar su centro. A continuación, comenzó a leer la nota.

" _A quien este a cargo,_

 _Ya deben saber de nosotros, pues nos hemos dedicado a esperar en las sombras a cualquier persona que entre o salga de su poblado. Al principio sólo éramos una banda de ladrones, pero hemos progresado gracias a la unión de nuevos integrantes que tomaron el mando. Ahora tenemos la mira más alta. Nos hacemos llamar, Kogarashi._

 _Sabemos cuánto aprecian a sus niños, pues son el futuro de la aldea, de su cultura. Son su mayor tesoro, y por eso se los arrebatamos. Pero no desesperen. Estamos dispuestos a negociar un precio a cambio de la liberación de los niños. No intenten nada o no dudaremos en asesinarlos. El dedo que acompaña la carta les debe haber dejado claro que hablamos en serio. Al reverso de la nota encontrarán unas coordenadas con nuestra ubicación. Los estaremos esperando."_

-Malditos-dijo entre dientes arrugando el papel.- _"No tienen idea del problema en el que se han metido. Es evidente que esos nuevos líderes son ex mercenarios ...Madara tenía razón al preocuparse. Esta en la oportunidad para cortar con el problema desde la raíz. Ya es casi de noche...la oscuridad puede jugar a mi favor. Primero tendré que liberar a los niños y luego enfrentarme a Kogarashi."_

Marchó siguiendo las coordenadas de la nota. A medida que se acercaba, su percepción de los rastros de Chakra se distorcionaban hasta que finalmente sus ojos fueron inútiles.- _¿Alguna barrera?. Es lo más probable. De ser así quizás ya se percataron de mi presencia.-_ Se detuvo para estudiar el entorno. No habían señales del enemigo. Sin bajar la guardia continuó con su camino. Los densos árboles de abrieron dejando a la vista un claro, en el cuál se encontraban los niños reunidos con manos y pies encadenados. Parecían estar bajo un Genjutsu. Con sigilo, se dirigió a ellos. Tocó a uno de ellos, cubriendo con su mano inmediatamente su boca.

-Shh, no hagas ruido-susurró- He venido por ustedes.-Poco a poco fue liberando del genjutsu a los pequeños, advirtiendoles que no hicieran ruido.-Bien, ahora voy a romper estas cadenas, solo tienen que…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo una voz grave y áspera. Nozomi levantó la mirada enfocándola en un hombre que cubría la mitad de su rostro con una máscara, de cabello café oscuro que cubría. El expuesto era de color verde.-Pero si es nada más ni menos que Nozomi Furukawa. Te estaba esperando.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó con un elevado tono de voz. Aquel hombre la conocía y al parecer sabía que ella vendría.

-¿Y esos modales?...me han llamado de muchos modos, he tenido varias vidas, pero ante tí me presentare como Akiyama.

-¡Deja ir a los niños!.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, querida. Esto apenas comienza y aún los necesito. Verás, nunca me interesó el dinero del rescate, los niños eran un señuelo para atraerte. Fue el momento ideal, sin Tobirama, Hashirama o Madara cerca. Era obvio que vendrías al rescate de los pequeños niños.

-¿Y para qué los necesitas si ya me tienes aquí?-De repente, el hombre apareció frente a ella, golpeándola con la palma abierta justo en el esternón, fue tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Ágilmente saltó hacia atrás para volver a poner distancia entre ambos.-Pero..¿cómo?.

-¿Sorprendida? Es mi pequeño secreto.-El hombre se apartó el mechón de cabello revelando un ojo morado oscuro.-Un trofeo que conseguí en la masacre del clan Furukawa hace algunos años. Es una lástima que no estuvieras, no es de tan buena calidad como lo son tus ojos.

-¡Hijo de puta!-exclamó olvidando la presencia de los niños.

-Hahahahahaha-rió maliciosamente Akiyama.-¡Pero qué lenguaje!

Furiosa, Nozomi desenfundó la espada, cargándola de chakra, sin embargo, en cuanto elevó su chakra, sintió un ardor en el esternón seguido inmediatamente de los fuertes alaridos de los niños. Nozomi los miró preocupada. Sus cuerpos estaban siendo golpeados por una extraña electricidad. Observó con más atención. Todos los niños tenían en su cuello una extraña marca, un sello. Sin pensarlo, miró dentro de su polera, buscando la zona donde había sido golpeada por el desagradable hombre. Tenía la misma marca.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-Hehehehe, ¿Crees que me enfrentaria a una usuaria del elemento hielo sin tomar precauciones?

-¡RESPONDE!

-Hmp-Akiyama se encogió de hombros-supongo que ya te diste cuenta. El golpe que te di no fue para presumir. Te he colocado un sello que se encuentra unido a tus preciados niños. Cada vez que eleves tu chakra, los pobrecitos recibirán una fuerte descarga, quien sabe...hasta podría matarlos. En resumen, estás atada de manos.-Concluyó desenfundado una ancha espada, cuya hoja se encontraba rodeada de electricidad.

-Tsk…-Su oponente no era débil. Debía pensar en algún plan. De momento solo podía valerse de Taijutsu y su habilidad con la espada. No se iba a arriesgar a usar su chakra, al menos no mientras eso pudiera dañar a los niños. Prometió llevarlos de regreso a todos sanos y salvo. Ella jamás rompía sus promesas.-De todos modos voy a vencerte.-Guió su chakra a los músculos de sus brazos. Al parecer podía incrementar la fuerza de sus golpes sin activar el sello.

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo. Nozomi era más ágil con la espada, por lo que casi logró aprovechar una abertura, pero su adversario utilizó el "Shinjitsu no me" robado para evitar el giró rápidamente sobre sus talones para bloquear una estocada a su espalda. De repente, su oponente realizó una serie de sellos, creando un pilar de piedra justo bajos sus pies, el cual la golpeó con fuerza. Rodó controladamente por el suelo para ponerse sin problemas de pie, iniciando el contraataque. Lanzó una serie de kunais con papel bomba, los cuales explotaron en cadena, buscando distraer al adversario. Fingió que iba a golpear desde arriba, pero en realidad aprovechó la abertura para proporcionarle una fuerte patada en el estómago a Akiyama. El hombre gimió retrocediendo. Nozomi no le dio respiro y se abalanzó sobre éste. El metal chillaba en cada golpe, soltando chispas y haciendo temblar los músculos. Si, ella era más ágil, pero su oponente más fuerte y experimentado. De repente, de la base de la espada sacó una larga cadena, la cual arrojó hacia ella atrapándola. Nuevamente realizó una serie de sellos, cargando sus manos con rayos, los cuales danzaron por los eslabones hasta chocar con su cuerpo. Nozomi se mordió el labio. No se permitiría gritar ante aquel sujeto. Nuevamente se teletransportó a su lado, golpeándole con la empuñadura del arma en la nuca. ¿Cómo no se agotaba al usar tan seguido aquel ojo?.

Cayó de rodillas aturdida por el golpe.-¡Nozomi-san!-gritaron los niños al unísono.

- _Niños, resistan…_

-Hahahaha, admito que diste una buena pelea, pero este resultado era evidente.-El hombre se acercó y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza. Nozomi se comenzó a sentir débil.-Ahora, voy a absorver tu chakra, has perdido.

-¿Eso crees?-Nozomi rodó sobre su cuerpo, provocando que una serie de alambres se tensaran, amarrando por completo a su oponente. Nozomi se puso de pie y utilizó la cadena para enredar los pies de su adversario y hacerlo caer al suelo. Luego, con brazos temblorosos se la quitó de encima. Le había quitado mucho chakra, pero por lo menos el combate ya había finalizado.

-¡Maldita desgraciada!...Pero me has subestimado.-Sin realizar sello alguno, llamas salieron de la boca de su adversario. Eran débiles y pequeñas, pero lo suficientes para quemar las cuerdas.-Además, no estoy solo.

De entre los árboles, un gran número de personas salieron, riendo de forma maliciosa, con armas en las manos.- _Maldición, olvidé la barrera que me impide percibir el chakra._

-¿No lo entiendes? Mientras tenga chakra ilimitado, gracias a los años que llevo absorbiendo y reservando, sumado a este ojo y el hecho que no puedas usar todo tu chakra, no podrás ganar.

-Ya veo, entonces no me queda opción.-Nozomi preparó su espada y corrió a gran velocidad hacia su adversario. Sus espadas chocaron, pero Nozomi golpeó con tanta fuerza provocando que soltara la gruesa espada. Nozomi se apropió de ella y aprovechó la apertura para desestabilizarlo con un codazo en las como ella esperaba, Akiyama utilizó la teletransportación para ponerse a sus espaldas. Dejó caer su espada para tomar con ambas manos la empuñadura de la espada de Akiyama. Tenía que ser esa, su grosor era ideal. Nozomi miró a los niños y les sonrió.-No se preocupes, todo estara bien.-Con fuerza atravesó su esternón con el arma, perforando al mismo tiempo por completo a Akiyama.

-¡NOZOMI-SAAN!-Gritaron los niños con lágrimas en los ojos.

El sello ya no estaba en su cuerpo, ya que la piel donde estaba había sido arrancada con el arma. Hubo un silencio absoluto. Sintió la sangre salir por su boca. Era ahora o nunca.

Liberó todo su chakra, creando millones de gruesos y puntiagudos carámbanos de sólido hielo, los cuales atravesaron a todos los enemigos que rodeaban la zona, incluyendo a Akiyama.

-Muere, desgraciado-le susurró sonriendo.

-Maal..dita. Je, de todos modos vas a morir, gastaste todo tu chakra, ahora no podrás curarte.

-Al menos me llevaré a todos conmigo. Es el fin de Kogarashi.-Sin dudar, retiró la espada. Akiyama cayó al suelo.

-Ya veo, he..perdido.-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Nozomi permaneció de pie con las piernas temblando. A su alrededor habían cuerpos penetrados tiñendo de rojo los carámbanos. Estaban todos muertos. Dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Sus piernas cedieron cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Miró a los niños. Concentró el poco chakra que quedaba en las cadenas que los ataban. Los congeló por completo.

-Rómpanlas…-dijo con un hilo de voz, tratando de mantener regulada su respiración. Los niños obedecieron, quedando liberados. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ella, repletos de preocupación.

-¡Nozomi-san!, esta herida.

-Nozomi-san, por favor, no se muera.

-¡Denle espacio!, en vez de llorar, deberíamos preguntarnos como ser de ayuda.

Observó a los niños y les dedicó una débil sonrisa. Le dolía respirar y su cuerpo se encontraba cada segundo más débil debido a la pérdida de sangre. Se estaba muriendo, pero no importaba, los había salvado.

-Niños, deben ir a la aldea.-Como era de esperarse, todos reclamaron ante la orden.-Escúchenme pequeños, en mi estado no puedo moverme...es peor. Lo mejor que pueden hacer, es volver a la aldea y pedir ayuda. Yo estare bien, no es tan grave-mintió.-¿Pueden hacer eso?.-Asintieron.-Que niños mas buenos y valientes. Ahora vayan, deben ir todos juntos por seguridad.

Tímidamente, los niños se retiraron. En cuanto la perdieron de vista, comenzaron a correr. Nozomi sabía que probablemente no alcanzaría a llegar la ayuda. Con dificultad se recostó en el suelo. Su ropa estaba empapada por la sangre, comenzaba a tener frío. Pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía tranquila.

-Quien lo diría-dijo en voz alta-yo, a la que no le gustan los niños morirá por salvarlos. Valió la pena.-Miró al cielo. Estaba completamente despejado, permitiendo contemplar la enorme luna llena.-Esos niños crecerán y se convertirán en el futuro de la aldea. Les tengo mucha fe. Si Tobirama me viera se burlaría de mi por hablar sola...aunque él también lo hace a veces...Madara diría que estoy loca y Hashirama se reiría. Es una pena que no volveré a verlos. Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ellos y ver crecer la aldea.-Su cuerpo se estremeció.-" _Tobirama…¿por qué pienso en ti ahora?...hasta en mi lecho de muerte apareces en mi cabeza para fastidiarme. Perdóname, Madara...no podré ver crecer a tu pequeño gato y tampoco podré acompañarte en tu dolor. Tobirama, jamás sabré el contenido de ese libro, que lástima...Hashirama, me hubiera gustado ver tu boda con Mito, eres tan evidente...Bueno, ya nada importa. Estoy lista, todo está oscuro"._

 **Hashirama:**

-¡Tobirama!-gritó al ver a su hermano llegar con Nozomi en brazos. Ella estaba completamente blanca, con su ropa empapada en sangre.-¿Está…?

-Aún no...hermano, por favor...sálvala.-Su hermano lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Asintió con seguridad. Había sido providencial que Nozomi le hubiera estado enseñando a él y a Mito ninjutsu médico los últimos dos meses, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de reconstruir todo.

-Llévala a su cuarto….Mito preparó algunas cosas al escuchar el relato de los niños, sin embargo, nunca creí que la situación sería tan seria….¡Rápido!¿Qué estas esperando?.

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!-escuchó gritar a lo lejos una voz imposible de no reconocer.

-Madara.-Susurró. Su amigo estaba llegando de una misión de escolta. _-maldición...esto no es nada bueno"._

-¡Hashirama! ¿por qué hay tanta gente reunida…?-El Uchiha se detuvo en seco al ver a Nozomi en brazos de Tobirama.-¿Qué le han hecho?...¡QUÉ LE HAN HECHO!

-¡Madara!, ahora no es tiempo, luego te explico. Ahora hay que llevarla a su cuarto para atenderla. Muévete Tobirama.-Su hermano obedeció y se apresuró en cumplir la orden. El mayor de los Senju caminó en la misma dirección. Sintió los pasos de su amigo a sus espaldas.

-Hashirama, si ella muere yo…

-Lo sé. No puedo prometer que se salvará, pero si que dare todo de mi.

-Mas te vale que sea suficiente.-respondió el Uchiha amenazadoramente. Hashirama asintió. Entró al cuarto impidiéndole el ingreso al resto. Tobirama tendió a la chica en la cama. Mito se encontraba lista. Comenzó a cortar la ropa de Nozomi con unas tijeras.

-Tobirama, necesito que te retires.

-Pero hermano.

-No eres útil aquí. Tu angustia va a entorpecer mi trabajo. Espera afuera.-ordenó. Su hermano obedeció al notar la seriedad reflejada en el rostro de Hashirama.-Mito…

-Nosotros podemos, Hashirama. Debemos confiar en nosotros y en lo que hemos aprendido. Por suerte mi clan ya estaba algo familiarizado con esta área del ninjutsu.-respondió mientras terminaba de cortar la ropa. Hashirama quedó petrificado al ver la herida...era grande, profunda y no dejaba de sangrar. Mito al contrario, comenzó a trabajar sin titubear, dando su mayor esfuerzo.

-No puedo...se trata de Nozomi…

-¡HASHIRAMA!-le gritó.-Ahora tu y yo somos la única esperanza de Nozomi. No es tiempo de titubear.

-Mito…-Hashirama aspiró hondo. Frunció el ceño.-Tienes razón. Ella esta en nuestras manos.

 **Tobirama:**

Se encontraba fuera de la casa de Nozomi. En el interior el ambiente se encontraba muy espeso, pues había mucha gente fuera del cuarto a la espera de noticias. Caminaba de un lado a otro por el bello jardín. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir esto? Apenas se había ausentado y ella ya se había metido en problemas...típico. ¿Que iba a hacer si moría?...No, no podía pensar en eso. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Se sentía frustrado, ya que había tardado más de lo esperado en encontrarla por culpa de una barrera que distorsionaba sus habilidades sensoriales y el niño que lo guiaba no estaba muy seguro de dónde ir...seguramente se encontraba en shock. Golpeó el tronco de un árbol.

-Mierda….¡mierda mierda mierda!-Tampoco podía descargar su ira con los culpables, pues su amiga, eficiente como siempre, los había aniquilado a todos. Se sentó con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Decidió concentrarse en el estanque de agua. Esperaba que el danzar de los peces le ayudaran a controlar sus emociones. Ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperar. Que impotencia.

-¡TOBIRAMA!.-Gritó Madara caminando hacia el.

- _Lo que faltaba-_ pensó para sus adentros, aunque entendía la desesperación del Uchiha...el estaría igual si desconociera la situación. Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar paciencia.-Madara.

-Desgraciado, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-le dijo agarrando el cuello de su camisa obligándolo a ponerse de golpeó la mano de Madara para que lo soltara. Lo miró a los ojos con expresión neutral. ¿No se daba cuenta que también estaba sufriendo?...no, nadie lo notaba. Decidió no responder.-Tskk, no me ignores, maldito.¿Por qué no estabas ahí para protegerla?¿dónde demonios estabas?...¿no se supone que estaban trabajando juntos?.

-¡¿Qué?! LO MISMO PODRÍA PREGUNTARTE A TI.

-Tsk…mi misión si era importante.

-Hmp, en vez de desquitarte conmigo, podrías preguntar simplemente los detalles.

-No te soporto, pero aun así, dime.

-Fue una trampa. Esperó a que ninguno se encontrara en la aldea para secuestrar a los niños y atraer a Nozomi. Quería quitarle los ojos y absorber su chakra.

-¡Nozomi no es débil como para que una escoria como esa la dejara en ese estado!.

-Fue más listo. Le colocó un sello el cual estaba conectado con los niños. Cada vez que aumentaba su chakra, los niños recibían una descarga.

-Bien.-Madara le dio la espalda para marcharse.

-Uchiha Madara, no tolerare que te creas mejor solo por exteriorizar tu preocupación, te aseguro que yo estoy sufriendo más que tu en este momento.

-No me interesa lo que te pase. Tu no me importas. Me da igual si sufres menos o más. De todos modos ella es mia.

-Tssk, ¿cómo te atreves a reducirla a una posesión? te recuerdo que es una persona libre, no le pertenece a nadie.

-Hmp, ya veremos.

- _Ese maldito...es imposible llevarse bien con alguien tan arrogante._

Las horas continuaron pasando. Personas entraban y salían de la casa trayendo amuletos, buenos deseos y preguntas. Tobirama se dio cuenta de lo querida que era Nozomi no solo por los miembros de su clan, sino que también por las personas de la aldea. Eso hablaba de un corazón capaz de trascender la línea de los clanes. Aquella era su mayor preocupación. Tantas personas orgullosas y deseosas de poder componían la aldea. Temía que continuaran pensando exclusivamente en el bienestar del clan, poniéndolo por encima de todo el asentamiento. Sin duda había que mantenerlos controlados, vigilados. Pero Hashirama era muy ingenuo para realizar aquella tarea, y también de corazón muy bondadoso. Aquello no era malo, ya que él mismo podría encargarse de esos asuntos por su hermano y de ese modo lograr un equilibrio. Aunque a veces era muy severo e inflexible, pero para eso Nozomi estaría también aconsejando, para darle un freno...si es que sobrevivía. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar el pesimismo. Miró sus manos. Tenían sangre seca. Había olvidado lavarse y cambiarse de ropa. Era difícil ser optimista tras verla en ese estado. Jamás la había visto tan lastimada, pero aparentemente no era primera vez que una espada la atravesaba, pues recordaba haber visto una cicatriz a la altura de su clavícula y los deseos que tuvo de acariciar aquella marca suavemente con la yema de sus dedos. Posiblemente Madara tenía el mismo deseo, y aquello le molestaba. Pero, ¿y si los sentimientos de Nozomi estaban a favor del Uchiha?...sería doloroso pero no podría hacer nada al respecto. Solo permanecer a su lado y ver su vida pasar junto a otro hombre. ¿Odiarla?, no, nunca. Jamás podría. Nadie elije de quien enamorarse.

-Que frustrante-dijo en voz alta. Estaba arrepentido de no haberle confesado sus sentimientos. Ahora estaba la posibilidad de que ella nunca los supiera. Prefería un rechazo a eso...prefería que ella pasara su vida con Madara a que muriera. Algunos podrán decir que es un pensamiento generoso, pero en realidad estaba siendo egoísta, pues era consciente de que no podría soportar el dolor de su muerte.-¿Por qué no llegue antes?.

-No conseguirás nada con culparte.-dijo una mujer. Tobirama la miró con curiosidad.-Soy Yukiko, la sirvienta de Nozomi.

-Ah, si. Ella me ha hablado de ti. Te considera su amiga.-Tobirama observó con más atención a la mujer. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, seguramente efecto de un prolongado llanto.-Gracias por cuidar tan bien de ella.

-Vaya, te iba a decir lo mismo. Pero mira como hemos fallado. Ella también me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Te quiere mucho.

-Igual que a Hashirama y Madara.-dijo apartando la mirada. Yukiko sonrió con picardía.

-Eso suena a amargura. ¿Será que usted tiene un interés por mi señora que va más allá de una amistad?.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la acertada insinuación, confirmando sin querer la hipótesis de la mujer.

-Ya veo. Entonces si es así. Que suerte tiene mi señora, usted es un hombre apuesto y parece muy inteligente. Frío por fuera pero estoy segura que en su interior es apasionado y que guarda lazos muy profundos y fuertes. Ja!, y ahora veo que eres callado. Harían buena pareja.

-Hmp-Tobirama recordó la imagen de Nozomi abrazada a Madara frente a la librería.-Me temo que su señora parece tener más interés en Madara.

-Hahahahaha, seras inteligente pero también despistado. Todos sentimos respeto y cariño por las personas, pero solo con uno aquello se transforma en algo más. Por desgracia, Nozomi aún no reconoce la diferencia, y tampoco quiere ver la verdad. Siempre se ha mantenido lejos de aquellos asuntos del corazón.

-¿Dices que siente algo por mi?.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Solo te he dicho que eres despistado, porque estas dando por seguro cosas que no lo son.

-Estoy mas confundido que antes.

-¡Ay, que cabezota!, quiero decir que nunca lo sabras si no te atreves y preguntas. Ella podría morir ahora sin saber que tus sentimientos son los mismos que los de hace años. Y podría morir sin haber podido ser feliz contigo.

-No es tan sencillo…

-Estas contra reloj. Si Nozomi sobrevive…-la mujer miró al suelo y suspiró.-Los ancianos del clan creen que es tiempo de que Nozomi se case. Antes de la masacre del clan, ella no se sentía presionada al respecto. Pero podría dar mi vida a que ahora lo ve como un deber absoluto. Como sabrás, el "Shinjitsu no me" del clan solo se hereda por línea materna, y Nozomi es la última mujer viva. Si decide casarse va a ser con alguien fuerte, y esa lista está encabezada por Madara, ya que los sentimientos de Hashirama por Mito son evidentes, y todos saben que Madara es más fuerte que tú.

-¿Por qué estas de mi lado?.-preguntó un poco ofendido ante la verdad.

-Honestamente, porque no confío en Madara. Es peligroso hacer que todo tu mundo y felicidad dependa de una sola persona, y eso es exactamente lo que quiere hacer con Nozomi. No se si ella siente amor por ti o por él, pero al menos se que tendrá mayor estabilidad contigo. Si te soy honesta, a ojos de todos, el carácter de Madara agrada más.-finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Tobirama iba a responder cuando escuchó la puerta del jardín abrirse. Hashirama salió con el rostro caído producto del cansancio, acompañado de Mito, quien caminaba elegantemente tomada de su brazo, pero sus amables ojos negros parecían apagados. Por algún motivo, aquello lo hizo sentir angustiado. ¿Nozomi estaba viva?. En silencio caminó rápido hacia su hermano. Hashirama lo observó en silencio mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-Hermano…

-Acabo de terminar de hablar con Madara.-suspiró.-Nozomi está viva. Con mucho trabajo logramos reconstruir todo. Tenía un pulmón comprometido y ni hablar de los vasos sanguíneos...en fin. Ahora depende de ella.

-¿Está en riesgo vital?.-Hashirama asintió.

-Perdió mucha sangre y chakra. Su cuerpo esta agotado. Ahora solo podemos esperar.

-Mito, hermano-Tobirama los miró a ambos a los ojos.-Muchas gracias por sus esfuerzos.

-Tobirama-exclamó sorprendida la mujer de cabello rojo. Sus ojos se suavizaron y le dedicó una sonrisa.-Gracias, eres el único que ha reconocido nuestros esfuerzos.

-¿Puedo verla?.

-No se si sea conveniente.

-Me quedaré a vigilarla toda la noche.

-Madara dijo lo mismo y no se lo permití. Ese es trabajo de Mito y mio. Ustedes no podrían hacer nada si su estado empeora. Pero, si puedes entrar a verla. Solo 10 minutos. El mismo tiempo que le di a Madara.

Se encontraba en silencio frente a la puerta del cuarto. Había permanecido de pie unos quince minutos observando el patrón del diseño, dilatando su entrada. Apretó los puños, debía asumir que por mas que esperase nunca estaría listo para enfrentar el estado de ella. Con silencio absoluto, como si no quisiera despertar a nadie, entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él. Se arrodilló junto a ella asombrándose por la palidez con matices azulados de su rostro. Sus labios se veían de un tono morado y su respiración apenas se percibía. Parecía un cadáver. Incluso su cabello lucía opaco, pero su olor a lavanda continuaba, menos intenso, pero le resultaba reconfortante aún poder percibirlo. Diez minutos. En diez minutos lo único que hizo fue contemplarla y comprobar de vez en cuando su chakra. Para su alivio iba aumentando. Hubiera preferido quedarse así toda la noche, pero más puntual que nunca, su hermano le pidió que se retirase, dejando entrar a Mito.

-Los dos nos vamo a casa, Tobirama. Mito se quedará esta noche.

-¿Tu no, hermano?-Hashirama lo miró incómodo.

-Tobirama, no es prudente quedarse toda una noche en un cuarto con una mujer, y peor aún si es en el cuarto de otra mujer.-finalizó con las mejillas un tanto rosadas.

-¿Y a quién le importa eso ahora?.-Su hermano mayor suavizó su expresión y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Hermano pequeño-hace tiempo que no le decía así.-Mito está igual de capacitada que yo en estos momentos. Mañana puedo ser de mayor utilidad si descanzo. Yo también busco lo mejor para Nozomi.

-Tinez razón, lo lamento.

-Tu también debes descansar. Todos deben hacerlo, pero espero que tu me hagas caso.

-Lo haré.

En tres días consecutivos no se le permitió visitar a Nozomi debido a la delicadez de su estado. Decidió mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en ella. Comenzó a diseñar el plan de estudio que se tendría que realizar en la futura academia y a su vez, definir los criterios para catalogar las misiones. Para ello, necesitaba investigar mucho. No quería realizar un mal trabajo.

-¿Tobirama-sama?-Le llamó Yukiko.

-¿Dime?-respondió sin apartar la vista de la lectura.

-He venido a traerle esto.-La mujer extendió su brazo para entregarle un libro de tapa dura. Lo reconoció inmediatamente.-Nozomi me comentó del proyecto de ustedes. En su ausencia ella encontró unas escrituras similares.

-Gracias, Yukiko.-Recibió el libro en sus manos. Lo contempló en silencio. Sería un buen regalo tenerlo traducido para cuando despierte. Sonrió al imaginar la emoción de su amiga.-Lo aprecio mucho.

-No hay problema. Su estado es mucho mejor el día de hoy. Creo que mañana podrá visitarla. Nos mujer agachó la cabeza y se retiró del cuarto.

Al día siguiente, tomó unos diccionarios de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la casa de Nozomi. Tenía planeado quedarse todo el día junto a ella mientras intentaba traducir el misterioso libro. La mañana estaba fresca pero con un radiante sol. Contempló a su alrededor. La aldea se encontraba muy colorida por las prendas de los habitantes que ya circulaban por las calles. La risa de los niños llenaba el ambiente, los niños que Nozomi había salvado.

Yukiko lo recibió con amabilidad. Mito y Hashirama no se encontraban en la casa, ya que la condición de Nozomi era lo suficientemente estable como para permitirles descansar. Entró al cuarto y se sentó junto a ella. El color de ella estaba indudablemente mejor. Apoyó los libros en una pequeña mesa e inició su trabajo.

La primera página contenía una introducción. La tinta no se encontraba tan desgastada como el resto. Tobirama supuso que el autor debió escribirlo una vez terminado su relato. Como aquellos autores que bautizan su obra una vez finalizada.

" _Dudo que alguien lea esta historia o la crea...pero necesito escribir para mantener mi mente cuerda. Todo comenzó con una leyenda._

 _Mi nombre es Shiro, acabo de recordar mi primera batalla con la tierra enemiga, la primera vez que vii la vida esfumarse de los ojos de otra persona, siendo yo el responsable. Tenía 10. Fueron 5 años de guerra y hoy ha terminado. La gente dice que es gracias a una luz que vino del cielo y que tomó la forma de una mujer. Realmente no me importa, solo se que hoy regreso a casa y que un gran país ha caído. Nuestros eternos enemigos. Mi abuelo es un marinero, o al menos lo fue. Me crió ya que mi padre murió y mi madre se suicidó. No debes sentir lástima porque nunca los conocí. Recuerdo estar sentado en las rodillas del anciano y que me contaba un sin fin de leyendas sobre poderosas armas y dioses, viajes y aventuras que yo solía creer ciegamente. Estoy deseoso de volver a ver al viejo._

 _Por fin regresé a mi hogar. Mi abuelo lloró al verme. Luce enfermo y débil, al parecer estos 5 años no han sido buenos para él. Le pedí que me contara alguna de sus historias y molesto me respondió que no eran solo historias, que algunas eran reales. Supongo que la edad le ha afectado la mente y no distingue del todo la realidad, aunque a parte de eso, su mente luce bien._

 _Han pasado tres días desde mi regreso. Unos extraños hombres vinieron por mi abuelo exigiendo un mapa. Aseguraban que era una ofrenda para la hermosa princesa que había terminado con la guerra y que mi abuelo es el único que conoce el paradero del papel. Cuando el viejo se negó a entregarles el supuesto mapa, entraron sin permiso a la casa, destruyendo todo a su paso. Harto de la situación, decidí utilizar mis habilidades logrando echarlos. Mi abuelo me dijo que volverían y con una mirada pícara, me mostró el mapa. Molesto le dije que debería haberselos entregado. Le pregunté a dónde los guiaría tal papel. Me contó que aquel mapa señalaba la ubicación de dos poderosas armas. El espejo Octagonal y la Katana cortadora de almas. Se supone que el espejo es capaz de atrapar y encerrar a cualquier ser de cualquier mundo, y que la Katana al cortar alguna pertenencia de alguien, queda ligada a esta persona, permitiendo cortarla a la distancia, sellando su alma. Se supone que son armas muy poderosas y que no deben caer en manos equivocadas, ojalá en las de nadie, y que mi abuelo en sus tiempos de navegante encontró una misteriosa tribu que le confió el mapa. Por supuesto no creyó nada de lo que el viejo le decía, aunque el mapa estaba muy bien hecho, pero no hay posibilidad de que tales cosas existan, es imposible."_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, provocando que perdiera la concentración. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Madara, quien lo observó un tanto sorprendido. El Uchiha hizo una mueca de disgusto, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas entrando a la habitación. Se sentó al otro lado de Nozomi con los brazos cruzados. Aparentemente el Uchiha no tenía deseos de discutir.

-Me quedare todo el día-dijo Madara sin mirarlo.

-Yo también-respondió con voz neutra, tratando de enfocarse en su trabajo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.

-Traduciendo un libro que Nozomi encontró. Se interesó mucho en su contenido.

-Ah.¿Es bueno?.

-No lo sé. De momento parece un diario de vida. Es de un chico llamado Shiro. Por lo que describe, este relato es más antiguo que el clan Senju. Habla de una guerra eterna y de una luz que tomó forma de mujer que finalizó la guerra y un espejo octagonal y una espada.

-Suena a un cuento para niños.

-Si.-dijo asintiendo.-Pero es importante para ella.-La observó detenidamente.

-Tsk, no la mires tanto. Imagina lo molesta que se pondría si te descubriera mirándola de ese modo.

-...-Instintivamente apartó la mirada.- _¿Por qué le hago caso?._

Las horas transcurrieron en silencio. El ambiente era muy tenso e incómodo, pero no pensaba apartarse del lado de su amiga y al parecer Madara tenía la misma idea. Jamás podrían llevarse bien, después de todo, él era el responsable de la muerte de Izuna y del intenso odio que poseía Madara. Seguramente, de haber muerto él a manos de Izuna Hashirama hubiera podido perdonar a Madara, pero el Uchiha era una persona más intensa, destinado a sufrir la maldición del odio ante cualquier pérdida de lo amado. Aquello era otra razón para evitar la muerte de Nozomi. Sería peligroso para la aldea, no, para el mundo.

-Hmmmm, tengo hambre-cortó el silencio una débil miró rápidamente a Nozomi, seguramente al igual que Madara. La cabeza del clan Furukawa abrió lentamente sus ojos, tratando de apartar la luz colocando su brazo frente a su rostro.

-¡Nozomi!-dijo al unísono con Madara.

-¿Pero...qué hacen en mi cuarto?...ah, ya recuerdo. ¿Los niños se encuentran bien?.

-Si serás...pensando en ellos antes que en ti. Debí imaginarlo-dijo suavemente Madara.

-¿Tu me encontraste, Madara?.

-No. Fue Tobirama.-respondió con un tono amargado, sin embargo, le sonrió suavemente a Nozomi. Ella devolvió la sonrisa y luego lo miró a él.

-Gracias, Tobirama.

-Uh-sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Adoptó un tono de voz duro.- No tienes porque agradecerme, eres mi amiga, por supuesto que iba a ir por ti. Fui el primero en encontrarme con la multitud de niños. Realmente casi me matas del susto. Has estado 3 días inconsciente. Perdiste mucha sangre, te tomará trabajo volver a moverte como antes.

-Lo siento, lamento haberlos preocupado, pero era el único modo de salvarlos. Tendré que caminar mucho para volver a la normalidad, pero no importa, porque tengo sus brazos para apoyarme.-respondió sonriendo.

-S... . Ejem….Te, estoy traduciendo el libro, mientras te ayudo a caminar podemos continuar juntos.

-¡Oh!, ¡así que has podido descifrarlo!

-De momento parece un cuento.-dijo Madara.

-¿Lo leíste?

-Tobirama me contó lo que ha traducido.

-¿De verdad?, me alegra que finalmente se estén llevando mejor.-Ambos se miraron. Nozomi estaba muy equivocada.

-¡Nozomi-san!-exclamó Yukiko entrando al cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos.-Finalmente usted ha despertado. Ire a decirle a Hashirama-san de inmediato.

 **Madara:**

Se encontraba caminando por la aldea con Nozomi tomada de su brazo. Su agarre era más firme, mostrando una rápida recuperación. Habían transcurrido cinco días desde que había despertado. Hashirama le recomendó caminar los dos primeros días por el jardín. Madara se aseguró de acapararla de inmediato. Hoy era su tercera vez caminando por las pobladas calles. Las personas la saludaban con aprecio y le daban modestos regalos, los cuales ella agradecía con una gran sonrisa.

-Si que eres querida.

-Tú también, eres muy respetado.

-No es cierto. La gente se siente intimidada.

-Saben perfectamente que eres de buen corazón, ya te he dicho que es tu expresión y que deberías sonreír más seguido.

-Mmmmm.-A lo lejos vió un grupo de niños junto a un árbol. Parecían discutir. Uno de ellos empujó a otro, en ese instante, decidió ir e intervenir. Nozomi lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿A dónde me llevas?.-Nozomi siguió su mirada descubriendo al grupo de niños.-Ah, ya entiendo.-sonrió.

-¡Que ha sido tu culpa!-gritó el niño que había empujado al otro.

-¡Claro que no!. tu la arrojaste muy fuerte.

-Deberías haberla atrapado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó amablemente. Los niños quedaron estáticos al verlos. Madara recordó la sugerencia de su amiga y les sonrió tranquilamente.-Los amigos no pelean.-Al ver la suave expresión de su rostro, los pequeños se relajaron. Sin embargo, no respondieron. Detrás de ellos había una niña cuyo lenguaje corporal demostraba timidez. Madara se arrodilló frente a ella y puso su mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de la niña.-Hola, pequeña. ¿Me podrías decir lo que está pasando y de ese modo ayudar a tus amigos?.

-S...si. Estábamos jugando con una pelota pero la arrojaron muy fuerte y quedó atrapada en el árbol y ahora se estan culpando entre ellos por no atraparla o por tener mala puntería.

-¿En el árbol?-Madara dirigió su mirada a las ramas. En lo más alto se encontraba la desgastada pelota.-...¿y ese es todo el conflicto?. Aaash-suspiró.-Escuchen, ustedes son compañeros, amigos y habitantes de este lugar, no pueden pelear por cosas así y tampoco echarse la culpa mutuamente en vez de buscar soluciones juntos. ¿Entendido?.-Los niños bajaron la mirada.

-Lo lamento, supongo que debí atajarla.-dijo un niño.

-No...yo debí ser mas cuidadoso.

Madara los miró con alegría. Ágilmente se subió al árbol para rescatar la pelota, bajando sin dificultad. Se las entregó sonriendo orgullosamente.-Hmp, sencillo.

-¡Muchas gracias señor!.

-¿¡Ah?!, ¿Señor?-exclamó sobresaltado.

-Así se le dice a los viejos, ¿o no?.-Nozomi comenzó a reír efusivamente.

-¡Yo no soy viejo!. Nozomi, ¡no te burles!

-Lo..lo siento, Madara, es que no puedo evitarlo-respondió entre carcajadas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo que usted diga, viejo. Muchas gracias.-gritó un niño. El grupo se fue corriendo a retomar el juego.

-Pff, esos mocosos.-Maldijo en voz baja. Sintió que alguien tiraba la manga de su brazo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la niña tímida.-¿Qué ocurre?¿No irás con tus amigos?.-La pequeña se sonrojó al estirar su brazo para ofrecerle una pequeña flor amarilla.

-M….muchas….muchas gr...

-No es nadaa

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-¿De nuevo con lo de señor?...hahahahaha, no te preocupes, el placer fue mio. Ahora ve a jugar.-La niña asintió y corrió a la siga de sus amigos.

-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte...señooor.-dijo Nozomi volviendo a tomar su brazo.-¿Continuamos el pase "señor" Madara?.

-Hmp, ¿Buscas provocarme?.

-¿Quieres danzar?

-No podrás dar buenos pasos ahora.

-¿Temes que una convaleciente te gane?.

-Hahahahaha, no te recomiendo ser tan altanera en ese estado.

-Eres un buen hombre, Madara.

-Lo sé.

-...! se supone que deberías decir gracias.

-No voy a hacer lo que los demás esperan todo el tiempo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Es ás que soportarme para siempre.

-Mmmm, ¿por qué?.

-Porque jamás vas a apartarte de mi lado.-Ella no respondió. Caminaron hasta que ella se sintió cansada. Se sentaron en una banca junto a un árbol. El viento sopló revolviendo los cabellos de ambos. Su fragancia invadió sus sentidos.

-Estas algo callado.

-Necesito decirte algo.-Ella lo miró con curiosidad.-Yo...tu sabes que siempre cumplo mis palabras. Hace años atrás confesé mis sentimientos por ti y han cambiado, pues ahora son más necesito para encontrarle un sentido a mi realidad.

-Madara, yo…

-No, no respondas ahora. Aún no. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Casi enloquezco cuando te vi en ese estado, y decidí que no podía seguir guardando estas palabras.

-Pero es que yo…

-Shhhh-le dijo apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios, provocando que se sonrojara. Acarició su mejilla con suavidad mirándola a los ojos. Al darse cuenta de la proximidad, retiró su mano y se distanció un poco fijando la mirada al frente.-La muerte de Izuna me cambió, hasta yo lo he notado. Obtuve un gran poder, pero no tenia a quien proteger. ¿Cuál era el sentido de esta aldea?...Quizás no quería que otros sufrieran lo mismo que yo.

-¿Por eso le diste a Hashirama para elegir? Ya sabes, si matar a Tobirama o a él.

-¿Cómo sabes?.

-Yo...estaba presente. Oculta observé todo sin intervenir. Me cuestiono si fue la decisión correcta.

-Entonces no era idea mia. Me había parecido sentir tu presencia. Creo que fue acertado no aparecerte.

-¿Por qué yo?...¿por qué solo puedo ser yo?.

-Quién sabe. No tengo una respuesta para eso, Nozomi. Pero es del modo que me siento. Se que el haberte esperado no asegura que me aceptes, pero no importa. Estás aquí y de momento con eso me conformo.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

-No te sientas mal. Es mi desición. Deberíamos regresar.-Se levantó ofreciendo su brazo. Su amiga dudó un momento antes de aceptarlo. Caminaron de regreso hasta la casa de ella.-¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?.

-Ah, lo siento, pero prometí a Tobirama ayudarle a traducir el libro…

-Entiendo.-Sintió algo de ira en su interior. Pero era evidente que tarde o temprano ocurriría. Se despidió amablemente. No tenía sentido sentir celos por Tobirama. Era molesto, pero no una amenaza real.

-¡Madara!-Le llamó Hashirama. Parecía de buen humor.-¿Vienes de la casa de Nozomi?-preguntó arqueando las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-Ah, si. Voy a hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Le dire a Mito que se case conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿tan pronto?...es repentino. ¿Aceptó tus sentimientos?.

-No le he dicho nada.

-¿Planeas solo llegar y pedirle matrimonio?.

-Si.

-Que….pero…¿estás loco?.

-No se como explicarlo, pero la conexión entre nosotros es única, estoy seguro de que dira que si.

-¿Por qué lo estás tanto?.

-Sus ojos brillaron al verme.

-¿Te basas en algo tan subjetivo…?

-¿Acaso tu no?.

 **Nozomi:**

No podía responder, si. Si podía. No….tal vez….maldición. Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre. Debió haberlo sospechado, ahora era tan evidente.-Madara….¿qué voy a hacer?. ¡Ah!, que frustrante.-exclamó lanzando una almohada, la cual aterrizó en el rostro de Tobirama quien estaba entrando en la habitación.

-¿Problemas?-Dijo sin cambiar su expresión. Aparentemente ya estaba habituado a aquellos arranques de frustración de ella.

-¡Tobirama!-dijo ruborizándose.

-¿Me dirás que te tiene tan frustrada?.

-Emmm tu impuntualidad...y saber más del libro.-Prefirió no mencionar el tema de Madara.

-¿Qué? pero si apenas fueron 3 minutos.

-Vayamos a leer junto al rio. Preparé un picnic. Termine de traducir la otra mitad.

-También yo. ¿Vámos?.-Caminaron en silencio. Nozomi se sentía muy nerviosa ante la presencia del Senju. Tal vez…-Ya llegamos…¿dónde tienes la cabeza hoy día?.

-Debe ser que aun me falta sangre.-respondió extendiendo el mantel para luego acomodarse. Tobirama se sentó a su lado, muy cerca y abrió el libro. Tomó aire y comenzó a leer desde la página que habían dejado.

" _En ese momento me di cuenta que debí creer en mi abuelo. Aquellas armas habían aparecido el mismo año en que surgió el misterioso árbol del que todo el mundo hablaba. No eran mentiras. Aquellos hombres habían regresado con más personas solo para obtener el mapa, habían incendiado la casa, obligandonos a comenzar un viaje para encontrar el espejo y la espada, un viaje cuyo objetivo me parecían sólo fantasías. Había enfrentado a varios enemigos y conocido a la mujer más bella que he visto. Perdí a mi abuelo, encontré la extraña tribu junto a ella. Y ahora, estaban en mis manos, las místicas armas._

 _Decidí romper el mapa. Nadie debía encontrarlas nunca. Aquellas se quedarían en mi posesión hasta el día de mi muerte. Yo las ocultaría. Me sentía completo. Había logrado la voluntad de mi abuelo y la mujer de mis sueños había accedido a ser mi esposa._

 _En ese momento, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mismo hombre que había asesinado a mi abuelo. Me exigió las armas a lo que me nege. Me atacó con su Katana y sin pensar me defendí con la legendaria espada. Uno tras otro golpe, bloqueo, contraataque, golpe, paso, retroceso. La batalla iba a favor del enemigo. Logró burlar mi guardia, estaba listo para recibir el golpe cuando la mujer de mis sueños se interpuso, siendo atravesada pero apuñalando a a vez a aquel asesino. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Instantáneamente la tomé en brazos. Me dedicó una última mirada, una última sonrisa y palabras. "Te amo, se feliz"...dijo en un suspiro, dejándome solo en este mundo. El suicidio no me reuniría con ella, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar mi muerte para volverla a ver. Mientras tanto, cuidaré de estas herramientas._

 _Por años las usé tratando de combatir criminales y evitar guerras, pero es poco lo que un solo hombre puede hacer incluso teniendo armas legendarias. Conocí a un hombre de extraña apariencia que se hacía llamar sabio. Me habló de que la paz solo se lograba con amor, pero ya no me queda amor para nada ni nadie. Hoy, soy un hombre viejo que volvió a encontrar este diario y decidió terminar. Sea quien sea que lea esto, te puedo ofrecer un poco de sabiduría obtenida por los años que he vivido._

 _Valora lo que se encuentra a tu lado, y no dejes las palabras para después, ya que será muy tarde._

 _Siempre ten algo o alguien para amar y proteger, porque el deseo de ser mejores impulsado por ese algo, es lo que nos da un sentido._

 _Reconciliate con el pasado, ya sea el tuyo o con el de alguien. Todo acto tiene consecuencias. Para ello debes saber perdonar y soltar._

 _La arrogancia es la perdición de hasta el más poderoso. Subestiman a los demás y ese es el primer error para la perdición._

 _Aceptate, eres reflejo de tus experiencias. Tu modo de ser es la única vía que permite a otros saber quien eres, pero solo si tu reflejo es fiel al interior._

 _El mundo no te debe nada, solo agradece estar aquí._

 _Para terminar, he ocultado en la tapa del libro el mapa actual de las armas, hecho por mi. Se lo dejo al destino el hacerlo llegar a alguien, y al azar de que sea a una buena persona. De todos modos, seguramente ya estaré muerto para entonces"._

-Es, demasiado triste el final.-concluyó sintiendo lástima por el protagonista de la historia.

-Sin embargo, sus enseñanzas son muy acertadas.

-¡Revisemos la tapa!-exclamó quitándole el libro de las manos. Sin esperar respuesta sacó su kunai y comenzó a cortar la gruesa tapa.

-¿Qué haces?. Vas a dañarlo, es una pieza histórica. Es un cuento. ¿Realmente crees que va a haber un mapa oculto en la ta...pa?

-Si.-respondió extrayendo cuidadosamente un pedazo de papel. Lo extendió y sonrió satisfecha al notar que efectivamente se trataba de un mapa.-¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? ¡Vámos por el tesoro!, yo quiero esa espada.

-No creo que sea real.

-Quizás no, pero si será divertido, además, ¿qué pasa si es cierto? Imagina si cae en manos equivocadas. Incluso podrían ser útiles para defender la aldea.

-No me convence.

-¡Bien!, si no quieres ir, entonces iré yo sola.

-Estas muy débil. Es peligroso.

-No me interesa. Quiero ver por mi misma si la historia es falsa o no. Jamás me perdonaría catalogar un relato verdadero como un cuento. Sería entregar información equivocada a futuras generaciones.

-Hmp, eres increíble.-dijo su amigo riendo suavemente y negando con la cabeza.

-No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido.

-Me has convencido. Iré contigo. ¿Qué le diremos a Hashirama y Madara?.

-Un viaje de investigación para ampliar el contenido de la biblioteca.

-Es decir, mentir.

-No es una mentira…hmp-dijo apartando la mirada.-Es una forma indirecta de decir la verdad.


	12. Viaje y descubrimiento

**Tobirama:**

-¿Realmente es esa la razón de su viaje?-Preguntó su hermano mayor. Se encontraban ahora solos, lejos de oídos indeseados.

-La verdad queremos comprobar la veracidad de un mapa.

-¿Mapa?.

-Estaba en el libro que Nozomi y yo traducimos. Se supone que nos debe guiar al lugar donde se esconden dos armas muy poderosas. Yo creo que es solo un cuento, pero Nozomi desea comprobarlo.

-Ya veo, entonces si era verdad lo que me dijiste.-dijo decepcionado.-Yo pensé que finalmente Nozomi y tu querían pasar tiempo...a solas.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo sonrojandose inmediatamente.

-Bueno, en todo caso deberías sacarle provecho al viaje. ¿Hacia dónde es?.

-Por lo que hemos visto, nos guía a un pueblo escondido entre las montañas del actual país de la nieve.

-El camino más expedito sería por el país del Rayo.

-Si, pero debido a las tensiones existentes, hemos decidido cruzar el país de la cascada y desde ahí tomar un barco hasta el país del pantano. Después será todo a pie.

-Uhmmm, deberías pasar por el país de las aguas termales. Dicen que son muy turísticas.

-¡Esto no es un paseo!...

-¡Vámos, Tobirama. ¿Cuándo tendrás otra oportunidad con Nozomi?.

-Hmp. No es tu asunto.

Tras discutir los últimos detalles del viaje, Tobirama se dispuso a empacar lo necesario. Partirían mañana al amanecer. Era muy importante ser puntuales, de lo contrario corrían el riesgo de perder el barco que zarpaba desde el país de la cascada. El viaje al menos le permitiría actualizar el mapa. Varias aldeas habían surgido en los distintos países. Al parecer el modelo de aldea se estaba expandiendo rápidamente. Algunas ya existían, pero su tamaño nunca fue masivo. Era evidente que el mundo estaba cambiando. Tal vez debía relajarse y disfrutar del viaje, pero la idea de pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Nozomi lo ponía nervioso.

Despertó descansado. Faltaba una hora para el amanecer. Tomó una ducha y comió un abundante desayuno. A paso lento se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Las calles se encontraban silenciosas y vacías, todas las personas aún dormían.A unos metros divisó a Nozomi en la puerta hablando junto a..Madara.-" _Tsk, espero que no intente sumarse en el viaje."_

-¡Tobirama!-le llamó su amiga.-¡Apresurate! desde aquí pareciera que estuvieras en un cortejo fúnebre.

-Ya voy.-respondió conteniendo una sonrisa. Cuando llegó al lado de Nozomi observó con seriedad a Madara. El Uchiha se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

-Madara vino a despedirnos. Incluso trajo un almuerzo.

-Ten cuidado en el viaje, Nozomi.-respondió Madara apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. Nozomi parecía un poco incómoda ante la presencia del hombre.

-Tobirama, ¿Nos disculpas un momento?.-preguntó su amiga. Sin esperar su respuesta, ella guió a Madara por el brazo a unos metros más de distancia. Tobirama relajó lo más posible su respiración para poder escuchar lo que hablaban, para su suerte, el viento estaba a su favor.

-Madara, tus sentimientos no son algo que se deban tomar a la ligera. Agradezco mucho que te sientas de ese modo por mi, y valoro cada acto, cada esfuerzo, cada palabra y ruego que me perdones todo el dolor y preocupación que te pude haber causado en todo este tiempo.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Realmente, tu le das sentido a mi vida. Esta aldea quizás ya no exista para que yo pueda cuidar a Izuna, pero ahora existe para que tu seas feliz, para que estés a salvo, para que yo pueda cuidarte y permanezcas a mi lado.

-Creo que yo debería darte una respuesta, Madara. Lo mereces.

-...

-Madara….yo…-Su amiga se mordió los labios. La suerte de Tobirama se esfumó. El viento cambió de dirección impidiéndole escuchar la respuesta de Nozomi. Madara no demostró ninguna reacción negativa. De momento no podía sacar conclusiones. Sin embargo, cuando se estaba relajando, el Uchiha colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella. Le dijo unas palabras y se giró para caminar hacia su dirección.

-¡Tobirama!, es tiempo de irnos.-exclamó ella. Madara se encontraba a su altura. Tobirama iba a dar un paso cuando sintió al Uchiha tomando su antebrazo con fuerza.

-Más te vale cuidarla, Senju Tobirama. Si algo le ocurre, te asesinare.-Sin decir nada más, Madara soltó el agarre y se adentro a la aldea. Frunció el seño. Pensativo caminó hasta llegar junto a Nozomi. La observó en silencio. ¿Por qué no le había contado que Madara le confesó sus sentimientos?. Seguramente eso era lo que la tenía tan frustrada el otro día. No pudo evitar sentirse irritado. Evadiendo los ojos de ella, comenzó a caminar sin hablarle. Ella lo miró confundida, pero se decidió a seguirlo.

Caminaron el silencio por media hora. Ella iba observando todo a su alrededor, oliendo flores, mirando animales o los colores de los árboles.

-¿No te parece emocionante, Tobirama?-dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Hmm.-respondió malhumorado.-" _Diablos, ya supéralo. No puedes estar de mal humor todo el día"._ -Es la oportunidad perfecta para ver qué dirección está tomando el mundo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Alguna vez has estado en el país de la cascada?, dicen que es muy bello, con platillos especializados en peces de río y lagos. Me pregunto si las personas serán amables, alegres o desconfiadas o rabiosas…

-Debe haber de todo, como en cualquier lugar. Calculo que estaremos cruzando la frontera a medio día. Podemos tomar un descanso y luego por la noche llegaremos al pueblo del rio de plata donde podremos pasar la noche.-Le explicó a su compañera con un tono neutral. Caminaba a paso neutral, sin mirarla. Definitivamente la situación con Madara lo tenía desanimado. ¿Acaso ella le había correspondido?

-Entiendo.-Ella pareció notar su mal humor pues frunció el ceño y luego desvió la mirada, para luego adelantarse, dándole la espalda. Tobirama no pudo evitar contemplar su figura. Verla caminar era hipnotizante.- _"¿Su cintura medira unos 63 centímetros?"-_ Sacudió la cabeza al percatarse de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, sonrojándose.

-¿Tienes que caminar tan rápido?-preguntó irritado. Ella se giró y le sacó la lengua, continuando su paso.

-¿Algún problema?¿Necesitas ir al frente para sentirte bien?.

-Tsk...Es un tema de seguridad. Ante una emboscada quedaríamos distanciados, lo que sería problemático.- _"Si, hay un problema, no quiero mirarte el trasero"._

-Pues entonces camina más rápido. Eres más alto que yo. No debería ser difícil.

-Hmp, si eso quieres.-Tobirama comenzó a dar grandes zancadas, dejando sin problemas rezagada a Nozomi. La chica tratando de mantener su paso, comenzó a trotar despacio.

-¡Tobirama!, deja de hacer...eso….¡Basta!.-No pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la ridícula escena. Se detuvo en seco, provocando que Nozomi tropezara con él. Instintivamente tomó su mano para evitar que cayera al suelo. -Gr….gracias, Idiota.

-¿Eso era necesario?.

-Si, si lo era.-declaró incorporándose.-Al menos tu mal humor se ha ido. ¿Qué bicho te picó?¿Acaso tienes sueño?¿Dormiste mal?.

-...

-No importa, mientras no vuelvas a ponerte odioso.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la frontera del país de la cascada. Decidieron caminar por un hora más hasta llegar a la rivera de un río. Nozomi sacó el almuerzo que Madara le había dado. No fue sorpresa al percatarse de que la porción estaba pensada para una persona. Por suerte, él había traído su propia comida. El aire se encontraba fresco, pero el sol irradiaba su luz con fuerza.

-Que quede claro, Tobirama, que si esa espada existe, va a ser mía.

-¿Ah? ¿por qué?.

-No reclames.-dijo haciendo un puchero.-Tu eres el tercer ninja más fuerte de todos. No necesitas una espada. Además yo manejo mejor las armas. Y venir aquí fue mi idea. Puedes quedarte con el espejo.

-" _No sería mala idea...podría sellar a Madara en él."_ -No pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

-¿Qué?.

-Nada, solo pensaba en algo grato.

-¿En mí?.-Tobirama se sobresaltó ante el comentario, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Su amiga comenzó a reír efusivamente.-Solo bromeaba, lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-Hmp, dije que pensaba en algo grato. ¿Acaso no escuchaste?.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que pensar en ti sería todo lo opuesto a grato.-concluyó riendo. Nozomi se levantó y se abalanzó hacia él.

-¡Ya veras, Tobirama!

-¡Hey!.-Con un movimiento esquivó el golpe de Nozomi.

-Espero que tu Taijutsu no esté oxidado-exclamó riendo, volviendo a realizar un golpe.

-¿Realmente quieres pelear solo por mi broma?.

-Hace mucho que no entrenamos, y qué mejor excusa que la de tener que defender mi honor.

-Hahahaha, hmp, como quieras.

Tobirama esquivó el golpe apenas, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Había olvidado lo rápida que era ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio. Nozomi aprovechó la abertura para lanzar un puño. Tobirama tomó la muñeca de ella, pero su amiga utilizó el agarre en su contra, atrapando su mano en una llave dolorosa. Tobirama realizó fluidamente otro movimiento para soltarse de la dolorosa presión, logrando poner el brazo de ella en su espalda, buscando inmobilizarla, pero Nozomi bajó su centro de gravedad, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo, debilitando su llave. La kunoichi aprovechó para liberarse y darle un codazo en el estómago. Tobirama contraatacó golpeando con su rodilla la pantorrilla de ella para desequilibrarle y llevarla al suelo, pero ella rápidamente reaccionó rodando por el suelo, obteniendo distancia para poder incorporarse.

Así continuaron por una hora, hasta que sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y el sudor empapaba sus frentes. Nozomi corrió hacia él y con un elegante movimiento logró hacerle perder el equilibrio arrojándolo al suelo para luego cargar su rodilla sobre él e inmovilizarlo. Pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Movió el brazo que ella le tenía afirmado lo suficiente como para hacerla perder el equilibrio. De ese modo, logró distraerla y atacar el brazo que ella usaba de apoyo. Su agarre había quedado neutralizado y en un segundo, la situación se había invertido. Ahora el se encontraba con todo su peso sobre ella. Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, sus respiraciones agitadas se entrelazaban. Los ojos de ellas brillaban debido al esfuerzo físico. Sintió un gran deseo de besarla. Debía controlarse.

-Esta bien. Tú ganas esta vez. Si intento liberarme sólo prolongare este enfrentamiento y nunca nos iremos de aquí.-dijo ella desviando la mirada. El podía escuchar el rápido latir del corazón de su amiga. ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa?...Su mente le decía que se pusiera de pie, pero su cuerpo no respondía.-¿Tobirama?.

-Si. Tienes razón.-logró decir. Finalmente su cuerpo obedeció, levantándose lo más pronto posible. La situación había sido muy peligrosa.-Será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino.-Le tendió la mano sin mirarla.

-S….si.-Nozomi aceptó su ayuda tímidamente.-¿Tobirama?-la miró- El mapa que estaba en el libro se basa en una geografía muy antigua. ¿Y si estamos llendo al lugar equivocado?.

-Lo dudo. Al traspasar los datos del mapa a los actuales, me di cuenta de que estos calzaban perfectamente con la geografía actual. Eso le suma mucha veracidad al relato. Mira como me has influenciado. Estoy comenzando a dudar si realmente se trata solo de un cuento.-añadió juguetonamente.

-Ya veo. ¿Podrías enseñarme algún día a hacer mapas?. Se leerlos, pero dudo poder traspasar un mapa viejo a uno nuevo, y tampoco dibujar con exactas proporciones.

-No hay problema.

Continuaron el viaje de modo más relajado, y sin dudas con mejor humor que en la mañana. Aquel momento que habían compartido...Tobirama estaba casi seguro de que ella también estaba nerviosa e hipnotizada por el intercambio de miradas. Cada vez que sentía una pequeña esperanza, la imagen de Madara aparecía en su mente, desanimándolo. El no saber la respuesta de Nozomi era lo que más le molestaba. No podía definir si valdría la pena confesarse, porque, ¿qué caso tendría si ella ya hubiese aceptado los sentimientos de otro?. Pudo imaginar claramente lo que su hermano le diría al respecto.."Nunca vas a saberlo si no lo intentas". ¿Pero cómo?¿Cómo lo haría? Le había costado mucho esfuerzo hacerlo la última vez y ella no correspondió sus sentimientos. Había tenido la esperanza de que ella fuera la que diera el paso, pero cada día estaba más convencido de que eso jamás ocurriría. En lo que menos pensaba Nozomi era en amor. Nunca notó las veces en que fue cortejada porque simplemente no le interesaba prestar atención. Quizás ahora era diferente, al menos eso creía Yukiko, pues al parecer los consejeros de su clan querían presionar a Nozomi para que se casara. "Y deberá ser con alguien fuerte, y quien encabeza la lista es Madara, ya que todos saben que Hashirama ama a Mito." Le había dicho Yukiko, agregando que Nozomi era la última mujer de su clan y que de tener una hija, esta heredaría la habilidad del clan Furukawa, evitando la extinción de esta.

-No se si mi hermano te lo ha dicho, pero piensa pedirle matrimonio a Mito.

-¿En serio?... ¡Que alegría!, ellos están destinados a estar juntos. No sabía que estaban saliendo.

-No lo están. Mi hermano está convencido de que los sentimientos de Mito son los mismos y que le dirá que si, solo porque asegura que sus ojos brillan cuando ella lo ve y que tienen una conexión especial.

-Es algo subjetivo...pero bueno, se espera que una pareja se case. Es mal visto un noviazgo sin compromiso. Diría que Hashirama está acortando el camino. Y no creo que esté equivocado respecto a Mito. Yo se que ella lo ama.

-Bueno, decidió dar el paso porque los ancianos le presionaron.

-¿Ah si?, entonces es probable que comiencen a presionarte a ti también.

-¿A mi?-Tobirama no esperaba que la conversación se centrara en él. Su intención era dirigirla a ella, aunque no había considerado aquella posibilidad.

-Pero si eres el hermano de Hashirama. Es muy lógico que también te presionen.-rió entre dientes.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?, también me hace sentido que te presionen a ti en tu clan.-Su amiga se mordió los labios colocando una expresión pensativa, triste.

-Si me han presionado, pero solo me casaré por amor, aunque eso signifique la extinción de estos ojos.

La noche se acercaba, a lo lejos divisaron el pueblo mencionado. La calle principal se encontraba repleta de puestos, tiendas debido a un festival. Nozomi, como era de esperarse, se emocionó ante el evento. Las mujeres caminaban con hermosas vestimentas y los niños corrían con máscaras de madera o lienzo. Tobirama observó a un perro hambriento junto a un puesto de comida. No pudo evitar sentir lástima por el animal, por lo que decidió comprar un poco de carne y dársela al animal.

-Con que tienes un lado sensible.

-Hm-apartó la mirada para ocultar el rubor de su rostro.-Debemos conseguir habitaciones. Esperemos que no este todo lleno.

-Eso suena a cliché-Luego de unos intentos, lograron encontrar un hostal con las dos últimas habitaciones. Se reunieron en el cuarto de Nozomi para cenar y planear el día siguiente.

-Lo mejor será dormirnos pronto.-dijo ella sorprendiéndolo.

-Qué extraño. Yo creí que te entusiasmarías con el festival.

-Pfff, como si tu me hubieses dejado ir sin reclamar que hay que despertar temprano y blablabla. Prefiero evitar conflictos. Nunca quieres divertirte.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Claro que lo és!, eres incapaz de relajarte.

-¡No es verdad! y te lo demostraré.-Se levantó tomando la muñeca de ella, forzándola a seguir su paso.-Iremos a ese festival.

-¿Qué?...¡Genial!.-Nozomi se aferró a su mano y comenzó a correr, intercambiando los roles. Ahora quien estaba siendo arrastrado, era él. Arqueó una ceja a modo de sospecha.

-Tu…¿planeaste esto?¿Sabías que reaccionaría así?.

-Em…..si.-dijo riendo.-A veces eres fácil de predecir. Sospeché que terminarías diciendo que fuéramos.

-Hmpf.

-¡No te enojes!, era el único modo de venir sin tus reclamos. Además debes divertirte un poco, o te volverás un viejo amargado.

-Está bien. Tienes razón.

Continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron al festival. Las luces coloreaban la despejada noche y la música animaba el ambiente. Los olores inundaban los sentidos, invitando a probar las distintas comidas. Las mujeres adornaban el festival con bellas vestimentas y refinados peinados. Nozomi bajó la mirada, observando sus vestimentas mirando a continuación, las ropas de las otras jóvenes. ¿Acaso le preocupaba su aspecto?. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el descubrimiento, un gesto novedoso e inesperado de Nozomi.

-Me hubiera gustado verme bonita el día de hoy-susurró. Se llevó las manos a la boca. Al parecer no quería decir eso en voz alta.-Es que...yo, bueno. A veces me gustaría lucir tan bonita como esas chicas. Con esos peinados y maquillaje.

-Eres bonita sin esas cosas.-dijo sin pensar. Al percatarse de sus palabras apartó la mirada.-Así que no te preocupes.

-¿Bonita, sin arreglarme como aquellas chicas?.

-Tus ojos.

-Ah, si. Son de un color atípico.

-No es eso. Es lo que reflejan.-Nozomi dejó de caminar. Tobirama se detuvo y la miró fijamente. Era evidente que quería que se explayara más. Resignado suspiró.- Muestran una gran fuerza de voluntad, determinación, inteligencia. También un lado bondadoso, y preocupado y muy alegre.

-Tobirama…-Nozomi lo miró con ojos brillantes.-Gracias.-La contempló hipnotizado. Había electricidad en el aire. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. La tomó de los hombros, provocando un sobresalto.

-Nozomi, yo...yo…

-¡Señor!, Usted, venga a demostrar su destreza. Utilice sus habilidades y gane un premio.-Volteó para ver al dueño de la voz. Se trataba de un hombre a cargo de un puesto del festival.

-No me interesa, gracias.

-Oh, señor, lo lamento. No sabia que usted le tiene miedo a perder.

-Tsk…

-¡Intentémoslo Tobirama!

-...Está bien. ¿Qué hay que hacer?.

-Bueno señor. Es muy sencillo. Solo debe derribar las botellas con esta pelota.

-¿Sólo eso?-levantó la ceja con desconfianza. El hombre asintió.- _"Bien, si voy a hacer esto, me aseguraré de realmente derribarlas."-_ Concentró su chakra en su mano dominante. Apuntó a su objetivo y la lanzó a una gran velocidad y fuerza, provocando una corriente de aire que incluso, revolvió el cabello de Nozomi. Las botellas se rompieron en pedazos al recibir el impacto. La pequeña pelota atravesó sin dificultad la pared de fondo.

-Peee...pe...pero ¡qué impresionante fuerza!-exclamó el dueño.-Usted puede llevarse un premio.

-Umm, ¿Ese es un libro en blanco?.

-Sí señor. Listo para ser usado.

-Quiero eso.-Recibió su premio e inmediatamente se lo entregó a Nozomi.-Ahora puedes escribir tu historia, quizás algún día alguien lo encuentre como nosotros encontramos ese posible cuento.-Ella asintió sonriendo. Comenzaron a caminar con calma, agradeciendo al dueño.

-¿Tenías que hacer eso, Tobirama?.

-Hahahahaha, lo siento. Sólo quería enseñarle a ese hombre que no está bien intentar engañar a la gente.

-¿Acaso?...

-Si, las botellas estaban pegadas.

-Pero no tenías que hacerlo así.

-¿Por qué no? de otro modo no hubiera sido divertido.-contestó riendo.

-Tienes razón. Gracias por regalarme esto.

-No hay de qué. Siempre te veo escribiendo, lo disfrutarás más que yo.

-Pero elegiste el premio pensando en mí. No en tí.

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-supongo que no había nada que me interesara.

-¡Mira!,¡ Dango!. ¿Quieres uno?.-Tobirama rechazó amablemente el ofrecimiento. Mientras esperaba a Nozomi no podía evitar el tener una extraña sensación, como si alguien tuviera la mirada clavada en su espalda. Quizás al liberar tanto chakra llamó la atención de otro Shinobi. O tal vez era su imaginación y efectivamente no sabía relajarse. Nozomi llegó corriendo a su lado con dos brochetas de dango en sus manos.

-No creas que una es para ti. Las dos son mias.

-Entendido.-respondió riendo. Continuaron caminando viendo todo lo que el festival ofrecía. Nozomi se había comido ya una brocheta, que olían deliciosas. Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber comprado una. Quedaba solo una bolita de dango.

-Después me dijeron que el niño al que le habían cortado el dedo, pudo recuperarlo. Al parecer se da mejor con ellos que con los adultos y…¿Qué estás haciendo?.

-¿Qué es esa cosa de ahí?-dijo señalando hacia un objeto a espaldas de Nozomi.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo volteandose.-No veo nada.

-Está justo ahí.-Aprovechó la distracción para sacar de la brocha la última bolita de dango con gran agilidad.

-No veo nada.-Nozomi se giro hacia el, descubriendolo justo cuando se echaba el dango a la boca. Instantáneamente ella miró su brocheta, ahora vacía.-¡Tobirama!-gritó. No pudo contener la risa ante la reacción de ella. Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza.-Dijiste que no querías.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Me tenté. ¿Te puedo comprar uno en compensación?.

-Jum.-dijo volteando la cabeza en dirección contraria a el. Pero Tobirama pudo escuchar claramente como se reía.-Quien lo diria. Tienes un lado bromista Tobirama. Me engañaste por completo. Nunca lo esperé de ti.-Finalizando la frase, le dirigió una mirada acusadora.-Pero quiero esa brocheta de compensación. Y que quede claro.-continuó en tono juguetón.-Cuando encontremos la espada corta almas y el espejo octogonal no te dejaré usarlos.

-Hum, me necesitas para llegar a ellos.

-No, claro que no, porque YO tengo el mapa, y como ya lo traspasaste a la geografía actual, no te necesito para seguirlo.

-¿Realmente me abandonarías sólo por un dango?-dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Claro, un Dango es un valioso tesoro que satisface gloriosamente mi estómago.-respondió Nozomi con un exagerado tono de voz. Cruzaron sus miradas y rieron.

-Sería genial que realmente los Dangos fueran tan asombrosos.

-Oh, pues lo son.

Tobirama se sentía tranquilo. Lejos de las preocupaciones de la aldea, de tener que tomar el rol que su hermano debido a su carácter era imposible de cumplir, de Madara, y otras cosas, finalmente había recuperado un paz que creía perdida, dejando mostrar más sobre su verdadero carácter.

Pero como siempre, la calma se esfumó con rapidez. Nuevamente sintió como si los estuvieran observando. Nozomi notó inmediatamente su tensión y propuso volver al hostal. Tobirama aceptó la oferta, caminando al lado de Nozomi. Decidió pasar por una calle estrecha con casi nada de movimiento. De ese modo sería más fácil descubrir al persecutor. A la espera, continuaron caminando, listos para recibir un ataque, pero llegaron al final de la calle sin ningún acontecimiento.

-Bueno, quizás fue nuestra idea.-Dijo ella soltando el aire que había contenido. Tobirama escuchó un zumbido e inmediatamente empujó a Nozomi. Un kunai pasó frente a sus ojos clavándose en la pared a la altura de la cabeza de ella. Ambos se pusieron en posición defensiva.

-Bueno bueno bueno, no me han decepcionado.-irrumpió el silencio una mujer.-Tal parece que si son Shinobis. Lamento la bienvenida, pero mi jefe sintió curiosidad por ustedes ante el pequeño espectáculo en el juego de derribar botellas. Y luego, bueno, les escuché hablar de el espejo octogonal y la espada corta almas además de un mapa. Resulta que a mi jefe le pareció muy interesante.

-No me interesa lo que quiera tu jefe.-exclamó Nozomi.-¿Quién eres?.

-Vaya, pero que cará Kagura. Tendrán que entregar ese mapa.-La mujer salió de entre las sombras. Era esbelta de cabello negro y ojos azules, oscuros como el mar y labios rojos. Su rostro era hermoso de piel blanca. Pero su mirada demostraba codicia y egoísmo, lo que quitaba por completo su atractivo.

-No.-respondió seriamente.

-Como quieran. Será por las malas.-Kagura se abalanzó sobre ellos con un Shuriken gigante, el cual lanzó con fuerza, rodeado por un chakra azul grisáceo. Nozomi utilizó su naturaleza de aire para generar una corriente que frenara el arma. Inmediatamente, Tobirama se adelantó para recepcionar el arma y aprovechando el impulso que aun tenía, giró sobre sus talones y lo lanzó de regreso al mismo tiempo que invocaba un dragón de agua. La Kunoichi hábilmente repelió el ataque levantando una gruesa pared de piedra.

-No está mal.-La mujer mordió su dedo y seguido, realizó una serie de sellos.-¡Jutsu de invocación, Doncella araña!.-Frente a sus ojos pareció una bella mujer con un instrumento Biwa en sus manos. Emanaba una gran cantidad de chakra.

-¿Invocación?.-Susurró Nozomi. Sin duda eran pocos lo que podían realizar tal técnica.

-¡Ve, doncella araña!.-exclamó Kagura. La aparente doncella sonrió dejando ver unos afilados colmillos. Sus dedos comenzaron a tocar el Laúd, provocando que su cuerpo se entumeciera. Sus ojos estaban borrosos y lo único que podía escuchar era la música. Miró a Nozomi con el rabillo del ojo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sonreía idiotamente sin dejar de observar los dedos de la invocación.

-¡Nozomi, reacciona!.-Ella no prestó atención.

-Es, hermosa, mira qué hábil es.-Dijo su amiga embobada. De pronto, finos hilos comenzaron a envolver a su amiga. Tobirama sintió que su mirada se dirigía hacia la doncella en contra de su voluntad. Dio un respingo al notar que esta se estaba transformando en una enorme y horrible araña.- _"Esto debe ser una clase de Genjutsu."-_ Tobirama se encontraba más acostumbrado a los Genjutsus gracias a sus numerosos enfrentamientos con el clan Uchiha. Intentó liberar el Genjutsu pero le costó más trabajo del que hubiese querido.- _"Si esos hilos me tocan, estaré perdido"-_ Logró repeler el ataque apenas salvándose de los finos hilos. Tocó a Nozomi para liberarla del engaño.

 _-_ Creo que subestimamos a nuestro oponente.-Dijo estudiando a la mujer.-Jutsu clon de sombra.

-¿Qué es esto?.-exclamó la enemiga sorprendida.-No parece una ilusió , no importa.-decidió sacando un kunai.-Yo voy a…

-Basta Kaguya. Si peleas te irá mal.-Tobirama buscó con sus ojos el dueño de la voz. En el tejado de una casa había un hombre alto, de contextura mediana. El cabello largo y negro lo tenía atado en un moño. Bajó de un salto, sin apartar la vista de Tobirama.-Senju Tobirama. Nunca sospeché que se trataba de usted. Es un honor tenerlo y presenciar aquella técnica.-Tobirama no respondió. Observó al hombre con ceño fruncido.-Yo soy Mao. Desde toda mi vida me he dedicado a recolectar objetos legendarios y poderosos, logrando una gran colección. Pasión heredada de mi bisabuelo a mi padre y de él a mí. Desde entonces hemos buscado la espada corta almas y el espejo octogonal.

-¿Y para qué quieres todas esas cosas?.-preguntó Nozomi.

-Ah, veo que le acompaña un miembro del clan Furukawa, y no cualquiera. La última mujer, aquella que preservara esos increíbles ojos. Muy bella sin dudas. Para responder a su pregunta, me interesa venderlas o bien, tenerlas para ser más poderoso. Lo sé, es poco novedoso de mi parte. Ahora, podemos negociar el precio del mapa.

-No está a la venta.-dijo secamente al tiempo que desenfundó su espada.-Si tanto lo quieres, ven por él.

-Hahahahaha, ni que me fuera a enfrentar a ustedes dos de un modo tan imprudente.

-Pero, Mao-Sama, es nuestra oportunidad.

-¡Cállate!. Disculpen a mi hija. Es una ignorante. Supongo que nos veremos pronto, en circunstancias más favorecedoras para mí.

-¡No te escaparás!-exclamó Nozomi. La doncella araña emitió un chillido al tiempo que se interponía entre Nozomi y sus dos atacantes. Tobirama se percató de que estaba cubierta de papeles bomba. Sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre Nozomi, arrojándola al suelo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Nozomi reaccionó creando una cúpula de hielo para cubrirlos de la explosión.

Se escuchó un gran ruido seguido de gritos provenientes de las casas afectadas por la explosión, las cuales se encontraban cubiertas en llamas. Tobirama se incorporó y creó dos dragones de agua para apagar el fuego. Nozomi por tu parte, intentó calmar y dirigir a las asustadas personas que vinieron desde el festival a ver lo ocurrido.

-¿Ha sido esa Kagura?-Dijo una mujer mayor.

-Diablos, ¿cuándo piensa irse?. Ya obtuvo el cofre del templo. ¿Qué más quiere?.-continuó otro hombre.

Tobirama terminó de apagar el fuego de las casas y ayudó a las personas que habían quedado atrapadas a salir.-" _Ahora sería útil tener a mi hermano aquí para que reconstruya las casas."_

-¿Dicen que ya había causado problemas?.-preguntó su amiga a uno de los lugareños. Tobirama se acercó para unirse a la conversación.

-Problemas es poco decir. Es una catástrofe, peor que un tornado. Desde que llegó aquí con Mao, solo ha dado problemas. Se apoderaron del cofre del templo, el cual se dice que encierra a un demonio. Creímos que se irían pero al parecer buscan la llave para abrirlo. Le dijimos que fué destruida hace años por el monje que encerró a la criatura. Pero al parecer no nos han creído-El hombre se cruzó de brazos y encogió de hombros.-No hay mucho que hacer.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias.-sonrió Nozomi. El hombre la observó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No es nada. Sólo ten cuidado.-Sin siquiera mirar a Tobirama, se retiró para volver al festival.-Que hombre más agradable.

-A mi me pareció grosero.

-Es que siempre tienes esa expresión de desagrado. Te ves muy serio. Ah, por cierto, ¿quién diría que te harías tan famoso por ese jutsu?. Aunque al principio me asustaba la idea de que hubieran dos Tobirama, digo, con uno basta y sobra.¿No?.-Nozomi lo miró juguetonamente. No comprendía como podía seguir de humor para bromear.-Relájate. No hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora. No perderemos tiempo buscando a ese Mao. Es evidente que te tiene miedo. Bueno, intimidas a todos, pero me refiero a que conoce tu poder.

-Por su amenaza deduzco que intentará tendernos una trampa.

-¿Y?, la haremos pedazos. Ahora regresemos. Necesito dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y partieron junto con el amanecer. Tobirama no podía dejar de estar alerta ante cualquier perturbación del ambiente. Se sentía preocupado por la amenaza de Mao. Además el modo en que miró a Nozomi tampoco le agradó. La observó como si se tratara de una joya de colección. No sabía si su amiga era exageradamente despreocupada o fingía para no sumar angustia y tensión. Apenas intercambiaron palabras hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al puerto?.

-No mucho. Dos horas. El barco zarpa en tres horas.

-Podemos ir por los árboles, es más rápido.

-Es mejor ahorrar chakra, en especial si somos objetivo de un coleccionista lunático.

-¿Sigues preocupado por eso?.

-¿No te diste cuenta de cómo te miró?.

-¿Sólo a mí?, te informo que a ti también. No me veas con esa cara.

-Yo…

-¡AYUDA! POR FAVOR!-gritó una voz infantil. Intercambiaron miradas, comunicando sus intenciones. Era evidente que a él le parecía arriesgado ir, pues podía tratarse de una trampa, pero Nozomi seguramente diría, "¿Y si no lo es?", obligando a su conciencia a ir al rescate de la persona. Ambos se levantaron sin intercambiar palabras. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Creo que es por aquí. ¡Tobirama, mira!.-exclamó ella. Miró hacia la dirección señalada. Frente a ellos se encontraban las ruinas de un puente colgante. De los restos colgaba un niño de no más de 7 años. -¡Aguanta!, iremos por tí.-Nozomi se dispuso a caminar, pero él la atajó colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Yo voy.

-Pero, yo soy más liviana.-refutó.

-Si, pero yo no voy a dudar en noquear al niño si por el miedo nos pone en riesgo a ambos.

-Se cortó una cuerda del puente, por eso ha quedado vertical. Ve con cuidado, si se corta el resto, el puente se caerá y podrían caer con él.

-O el niño golpearse contra la pared del risco. Volver con él en brazos será difícil.

-Sigo creyendo que debería ir yo.

-Si el puente se corta, podría impulsarme con mis clones a la orilla.

-Tienes razón. Rayos, debes enseñarme ese jutsu.-Reclamó cruzando sus brazos. Rió entre dientes apoyando su mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo su cabello castaño. Se sacó la armadura, dejando expuesta la ropa liviana que traía debajo. Caminó hasta quedar en la orilla.

-¡Oye, niño!. ¿No puedes usar tus brazos para venir?

-¡TENGO MIEDO!, ¡MAMÁ!

-Aaah.-suspiró. Nozomi lo reprocho con la mirada.-Debía intentarlo.-¡No te muevas!, voy por tí.-Comenzó a encaramarse en la debilitada estructura, provocando que se sacudiera.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! TENGO MIEDO! ¡VETE! VAS A HACER QUE SE CAIGA. ESTAS GORDO.

-¡YO NO ESTOY GORDO!...Tks...¿cómo te llamas?.

-Kaoru.-Dio un paso. Los tablones crujieron.-" _Mierda"._

-Es un buen nombre.-continuó distrayendo al niño.-Yo soy Tobirama. ¿Ves a aquella chica de ahí?.-El niño asintió.-Es una chica muy amable, y tiene dulces en su bolso.

-Tu nombre es raro.

-Tsssk...Si, un te preocupes, ya estoy cerca de ti.-Una briza sacudió los restos del puente con fuerza, desequilibrando a ambos.

-¡Tobirama!.-Nozomi gritó. Rápidamente, creó una cuchilla con forma de media luna de viento para contrarrestar la briza. Aprovechó la pantalla que ella había hecho para recuperar su centro. Kaoru en cambio, había perdido el apoyo en los pies y ahora colgaba sólo de sus manos.

-¡AHHHHHHHH NO QUIERO MORIR! NO QUIERO NO QUIERO NO QUIERO-Lloró escandalósamente. El puente volvió a crujir. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miró más allá del muchacho. La cuerda se estaba cortando. Instintivamente, tomó al niño justo cuando la cuerda crujió casi cortándose. Rápidamente invocó dos clones, los cuales arrojaron al niño hasta la orilla. Nozomi tomó la mano del niño en el aire para asegurar su aterrizaje. En ese momento, la estructura cedió. El corazón se le fue al cuello cuando sintió la caída. Desesperadamente buscó dónde aferrarse, encontrando para su suerte la cuerda cuyo otro extremo aún estaba anclado en lo que era el inicio del puente. Se preparó para impactar contra la pared del risco, dirigiendo chakra a sus piés para amortiguarlo y luego caminar verticalmente. Súbitamente, el extremo fijado de la cuerda se cortó antes de que llegara a la pared del risco, pero Nozomi reaccionó a tiempo para sujetarlo, evitando que cayera. Finalmente, se golpeó suavemente contra la pared.

-Uff, eso dio miedo.-dijo su amiga aliviada mirando por la orilla del risco.-¿Estás bien?.

-Si-miró hacia abajo.-Una vez que suba estaré mejor.

-¿Le temes a las alturas?.

-Digamos que no soy fanático.

-¡¿Y sabiendo eso te precipitaste al puente?!...Idiota.

-¡No es momento para discutir mi cordura!.

-...Esta bien. Te ayudare a subir. Debes ahorrar chakra.-Utilizó la cuerda para subir verticalmente el acantilado, mientras Nozomi la iba enrollando facilitando la tarea. Una vez arriba se apartó rápidamente de la orilla.

-¿Y Kaoru?.-Encontró al niño acostado en el suelo, inconsiente. La interrogó con la mirada.

-Bueno, es que no dejaba de gritar y tenía que ayudarte.

-...Entonces si eres capaz de noquear a un niño..

.Ejem, tu igual lo habrías hecho.

-Hahahahaha, de mi se espera, en cambio de ti…-miró a Nozomi, llamándole la atención un collar que traía puesto, el cual seguramente había quedado al aire por al momento de atrapar la cuerda.

-¿Y ese collar?.

-Ah, me lo regaló Madara el día en que me nombraron líder del clan. Es bonito, ¿verdad?.

-Supongo.-se cruzó de brazos molesto. Al parecer Madara tuvo la misma idea que él. ¿Por qué usaba solo el collar que le Uchiha le dio y no el de él?. Recordó las palabras que ella había intercambiado con el amigo de su hermano antes de irse. ¿Acaso, realmente ella había correspondido a Madara?.¿Qué significaba el collar para ella?...quizás…¿compromiso?. Sacudió la , ella se lo habría dicho, ¿cierto?...quizás no. Tal vez Nozomi no confiaba en él. Si era cierto que ella quería a Madara, entonces sería normal que compartiera el resentimiento por haber matado a Izuna. Diablos. Aquello lo perseguiría toda su vida. No podía negar que cuando se enteró de su muerte sintió una gran pena, pero debía recordar que la situación era de vida o muerte para no ser consumido por la culpa.

-¿Estoy vivo?-Dijo con débil voz el niño.

-Si, estas a salvo.-contestó tratando de apartar el mal humor que ahora le invadía.-¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Eso creo.-Kaoru intentó ponerse de pie, pero su tobillo cedió ante su peso. Nozomi lo sostuvo, evitando que cayera.-Me duele.

-No te preocupes, voy a..-Tobirama interrumpió a Nozomi. Insistía en guardar chakra.

-¿Dónde vives?.

-Cruzando el puente, al otro lado de la colina. Este era el camino más corto.

-Bueno.-Tobirama lo cargó en su espalda. Era muy liviano, podía sentir los huesos del muchacho.-Te llevaré a tu casa. Guíame.

El pequeño asintió y comenzó a indicarles el camino. A medida que transcurrían los minutos, más se soltaba y hablaba.

-Entonces, ¿eres un ninja?.

-Si, Nozomi también.

-¿Están en una misión?.

-De momento, nuestra misión es que llegues a salvo.-contestó la kunoichi. El pequeño sonrió ante la afectuosa respuesta. Nozomi tenía un talento en los niños para desviar los temas de conversación.

-¿Tienes el cabello de ese color porque eres viejo?.

-Uhmp…kss, claro que no.-Tobirama hizo un puchero.

-Me gusta, tiene estilo y te hace ver mas fuerte.-concluyó Kaoru tras analizarlo por un momento.

-Eh, ¿de verdad?...digo, gracias.

-¿Si tengo el cabello de ese color podré tener una novia?.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, como tu. Ella es tu novia, ¿no?. Es linda, y apuesto a que debe ser fuerte.

-Hehe, pequeño-rió incómoda su amiga.-Estas equivocado. El no es mi novio.

-Aaah...pero aun así, ¿te gusta su cabello?.

-Bueno...yo…-Tobirama la miró de reojo, esperando la respuesta.-Si. es muy bonito. Pero ese no es el modo de conseguir una novia.

-¿Entonces cómo?.

-Bueno, eso depende de cada chica. Pero a todas nos gusta un hombre amable, no egocéntrico ni egoísta, que sepa escuchar. Lo más importante es ser siempre tu mismo.

-¿Y para qué son las novias?.

-Oh, emm…-Tobirama notó el enrojecimiento en el rostro de su amiga. ¿En qué estaba pensando?...cuando llegó a una conclusión se sonrojó más que ella.-Tobirama te puede decir.

-¿Yo?...

-Si, Kaoru, Tobirama es muy popular entre las chicas de nuestra aldea. Quizás el no lo note, pero las mujeres siempre van a hacerle preguntas o pedirle ayuda.-Pensó en lo que dijo su amiga, y para su sorpresa tenía razón. Siempre había una muchacha que necesitaba ayuda o que se había torcido el tobillo y necesitaba ser...cargada.-Y es lógico. Tobirama es un hombre muy inteligente, fuerte y apuesto. Además tiene ese aire misterioso que fascina.-Nozomi le levantó las cejas seductoramente a modo de juego, pero aquel gesto hizo que su sangre hirviera. Desvió la mirada, fingiendo ofensa.

-Dime Tobirama-sama, ¿para qué son las novias?.

-¿Sama?...ejem...bueno.-Miró al cielo pensativamente. Habían muchas cosas divertidas, pero no aptas para un niño de 7 años.-Para caminar a tu lado y sostenerte en los momentos difíciles y viceversa. Alguien que te escuche cuando te sientes triste, que te haga sentir bien, con seguridad. Para que te alegren el día con una sonrisa. Para que te señale con motivos bondadosos tus errores y puedas corregirlos y tener otra perspectiva del mundo.

-Ummmm, pero para eso tengo a mi mamá y a mi hermana mayor.

-Eh...cuando seas grande lo entenderás. Hay cosas que solo las novias puedes hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?.

-Ummm, es mejor si lo descubres por tu cuenta.-Intentó zafarse de la situación respondiendo en tono de sabio experimentado. Para su alivio, funcionó.

-¿Y por qué no eres novio de Nozomi-san?. Para mi ustedes hacen todo lo que me dijiste. Nozomi-san, ¿por qué no te gusta Tobirama-sama?.

-Yo...bueno, es que...no es eso, tal vez.

-A veces así son las cosas, Kaoru. No puedes decidir los sentimientos.

-Que lástima…¡Estamos llegando!.

Al horizonte se podía distinguir una pequeña casa. Cuando llegaron, Nozomi llamó a la puerta. Una joven de 15 años abrió la puerta, quedando sorprendida cuando los vió. La miró a los ojos. La muchacha apartó la mirada sonrojada.

- _"Que guapo"-_ le escuchó susurrar.

-¡Hermana!-saludó el muchacho asomándose de su espalda.

-¡¿Kaoru?!, ¿qué estás haciendo?.

-Hehe, creo que tenemos que darte explicaciones.-respondió Nozomi a la chica.

-De verdad les doy las gracias. Este niño siempre se mete en problemas. Ha sido difícil para él lidiar con la muerte de nuestra madre.

-Lo lamento-dijo Nozomi.-No sabía que había fallecido. Kaoru habló de ella en presente.

-Si, aún lo hace...es difícil eliminar una costumbre. Por suerte nuestro padre está con nosotros. Ahora debe estar en algún lugar del bosque. Es cazador.

-¿Entonces tu te haces cargo de la casa y de Kaoru?.-preguntó.

-La mayoría del tiempo. Hago todo para sacar el barco a flote.

-Barco…¿barco?...¡Barco!-exclamó. Se había olvidado completamente de que tenían que zarpar ese mismo día.

-¿Barco?-preguntó Nozomi. Abrió sus ojos al recordar lo mismo.-Discúlpanos, debemos llegar al puerto. Tenemos que tomar un barco.

-Si, entiendo. ¡Kaoru, ven a despedirte!.

-¿Ya se van?-dijo con tristeza. Caminó hacia él con un objeto en su mano. El niño extendió sus manos. Era un collar de cuero con un diente de tiburón.-Encontré el diente hace unos meses cuando fui a la playa. Gracias por todo, ojos de Kaoru se humedecieron. Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza, cubriendo el rostro para no mostrar sus lágrimas. Tobirama lo apartó y se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura. Recibió el collar y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Kaoru. Llorar no es de débiles, a veces, está bien hacerlo.

-Mal….di...ción.-soltó Nozomi recuperando el aire. Habían perdido el barco. Se encontraban en el puerto viendo su transporte alejarse.

-Ah...ah…-Tobirama apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas. Estaba agotado. Por más que lo intentaron, lo lo habían logrado. Suspiró resignado. Lo único que podían hacer era trazar otra ruta. Se sentó en el muelle, imitándolo Nozomi. Sorpresivamente, ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, rendida.

-No puedo creer que hayamos perdido el barco. Desde aquí se ve muy bonito. Impotente, navegando hacia el atardecer.

-Al menos conseguimos una bonita vista.-Tobirama cerró sus ojos, dejándose embriagar por el olor del cabello de ella. Debía preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia Madara, la incertidumbre lo estaba consumiendo.-Nozo….-Se vió interrumpido por una fuerte explosión proveniente del barco que iban a tomar. Ambos lo observaron impactados. Nozomi se puso de pie y activó sus ojos, seguramente en busca de algún chakra. Tobirama vió los ojos de ella humedecerse, hasta que cayó sobre sus rodillas.-¿Nozomi?.-Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Están todos muertos.-Tobirama intentó sentir algún chakra, pero efectivamente no quedaba ninguna presencia con vida en el barco.-Tobirama.-Por las mejillas de ella corrían lágrimas, apretó los puños con fuerza.-Se supone que nosotros iríamos en ese barco. Era una trampa para nosotros.

-Lo más probable.

-¿Por qué?¿por qué todos a mi alrededor mueren si que yo pueda hacer algo?.-Tobirama la rodeó con sus brazos, buscando reconfortar a su amiga. Nozomi siempre buscaba salvar a todos, lo que le producía una gran frustración, como si buscara remediar su ausencia durante la masacre de su clan. Además ella podía percibir con mayor claridad los múltiples chakras extinguiéndose, resultaba lógico que su reacción fuera esa.

-No había manera de preveer esto. Tu eres fuerte y has salvado a muchas personas. Además, seguimos a tu lado. Hashirama, Madara y yo no te dejaremos.

La orilla del mar comenzó a llenarse de personas cuya atención era únicamente para el barco. Algunos cayeron en sus rodillas soltando desgarradores gritos por la pérdida de algún ser cercano cuya suerte había terminado ese día.

-Vamos, Nozomi. Busquemos un lugar donde dormir. Mañana pensaremos en la ruta.

El único hostal disponible tenía una sola habitación. Para variar el cliché se había hecho presente. Por suerte, la dueña les otorgó dos futones y un gran biombo para darles a cada uno algo de privacidad. Nozomi no reaccionó ante la situación, seguía pensativa, en silencio. Llegaron a la habitación e inmediatamente pidió la cena. Ella fué al baño para ponerse la ropa de dormir, y él aprovechó de hacer los futones. Salió al pequeño balcón que tenía el cuarto, pudiendo admirar la maravillosa vista al mar que tenía frente a sus ojos. El cielo estaba pintado de un tonos lilas y azules. El sol ya se había ocultado dejando poco a poco asomar las brillantes estrellas. El olor salado del agua le ayudó a relajarse. Lo ocurrido definitivamente era obra de Mao y su hija Kagura. Debería estar más atento. Posiblemente el enemigo creía que ellos optarían ir por el país de la tierra, temerosos de usar barcos. Lo mejor seria buscar otro barco.

-¿Tobirama?-Se volteó hacia Nozomi. Era primera vez que la veía con un kimono para dormir, siendo bastante delgado. La tela se pegaba a su cuerpo relevando con mayor detalle sus curvas.-El baño está listo.

ó con la cabeza. Caminó al baño tratando de no mirar a la kunoichi. Se puso la ropa de dormir, lavó su cara y dientes. Aspiró hondo, intentando encontrar su centro. Sería difícil dormir sabiendo que ella estaría tan cerca, separados únicamente por un biombo de ó hacia el cuarto. Nozomi se encontraba al otro lado de la estructura, acostada en el futon. La luz de una vela plasmaba su silueta en el papel. Estaba cepillando su cabello. Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia su futon. Se metió entre las sábanas, conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Mañana le escribirás a Hashirama?.-preguntó ella. Su voz se sentía muy cerca.

-Si. Le debo informar de lo ocurrido. Mañana buscaremos algún barco que nos acerque a nuestro destino. El que fue destruido era el último al país del pantano.

-¿No iremos al país de la tierra?.

-No, eso es lo que espera Mao que hagamos.

-Ese asesino...quisiera golpear su cara.

-Ya podrás. Después de que yo se la rompa.-escuchó el susurro de las sábanas de Nozomi al moverse. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sentía un gran deseo de cruzar el biombo y abrazarla, sentir su aroma, su respiración, su...interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Buenas noches, Tobirama.

-Descansa.-Nozomi apagó la vela, dejando el cuarto completamente a oscuras. Trató de conciliar el sueño. Escuchó como la respiración de ella se ralentizaba hasta volverse casi inaudible. Se movió una y otra vez, buscando una postura cómoda. Tenía mucho calor. Decidió levantarse y salir al balcón para luego abrir parte del kimono, dejando su torso al descubierto. Poco a poco la briza disminuyó su temperatura.

-¿Tobirama?-se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Nozomi. Se giró hacia ella. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Ella clavó su mirada en su piel descubierta, creando una tensión en el aire que podía percibir sin problemas. Ella dio un paso hacia él. Sintió una gran electricidad mientras que su corazón se aceleraba. Nozomi dio otro paso hacia el. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. ¿Acaso podría contenerse?. Ella estaba tan cerca, pero siguió de largo, apoyándose en la baranda del balcón a su lado.-¿Te encuentras bien?.-Ella evitaba su mirada. ¿Era idea suya aquella tensión?, no, imposible. Evidentemente la atracción era mutua, pero eso no significaba nada.

-No podía dormir.

-Si, hace mucho calor. Que hermosa la vista.-Ella tomó entre sus dedos la piedra del collar que Madara le había regalado. Frunció el ceño.

-Te gusta mucho ese collar.-soltó de modo despectivo.

-Si, es especial porque me lo dio Madara.

-Parece que todo en Madara es especial.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿A qué viene eso?.

-Supongo que el el primero en tu lista de pretendientes. Es el más fuerte disponible.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Últimamente has estado actuando raro, con cambios de humor y ahora sales de repente con esto.

-No es de repente. Puedo ver que te gusta Madara, desde que éramos niños has fijado tu mirada en él.

-Admito que cuando era niña me sentía muy atraída hacia él, si, quizás también me gustaba, pero era una niña y la gente cambia.

-Ese collar demuestra lo contrario.-Dijo con un elevado tono de voz, apuntando con el dedo la joya. Nozomi frunció el ceño y apartó su mano de un golpe.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa si amo a Madara?.-gritó. Aquello hizo que su cuerpo se congelara. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho junto a un frío sudor en la espalda y una repentina tensión en el estómago. Eso era todo. La había perdido para siempre.-No hay razón para que actúes de ese modo.-Jamás le diría sus sentimientos, ya no había caso.

-¡Claro que si!, no es el indicado para ti. Es un hombre calculador, orgulloso y hostil. Esta lleno de odio y cree que queremos reprimir a los Uchiha y ama las batallas. Su ambición no traerá nada bueno.

-¡Basta, no hables así de él!-dijo furiosa.-¡Quizás sea así contigo y con muchos!, no lo culpo, pues a veces eres insoportable. La mayoría de la gente lo juzga sin conocerlo, pero es una persona sensible y considerada, que le gusta los gatos y es amable con los niños aunque le digan "señor". Cuando sonríe se puede ver a ese Madara. Es cierto que no es el mismo de antes, que tiene odio en su interior, pero en vez de aportar a su crecimiento, voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo y hacerlo desaparecer. No permitiré que nadie hable mal de mis seres queridos, ni siquiera tu, Tobirama. Buenas noches.-La líder de los Furukawa regresó al cuarto con fuertes zancadas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Lo había echado todo a perder por culpa de los celos. Pese a que Nozomi no lo correspondía, no quería apartarla de su vida. El podía ser feliz si ella lo era, aunque fuera junto a Madara. Si, esa decisión había tomado, pese a der la más dolorosa.

Decidió ir al hall del hostal para escribir la carta a su hermano y enviarla esa noche. Con suerte recibiría una respuesta ese día. Una vez realizada la tarea, salió a recorrer el pueblo. No era mala idea aprovechar de marcar los lugares para el jutsu dios trueno volador. Había tardado años en crealo, habiéndose inspirado en el Dōjutsu de Nozomi. Tenía planeado mostrarselo al día siguiente, pero era probable que ella no quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-Maldición...de todos los hombres en el mundo, ¿tenía que ser Madara?.

 **Nozomi:**

Despertó al medio día. Tobirama no se encontraba en el cuarto. Se sentía mal por la discusión de anoche, pero Madara era un amigo muy querido para ella. Odiaba cuando la gente hablaba mal de é, juzgandolo sin realmente conocerlo, incluso los del clan Uchiha de habían dado, la mayoría, la espalda. Le resultaba simplemente injusto, más viniendo de Tobirama.

Recordó la imagen de anoche. Su expresión lejana en el balcón, su bien formado torso al descubierto. No pudo apartar los ojos de él en ese momento. Le pareció sentir electricidad en el aire mientras su rostro se ponía rojo. Realmente ese hombre tenía un potente efecto sobre ella. Pero eso no le daba derecho de elegir quien podía o no querer. Además los celos que tenía hacia Madara eran completamente irracionales. Si, lo quería mucho, si, confiaba su vida al Uchiha, pero no lo amaba. Y si así fuera, ¿qué le importaba?. Y esa ridiculez de que era el primero en su "lista" de pretendientes. Nozomi le había dejado claro que pese a la presión ella no se casaría a menos que estuviera completamente enamorada.

No podía negarlo. Hubo un tiempo en que le gustó mucho Madara, ahora era capaz de notarlo. Era una figura masculina, ruda, apuesta y cariñosa. La protegía, la escuchaba y le daba esperanzas en el futuro. Pero ese Madara ya no existía y no volvería jamás. Recordó las palabras que intercambiaron antes de marchar de la aldea con Tobirama.

- _"Madara, realmente te aprecio mucho, daría mi vida por ti, mi alma. Eres una de las personas más valiosas en mi vida. Te quiero mucho, pero no del modo que tu deseas. Admito que hubo un tiempo en el que nuestra relación pudo haber despegado y sido algo más. Prometí conocerte, ondar en tu yo actual. Me es imposible amar al hombre que eres ahora._

- _"Comprendo. Pero debes entender algo, Nozomi. No voy a rendirme. De algún modo haré que tus sentimientos cambien."_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Senju de cabellos blancos grisáceos entrando a la habitación. Sus miradas se cruzaron de forma incómoda. Tobirama se encontraba vestido y en sus manos traía una bandeja.

-El desayuno. Te traje el desayuno.-murmuró.

-Ah. Gracias.-Su amigo colocó la bandeja frente a ella. El silencio que prosiguió era demasiado incómodo. No podía comer tranquilamente ante la situación.-Tobirama...yo.

-Lamento lo que dije anoche. Tienes razón. No debería hablar mal de Madara ni de nadie. Entiendo que sea alguien muy importante para ti. Y si de ese modo eres feliz, entonces lo aceptaré. Y prometo no meterme más en tus asuntos amorosos.

-Gracias, Tobirama. Acepto tus disculpas.-" _¿A qué se referirá con eso de que yo sea feliz…? En realidad ha estado actuando raro. De momento dejaré el tema."-_ Yo también me disculpo. No debí perder los estribos y hablarte de ese modo.

-Está bien. Ah, he recibido una respuesta de mi hermano.

-¿En qué momento enviaste la carta?.

-Anoche. Le comenté la situación. Aparentemente no hay muchos barcos zarpando hacia esos lados debido a una temporada baja en el comercio. Sin embargo, hay una chica de la aldea que se encuentra por estos lados, ya que debe entregar un recado. Ella conoce a un sujeto con un barco y viajarán juntos. Debemos ubicarla y pedir que nos lleve.

-Eso es tener suerte. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Uchiha Sayen.

-¡¿Uchiha?!, ¿Y tu estás bien con eso?.

-Tssk, pues claro. No odio a los Uchiha. Todo clan puede amenazar a la aldea, incluso el tuyo. El tema con los Uchiha es que en un tiempo fueron nuestros enemigos y nosotros los de ellos. Es normal que aun puedan existir resentimientos. Pero esta chica, Sayen, tiene la voluntad de fuego.

-Creo que es primera vez que te escucho hablar bien de un Uchiha.

-...He podido aprender.

-Es un inicio.-Nozomi terminó su desayuno y se vistió a toda prisa mientras Tobirama la esperaba en el Hall del hostal. Pagaron y se encaminaron a buscar a la chica. Creían que podía estar en el puerto, por lo tanto comenzaron a preguntar por ella a los diversos marineros y capitanes, sin resultados positivos. Nozomi se encontraba interrogando a un anciano que se encontraba algo ebrio, mientras que Tobirama entraba en una cantina a probar suerte con la búsqueda.

-¿Uchiha Sayen?¿no?¿no le suena?.

-Depende de quien pregunta.-Dijo una voz a su espalda. Nozomo se volteó y una persona encapuchada la apuntaba con una espada. La postura de ataque era muy sólida y bien realizada, demostrando una destreza que Nozomi no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién eres?.-preguntó seriamente, adoptando una postura defensiva.

-Eso te pregunto a ti.

-Eres muy tenaz. No busco conflictos.

-Lástima, ya los encontraste.-Rápidamente, el encapuchado realizó un corte. Nozomi desenfundó su espada con rapidez tras esquivar el golpe rodando por el suelo. El desconocido volvió a atacarla. Era muy rápida y podía leer sin dificultad sus movimientos, causándole problemas. Decidió impregnar la hoja de su espada con chakra de aire, logrando que su enemigo retrocediera. Para su sorpresa, el adversario no se quedó atrás, envolviendo la espada con rayos de colores morados y azules. Ante la amenaza, decidió utilizar el elemento hielo, lanzando finas agujas hacia el contrincante. Para su sorpresa los evadió con gran agilidad, lo que era imposible, puesto que eran imposibles de percibir para un ojo corriente. A menos que…-Que sorpresa, eres bastante buena.

-¿Uchiha Sayen?.

-Hmp, me descubriste.-La mujer se quitó la capucha revelando una cabellera morada oscura y unos desafiantes ojos. Sonrió con astucia, preparándose para volver a atacar.

-¡Espera!, soy Furukawa Nozomi. Vengo en compañía de Senju Tobirama. Te estábamos buscando.

-¿Furukawa, Senju?...Ah, si. Eres la amiga de Madara.-La mujer guardó su espada.-Eso explica lo hábil. Lamento la hostilidad, pero unos idiotas me han estado dando problemas.

-Entiendo.

-Y, ¿qué necesitan?.

-Nozomi.-le llamó su amigo. Sayen lo observó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Tobirama no era muy querido en el clan Uchiha debido a su manifiesta desconfianza por ellos.-Ah, la has encontrado.-Caminó hacia ella extendiendo su mano.-Tobirama Senju. Es un placer conocerte. Me han hablado de tus extraordinarias habilidades.

-Se perfectamente quien eres. Sería normal que me desagradaras, debido a todo lo que he escuchado de ti, pero yo no estoy dentro de lo normal y no soy prejuiciosa.-La chica recibió el saludo con firmeza.-Por lo tanto, te daré la oportunidad de demostrarme quien eres. Ahora, ¿qué necesitan?.

-Bueno.-comenzó-ayer no pudimos tomar nuestro barco, porque...em explotó.

-Ah, si. Vi como ocurrió.-dijo enarcando una ceja.-Entonces quieren que los lleve. Me dirigo al pais de las aguas termales. No se si les sirve.

-Si, la verdad es una muy buena opción.-respondió Tobirama.

-Salimos en una hora. No llegue tarde.-La joven Uchiha le sonrió fugazmente. A Nozomi le agradaba. Parecía ser una chica de gran fuerza, capaz de luchar hasta más allá de los extremos por lo que quieren y los que quieren, sin dudar de usar todo lo que tengan para dar, demostrando tener un gran espíritu, tenaz. Pero Nozomi a su vez pudo sentir en su chakra alegría, amabilidad y optimismo. Posiblemente podía ser tozuda, pero tenía la impresión se que era sensata al momento de encontrarse en situaciones extremas.

-Me agrada. Podemos confiar en ella.

-¿En qué te basas?.-le preguntó su amigo.

-En como me hace sentir su chakra. ¿No te parece genial que iremos al país de las aguas termales?.Tenemos que aprovechar. Debe ser un lugar hermoso, lleno de maravillosos paisajes.

-Si...Hashirama quería que fuera.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿por qué?.

-Ejem, no recuerdo.-Su amigo desvió la mirada.-Mira el cielo.

-No me cambies el tema.

-Deberíamos comprar hierbas para contraatacar el mareo. Tenemos un frente amenazante. Sin duda tormenta. La nave se moverá mucho.

-Genial…

Tras una hora de preparativos, finalmente se encontraban ante el barco. Nozomi quedó sorprendida ante el gran tamaño de éste. Tobirama se encontraba muy entusiasmado, al parecer disfrutaba de la navegación. Sayen los recibió para luego presentarlos con el capitán. Les cobro el pasaje con una gran descuento gracias a que conocían a la Uchiha. Los guiaron a sus camarotes, los que se encontraban frente a frente. Nozomi compartiría el suyo con Sayen.

Sin más demora, zarparon alcanzando una gran velocidad debido a la fuerza del viento. El barco se mecía suavemente, permitiéndole acostumbrarse al movimiento progresivamente. La tripulación realizaba sus labores con gran concentración y agilidad, como si estuvieran realizando una coreografía muy bien ensayada. Nozomi levantó la mirada y descubrió a la Uchiha escalando sobre unas cuerdas. Soltó un nudo, logrando de una gran vela se abriera elegantemente. Tomó una cuerda y se dejó caer al suelo dando la impresión de que flotara debido a la armonía de sus movimientos.

-Parece que ya has navegado antes, ¿no?.-Dijo iniciando la conversación. La chica se encogió de hombros apoyando los codos en la baranda del barco.

-Solo un par de veces.-respondió sarcásticamente en tono bromista mientras le sonreía. Nozomi se puso a su lado.-Cuando el clan Uchiha y el Senju firmaron la paz, decidí marcharme para viajar por el mundo. Quería verlo sin la sombra del deber encima mio. Así que tomé un poco de ropa, y partí con apenas unas monedas. Conocí a muchas personas. Las más humildes son las que suelen recibirte mejor en sus hogares. Es tan extraño porque son los que más sufrieron con la guerra. Aquello me abrió los ojos. Antes para mi lo primordial era el clan. Luego me di cuenta que luchaba por orgullo y venganza, y lo único que lograba era aportar al dolor de estas personas. Por eso estuve a favor de la paz y la creación de la aldea. Todos miembros de una gran familia, sin la barrera de la sangre. Aunque, claro, no todos piensan así. Decidí hacer lo posible para aportar a que la paz se mantenga. Y eso ha significado pasar mis días haciendo misiones.

-Entonces haces dos cosas que amas. Proteger, aportar a la aldea y además, viajar. Imagino que debes conocer estos caminos de memoria. Sin duda eres la mejor para realizar misiones de espionaje, obtención de información o reconocimiento.

-Hahahahaha, gracias, pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás. Algún día quisiera volver a cruzar espadas contigo. No he mostrado toda mi fuerza.

-Lo imaginaba. Con gusto volveré a enfrentarte. Hace años que no encontraba a un oponente de tu nivel.

-Muero de ganas por enfrentar a un usuario del elemento hielo.

-Hahahahaha, mi padre solía decirme que en un futuro podría usar aquel elemento no como un arma, sino como un modo de intercambiar momentos con las personas.

-Suena como un buen tipo. ¿Dónde está ahora?.

-Él, murió cuando yo tenía 18.

-Lo siento. Por lo menos te llevabas bien con él, ¿no?. Jamás me llevé bien con mis padres. Ellos querían que yo fuera otra persona. Una hija callada, sumisa y obediente. Pero ese no es mi carácter. Además son muy apegados al clan y no toleran que yo piense distinto.

-Hehe, la verdad me llevé bien con mi padre en sus dos últimos años de vida. Espero que nunca tengas que vivir la pérdida de todo tu clan.

-Ah, si...he escuchado la historia. No debes culparte, ¿sabes?.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo vi en tu mirada. Te dire algo. Por algún motivo siento que puedo contarte muchas cosas, y me caes bien, asi que te dare un consejo. De vez en cuando debes pensar en ti. No puedes salvarlos a todos, y eso incluye a Madara. Él es un gran tipo, lo admiro mucho, realmente me cae bien. Le tengo respeto pero no solo por el hecho de ser el líder del clan. Sin embargo, le estan dando la espalda debido a su actitud desconfiada con respecto al clan Senju. Está dispuesto a traspasar los límites para evitar que nos hagan a un lado. Pero nadie quiere traspasar aquellas líneas. Amamos la paz, y nadie cree que sus sospechas sean verdaderas. Recuerda Nozomi, la aldea apenas esta creciendo. El caos comenzará cuando surjan los problemas políticos. Madara ha sufrido tanto que no soportará otro golpe. No te debes sentir culpable, debes ser libre de vivir tu vida y no tener miedo en hacer cosas solo porque a alguien no le va a gustar. No puedes complacerlos a todos.-La Uchiha le puso una mano en el hombro.-Además, de ahora en adelante, siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

-Sayen…-Nozomi se secó una lágrima antes de que cayera.-Muchas gracias. Creo que nunca nadie me había entendido tanto y se haya atrevido a decirme todo a la cara.

-No soy de las que se guardan las cosas. Tengo un temperamento explosivo. Ahora, en cuanto a el Senju…

-Ah, Tobirama. Bueno, de niño solía siempre cuidar de Hashirama, evitando que su padre fuera muy severo con él. Tobirama desde pequeño tomó en sus hombros grandes responsabilidades, actuando él como hermano mayor. Eso provocó que su personalidad se tornase severa e inflexible. Recuerda que cuando Hashirama derroto a Madara, Tobirama estaba decidido a terminar con Madara. Al igual que nosotros siempre soñó con el fin de la guerra, por eso ayudó con todas sus energías a la creación de la aldea, y al igual que tu, hará todo lo posible para protegerla. Es alguien sereno y lógico, de espíritu fuerte y apasionado. Extremadamente realista, tanto que a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo. Cree que las instituciones y las leyes son la clave para la estabilidad. Siempre ha sido sobreprotector y desconfiado. Menos conmigo.

-¿Por qué?.

-Hahahaha...bueno, cuando nos conocimos quedó shockeado con mi actitud que no supo como actuar. Estaba acostumbrado a enemigos serios y brutales, pero se topó conmigo, una niña contestadora y con pensamientos que la mayoría tildaría de delirios. Ante lo desconocido, no le quedó más remedio que actuar de otro modo, además de sentir curiosidad por la alocada niña.

-Eso explica su actitud distante y un tanto fría hacia las personas. Creo que no puede caerme mal después de todo.-Tobirama terminó de hablar con un miembro de la tripulación y se encaminó hacia ellas.

-Nos toparemos con el frente antes de lo esperado. El capitán recomienda resguardarse en los camarotes.

-¿Hm.-Nozomi dirigió su mirada al horizonte.-Pero solo veo unas pequeñas nubes y están muy lejos.

-Esas pequeñas nubes son señal de tormenta.-Finalizó el Senju.

-Tiene razón. Parece que te manejas con el clima.-Añadió Sayen colocando sus brazos sobre sus caderas.-Creo que eres más útil de lo que creí. ¿Acaso quieres lucirte?.

-Kss, claro que no.-respondió cruzándose de brazos.-Solo estaba informando porque...

-Si,sii. Como tu digas. Ya lo escuchaste Nozomi. Vamos a nuestro cuarto, después de todo, está en lo correcto.

Las dos entraron al estrecho cuarto. Sayen miró a Nozomi con alicia y de debajo de su almohada sacó una botella de cerámica.

-Estaremos atrapadas aquí abajo un buen tiempo. Esto es un regalo de los habitantes de una isla. Es un Sake de primera calidad. En realidad no soy fanática del licor, pero este Sake merece ser probado.

-Oh, yo por el contrario, me encanta el sake. Brindemos por la nueva amistad.-Nozomi sacó dos pequeños vasos y se los acercó a Sayen para que los llenara con el licor.

-Debo decirte, los fabricantes de este sake me advirtieron que es muy fuerte. Bueno...ahora..Salud.-Amas se tomaron de un solo trago el contenido del vaso. Nozomi los volvió a llenar. Esta ronda la tomaron con mas calma mientras conversaban y contaban sus historias. Sirvieron la tercera ronda, el licor ya estaba haciendo efecto en sus sentidos.-Bueno, y le dije a ese sujeto, ¡No me interesa que seas el mejor comerciante de seda del territorio, sigues siendo un depravado y por eso voy a partirte la cara de un solo golpe!. Entonces, el sujeto se rió en mi cara, lo que me enfureció más. Emitió un silbido y aparecieron muchos ninjas. En ese momento decidí que...Sayen fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. .

-Me pidieron que les preguntara si quieren cena.

-¡Tobirama!.-Exclamó la Uchiha.-¡Ven únete!, lo estamos pasando de maravilla.-Tobirama las observó sorprendido. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquella escena.

-No se si

-¡Vámo!-exclamó Sayen.-No seas aburrido ni aguafiestas. Es brindar con amigos.-La Uchiha se puso de pie y tomó a Tobirama del brazo, arrastrándolo al cuarto, cerrando la puerta con su pie.-Ahora, ¡sien´tante!.-Sayen golpeó suavemente con la rodilla la pantorrilla de Tobirama, provocando se su pierna se doblara. Su amigo suspiró resignado.

-Está bien.-Se sentó cruzando las piernas.

-Tienes que ponerte a tono.-Sayen sacó tres vasos y los llenó de sake. Tobirama los observó pensativamente. Tomó uno y lo bebió de un trago.

-Oh, está realmente bueno.

Dos horas más tarde los ánimos estaban prendidos. Las olas azotaban con fuerza el barco mientras ellos reían. Era primera vez que veía a su amigo tan relajado y sin muros.

-No, realmente no lo creo.-rió Sayen secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Es la verdad!.-Gritó Tobirama-Será el ninja más poderoso, pero mi hermano realmente le temía a las arañ vez que había una grande, yo tenía que ir a matarla.

-Es que no puedo imaginar de ese modo a Hashirama.-dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno, todo el mundo le tiene respeto, es verdad. Pero nunca toma las cosas con la seriedad necesaria, pero para eso estoy yo.-Se quejó.-Incondicionalmente haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó la Uchiha..

-Porque es mi hermano y lo quiero. Es obvio.

-Yo no sé qué reclamas, hip.-Dijo sin pensar sus palabras.- Al menos a tí no te presionan para casarte sólo porque tus posibles hijas heredarán tu poder. Es como si yo fuera un boleto de lotería. Además puedes elegir a quien quieras, en mi caso debe ser del agrado de los viejos de mi clan. Pero ¿sabes qué?, que se pudran.

-Seguro que Madara es de su agrado.-soltó.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Tienes una actitud idiota. ¿Quieres pelear?.-Con dificultad se puso de pie. No sabía si se balanceaba producto del alcohol o del movimiento del baco. Probablemente era ambos. Levantó los puños y trató de poner los pies en posición.-Le demostrare a Sayen que no eres tan fuerte.

-¡Ja!, como si pudieras vencerme, llorona.-Su amigo se incorporó tropezando ligeramente. Adoptó de modo perezoso la postura de combate.-La última vez, te gané yo. La esquina de su labio bajó hacia un lado, como si tratara de evitar una sonrisa.

-Te dejé ganar porque no teníamos tiempo.

-Hmp, no te creo. Puedo vencerte con un solo brazo.-Tobirama colocó su brazo tras su espalda y sonrió engreidamente.

-Yo te ganaré con los ojos cerrados.-respondió herida en su orgullo.

-¡Vámos Nozomi! tu puedes ganar.-exclamó Sayen alzando la botella vacía.-Ambos dieron un paso para iniciar el combate, pero el barco se sacudió con gran fuerza, provocando que se desestabilizaran. Luego, comenzó a inclinarse drásticamente.

-Wooow, afirmense, es una ola grande.-Exclamó riendo Sayen afirmándose de la litera.-Nozomi no alcanzó a reaccionar y cayó encima de su amigo, arrojándolo al suelo. Los dos rodaron por el cuarto hasta terminar plasmados en la pared. No pudo siquiera abrir los ojos cuando la nave se inclinó hacia el otro lado, haciéndolos rodar enredados otra vez. Finalmente, Tobirama quedó encima de ella, haciéndole difícil respirar. Su amigo se levantó un poco usando los brazos y la observó con atención. Con cuidado, él quitó el cabello que le cubría la cara, tomándolo entre sus dedos para luego acercarlo a su cara y olerlo sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. No pudo evitar avergonzarse ante el gesto, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Su amigo sonrió abiertamente.

-Huele bien, como siempre.-Acto seguido, se incorporó con cuidado, ayudándola también a pararse. -¿Tu estás bien, Sayen?.

-Perfectamente.-Sayen contempló a ambos sorprendida, pero rápidamente cambió la expresión por una sonrisa maliciosa.-¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?.

-Nada.-se apresuró a responder su amigo con tono serio. Cerró los ojos a modo de irritación.-Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya. Gracias por todo.-Rápidamente salió del cuarto, dejándola completamente confundida. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?. Miró a su amiga, quien la observaba de modo inquisitivo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente, no sé qué le pasa. Los hombres son unos idiotas, bueno, él especialmente.

-Hahahahaha, tu sabrás mejor que yo. Pero podría apostar mi hígado a que siente algo por ti.

-¿No necesitas tu hígado para vivir?.

-No cambies el tema.-respondió su amiga adoptando una expresión seria.

-Hace años dijo que le gustaba, pero ahora desconozco sus sentimientos, pero me inclino a pensar que no siente nada hacia mi más que una amistad, incluso creo que quiere ligarme con Madara.

-Escuché que te están presionando para que te cases.

-Si. Pero no pienso hacerles caso. A menos que...bueno, si arreglan un matrimonio con un miembro importante de algún clan de la aldea, mi rechazo podría ser tomado como una terrible ofensa y eso podría causar un conflicto muy grave, incluso una guerra civil. Pero yo quiero casarme sólo si me siento enamorada...siempre debo decidir entre el deber y el querer. Estoy tan cansada de esa constante lucha.

-Um, te entiendo. Cuando era más joven, mis padres querían arreglarme un matrimonio con, adivina, Madara.

-¡¿Qué!?...no sabía que el te gustaba.

-¡Claro que no!...escúchame primero. Pffff.-Su amiga se cruzó de brazos sonrojada.-Si, ya te he dicho que me parece un sujeto genial, además es el líder del clan. Pero también te he dicho que tiene algo raro, honestamente pienso que ya traspasó la línea de la cordura. Además, yo tengo sentimientos por otra persona, pero que mis padres no aceptan.

-¿¡De verdad!?.

-Si, es un muchacho de mi clan. Es mayor que yo. Mis padres y los de él están enemistados. Durante la guerra, murió mi hermano y la hermana de este muchacho. Solían luchar juntos. Se culpan entre ellos por la muerte de cada uno.

-Lo lamento, Sayen.

-En fin.. amablemente me negué a la propuesta. Y claro, insistieron, asi que les pedí amablemente que se la metieran por el…

-Oh, ya entendí.-Interrumpió tapandole la boca con su mano. Sayen puso los ojos en blancos y la apartó.

-Bueno, bueno, lenguaje. Pese a mi respuesta, mis padres insistieron en su idea. Para mi suerte, Madara se negó. No dió razones, pero yo se que él no está interesado en nadie, bueno nadie más que tu.

-Cuentame del chico que te gusta.

-Ahh. bueno. Se llama Ryuu. Es un chico rudo, que no le interesan las cosas superficiales, es muy atractivo, y valiente. Es de los más fuertes del clan, incluso podría ser el sucesor de Madara. Siempre me da buenos consejos y no teme en señalar mis errores y hacerme entrar en razón. Es alguien con quien puedo caminar lado a lado.

-Ya veo…-Nozomi repentinamente escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la cama superior de la litera, seguido de un suspiro.-¿Escuchaste eso?.

-¡Ah!, lo olvidé.-Sayen se puso dos dedos en la boca, produciendo un agudo chiflido. Desde la litera bajó de un salto un lobo grande, completo y de ojos amarillos.-El es Kei. Lo encontré de cachorro en uno de mis viajes. Desde entonces lo he criado, cuidado y entrenado.

-Es...intimidante y majestuoso.

-Gracias, espero que no seas alérgica.

-No, por suerte.

-Me acompaña a todos lados, es realmente un muy buen compañero.-El animal se recostó en las piernas de Sayen, moviendo la punta de la cola, pero miraba con cautela a Nozomi.

-Parecen muy unidos.-Nozomi bostezo con pereza.-Creo que es tiempo de dormir.

-Si. Descansa, Nozomi.

-Descansa, Sayen.

Los tres días siguientes del viaje habían sido tortuosos y agotadores. La tormenta en vez de disminuir parecía aumentar, golpeandolos con gran furia. Paso la mayoría del tiempo acostada producto del mareo. Tobirama se preocupaba de llevarle un té basado en las hierbas que había comprado para el mareo, Sayen por su lado, le hacía compañía cada vez que podía y procuraba llevarlo livianas comidas. Las nauseas apenas le dejaban comer o caminar. Los mejores momentos eran cuando dormía.

Finalmente al tercer día fue capaz de ir a cubierta, encontrándose con una potente lluvia y vientos que azotaron su rostro sin perdón. Sayen se encontraba en las partes altas del barco, dirigiendo a los hombres en todo lo que era velas. Tobirama, en cambio, se encontraba trabajosamente realizando amarras y gritando instrucciones a la tripulación. Al parecer el capitán les había confiado una serie de funciones. El Senju lucía completamente como un navegante experimentado. Era la viva imagen de un aventurero.

-¡NO DESCUIDEN ESE LADO! CUANDO CAMBIEMOS EL RUMBO LAS OLAS NOS VAN A GOLPEAR POR ESE LADO!-Gritó enérgicamente.

-¡CUIDADO!.-Exclamaron al tiempo que una red que colgaba repleta de cajas caía luego de que los hombres no pudieron soportar más el peso, soltando la cuerda. Tobirama corrió inmediatamente a la cuerda, sujetándola e intentando mantenerla firme. Sayen al ver la situación bajó de las alturas con su característica agilidad para ayudar a Tobirama a jalar la cuerda. Nozomi no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados y corrió también hacia ellos. Los tres comenzaron a tirar de la cuerda para levantar el pesado cargamento. Los hombres se les unieron y finalmente pudieron atarla. Tobirama revisó el nudo, para asegurar el cargamento y evitar que cayera.

-Uff, gracias joven.-dijo el encargado de la cubierta.-Ese cargamento es para vender, hubiera sido un desastre que cayera. Una gran pérdida de dinero. Nunca esperé conocer a alguien tan bueno en esto, además de Sayen-san.

-Gracias, viejo.-respondió Sayen.-Nozomi, ¿ya te sientes mejor?.-preguntó con voz alta para que sus palabras se escucharan entre el viento.

-Eso creo. Pero me he perdido todo el viaje. ¿Llegamos hoy al anochecer?.

-Si. Pero no te preocupes, ya estamos saliendo de la tormenta. Tendremos una noche despejada.

-Sayen, Nozomi.-Les llamó Tobirama.-El capitán nos llama. -Sin demorar fueron al puente de mando. El viejo hombre se encontraba atento frente al timón, dirigiendo la nave con destreza, haciéndolo ver como una tarea sencilla.

-Me alegra que vinieran.-dijo con voz áspera-Tengo malas noticias. Desde hace un par de horas nos percatamos de que un barco nos sigue. No parece ser comercial y no hay registro de ningún barco en esta zona. Probablemente se trate de corsarios.

-No se preocupe, capitán.-dijo Sayen confiadamente.-Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-Gracias.

-Hmm, no se trata de simples corsarios.-Tobirama interrumpió. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.-Puedo sentir grandes cantidades de chakra. Me atrevo a decir que son shinobis.

-¿Qué dices?.-Nozomi se concentró para percibir las presencias. A varios metros de distancia pudo sentir algunos chakras normales. Se concentró más. Efectivamente, tratado de ocultar su presencia, pudo notar un considerable número de chakras más fuertes que los primeros.-Maldición, Tobirama tiene razón.

-Bueno, eso lo va a hacer todo más interesante.-concluyó la Uchiha.

La noche estaba completamente despejada. Nozomi se encontraba en la cubierta disfrutando finalmente del aire libre, observando el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua. Todo estaba tan tranquilo y fresco. Estaba comenzando a descubrir el placer en la navegación. Sintió unos pasos. Se dispuso a sacar su kunai, después de todo, estaba la posibilidad de que fueran atacados en cualquier momento. Unos segundos después, reconoció el chakra.

-Tobirama. No me asustes de ese modo.

-Te asustas muy fácil.

-No es cierto...estoy nerviosa por esos shinobis.

-¿Disfrutando de la navegación?.

-Eso creo. Aún no logro entender como lo disfruta tanto.

-La primera vez también me marie. Uno se acostumbra.

-Tu y Sayen son muy bueno en esto. Es como si hubieran nacido para navegar. Tu debes sentirte cómodo rodeado de tanta agua.

-Por eso no estoy preocupado. Estamos en ventaja.

-Me pregunto si podré congelar el mar. Tranquilo, no lo voy a intentar. ¿Sabías que Madara rechazó una propuesta de matrimonio?.

-No tenía ni idea. ¿Quién fue la suertuda?.

-¿Suertuda?.

-La rechazó, ¿no?, eso es tener suerte.

-¡Basta!.

-Sólo bromeaba.

-Los padres de Saye querían obligarla a casarse.-Tobirama la miró con sorpresa.-Ella quiere estar con otro hombre. Creo que en este caso tienes razón, tuvo suertuda al ser rechazada.

-También fue suerte para ti.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-¿Cómo que porqué?, tu amas a…

-Shh…

-No me interrumpas.

-¡Cállate!, ¿escuchas eso?.-Nozomi sentía una especie de chiflido crepitante, el cual era cada vez más fuerte.

-Si.

-¡TOBIRAMA!.-Nozomi se abalanzó sobre su amigo, arrojándolo al suelo para esquivar una esfera de fuego, la cual siguió de largo hasta caer al mar.-¡Estamos bajo ataque!.-Tobirama se levantó y corrió hacia una campana que hizo sonar con fuerza. Rápidamente, la tripulación apareció respondiendo al llamado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sayen apareciendo entre la multitud acompañada de su lobo. El animal gruñía con fiereza. No tuvieron tiempo de responder cuando un enorme barco de maderas oscuras pasó junto a ellos a gran velocidad. Una serie de shinobis saltaron hacia la cubierta del barco de ellos. Sayen realizó una serie de sellos y apuntó al barco enemigo, lanzando una enorme bola de fuego, pero fue neutralizada por una bola de agua lanzada por, Kagura. Sayen reaccionó invocando un gran halcón en cuyas garras tenía una enorme cadena, con la cual envolvió al barco, frenandolo progresivamente, hasta que ambas naves chocaron quedando unidas.

-Nada mal, Uchiha.-Dijo saltando a la cubierta.

-¡Tu!-exclamó Nozomi molesta.-¿Cómo es que no los percibimos o vimos el barco?.

-Utilicé un pequeño genjutsu para distorsionar el barco, siempre estuvimos más cerca de lo que creían..-Tobirama invocó dos enormes dragones de agua al tiempo que Sayen creaba un ave de fuego. Nozomi puso su atención en los shinobis que habían abordado la nave, congelando la madera para hacerlos tropezar. Iba a encerrarlos en hielo cuando un kunai pasó frente a sus ojos.

-Mejor presta atención.-exclamó Kagura.

-¿Esta es la lunática de la qu me hablaron?.-preguntó Sayen.-Es fuerte.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Senju Tobirama, Furukawa Nozomi.-Dijo una voz profunda y rasposa. Mao se encontraba de pie en la baranda de su barco, sonriendo repulsivamente.-¿Van a entregarme el mapa?.

-¡Jamás!.

-Es una lástima. No pueden hacerme las cosas fáciles, ¿verdad?. Tuvieron que perder su barco. Ahora explotó sin razón alguna.

-¡Sabía que habías sido tu!, hijo de...-

-Pero que boca, señorita Furukawa. Eso no es propio de una dama.

-¡Métete tu concepto de dama por el culo!.-exclamó Sayen desenfundando su espada. Corrió hacia Mao activando su sharingan. El hombre sacó una lanza con un extraño chakra púrpura. Nozomi reconoció el arma de inmediato.

-¡Cuidado, Sayen!, Esa lanza arroja una onda de chakra venenoso que te quita la visión, es como una bomba de humo.

-Tks, mierda.-soltó su amiga frenando el ataque.-Entonces, tendrá que ser a distancia.-Mao cerró los ojos, para evitar caer en un genjutsu.-Maldito arrogante. Nozomi iba a ir en su ayuda cuando recibió un choque eléctrico. Tobirama repelió el golpe usando su espada.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Si, gracias.

-No bajes la guardia. El objetivo de ella eres tu. No ha quitado la vista de ti.

-Entiendo.-Desenfundó su espada y la envolvió en hielo y chakra de viento. Tobirama la miró de reojo, manteniendo la expresión seria.

-Parece que te estas poniendo seria.-Tobirama puso su mano en su espalda. Entendió el plan.

-La situación lo amerita.-Lanzó una agujas de hielo para despistar a Kagura. Congeló la madera y poniendo chara de aire en sus pies se deslizó a gran velocidad impactando a su oponente, la cual invocó una serpiente de rayos. Nozomi la golpeó con su espada cortándola si dificultad. Estaba a punto de impactar al oponente, cuando repentinamente, apareció Tobirama junto a ella, creando un dragón de agua de dos cabezas al cual Nozomi le agregó de su chakra de aire. Kagura no pudo reaccionar ni bloquear el ataque, siendo fuertemente golpeada, quedando aturdida en el suelo.

-¿En qué momento? ¿cómo?

-Supongo que ahora tengo un buen tatuaje.-Nozomi recordó la noche en que bebieron sake. Tobirama presumía de que los ojos de ella ya no eran tan especiales, pues había creado una técnica basada en ellos. Molesta, le pidió que se la mostrase, por lo que fueron a la cubierta. Es verdad que había logrado un movimiento similar en su juventud, lo que le permitió herir a Izuna, pero ahora, era una técnica mucho más desarrollada y complementada. Honestamente nunca pensó que podría progresar de ese modo. Pero ella aún tenía un secreto, que aún no tenía necesidad de revelar. Debía agradecer al sake y a sus temperamentos,, pues gracias a ambos Nozomi pudo conocer la técnica de Tobirama y darse cuenta de que éste la había marcado al tocar su espalda.-¿Cómo se quita?.

-No se quita.

-¿¡Qué?!...pudiste haberme dicho eso.¿De qué te ríes?.

-Ahora estás marcada por mi para admitir que hacemos una buena combinación.

-Siempre lo hemos sido.-Nozomi creó unos gruesos grilletes de hierro en las muñecas y tobillos de la enemiga.

Por su lado, Sayen atacaba a larga distancia a Mao con su elemento fuego y rayo, esquivando al mismo tiempo los ataques de este. Sigilosamente, el lobo se acercó a Mao, mordiendo su pierna. El hombre gritó abriendo los ojos. Sayen aprovechó para aparecer frente a Mao, quitarle la lanza y golpearle el rostro con un gancho izquierdo. Lobo y Kunoichi volvieron a la cubierta del barco, victoriosos. Sayen lanzó la lanza al mar, para evitar que el veneno se liberase, como medida de precaución.

-Creo que eso es todo.-Nozomi iba a asentir cuando los shinobis dejaron de luchar contra la tripulación. Liberaron a Kagura, volviendo todos al barco de maderas oscuras. Uno de los hombres le entregó a Mao un abanico, con el cual cortó la cadena que amarraba la nave, poniéndose en marcha.

-No crean que han ganado. Ya les dije que no me enfrentaría a ustedes sin un plan.-exclamó riendo. Nozomi estaba preparando sus ojos para teletransportarse cuando a sus espaldas sintió una gran explosión, luego otra, y otra. El barco repentinamente, se encontraba en llamas.

-¡Ese desgraciado no sabe ser original!.-Maldijo Sayen.

-¡TODOS A LOS BOTES!-Exclamó el capitán. Tobirama intentó apagar las llamas, pero las explosiones continuaban.

-¡Vamonos, Tobirama!, seguramente llenaron el barco de papeles bomba mientras luchábamos. No tiene caso.

-Tssk, mierda.

Fueron los últimos en subir a un bote. Remaron con apuro, cuando el barco estalló en mil pedazos, hundiéndose en llamas. El capitán contemplaba con gran dolor y tristeza su nave.

-Es hora de ponerse a remar. Al menos ya veo la costa. Con suerte vendrá un barco a ayudarnos.-dijo rendido el anciano.

-Lo lamento, capitán.-Dijo Nozomi.-Es nuestra culpa. Venían por nosotros.

-Senju Hashirama se encargará de pagar los daños. La aldea. Me encargaré de eso.-sentenció Tobirama. Estaba con los brazos cruzados observando la costa.-Nos impulsare a la orilla. Solo debo crear olas lo suficientemente grandes.

Dada la orden de que se afirmaran, Tobirama cumplió con lo dicho, logrando que todos llegaran a la orilla. Si, ellos podrían haber ido caminando, pero no iban a dejar a toda una tripulación a su suerte, no después de lo ocurrido.

El cansancio se reflejaba en el rostro de todos los presentes. Se sentaron en la arena observando el cielo, tratando de decidir que hacer a continuación.

-Yo tengo varios conocidos. Supono que les pediré ayuda. Al menos este lugar tiene varios hostales. Me despido de ustedes. Aquí tiene mis datos, Tobirama-sama. Espero que la aldea cumpla.

-Lo hará.-Sin más palabras, el capitán y su tripulación se dirigieron a buscar un lugar donde dormir. Tobirama, Sayen y Nozomi caminaron hacia la iluminada y poblada calle. Por donde veía habían tiendas, lugares para comer, bares y en general, puestos turísticos. El estómago de Nozomi rugió al sentir los deliciosos aromas.

-Conozco un buen lugar para comer.-dijo Sayen al escuchar las tripas de Nozomi.-es impresionante como cruje tu estómago.-La Uchiha los guió hasta un restaurant de buen aspecto. Se sentaron y ordenaron su comida, por supuesto, sake también.-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí.-dijo Tobirama.-creo que pasaremos unas noches en un hotel para recuperar fuerzas, especialmente tu, Nozomi.

-¿Un hotel?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si, mi hermano dijo que si pasábamos por aquí, fuéramos precisamente a ese.

-¿Por qué a uno en específico?.

-Quiere que le dé mi opinión de todo. Las habitaciones, la comida, las aguas termales.

-¿Por qué quiere Hashirama saber eso?.

-Hmm, para ver si es un buen lugar para su luna de miel.-respondió un poco irritado.

-¡Ah!.-Nozomi se sonrojó.-Entiendo...no sabía que Hashirama era tan detallista en esas cosas. Qué suerte tiene Mito.

-¡Ja!.-soltó Sayen apuntando a Tobirama con los palillos.-Apuesto que Tobirama le recomendó el lugar a su hermano.-Su amigo se sonrojó inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.-¿Adiviné?, lo sabia.

-¡¿Ehhhhhh?!-exclamó.-¿Tu?, nunca imaginé que eras de los que le daban importancia a esas cosas.

-Tsssk, es la oportunidad de mi hermano de lucirse con su futura esposa, por supuesto que me importa que vayan al mejor lugar.

-...Tobirama…

-¡No en ese sentido!-dijo sonrojándose.-Es un modo de demostrarle a Mito que le importa, que se preocupa y quiere hacerla feliz, que es feliz con ella. Además será mi regalo para ellos. Pero Hashirama insiste en que lo revise.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir?, Suena caro y lujoso. Yo puedo pagar mi parte, pero tu vas a pagarle el hospedaje a ellos.

-No es problema. -Sayen los miraba con picardía.

-¿Planeas probar toooodo, Tobirama?.-dijo la Uchiha con tono seductor, arqueando las cejas.-¿Para saber realmente como es la experiencia en este hostal de los recién casadoos?

-Tu y tus bromas.-rió Nozomi.

-¿Y si fuera esa la idea?.-preguntó seductoramente Tobirama, provocando que sus mejillas hirvieran y su corazón golpeara su pecho. Sayen abrió la boca sorprendida.-Hahahahaha, solo bromeaba.

-¡Eres un idiota!-exclamó completamente avergonzada, y por algún motivo, desilucionada. Sayen en cambio rió ante la broma.

-Por un momento me lo creí, Tobirama. Bueno, yo tengo que reunirme con unas personas y continuar mi viaje.

-¿No nos acompañaras?-dijo Nozomi con tristeza.

-Me encantaría, esas armas suenan muy interesantes, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Quizás los alcance luego. No olviden que tengo un lobo cuyo olfato es excelente.

-¿Dónde está ahora?.

-Seguramente recorriendo la zona. Siempre regresa a mi. Bueno, disfruten la luna de miel de prueba. Nos volveremos a ver.

-La voy a extrañar…-tomó otro sorbo de sake.

-También yo.

-Es enorme-dijo contemplando la estructura de piedra y madera que se alzaba ante ellos. Tobirama no dijo nada, pero sus ojos parecían satisfechos.

-Te lo dije, un buen modo de impresionar a una esposa.

Entraron al lujoso Hall, en donde los miembros del personal los miraron con desagrado. Nozomi miró su ropa sucia y repleta de sudor. Su rostro estaba brillante y el cabello trenzado, opaco. Pidieron dos habitaciones continuas. El rostro de el personal cambió cuando pagaron, comenzándolos a tratar de modo respetuoso. Los encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Se despidieron e ingresaron a sus cuartos.

La habitación era grande, tapizada con hermosos diseños, telas de seda y finos muebles. Inmediatamente se preparó para ir a las aguas termales. Era lo que necesitaba después de tres días de náuseas y mareos. Habían decidido permanecer solo dos días en el lugar antes de continuar el viaje. Se sentía muy emocionada, pronto vería si esas armas realmente existían.

Caminó hacia el balneareo. Habían otros cinco mujeres disfrutando del calor de las aguas. Se metió suavemente, sintiendo como acariciaba su piel, finalmente soltó un suspiro. Concentró su energía en el ambiente para meditar. Podía sentir los diferentes chakras a su alrededor, en el entorno. Chakras en las personas, en los árboles, en los animales que estaban en el bosque cercano, en todo. Sonrió al reconocer el Chakra de Tobirama. Al parecer había tenido la misma idea y necesidad de relajarse. Se sentía completa cuando él estaba cerca, acompañada y...feliz.

Su calpa se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando escuchó un chapuzón en el lado de los hombres, seguido de una voz molesta.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, idiota!?, no te metas en mis asuntos….¿Eh?, aléjate, no me toques….¡no!.-Nozomi escuchó un golpe, seguido de otro chapuzón. Después el silencio volvió.

-¿Tobirama?-habló hacia la pared de bambú.

-¿Nozomi?.

-¿Está todo bien?¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?.

-Si, no fue nada. Solo un insecto que alteró a todos.

 **Tobirama:**

Sintió el Chakra de Nozomi. No era extraño que ella igual quisiera relajarse en el agua, después de todo, las termales eran lo mejor para reponerse. Él necesitaba paz. No podía dejar de imaginar a Nozomi a su lado, el cómo sería estar ahí en otras circunstancias, ellos dos, juntos, solos en una habitación. Sacudió la cabeza molesto. No. Ya debía renunciar a aquellas ilusiones. Ella probablemente iría a un lugar así con Madara, pudiendo el Uchiha disfrutar plenamente de la compañía de ella. Ya no sentía envidia ni odio, solo tristeza ante esos pensamientos. El hecho de que ella fuera feliz debía ser suficiente.

-Jejejejejeje.-Escuchó una risa grotesca. Abrió un ojo y vió a un hombre joven nadando hacia la pared de bambú. Tobirama supuso que se disponía a espiar a las mujeres….- _"Que hombre mas desagradable….¿mujeres?...¡Nozomi!."-_ Se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia el sujeto tomando su hombro.

-Shhhh, espera tu turno.-Furioso, tomó el brazo del sujeto y lo arrojó con fuerza lejos, cayendo al agua.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, idiota!?, no te metas en mis asuntos….-Tobirama caminó hacia él haciendo sonar sus puños con una mirada amenazadora.-¿Eh?, aléjate, no me toques….¡no!-Golpeó fuertemente al hombre en la cara, sin piedad. Caminó hacia él y lo levantó del cabello. Se acercó para susurrale al oído.

Será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso, jamás,o juro que te encontraré y no seré tan piadoso.

-¿Tobirama?-Escuchó suavemente la voz de Nozomi llamándolo desde el otro lado de la pared de bambú.

-¿Nozomi?.-respondió volviendo a su lugar para sentarse, cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Está todo bien?¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?.

-Si, no fue nada. Solo un insecto que alteró a todos.

Regresó a su cuarto, cansado del calor del agua. Necesitaba privacidad, necesitaba paz, y con ella cerca le resultaba imposible. Era doloroso, toda sensación que ella le provocaba le recordaba lo imposible que sería lleva a cabo sus ilusiones. Decidió dormir y terminar lo antes posible con el viaje.

Tras una semana de viaje, habiendo llegado en barco al país del pantano para luego cruzarlo a pie, se encontraban al otro lado de la frontera del país de la nieve. Rodeados por grandes montañas continuaron el camino, pasando pueblo por pueblo, solicitando indicaciones del supuesto asentado donde se encontrarían las armas, pero nadie parecía conocer el lugar. Nozomi parecía un tanto desanimada, pero no era tiempo aún para rendirse.

Ahora, se encontraban caminando en un empinado camino en medio de un cordón de montañas, con la vista nublada debido a la gran tormenta que los envolvía. Sus cuerpos temblaban ante la sensación de frío, la cual sería peor si dejaban de caminar.

-¿No se supone que tu controlar el elemento hielo?.

-¡Eso no me hace inmune al frío!...sorprendentemente.

-Se supone que bajando la montaña hay otro pueblo. Uno de los primeros creados en este paí íamos quedarnos hasta que se calme la tormenta.

-¿Se calmará? después de todo, en este país en invierno todo el año.

-Ven.-Tobirama envolvió a Nozomi en su capucha, pasando su brazo sobre ella. De ese modo sería más fácil conservar el calor. Sus cuerpos rozaban a cada paso, dificultando el caminar, pero el frío disminuyó notablemente. El cabello castaño de ella y sus largas pestañas estaban adornados por pequeños copos de nieve, resaltando de modo casi artístico, como si fuera un adorno puesto intencionalmente. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el frío y el ejercicio.

Casi al anochecer llegaron al pueblo. Era pequeño y sin mucho movimiento. Un hombre con un perro cargaban unos troncos de leña, distraído en sus pensamientos. Le preguntaron dónde podían pasar la noche. Les respondió de mal humor y continuó con su camino. Tocaron la puerta de la casa señalada. Un joven la abrió y los miró con curiosidad.

-Hola, nos dijeron que aquí podemos pasar la noche.

-Ah, si. Es extraño tener visitantes. Pasen.

Entraron al cálido lugar. Era pequeño pero acogedor, con una chimenea encendida y junto a ella una anciana de cabello completamente plateado tomado en un sencillo moño.

-Ella es Nana, es mi abuela. Yo soy Tesshu. Tenemos un cuarto matrimonial y otro con dos camas.-se encogió de hombros.-El hostal que tengo es pequeño.

-No te preocupes. El con dos camas está bien.

-Perfecto. Pueden sentarse aquí mientras lo preparo.-Nozomi asintió con la cabeza. Se sacó la capucha y la colgó en una percha que estaba junto a la puerta. Tobirama decidió imitarla. Se sentaron en el sofá frente al fuego.

-Hola, mucho gusto, Nana-san. Soy Nozomi y él es Tobirama.-La anciana asintió sin apartar la mirada del fuego.

-Un placer.-respondió secamente.

-Ah, Tobirama, quizás tenías razón.-Nozomi bajó la mirada.-Tal vez ese libro era sólo un cuento y el espejo octogonal no existe, tampoco la espada corta almas. Al menos el viaje fue divertido. Excepto por Mao y Kagura, pero parece que se aburrieron de nosotros, o bien, nos dan por muertos.

-¿Qué libro, jovencita?.

-Es un libro que encontramos y traducimos. Tenía un mapa en su interior.-Respondió sacando el libro del bolso de Nozomi. Se lo entregó a la veterana, quien abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿Dónde?...¿de dónde son?.

-De el país del fuego. Queremos saber si el contenido es real para poder clasificarlo sin error en la biblioteca que nuestra aldea está creando.-continuó. Nozomi escuchaba con atención.

-¿Cómo pueden llegar a dudar de este libro?-respondió la vieja.-Es una herencia de mi familia. Se lo regalé a mi hija menor cuando tuvo que irse, debido a que se había casado. Quedé sola con mi hijo mayor y mi nieto. Nunca más supe de ella. Supongo que murió. Que doloroso. Y ahora, el libro a regresado a mi. Como si estuviera maldito.

-¿Entonces, es real?.-preguntó Nozomi. La anciana asintió.

-Uchiko es el pueblo señalado en el mapa. Fue el primer pueblo de todo el país. Ahora no es más que ruinas. Mi ancestro escribió este libro y se lo heredó a su primogénito.

-Creí que no había tenido hijos.

-La mujer del libro fue su gran amor, pero era como regla social en ese tiempo casarse y tener hijos. Por lo tanto quedó atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor hacia su mujer, pero amaba a su hijo. Mi padre me encargó la tarea de cuidar las armas. Nunca las ví, pero sé como llegar. Jamás le conté a mis hijos sobre ellas, los convencí de que era un cuento. Creí que si moría yo, el secreto terminaría conmigo. De ese modo la carga no recaería en mis descendientes. Pero ustedes han llegado.

-¿Y por qué nos dijo la verdad, Nana-san?.-preguntó su amiga.

-Quien sabe. Tengo el presentimiento de que son buenas personas, y que ustedes terminarán con esto. Y honestamente, quiero que me digan si aquel tesoro que he estado cuidando, realmente existe.

 **Nozomi:**

La tormenta había finalizado. Era hora de partir. Finalmente podría saber la verdad sobre el misterioso libro. Subieron por la montaña señalada por la anciana, cruzando un largo paso. Al otro lado, parecía haber una pared, pero Nana les había dicho que la entrada a un túnel se encontraba oculta por la vegetación y tierra producto de un la superficie hasta encontrar el lugar. Nozomi cortó la vegetación con su espada, congeló la tierra y de un golpe, se quebró en miles de pequeños pedazos. Ante ellos, apareció el profundo y oscuro túnel. Una corriente de aire acariciaba su rostro, invitándole a entrar. Con una antorcha de aceite en la mano, se adentro junto a su amigo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, expectantes ante lo que encontrarían del otro lado. A lo lejos pudo ver la luz. Se detuvo. Tomó el collar que Madara le había regalado.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-¿No es emocionante? Después de todo este tiempo, por fín hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Guiados por un libro. Suena a un cuento de aventuras.-Suspiró y atravesó el umbral. Ante ella, bajando la colina, se encontraba un pueblo con casas de piedras en ruinas. Había un silencio sepulcral. Todo parecía estático. ¿Aquí había venido el autor de tan viejo libro?. Descendieron por la colina, llegando al fantasmal asentado. Habían platos de madera en el suelo y restos de ropa. Nozomi miró por la ventana de madera mohosa de una casa. En su interior había un esqueleto, seguramente conservado por el frío. Entró a la casa, encontrándose con dos cuerpos más. Al parecer era una familia.

Nana les había contado que el pueblo sufrió de dos grandes catástrofes. Primero una horrible epidemia de una peste y luego una gran hambruna debido a que los lagos cercanos se congelaron. La gente comenzó a decir que el tesoro de su templo, las armas, estaban malditas. Por ello, los sobrevivientes decidieron abandonar el pueblo, sellar la entrada y crear un nuevo pueblo a unos kilómetros.

-Hay muchas cosas que se han conservado por el frio. ¿Te das cuenta del valor histórico de esto, Tobirama? Estamos ante las primeras casas de este país. Resulta sobrecogedor.

-Me cuesta creer que hemos encontrado éste lugar. Definitivamente tendrás que escribir un libro sobre esto.

-¿Por qué yo?.

-Porque yo no lo haré. Eres mejor escribiendo. ¿Vámos?.-Asintió. A lo lejos, justo al final del antiguo pueblo de alzaban enormes escaleras de piedras, en cuyo final se encontraba un enorme templo del mismo material. Sin prisa, subieron cada escalón. La vista desde lo alto era magnífica. Entraron al templo, acompañados del eco de sus pasos. En el altar habían restos de telas y velas. En la piedra había una forma circular tallada. Nozomi sacó de su bolso un collar de la misma forma que Nana les había dado. Supuestamente era una llave, y efectivamente, al ponerla en el agujero, el templo crujió, dejando caer polvo y piedras del techo y mostrando una puerta con escaleras descendentes. Bajaron con precaución. Cada vez hacía más frío. Su corazón latía con fuerza, ansiosa por encontrar la verdad.

Ahí estaban. En una estructura rectangular de piedra descansaba una espada y un espejo con forma octogonal, cubiertos de polvo y tierra.

-Tobirama….

-No puedo creerlo…

-¡Son reales!, bueno, primero hay que probarlas.

-Hehehehe, muchas gracias, por guiarme hasta aquí.-Nozomi reconoció inmediatamente la desagradable voz.

-Mao, Kagura. Ya los echaba de menos.-refunfuñó. Estaba lista para atacar, cuando de pronto, Mao alzó un espejo redondo que la reflejó. De repente, no podía moverse, estaba completamente paralizada. Miró a Tobirama, quien aparentemente estaba en el mismo estado.

-¿Les gusta?. Era el espejo de una bruja. Al reflejarte en el, tu cuerpo siente la presencia de la hechicera y queda paralizado por el terror. Muy útil, ¿no creen?.

-Hi..jo de…¿todo éste tiempo nos usaste?-preguntó furiosa..

-Si.

-¿Por qué destruiste esos barcos entonces?.-Preguntó Tobirama.

-Por diversión, claro. Y presionarlos. Jamás le haría daño a mis futuras piezas de colección.-Mano acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

-¿Qué?.

-Oh, si. Planeo hacerlos parte de mi colección. No hay mucha diferencia entre ustedes y un arma o tesoro. Al final, viven para luchar, para ser herramientas. Kagura, saca el cofre.-La mujer obedeció al hombre. De una bolsa sacó un cofre. Nozomi inmediatamente lo relaciono con el cofre que había sido robado del templo del primero pueblo donde se detuvieron, el cuál supuestamente guardaba un demonio en su interior.-Veran, poco me interesa el espejo o esa espada. Sin embargo, una leyenda dice que esta espada no sólo sirve para cortar a alguien a la distancia una vez que entró en contacto con la persona….dicen que es capaz de abrir todo. Como una llave universal..¿por qué?, bueno, corta almas, maldiciones y encantamientos.

-¡No lo hagas Mao!, ese cofre guarda un demonio.

-Ya lo se, tonta. Planeo hacerlo mi esclavo, y de ese modo, el mundo será mio. Hahahahahhahaha El demonio que contiene este cofre, se llama **Gashadokuro**.-Kagura dejó el cofre en el suelo y le entregó la espada

-Aquí tiene, señor.

-Es un esqueleto gigante de 6 metros, está formado de todos los huesos de quienes padecieron de inanición o bien, de sus víctimas, pues se dice que tenía la costumbre de decapitar a las personas y comerse sus cabezas. De ese modo, fue capaz de acumular una gran cantidad de chakra. Quien lo tenga bajo su poder, podrá ser dueño te todo ese chakra, y seguir robando, más y más.- Mao la desenfundó y leyó las palabras que estaban escritas en ella. La hoja comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca azulina, y repentinamente, se envolvió en un chakra del mismo color. La sensación que le produjo a Nozomi fue completamente nueva y extraña. Era como si el arma tuviera vida propia. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.- _"Y mis presentimientos, nunca fallan"._ -Es hora. Has tu magia, ¡Espada corta almas!-Mao realizó un corte horizontal en el aire, el cuál se proyectó en una medialuna de chakra que golpeó el cofre. Silencio.-¿Eh?, ¿eso es todo?.-Mao se acercó molesto al cofre.

-Psss, Nozomi.-Tobirama le susurró.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-El espejo, es un genjutsu.

-Asssh, siempre tiene que ser genjutsu. ¡kai!...-Poco a poco su cuerpo fue recuperando movilidad. Había recuperado casi por completo el control cuando escuchó un "click". El cofre se abrió de golpe liberando una potente luz roja escarlata y una gran presión de aire que la hizo caer al suelo y que quebró el espejo que había provocado en genjutsu. Gritos provenían del cofre, desgarradores y fuertes. Nozomi se cubrió los oídos ante el estruendo. Tobirama caminó hacia ella, ayudándola a incorporarse. Ante sus ojos apareció un enorme esqueleto de 4 metros vestido con una túnica negra con bordados rojos. Nozomi comenzó a temblar al sentir el chakra de la criatura.

-Increíble-susurró Kagura.

-¿Realmente existen cosas así?.-Tobirama estaba igual de impactado que ella.

-¡Gashadokuro!-gritó Mao alzando la espada.-Yo te he liberado, ¡Exigo que me obedezcas!.-El demonio ignoró completamente a Mao, observando fijamente a Tobirama y a ella.

-Nozomi, quédate detrás de mi.-Tobirama frunció el ceño.-Este monstruo se alimenta de chakra, y luego de estar tantos años encerrado te aseguro que debe estar hambriento.

-¿Hambrien...to?-Sintió un escalofrío cruzando su espalda. La criatura dio un paso hacia ellos.

-Kssss, desgraciado monstruo.¡Te dije que me obedecieras!.-Mao golpeó con la hoja del arma al demonio, sin causarle daño alguno. La criatura se detuvo y observó a Mao,quien sonrió satisfecho.-Muy bien, ahora…-Sin advertencia, el demonio mordió la cabeza completa de Mao, arrancándola para luego tragarla.

-¡PAADREEEEEEEEE!-Gritó desgarradoramente Kagura con lágrimas en los comenzó a reír histéricamente-Maldito...Eras un inútil, padre. Jamás habrías podido controlar a esta bestia, pero yo lo lograre. Invocación, cadenas del entierro.-Kagura invocó grandes cadenas con escrituras grabadas en ellas y las entrelazo ágilmente en el demonio mientras esquivaba los golpes. El monstruo se arrodilló ante ella cuando realizó una serie de sellos. El chakra del monstruo comenzó a envolver a la mujer peligrosamente. El demonio comenzó a chillar.-¡SILENCIO!-ordenó. Para sorpresa de Nozomi, la bestia obedeció.-Muy bien, Gashadokuro...atácalos.-ordenó suavemente. El esqueleto se incorporó y corrió hacia ellos velozmente. Nozomi agarró el brazo de Tobirama y utilizando sus ojos, los teletransporto al otro lado del cuarto.

-Mierda, es endemoniadamente rápido.-exclamó.

-No es tiempo de hacer bromas. Esto es malo.-Tobirama marcó el suelo.-Nozomi, no te contengas. Debemos derrotar a Kagura y sellar al demonio.

-¿Cómo logró dominar a ese monstruo?.

-Seguramente se disciplinar como sacerdotiza. Además en si ya tiene un gran chakra.

-Diablos, ahora hace falta Sayen...seguro que podría controlar al demonio con su Sharingan…¡Tobirama!...la espada funciona.

-¿Y?.

-Hay que usarla, y si la espada funciona, el espejo también. Distraelos, mientras yo iré por la espada y el espejo.

-¡Espera!

Nozomi se abalanzó al monstruo, evitando un golpe con la teletransportación, quedando a espaldas de la criatura. El monstruo estaba girando hacia ella cuando Tobirama lanzó unos kunais con papel bomba al techo, provocando un pequeño derrumbe.

-Hahahaha, eso no funcionará, Tobirama.-El demonio cargó chakra en su boca, lanzando una serie de esferas las cuales su amigo fue esquivando. Nozomi aprovechó el momento para tomar la espada. Leyó las palabras, despertando su poder. Inmediatamente, la bestia se giró ante la gran cantidad de chakra emanado.

-Ahora esto se pondrá divertido.-Saltó hacia Kagura, quien utilizó a la bestia para cubrirse. Nozomi golpeó el brazo del demonio, causando un corte profundo, sin embargo, este comenzó a regenerarse con rapidez.-Maldición, necesito más poder.-Experimentando, Nozomi mezcló su chakra de hielo con el arma, causando un brillo más intenso. Atacó a su oponente, cortando y esquivando al demonio, tratando de llegar a Kagura. Tobirama también desenfundó su espada y distraía a la bestia para crearle aberturas a Nozomi. El arma en sí consumía mucho chakra, ahora que además estaba combinando el suyo, no tardó en sentir un gran cansancio.

-¡Tobirama!-gritó lanzando la espada.-Es tu turno. Su amigo recibió el arma y continuó con la batalla. Nozomi corrió hacia el espejo.

-¡No lo haras!.-exclamó su enemigo, dirigiendo el monstruo hacia ella, el cual lanzó una esfera de chakra. La explosión del ataque la alcanzó, hiriendola.

-¡Nozomi!-gritó Tobirama.

-Mierda.-exclamó. Su brazo y pierna derecha estaban quemados y sangrando. El monstruo lanzó otra esfera. Tobirama utilizó el jutsu del dios del trueno volador para llegar a ella e interponerse entre ella y el ataque, bloqueando con la legendaria espada. El impacto fue mayor de lo esperado, hiriendo gravemente a su amigo.

-¡Tobirama!.-Su amigo se encontraba tendido en el suelo con la mitad del cuerpo herido.

-Estoy bien.-Lentamente se incorporó gruñendo.-Tu ve por el espejo.

-Cinco segundos, solo eso necesito.

-¿Qué?.

-No uses el jutsu del dios del trueno volador.

Nozomi volvió a correr hacia el espejo, con sus ojos activados. El monstruo volvió a dirigirse a ella. Antes, Nozomi había intentado usar la teletransportación para llegar al espejo, pero el demonio pudo predecir su movimiento. Le quedaba usar su arma secreta.-Solo cinco segundos.-El demonio golpeó justo donde ella estaba.

-¡NOZOMI!-Exclamó Tobirama. Para todos los presentes, Nozomi había sido golpeada por el demonio, pero para sorpresa de todos, se encontraba en la mesa rectangular con el espejo en sus manos, agotada con los ojos sangrando. Tobirama apareció a sus espaldas. La tocó y luego se teletransportaron al punto que su amigo había marcado al inicio.

-¿Cómo?.

-Luego te explico...Ahora, lee las malditas palabras que la sangre no me deja ver.-Tobirama obedeció. Ambos tomaron el espejo mientras su amigo susurraba las palabras grabadas.

-NO….¡NO LO PERMITIRE!-El demonio comenzó a correr hacia ellos a gran velocidad, estirando el brazo. El espejo comenzó a brillar con la misma luz de la espada. Parecía que el demonio iba a alcanzarlos cuando una luz amarilla salió el espejo, envolviendo a la criatura y a Kagura. El demonio chilló desgarradoramente, provocando de la habitación subterránea temblara vigorosamente, haciendo que piedras y pedazos de pared cayeran por todos lados. Sintió como su cabeza se cubría de polvo y arenilla, creyendo que la estructura de derrumbaría con ellos adentro.

-¡Tobirama!, ¡vamos a morir!.

-¡Nozomi!,...mierda, ya da igual, ¡Se que amas a Madara, pero yo…!

-¿¡QUÉ?!, ¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO?

-LO DIJISE EL OTRO DÍA…

-¿TE REFIERES A CUANDO DJE, "¿Y DE SER ASÍ, QUÉ TE IMPORTA?...ERES UN TONTO, REALMENTE UN IDIOTA, INCLUSO ANTES DE MORIR!-El demonio volvió a gritar. El cuerpo de Kagura comenzó a alargarse hacia el espejo, hasta que fue absorbida por éste.-NO AMO A MADARA.

-¿Y POR QUÉ SOLO USAS EL COLLAR QUE EL TE DIO Y NO EL QUE YO TE REGALE?

-¿DICES QUE EL MORADO ES TUYO?...MIERDA, ¡¿QUÉ TAN DIFICIL DE SELLAR ES ESTA COSA!? NO SABÍA QUIEN ME LOS HABÍA REGALADO, TAMPOCO USABA EL DE MADARA HASTA QUE ME DIJO QUE EL ME LO REGALÓ. ¡ERA OBVIO QUE...NO...LOS USARÍA SI NO SABÍA DE QUIEN ERA EL DUEÑO.!.

De pronto, silencio. El demonio había desaparecido y la habitación ya no temblaba. Nozomi intentó abrir los ojos, pero la sangre y el polvo se lo impedía.

-¿Está sellado?-preguntó intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Si..déjame ayudarte.-Su amigo comenzó a limpiarle la cara. Nozomi sintió algo mojado en el suelo.

-¡Tobirama estas sangrando!.

-Uh, no soy solo yo.-Nozomi abrió los ojos con cuidado, encontrándose con la mirada profunda de Tobirama. Lo estudió con cuidado y luego a ella. Comenzó a curarlo.-Tu estas peor.

-¿Cómo lograste alcanzar el espejo?, era imposible que pudieras esquivar ese golpe.

-Yo, puedo emm, detener el tiempo por 3 segundos, bueno esta vez pude por 5.

-Ya veo. Eso es útil.-Nozomi terminó de curar las heridas de su amigo y sanó lo suficiente las suyas. No quería quedarse sin chakra.

-¡La espada!-Corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus manos, realizando cortes en el aire. Frunció el ceño y miro el espejo. Alzó el arma y golpeó el espejo octogonal con ella, provocando que se cortara en miles de pedazos para luego desintegrarse.

-¿Cómo sabías que es funcionaria?.

-Adiviné.

-Que arriesgado.

-Con esta espada puedo hacer lo que sea.-La volvió a alzar. Escuchó un crujido y la hoja se partió en pedazos al igual que el espejo, convirtiéndose en polvo. Nozomi miró el montón del polvo que solía ser la espada con la boca abierta.-No...puede ser.

-Pffff, Hahahahahahahahaha-Tobirama comenzó a reír escandalosamente, sobresaltando a Nozomi. Era primera vez que lo veía reír de modo tan abierto y desenfrenado. Lágrimas de risa comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Nozomi permanecía en silencio, incrédula.

-Qué cruel…

Fuera del templo, se sentaron a las escaleras para contemplar el pueblo fantasma. Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo estaba pintado de tonos rojizos, morados y rosados. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo, atravesando el túnel y el paso. La noche los alcanzó. Nozomi alzó la mirada y vió brillantes colores sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Tobirama!, son Auroras boreales.-Su amigo contempló el cielo sonriendo. El corazón de Nozomi latió con fuerza al ver al Senju.-¿Por qué elegiste ese collar?.

-¿Uh?.

-El de Madara, bueno, el color representa a su clan, pero el que me diste es lavanda.

-Tus ojos. Me recordaba a tus ojos. -Nozomi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Sintió un gran calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Había aprendido tanto te su amigo durante este viaje, y sentido cosas que jamás imaginó experimentar. A su lado sentía paz, energía, compañía y felicidad. Quería hacerlo sonreír siempre, y también reír del mismo modo desenfrenado. Ahora estaba todo claro. Estaba enamorada de Tobirama Senju, del idiota, arrogante, inflexible y realista, Tobirama.

 **N/A;**

 **Waaaaaaa, por fin nos acercamos al final! Lamento la demora, pero necesito hacer capítulos más largos. Ahora voy a retomar el hilo de la historia original, pero creía necesario este viaje para que estos dos personajes conectaran de manera más profunda.**

 **Me base mucho en la mitología japonesa para la creación de las armas, la invocación que hizo Kagura y el demonio final.**

 **También busqué un mapa para guiarme en la geografía de la historia, el cual pueden revisar aquí :** **.**

 **La razón por la que tardo en escribir las historias es porque (yo creo que es eso) me dedico mucho a investigar y afinar detalles de la historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Finalmente, por hoy, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y comentan, me motivan mucho a terminar este proyecto. Quiero agradecerle especialmente a mi mejor mejor amiga, porque se da el tiempo de leer, disfrutar y dar observaciones de esta historia, ayudándome a mejorar. Siempre has sido una gran motivación en mis proyectos, amiga! espero que sonrías cuando leas esto, jejejeje, mucho ánimo en tus futuros proyectos y en este año que se viene. Recuerda que, lo único constante es el cambio.**


	13. Revelaciones

**Nozomi:**

Finalmente estaba en su hogar. Inmediatamente se dejó caer rendida sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ante la conocida y reconfortante suavidad de sus sábanas.

Ya habían informado a Hashirama y Madara de todo lo ocurrido. El Uchiha se sintió algo ofendido al enterarse de los verdaderos motivos del viaje y el peligro en el que se habían visto envueltos. Ella lo tranquilizó con relativa facilidad, disculpándose por haber ocultado información. Todo estaba en orden, por lo que se permitió cerrar los ojos y emitir un largo suspiro, relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Lentamente fue cediendo al sueño, hasta que un pensamiento invadió su mente.

Claro, finalmente había admitido sus sentimientos por Tobirama, pero fue incapaz de revelarselos, aun cuando él estaba convencido de que sus sentimientos se dirigían a favor de Madara. Que desastre. ¿Y qué sentía él por ella?¿tendría razón Sayen Uchiha?. Su mente siguió dando vueltas, impidiéndole dormir. ¿Podría haber amado a Madara?. No podía negar que en su niñez si tenía sentimientos hacia él. No los había notado o no había querido tomarlos en cuenta. Luego, al reencontrarse, volvió a sentir una fuerte química, pero se percató de que no era el mismo hombre, y desde ese momento, sus sentimientos se fueron alejando, pero no cerrando por completo. En la aldea, pudo pasar mucho tiempo con él, conociéndolo y dándose cuenta de que aquellos sentimientos habían desaparecido porque su amigo se había transformado en un hombre que ella no podía amar.

Con Tobirama fue distinto. En su niñez Nozomi jamás lo miró con la admiración con la observaba a Madara. Tobirama era un igual, un compañero de entrenamiento y amigo. Aprendían juntos, de modo equilibrado. Con Madara ella siempre se encontraba un paso atrás, al igual que con Hashirama. Tobirama siempre sacaba su peor lado, la hacía enfurecer y el lo disfrutaba. Siempre le pareció alguien atractivo, pero la química surgió cuando se reencontraron y ella pasó un tiempo con el clan Senju. Había cambiado a un hombre más maduro, con un carácter formado y seguro. Los sentimientos pudieron nacer cuando él comprendió su necesidad de irse y fue capaz de romper las reglas, ir en contra de su naturaleza para dejarla marchar, demostrando ser lo contrario a egoísta. Madara tendía a ser más posesivo con ella, pero nunca de modo agresivo o impidiéndole su libertad, después de todo, cuando ella rechazó su oferta de irse con él, comprendió sin muchos atados.

-¡Ahhh!, no puedo dormir…-Irritada, decidió vestirse con un kimono de algodón, propio para el verano, y salir a caminar, con suerte la agradable noche le permitiría despejar su mente. Caminó por las calles de la aldea viendo cada detalle, escuchando cada sonido, respirando el aire de su hogar. Había extrañado la aldea mucho más de lo que creía. Decidió caminar a través del bosque, para llegar a un mirador, el cual permitía contemplar perfectamente un gran lago. Nozomi se sentó en una banca, disfrutando de la luna y las estrellas, tanto en el cielo como sus reflejos en las calmas aguas. Era como un espejo plano, de gran calidad.

¿Qué diría su padre si pudiera verla ahora?¿o su madre?¿Estarían orgullosos de su rol como miembro destacado de la aldea y líder del clan?¿Sus padres se casaron por amor o por deber?. Hace años que no había pensado en ellos. Se tocó la cicatriz ubicada en su clavícula. Su madre había muerto defendiendo sus creencias, sus principios. Nozomi había tomado la decisión de honrar el recuerdo de su madre tomando la misma actitud hacia la vida. Seguir hacia delante sin importar los obstáculos, sin arrepentirse y sin miedos excesivos.

" _Un poco de miedo ayuda a mantenerte alerta, a ser mesurado, pero en exceso te paraliza y su carencia te lleva a las imprudencias".-_ recordó las palabras de su padre.-" _En mi caso, Nozomi, yo tengo una carencia de miedo y se que eso algún día, me traerá problemas"._ -Y no se equivocó.

Pensandolo mejor, su madre era bastante joven al morir. Cuantas cosas no pudo experimentar, cuantas cosas se perdieron, cuantos momentos juntas jamás tendrán. Suspiró apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿No puedes dormir?.-preguntó una voz grave.

-No…¿Tú tampoco?.

-Lamentablemente, no.-Respondió Madara parándose junto a ella con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el cielo.-¿Qué te atormenta?.

-El pasado, sus recuerdos. ¿Y a ti?.

-El presente y el futuro.-Respondió mirándola de reojo.-¿Qué te dice el pasado?.

-Mi madre. Sus palabras. Gracias a ella tengo esta determinación que tanto conoces.-El viento sopló suavemente, acariciando el largo cabello negro de Madara.-Me preguntaba si ella estaría orgullosa de mi. Y qué me aconsejaría.

-Probablemente si estaría orgullosa. No la conocí pero-el Uchiha se encogió de hombros.-Cualquier padre sensato lo estaría.¿Por qué anhelas su consejo?.

-Aaah.-suspiró poniéndose de pie.-No importa. ¿Qué te preocupa a ti?.

-Hmm.-Negó con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia ella.-Hace unos días tu seguridad. Que no volvieras. Ahora, cosas aburridas. Del futuro, solo temores que cualquiera tiene. Ahora, cuéntame, quiero escucharte.

-Ahh…-Nozomi le dio la espalda para observar el lago. El viento volvió a soplar suavemente revolviendo las faldas del kimono y su castaño cabello.-Es este asunto del matrimonio.-Madara se puso a su lado, sin decir palabra alguna. Ella lo interpretó como una señal para continuar hablando.-Nunca fue un objetivo en mi vida casarme. Jamás fue prioridad en mis pensamientos. Ahora, por primera vez en mi vida me veo obligada y presionada en pensar sobre el asunto. Como tu sabes, está todo este asunto de la herencia, por lo que el clan se encuentra muy pendiente de mí. Si llego a elegir a alguien, deberá ser aprobado por el consejo de ancianos y la mayoría de los miembros del clan. Pero no sé si debo poner primero el querer, o el deber.

-Entiendo.-Ella se giró para quedar frente a Madara.-Yo creo que debes tratar de lograr ambas cosas. Abrirte a querer a alguien y cuando lo logres, cumplir el deber. Ojalá una persona en quien confíes y se preocupe por ti.

-Madara…-ella sonrió.-Gracias por escuchar, eres muy atento y bondadoso.

-No.-respondió frunciendo el ceño y tomando sus manos entre las de él.-Soy egoísta.-Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?.Madara la silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Shhh. Tu no entiendes, ¿verdad?. Mientras estuviste lejos me pase todos los días pensando en ti, en tu bienestar, preocupándome y extrañando tu presencia. Te escucho, apoyo y trato de ser empático contigo no porque ese sea mi carácter , es porque te necesito, te deseo y te amo. Me mueve un deseo egoísta.-El Uchiha tomó su barbilla con una mano.-No quiero compartirte con nadie. Ni con la aldea ni los niños ni Hashirama, tu clan, nadie.

-Pero...Madara…-Nozomi no podía reaccionar. El Uchiha tenía afirmada su mano con mucha fuerza, causándole dolor al realizar el mínimo movimiento.

-Yo se que no sientes lo mismo, pero ya no me importa. No voy a renunciar a ti, me niego. Tu me conoces perfectamente. Sabes que ya no soy una persona bondadosa, pero decidiste girar la cabeza a otro lado. Se que…-Madara acarició su mejilla y cabello. La miro directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era profunda, cálida, pero le causaba temor, pues tenía un brillo perturbador.-Se que puedo convertir el cariño que sientes hacia mi en algo más. No quiero que bajes tu mirada nunca. Nunca me has temido por mi Sharingan, no debes comenzar a temerle, jamás lo usaría en ti.

-Madara...por favor. Tienes que entender que tu felicidad no depende de mi. Observa a tu alrededor. Tienes toda la aldea para cuidarla, preocuparte. La aldea es tu familia ahora.

-Puede ser, pero…¿si quiero tener MI familia?.

-¡¿Qué?!.-El rostro de Nozomi se tornó completamente rojo.-Pero qué cosas dices…

-Pero ese futuro que todos desean para mi, lo veo posible sólo contigo.-La mano de él se deslizó hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza. La forzó a acercarse más a él.

-Yo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Madara posándose repentinamente sobre los suyos. Eran cálidos y más suaves de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su cuerpo quedó inmovilizado por la sorpresa. Madara la estrechó contra él, profundizando el beso. Nozomi apartó su rostro para separarse de él, interrumpiendo el beso.

-Madara, basta, yo…-El Uchiha volvió a tomar su mentón, retomando el beso. Nozomi sintió sus alientos mezclarse. Intentó soltarse del agarre del Uchiha, sacudiendo los brazos.-Basta.-murmuró en la boca de él. Sintió su cálida lengua, traspasando su límite de tolerancia. Furiosa, mordió los labios de Madara, logrando hacer que se sobresaltara. Aprovechó la distracción para darle un codazo en las costillas, creando un espacio para soltarse del agarre. Retrocedió unos pasos y se limpió los labios removiendo la saliva con su antebrazo. Miro al Uchiha con verdadera furia.-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!, ESTO JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE. HAS TRAICIONADO COMPLETAMENTE MI CONFIANZA.-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Madara la observó completamente sorprendido.

-Nozomi...por favor. Perdóname, no...no sé qué me pasó…realmente yo.-Dio un paso hacia ella.

-¡No puedo confiar en ti del mismo modo, nunca más!...Me has lastimado mucho, Madara. Yo...yo.-No pudo contener los sollozos.-Eran mi amigo más querido.

-¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo!, yo sé que hace años sentiste algo por mi.

-¡EL MADARA DE HACE AÑOS JAMÁS ME HUBIERA HECHO ESTO!.-El Uchiha se mordió los labios.-Solo…-Nozomi corrió dejando a su suerte a Madara. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas llamando la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban transitando por las calles. Frenéticamente se restregaba los ojos con las mangas del kimono, tratando de limpiar su rostro y contener el llanto. Llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en la cama, liberando toda su pena y frustración. Yukiko se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, asustada por el escándalo. Al verla llorar, apretó sus labios y cerró la puerta para darle privacidad.

-" _¿Por qué, por qué Madara tuviste que hacer eso?...¿por qué no puedes seguir adelante? Yo no soy la clave a tu felicidad...quería ayudarte a alcanzarla, pero no puedo..no puedo hacerlo del modo que quieres...perdóname, pero debo pensar en mí. Años de amistad, de confianza, buenos momentos…¿se irán todos a la basura?. No quiero, pero...quizás mi presencia sólo te cause más daño. Quizás deba irme. Pero…¿Y Tobirama?...mi pecho duele mucho, no puedo respirar. No sé qué hacer….¿qué hago?...Madara…¡Madara!...no puedo odiarte...no puedo y tampoco quiero. Mis lazos hacia ti son muy fuertes. Estoy unida a ti, pero no del mismo modo que tu sientes. Eres parte de mi vida...pero si tu no respetas la mía…¡ay!..."-_ ¡MIERDA!-gritó-Salí a buscar paz y ahora estoy peor….-Continuó dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que a luz del amanecer comenzó a colarse entre las cortinas del cuarto. Finalmente el sueño la venció y cayó dormida.

Cuando despertó eran las dos de la tarde. Yukiko le había dejado una bandeja con comida junto a su cama. No tenía apetito, pero no iba a dejar que el gesto de Yukiko se desperdiciara. Se sentó con pereza en la cama, puso la bandeja en su regazo y lentamente comenzó a comer. La cabeza le estaba atando, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cabello completamente enredado.

-¿Nozomi-sama?.-Llamó Yukiko.-¿Le preparo el baño?.-Nozomi pensó por un momento.

-No, gracias. Me siento enferma. Me quedaré en cama. Dígale a todos los que me busquen que estoy enferma y no deseo ver a nadie, absolutamente nadie.

-¿Puedo entrar?.

-Si.-Yukiko entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Se sentó de rodillas a su lado, tomando dulcemente su mano.-¿Va a decirme lo que ocurrió?.-Los ojos de Nozomi se humedecieron. Se mordió la lengua para no llorar. Lentamente le relató a la mujer todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Yukiko asintió pensativa.-Ya veo...bueno, Nozomi-sama. Usted necesita paz, tiempo sola, lejos de todos para poder pensar solo en usted y no preocuparse por el resto. Diré que usted se encuentra enferma, pero le sugiero irse de la aldea por una semana a donde usted quiera. No le diré a nadie y nadie sabrá. De ese modo no la molestarán. Además Madara no podrá buscarla, lo que será bueno para él. También podrá pensar en sus acciones.

-Yukiko...tienes razón. Muchas gracias por todo.

-No se preocupe, Nozomi-sama.

 **Tobirama:**

Se dirigió a toda prisa a la gran casa con un papel en la mano. Estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo no estarlo?, debía tener todo preparado en un corto periodo de tiempo. Tocó la puerta y Yukiko lo recibió con una sonrisa pero ojos preocupados.

-Tobirama-sama.-Inclinó la cabeza.-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?.

-Yukiko, necesito hablar con Nozomi. ¿Se encuentra en casa?.-Dijo tratando de ver por sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Si, pero la señorita no está recibiendo visitas de nadie.-Tobirama frunció el ceño.

-¿Eh?...pero...dile que es un asunto importante, y que soy yo quien la busca.

-La señorita dijo que a NADIE.-Yukiko remarcó la última palabra junto a una amenazadora mirada que logró hacerlo retroceder.

-¿Qué le ocurre?.-Preguntó con auténtica preocupación. Esto no era usual en Nozomi.

-Nozomi-sama se encuentra muy muy enferma con una gripe extremadamente contagiosa.

-¿¡Qué?!, ¿Necesita algo?. Le dire a Hashirama que venga a verla.

-No es necesario. La señorita dijo que estará bien, que durará solo una semana, pero que hasta entonces no desea que nadie la perturbe, pues podría contagiar a alguien, o bien, su condición empeorar debido a las preocupaciones.

-¿Una semana?...pero el señor feudal vendrán en tres días.

-Bueno…¿ves que le traías una preocupación?. Deje descansar a Nozomi-sama. Ella está segura de que pueden manejar todo.

-Si...tienes razón. Muchas gracias.-Reconociendo los argumentos de Yukiko, Tobirama se retiró aceptando su derrota. Sería difícil preparar la llegada del señor feudal sin la ayuda de ella...ya pensaría en algo. Ahora debía avisarle a su hermano mayor.

-¡Tobirama!-gritó fuertemente una mujer. Se giró hacia la voz, viendo a lo lejos a Sayen saludando con el brazo junto a su gran lobo.

-Sayen-saludó sorprendido.-¿Cuándo regresaste?.

-Ayer. Lamento no haberlos alcanzado en el viaje. Tuve algunos problemas con la misión. ¿Cómo estuvo la luna de miel?.

-¿Eh?-Se sonrojó.-El lugar era muy bueno. Pero no hubo ninguna luna de miel.

-Si, ya imaginaba que no serías capaz de dar el siguiente paso. Cobarde-rió entre dientes.-¿Cómo está Nozomi?, pienso ir a visitarla.

-Vengo de su casa. No está dejando a nadie verla debido a que se encuentra enferma.

-¿De verdad?...que extraño. Entonces tú tendrás que contarme lo que ocurrió al final con esas armas.

-En realidad estoy un poco ocupado.-La mujer lo miró con una expresión amenazadora y seria, elevando su chakra. Tobirama suspiró.-Está bien. Te contaré todo, pero de camino a la actual oficina principal. Necesito hablar con mi hermano.

-Suena a algo aburrido.

-Todo lo que no te interesa te resulta aburrido…

-Pues claro, ¿A ti no?. Desde que deje de preocuparme en complacer a mis padres he podido seguir mis sueños y sentirme realmente feliz. He podido viajar, servir a la aldea a mi modo, estar con Ryuu.

-Ya entendí, el libertinaje es lo tuyo.

-...No entiendes nada. Eres muy serio. ¿Vas a contarme?.

Tobirama le relató la historia a la Uchiha con todos los detalles posibles, mostrándose muy interesada en cada palabra.

-En ese momento, Nozomi deseó que tu estuvieras presente. Creía que con tu Sharingan podrías controlar al demonio.

-Ummm, me hubiera gustado intentar. Un demonio esqueleto como sirviente no suena nada mal.

-Esas palabras no me sorprenden. Nada que venga de ti me sorprende.

-Gracias.

-No se si era un cumplido.

-Lo tomaré como yo quiera. ¿Y?, le vas a decir a nuestra querida Nozomi como te sientes?.

-No...ella me aclaró que no ama a Madara, pero cuando le digo que le gusta, no lo niega.

-¿En serio?-exclamó Sayen sorprendida. Luego, su rostro se tornó pensativo.

-Si ella es feliz con él…¿qué sentido tiene decirlo?.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor le hace despertar algo por ti. Yo creo que eso es una excusa para tu cobardía. Si te dice que no, ¿cuál es el problema?, al menos podrías decir que lo intentaste. La verdad no te mereces a Nozomi. Te rendiste muy fácil. Eso demuestra que realmente no la quieres.

-Kkssss, eso no es verdad.

-Entonces, demuéstralo. Por más cercanos que sean, ella no puede leer todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, y tu tampoco. Si no eres capaz de pelear un poco, entonces mejor apartate para siempre. Es mi honesta opinión.

 **Hashirama:**

-Te noto algo desanimado, Madara.-Comentó seriamente a su amigo mientra caminaban por las calles. Las personas al verlos les otorgaban leve inclinaciones de cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Hmm, ¿si?. Supongo que tengo sueño.-Respondió su amigo monótonamente.

-La aldea ha crecido rápidamente, ¿no crees?.

-Si, el sueño parece estar cumpliéndose.

-¡Al fin los encuentro!.-exclamó Tobirama apareciendo frente a ellos.-Tengo noticias importantes.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó Madara.

-Hemos recibido esta carta. El señor feudal vendrá en unos días.

-¿¡Qué dices?!-exclamó sorprendido. Aquello significaba tener que hacer muchos preparativos.-Hmmm, debemos preparar todo. Tobirama, Nozomi, Madara y yo debemos estar presentes en la reunión.

-Nozomi no está disponible.-Se apresuró a decir su hermano.-Vengo de su casa.

-¿Por qué?¿Qué te dijo?.-Ahondó Madara mostrando cierta ansiedad.

-En realidad no hable directamente con ella. Por lo que me dijo Yukiko, se encuentra muy enferma con una gripe extremadamente contagiosa pero que estará bien.

-¿Gripe?.-soltó incrédulo su amigo. ¿Sabía algo?.

-Bueno, bueno. Eso nos deja a nosotros tres.

-No-interrumpió el Uchiha.-Ayudaré con los preparativos, pero tengo un asunto ese día. Otra reunión.

-¿Qué reunión puede ser más importante que la que tenemos con el señor feudal?-preguntó con dramatismo. Su amigo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-Aaah-suspiró-está bien, supongo que no tengo opción. Yo te informare de todo luego.

-Debemos establecer un punto de reunión, hospedaje para el señor feudal, comida, entre otras cosas.

-Podría quedarse en la casa de un clan. Son grandes y lujosas.-propuso. Madara negó con la cabeza.

-No, eso podría dar a entender que tiene preferencias, causando envidias.

-Concuerdo con Madara.-Finalizó su hermano. Al menos en algo concordaban.-Pero no hay muchas opciones. Tanto tu hermano, como Madara son respetados en la aldea, después de todo la fundaron. En ustedes prima la figura de líder de la aldea antes que del clan. Por ello no sería mal visto que se quede con Madara o con nosotros.

-No pienso estar todo el día complaciendo a un consentido señor feudal.-Refunfuñó el Uchiha.-Que se quede con ustedes.

-Eso resuelve un asunto…-suspiró con alivio.

-Hoy en la tarde es la ceremonia de inauguración de la academia.

-¿Hoy?...No puede ser.

-Bueno, lo dejo en tus manos Hashirama.-sentenció Madara.-Debo irme, tengo un asunto que resolver con mi clan. Hasta luego.-Madara se retiró sin esperar su respuesta.

-Hum, me dejó solo.

-Hermano, hay otra cosa.

-¿Más, Tobirama?...

-El país del fuego, sus autoridades, solicitan que se decida quién será el jefe de la aldea. También darle un nombre.

-Ah...ummmm….¿cómo se puede llamar?.

-No lo sé. Tu eres muy creativo, ya se te ocurrirá algo.-Su hermano comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera, Tobirama!, ¿Tu también me vas a dejar?¿No vas a ayudarme?

-Tengo mucho trabajo con los últimos preparativos de la academia ahora que Nozomi no está disponible. A eso se le suma la llegada del señor feudal. Adiós.

-...No puede ser. No me queda alternativa.

-Es muy temprano para deprimirte, Hashirama.

-¡Mito!.-Sonrió abiertamente a la mujer a la que le pediría matrimonio. Todos estaban seguros de que ella aceptaría. Incluso había enviado a Tobirama a comprobar un hotel en el país de las aguas termales para su luna de miel, la respuesta de su hermano fue que les pagaría la estadía como regalo de bodas. Aún así, estaba muy nervioso.¿Y si estaba equivocado?¿Y si ella en realidad no sentía lo mismo?. Se veía realmente hermosa, como siempre.-Que alegría verte.-Sonrió abiertamente.

-Buenos días a ti también. Ahora dime, ¿qué te sucede?.

-Mucho trabajo, y poco personal. Nozomi está enferma, Madara tiene que resolver un asunto, y Tobirama, bueno, él siempre está ocupado haciendo...todo.

-¿Qué asuntos quiere resolver Madara?.

-No lo sé.-Mito frunció el ceño, lo que llamó su atención. -¿Qué?.

-Me llegó una carta de Nozomi. No te puedo dar detalles, pero se encuentra molesta con Madara. Espero que sus "asuntos" no se relacionen con ella.

-¿Molesta?. Es extraño que ellos dos discutan. Normalmente se enfada con Tobirama.

-No puedo darte detalles, pero yo también estaría enfadada y muy triste. Voy a tener que investigar.

-Pero, ¿qué asuntos tendría Madara con Nozomi?, ella está en su casa. Para visitarla no requiere una fecha y hora específica que le impida reunirse con el señor feudal.

-Mmm, claro.

-Ahhh, tu sabes algo. Dimelo Mito. Madara es mi mejor amigo.

-No te incumbe, Hashirama.

-Pero…

-No.

-Ahhhhh, tu ganas.-" _Es imposible discutir con ella...se ve muy linda"._ -Mito…¿Me acompañas a caminar?.

-Está bien.

-Gracias.-Hashirama le ofreció el brazo, el cual ella aceptó sin dudas. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque, apenas hablando, disfrutando del paisaje. Hashirama intentaba reunir el valor para finalmente confesarse, pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo, sus cuerdas vocales se petrificaban. Llegaron hasta la orilla de un lago. Decidieron caminar a su alrededor.

-Estás muy callado, Hashirama.

-Lo siento, supongo que no puedo dejar de pensar en el trabajo.

-No te disculpes. Contigo los silencios no son incómodos. Se siente bien estar a tu lado, Hashirama. Tienes ese algo que hace que todos quieran seguirte.

-Hahaha..-rió nerviosamente.-No soy tan sorprendente. En cambio tu...eres tan bondadosa, amable, inteligente...siempre me cuidas.

-Gracias. No me dejas mucha opción. A veces eres excesivamente distraído.

-Puede ser, pero hay una cosa que siempre tiene mi completa atención, que me distrae de todo lo demás.

-¿Madara?.

-¿¡Qué?!...¡no!...-Se ruborizó.

-Pero si se pasan todo el día juntos.-Mito rió, burlándose de Hashirama. Ya era suficiente. Necesitaba quitarse aquel peso, aquella incertidumbre.

-¡Me refiero a ti!...-apretó los labios completamente ruborizado y arrepentido de haber soltado aquellas palabras. Mito lo observaba con la boca un poco abierta, sorprendida. Soltó su brazo y se puso frente a ella.-Mito...yo...tu...nosotros...desde siempre. El primer día que te vi….-Tomó aire profundamente. La volvió a mirar. Tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, soltando lentamente la respiración adoptando una expresión seria.-Mito, Te amo. Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido. Desde el primer día que te vi supe que nuestros caminos estaban entrelazados. Tu fuerza, tu carácter, tu inteligencia, bondad y todo tu modo de ser me tiene absolutamente cautivado. Me haces ser mejor hombre, me impulsas...en resumen...te amo.

-Hashirama….

-¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!-Soltó bruscamente sin pensarlo tomándola por los hombros. Ella no respondió. Se quedó completamente paralizada observandolo con aquellos ojos negros.-Uh...yo, lo siento. Quizás fui muy rápido…

-Hashirama.-Mito colocó sus suaves manos en su rostro y luego apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Eran suaves, dulces con sabor a frutilla. Puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra sostuvo su pequeño y hermoso rostro. Mito rompió el beso y le sonrió.-Acepto. Me casaré contigo. Estaba esperando que lo hicieras...no creí que pasaría porque pensé que hubiera sido muy rápido para ti, además, tampoco conocía tus sentimientos.

-¿Entonces pensabas y sentías lo mismo que yo?. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Mito Uzumaki. Prometo hacerte sonreír todos los días, darte una vida plena, todo lo que quieras. Soy tuyo.-Volvió a besarla. Su aroma embriagaba sus sentidos, el contacto de sus manos sobre su rostro le daban plenitud. Su cuerpo comenzó a exigir más, por lo que decidió romper el hechizo, separándose de ella.

-Hashirama...Te amo. Prometo hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo, de la historia, no separarme de tu lado, ser un apoyo, ayudarte a crecer como tu me ayudarás a mi y darte una familia.

-¿Eh?...-Se sonrojó ante la idea de ser padre.-Nuestro futuro será brillante.

-Será difícil esperar...ya quiero que seamos marido y mujer.-Mito lo miró de manera seductora. El rostro de Hashirama se tornó completamente rojo ante la insinuación de ella. Soltó una risa nerviosa.

-" _Realmente será difícil esperar, esta mujer me tiene completamente loco"._

Finalmente había llegado el día de la llegada de los señores reunió con su hermano para finalizar con los detalles de la comida para las autoridades del país y el señor feudal. No había podido pensar en un nombre para el jefe de la aldea, se encontraba completamente bloqueado. Quizás estaba siendo muy rebuscado...o tal vez no lo suficiente…¿Quién sería el jefe de la aldea?...El nombre de Madara apareció inmediatamente en su cabeza. Últimamente el Uchiha se mostraba desanimado, sin mucho interés. Tal vez se sentía solo. Aquella responsabilidad parecía ser lo que necesitaba, pues de ese modo podría sentir que toda la aldea era su familia y que debía protegerla, además así no podría excusarse y dejarle todo el trabajo a él otra vez.

Recibieron con gran formalidad a las autoridades esperadas. Realizaron un pequeño recorrido recorrido por la aldea, comentando lo agradable que era, los planes que se tenía a futuro para ella. Luego de almorzar, se reunieron en un gran salón para hablar de los detalles futuros, de su historia y que además dos clanes querían unirse a la aldea, por lo que era necesario ponerle un nombre. Finalizada la reunión, escoltaron al señor feudal y autoridades a sus respectivos cuartos, lamentando no tener un espacio más lujoso y digno para ellos. Hashirama se despidió con una perfecta reverencia, pues Tobirama le había hecho practicar varias veces antes de la llegada de ss huéspedes. Se retiró a su cuarto, seguido por su hermano.

-Mañana tendremos otra reunión. Es muy importante que Madara y tu asistan, de lo contrario, podrían…-Hashirama comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo llamar al jefe de la aldea?¿Cuál sería su función?. Necesitaría una oficina más grande, no...mejor un edificio y en él también habrían funcionarios. Debía comenzar a preparar su boda...se habia olvidado de dar las noticias.-¿Me estas escuchando, hermano?.

-Si, por supuesto. Pero antes de que sigas, debo decirte algo.

-...¿Qué ocurrió?.

-Nada malo, por el contrario, es algo maravilloso, increíble.-Tobirama levantó una ceja. Se encontraba sentado frente a él con los brazos cruzados. Era evidente que se encontraba de mal humor.-¡Mito ha dicho que si!...¡ME VOY A CASAR!

-¿Qué?¿realmente aceptó tu repentina propuesta?

-Cuando dos personas realmente se aman, no necesitan de un tiempo previo de pareja.

-¡Felicitaciones,hermano!, estoy muy feliz por ti. Ella es una muy buena mujer que te mantendrá los pies en la tierra. Realmente me alegro por ti, por ambos. Van a ser muy felices.

-Muchas gracias hermano. ¿Me ayudarás con los preparativos?.

-Supuse que dirías eso.-Su hermano sonrió.-Claro que si.

Al día siguiente, Hashirama fue en busca de Madara para contarle las buenas noticias, sobre la reunión, su futuro matrimonio y que tendrían otra congregación con las autoridades a la cuál debía asistir.. Probó en la casa de él, pero no se encontraba en ella. Decidió recorrer la aldea, probando su vez que se encontraba con personas, le saludaban inclinando su cabeza, sonriendo. Una joven niña incluso le regaló una flor. Finalmente,encontró al Uchiha caminando cerca de la recién inaugurada academia.

-¡Madara!-exclamó eufó ó hasta quedar frente a su amigo, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Lamento perderme la inauguración. Realmente quedó increíble.-dijo contemplando el edificio.-Con el tiempo irá creciendo.

-Si...esta es la infancia que todo niño merece.

Una pequeña niña salió corriendo del edificio, tropezando y cayendo de narices al suelo. Madara rápidamente reaccionó corriendo hacia ella. Se arrodilló y la ayudó a incorporarse. La niña abrió lentamente sus ojos, asustandose al encontrarse con la sombría expresión de su amigo. No pudo contener la risa ante la situación. Caminó hacia ellos colocándose al nivel de la pequeña, cediéndole la flor que le habían regalado. La pequeña la aceptó alegre. Aquello fue suficiente para desaparecer sus temores. Amablemente agradeció a Madara y luego a Hashirama con una inclinación para luego irse corriendo. Ambos la contemplaron alegremente. Su amigo parecía sentirse de buen ánimo.

-Parece que te gustan los niños.-Dijo mientras caminada.-¿Te parece subir la colina e ir al punto más alto de la aldea?.

-Claro. Esa pequeña, estaba entre los niños que Nozomi salvó.-Respondió caminando a su lado.-Es reconfortante ver los frutos de sus esfuerzos.

-Toda la aldea representa nuestra vida.

Finalmente, llegaron al lugar que Hashirama tenía pensado. Contemplaron la panorámica vista de la aldea, sus edificios y calles.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Aquí hablábamos cuando éramos niños.-Dijo con nostalgia.

-Si…-Una suave briza sopló, trayendo hojas por los aires. Madara sostuvo una en su mano.-Pensaba que solo era un sueño...Pensaba que no era imposible de realizar, pero yo..

-Pero ahora ese sueño se hará realidad. El jefe de la aldea y protector del país del fuego en la sombra se llamará "Hokage".¿Qué opinas?.-Madara lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-El país del Fuego nos pidió que decidamos quién será el jefe de la aldea. Me gustaría que tu fueras ese jefe, el Hokage. Ahora que ya no tienes hermanos, me gustaría que pensaras que todos los ninjas de la aldea son tus hermanos. Quiero que los protejas a todos.

-Se lo pides a alguien que no pudo proteger a sus propios hermanos.-respondió amargamente. Hashirama entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de su amigo, y podía adivinar exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Recordó la muerte de sus hermanos...a diferencia de Madara, el aún tenía a Tobirama.

-No tenemos tiempo para ponernos sentimentales.-sonrió. Madara le devolvió la mirada sin entender.-Porque, además de los Uchiha y los Senju, y los Furukawa y la estrecha relación con el clan Uzumaki, los clanes Sarutobi y Shimura también quieren unirse a nosotros.-Madara abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¡No es posible!...¿Es eso cierto?.

-Y todavía hay más.-" _Quizás deba decirle de mi compromiso con Mito en otro momento"_ -¡Esta aldea se irá haciendo más y más grande! Ya es un nombre de que decidamos un nombre. ¿Se te ocurre algo?.-Su amigo observó pensativo la hoja que tenía en su mano. Miró a través del agujero que tenía, meditando.

-¿Qué te parece, Konoha, "La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja"?.

-Qué simple.-dijo deprimido ante la falta de profundidad de su amigo.-No lo has pensado nada...Es tan evidente.

-¡¿Y qué tiene de diferente a lo de "Hokage?!, Por cierto, ¿Todavía no te has curado esa mala costumbre de deprimirte?...Y bueno, ese "Hokage", ¿tiene el deber de defender a la gente de la aldea?

-Esa no será su única función, estará cada vez más atareado a medida que vayamos construyendo la aldea. Por eso, quiero esculpir un enorme retrato tuyo en esta roca.¡Será un símbolo de protección para la aldea!.-Madara miró hacia la roca y luego lo observó incrédulo, con incomodidad.

-Estás bromeando, ¿no?.-Hashirama sonrió abiertamente guiñando un ojo.

-Tendremos que cambiarle un poco la expresión, porque siempre pareces de mal humor.

-¡Sigue siendo mejor que tener esa lamentable cara de deprimido tuya!.

-Tan lamentable es?-respondió adoptando la famosa expresión.

-Hahaha-rió su amigo.-Sí...bastante.

-¿En serio?-rieron ambos.

-Al fin los encuentro.¡¿Qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo?!-escuchó gritar furioso a su hermano.-¡Las autoridades del País del Fuego están esperando!.

-Tobirama.-susurró su amigo, mirando con una extraña expresión a su hermano.

-Estamos muy satisfechos con esta aldea, realmente.-Dijo el señor feudal.-Es evidente que cada vez será más grande. En cuanto al asunto del jefe de la aldea, será mejor que lo resuelvan de modo interno. Ahora, hay algo que me preocupa. La aldea tiene clanes dentro de sus miembro, y se sumarán más. ¿Pueden las barreras entre clanes disolverse realmente? Y se ser así, debe ser demostrado a los nuevos miembros que se unirán a..¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Konoha. No es mala idea que te casaras con algún miembro de un clan, Hashirama.

-Ah...sí. Respecto a eso...quería anunciarlo de otro modo, pero bueno.-Miró a Madara, lamentando no haberle mencionado antes el asunto.-Eso ya está resuelto. Estoy comprometido con Uzumaki Mito.-Su amigo mostró asombro en el rostro, dando un pequeño respingo.

-¿Uzumaki Mito?...-dijo pensativo el noble.-Bueno, supongo que está bien, pero no es suficiente para dar un ejemplo a los otros clanes de que todos antes de miembros de un clan, son miembros de Konoha.

-¿Qué quiere decir?.-Tobirama carraspeó mirándolo con rechopre.-Señor.

-Todos saben que el clan Senju y Uzumaki siempre han tenido estrechas relaciones. No es tan extraño una unión como esta. Tampoco puedo pedir una boda entre el clan Senju y Uchiha. Las rencillas del pasado están aún muy presentes. Podría causar conflictos. ¿Dónde está el jefe del clan Furukawa?.

-Se encuentra indispuesta...está muy enferma,señor.-Respondió Hashirama.

-¿Ella?, una dama. Mmm. Bueno, eso es interesante. El clan Furukawa mantuvo la neutralidad durante la guerra, aunque si no mal recuerdo, estuvo cautiva por el clan Senju. ¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?.

-Furukawa Nozomi, señor.-Respondió Tobirama.

-Deberán plantearle a la señorita Nozomi que se case con un miembro del clan Senju o Uchiha. Madara, usted es jefe de su clan, ¿se encuentra soltero?.-Su amigo asintió sin abrir los ojos.-Pués es lo hace en un gran candidato. Del clan Senju, Hashirama está comprometido con el clan Uzumaki, eso nos lleva a su hermano, Tobirama. ¿Está soltero, Tobirama?.

-Sí, señor.

-Bueno, eso también lo deja como opción. Tendrán que resolverlo ustedes. De todos modos en inaudito que hombres de su categoría no se encuentren con familia. Supongo que la vida de un Shinobi es muy ocupada para eso.

-La forma en que funcionan los clanes es muy distinto a la de las familias nobles.-soltó Madara.

-Entiendo, pero imagino que tener descendencia es igual importante.

-Ese punto es discutible.-Continuó el Uchiha.

-Suena como si le desagradara la idea de casarse. En ese caso, podemos simplemente designar a Tobirama como…

-No he dicho eso.-Interrumpió.

-Bueno, como sea. Debe decidirse según el resultado más conveniente. Lo mejor sería Nozomi Furukawa se casara con el jefe de Konoha, o bién, el posible sucesor. Pero eso también debe decidirlo el consejo de su clan, y ella.

-¿Realmente cree esto necesario, señor?.-Preguntó Hashirama adivinando el conflicto que esto causaría.-Hay otros modos de demostrar unión, compromiso y amistad entre los clanes.

-Ninguno que represente el rompimiento de las barreras como lo es un matrimonio. El matrimonio no solo da a entender amistad y unión, es unirse como una familia. ¿Acaso es la señorita Furukawa una mujer poco atractiva o con un carácter que cause rechazo?¿Por eso quiere hacerle el quite al matrimonio?.

-Ah, no, no...por el contrario. Es todo lo contrario.

-Bueno, entonces está decidido. Ustedes encarguense de notificar a la señorita Furukawa.

-S...si.

Finalizada la reunión, Hashirama acompañó al señor feudal y autoridades a la puerta de la aldea, despidiéndose siguiendo todas las normas. Una vez hecho esto, decidió aislarse en su habitación.

-" _¿Qué voy a hacer?...ya le dije a Madara que quería que él fuera el Hokage...de ser así, y gracias a la intervención del señor feudal, el consejo de ancianos del clan Furukawa querrá que Nozomi se case con Madara...y..¿Tobirama?, me odiaría…¿cómo voy a decirle esto?. Tampoco puedo decirle a Madara que...aaaash…..".-_ Decidió salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire.

-Aquí estás.-Dijo Madara apoyado junto a un árbol.-Así que Mito te dijo que si. ¿No pensabas decirme?.

-Ah, no. Quería decírtelo hoy, pero bueno…

-Felicidades, supongo.

-¿Supones?.

-¿Crees que es la persona ideal para ti?...Digo, es fuerte y su clan tiene tantos conocimientos, pero…

-Hahahahaha, Madara, en tu opinión nunca habrá alguien suficientemente bueno para mi. Me alegra que te preocupes por mi.

-Hmp...más me preocupa ella. Tenerte como esposo.

-¿Eso crees?.-dijo deprimido.

-Era solo una broma. Pero debes quitarte esa mala costumbre.

-Ella puede subirme el ánimo.

-¿Ah sí?, eso suena imposible. ¿Cómo podría?..

-Ya sabes, la vida de casado traerá sus ventajas.-Rió ante la confusión de su amigo.

-Como sea. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-Bueno...hace unos días tuve un conflicto con Nozomi…

-Es extraño que ustedes dos discutan. ¿Qué le hiciste?.-dijo en broma, pero su amigo lo tomó muy en serio.

-¿Cómo supiste que le hice algo?.-Hashirama lo miró sorprendido. Luego con seriedad.-Digamos que invadí su espacio personal.

-Explícate.-Su amigo desvió la mirada con incomodidad. Tras una pausa, le relató lo ocurrido.-¿¡QUÉ?!...pero…¿cómo?. No es algo común en ti actuar de ese modo.

-Lo sé, y no me siento orgulloso, es solo que ella….hace que pierda la cordura. Es molesto. En fin...la reunión que tenía programada, por la que no pude asistir a la primera conferencia con el señor feudal, era con los ancianos del clan de Nozomi.

-¿Para qué?.

-Ahora no importa. El asunto es que...necesito hacer las paces con ella, antes de que se entere de lo que dijo el señor feudal. Tu dijiste que querías que yo fuera el Hokage. Seguramente su clan la presionará para que se case conmigo.

-Eso debería alegrarte.

-No quiero que esté enfadada toda la vida conmigo, Hashirama.

-Hmmm...está bien. Me encargaré de que nadie le informe de lo ocurrido hasta que le pidas disculpas.

-Te lo agradezco.

 **Nozomi:**

Volvió a la aldea dos días antes de lo pensado. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para relajar sus ánimos y acumular el valor necesario para volver a enfrentar a Madara. Quería hacer las paces con su amigo de infancia y para ello debía escuchar sus explicaciones e intentar ponerse en su lugar.

Le habría gustado quedarse más días lejos de la aldea, pero Mito había respondido su carta con un tono preocupado, pidiendo que volviera lo antes posible debido a un asunto urgente. Confiaba mucho en ella. Le había escrito contando lo ocurrido con el Uchiha en busca de consejo y ayuda. Al llegar a la aldea planeaba reunirse inmediatamente con Mito, incluso sin ir antes a su casa, sin embargo, antes de siquiera ver las puertas de la aldea, se encontró con Madara, apoyado a un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Su corazón se aceleró debido a la incomodidad. No se sentía preparada para verlo...quizás nunca lo estaría.

-Te estaba esperando.-dijo.

-¿Cómo es eso?¿Sabías que no estaba en la aldea?.-El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.-¿Cómo?.

-Era extraño que te mantuvieras aislada solo por una gripe, así que intenté percibir tu chakra… y no pude sentirlo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?.-dijo molesta. Madara dio un paso hacia ella, lo que le provocó escalofríos.-Noo..no te acerques a Uchiha se detuvo inmediatamente.

-Quiero disculparme, Nozomi. Realmente lamento...no quería. No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo. Si quieres que me mantenga lejos lo haré, si ya no quieres ser mi amiga, lo comprendo.

-No..no es eso. Aprecio mucho nuestra amistad, pero no eres capaz de aceptarla y creo que seguir hablando hace que todo sea más difícil para ti.

-No te alejes, eso sería peor.

-Madara...está bien, pero necesitaré tiempo para volver a confiar en ti.

-¿Entonces no me odias?.

-No, no te odio. Pero te pido respeto.

-Si.

Nozomi continuó caminando, pidiéndole a Madara que no la acompañase. Decidió ir primero a su casa, necesitaba refrescarse un poco tras el encuentro con Madara antes de ir a ver a Mito, pero para su sorpresa, su amiga la estaba esperando a la entrada de su casa.

-¿Mito?.

-Nozomi, tenemos que hablar.-Entraron al hogar. Yukiko la recibió con alegría. La mujer preparó té para ella y Mito, dejándolo en el cuarto donde se encontraban. Se sentaron de rodillas en el suelo, frente a frente. La pelirroja tenía una expresión neutral, monótona. Su amiga bebió un sorbo de té antes de romper el silencio.-Te tengo dos noticias. Pero antes, debo decirte que me alegro que estes de regreso. Espero que tu viaje haya sido placentero.

-Gracias...si, lo fué. Todos necesitamos desconectarnos de vez en cuando. Entonce, ¿qué ocurre?.

-En primer lugar-Mito sonrió.-Hashirama y yo nos vamos a casar.-declaró mostrando el anillo en su dedo.

-¿Qué?, ¡felicidades! ¡MITO ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR TI! VAN A SER MUY FELICES Y REIRÁN MUCHO, ÉL TE DARÁ DOLORES DE CABEZA, PERO SERÁ MUY DULCE Y TIERNO...AHH TU VESTIDO, ¿QUÉ DISEÑO TENDRÁ?¿DÓNDE SERÁ LA BODA?¿CUÁNDO? YO…

-Nozomi.-Mito extendió la mano para hacerla callar. Sonrió suavemente.-Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y tu apoyo. Estoy muy feliz, pero ahora no es momento para celebrar.-Su expresión se tornó seria.-Durante tu ausencia, vino el señor feudal y las autoridades.

-¿En serio?...qué problemático.

-Si. Hubo dos reuniones. Madara faltó a la primera, lo que me llamó la atención. Era extraño y bueno, apenas me habías contado lo ocurrido, por lo que sentía desconfianza hacia él. Decidí investigar sus movimientos y resulta que tuvo una reunión con los ancianos del consejo de tu clan. Desconozco de qué hablaron...pero...Hashirama me contó que durante la segunda reunión el señor feudal planteó la necesidad de un matrimonio entre tú y un miembro del clan Uchiha o Senju, a modo de demostrar la unión entre los clanes, ser un ejemplo de barreras rotas.

-¿¡Qué!?...no puede ser.

-Evidentemente los candidatos fueron Madara y Tobirama. Pero seguramente tu clan preferirá que te cases con Madara. A diferencia de Tobirama, él es jefe de su clan. Tobirama sólo es hermano de uno. Madara es más fuerte, en resumen, su prestigio es mayor.

-¡NO!, ME NIEGO A CASARME.

-Nozomi, tu sabes que rechazarlo sería visto como una completa ofensa al clan Uchiha, además podría traer conflicto entre clanes y enviaría un mal mensaje a la aldea y a los externos. Van a unirse más clanes. Un rechazo significa que no hay disposición de cortar los muro entre los clanes y que no somos una gran familia, ciudadanos de Konoha. Además, todo su clan va a estar de acuerdo con esta unión.

-¿Acaso quieres que acepte?...¿Konoha?.

-Ah,sí. Ha sido bautizada de ese modo, y el jefe de la aldea se denominará Hokage. Y no, no quiero que te cases con alguien que no amas. Pero si no encontramos un modo de evitar el compromiso, debes entender que no tendrás opción.

-Ya lo sé. Lo que menos quiero es perjudicar a la aldea...a Konoha. Siempre supe que si un miembro importante de un clan me proponía matrimonio y el consejo de mi clan lo aprobaba y me forzaba a aceptarlo no me quedaría opción. El tema es que nunca apareció un pretendiente lo suficientemente tentador. Debes recordar que ellos desean que me case un un shinobi poderoso, pues mis hijas van a heredar mi poder.

-Lo sé. Sólo hay un modo de evitar la situación, debemos encontrar un pretendiente más . ¿Amas a Tobirama?.

-¿Ah?...-su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Pensó un momento en la pregunta. Recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, su infancia, sus entrenamientos, cuando la dejó ir. De pronto, recordó una conversación que tuvieron en su viaje.

 _-"¿Por qué elegiste ese collar?-_ Había preguntado.

 _-"¿Uh?._

 _-"El de Madara, bueno, su color representa a su clan, pero el que me diste es lavanda."_

 _-Tus ojos, me recordaba a tus ojos"._

-Si.-Finalmente respondió. Lo amo.

-Bueno, tenemos que hacer de Tobirama una opción más llamativa que Madara. Pero no va a ser fácil

-¿Cómo?.

-En sí Madara les parecerá mejor opción a tu clan, pero además...ay, mi querido futuro esposo seguramente querrá elegirlo a él como Hokage.

-¿¡QUÉ!?...Estoy perdida.

-No necesariamente.-Mito comenzó a caminar por la habitación pensativamente.- Debo convencer a todos de que la elección sea por medios democráticos. Que sus intereses sean escuchados. Hay mayores posibilidades de que la gente elija a Hashirama. Todos saben que la paz fué iniciativa de él. La gente lo aprecia más. Debo convencer a Tobirama de que el sistema democrático es el mejor, y él se lo hará saber a Hashirama, sin dudas.

-¿Quitarle la oportunidad a Madara de ser Hokage?...No...no puedo.

-¡Nozomi!.

-¿Por qué Hashirama quiere que sea él?.

-Ay…-Mito suspiró resignada.-Para que proteja a todos, viendo a Konoha como su familia.

-Apuesto que Madara desea eso...podría volver a ser feliz. No puedo quitarle eso, Mito.

-Es tu única salida. Si Hashirama es elegido como Hokage, Tobirama será visto inmediatamente como un posible sucesor. Además, aún así Madara tendría oportunidades de ganar.

-No lo sé Mito…

-¿Quieres ser su esposa?.

-Quiero que sea feliz.

-¿¡Y LA TUYA?!.

-No puedo obtenerla a costa de la de otros.

-Es exactamente lo que Madara va a hacer contigo.

-Lo siento Mito. Te lo agradezco mucho, pero simplemente no puedo. Intentaré buscar otra solución.

-Bien.. intenté hacerte entrar en razón. Tendré que actuar en contra de tu voluntad, Nozomi. De todos modos no creo que Madara sea el indicado para ser Hokage.

-¡Mito!.

-Es verdad. Ese hombre está perturbado. Cualquier golpe que reciba lo hará perder la cordura.

-¡No es verdad!...solo necesita llenar el vacío que le causó la muerte de Izuna.

-Nozomi, abre los ojos. Madara cambió ese día. Su mangekyou sharingan es prueba de ello. Es un hombre ambicioso, no le importan los métodos para lograr los objetivos, incluso en su clan rumorean que le sacó los ojos a Izuna, su hermano, sólo por poder…¿y si intenta tener el control de todo el mundo ninja?. Konoha tiene mayor poder que las otras aldeas, pues recién están surgiendo, estamos en ventaja, podría querer atacarlas y anexarlas. Hay rencor en su corazón...aún tiene odio hacia el clan senju, y se aferra a la supervivencia de su clan más que al bienestar de la aldea, no tiene la voluntad de fuego.

-¡Basta!...Es cierto que la gente se atemoriza por él y que hay oscuridad en su interior, pero si le tomasen cariño y confiaran más en él...yo creo que todas las sombras que lo acechan se desvanecerían.

-Eres muy buena Nozomi, pero tu cariño hacia él te ciega, igual que a Hashirama.-Mito se incorporó repentinamente.-Bueno, creo que ya no tengo nada que discutir contigo. No hay manera de que cambiemos nuestras opiniones. Podemos vivir con eso, después de todo, somos amigas. Suerte.

-¡Espera, Mito!

-Nozomi-sama.-le llamó Yukiko.-El consejo de ancianos desea verla ahora.

-...Pero…

-Ve, Nozomi. No te preocupes. Estamos bien.-Mito le sonrió amablemente, retirándose del cuarto. Nozomi se mordió los labios debido a la frustración que sentía. Con toda su fuerza, se dirigió hacia la sala del consejo. Los ancianos se encontraban sentados en cojines de seda, esperándola. Los recibió con una reverencia.-" _¿Cuánto más van a vivir estos viejos?...solo me traen problemas.".-_ Se arrodilló ante los veteranos, esperando.

-Nozomi-sama, nos alegra saber que su salud ha mejorado. Estábamos preocupados.

-Gracias.-respondió automáticamente.-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?.

-Nozomi, hemos sido pacientes contigo, comprensivos respecto a tu situación sentimental, pero es necesario que te cases. Hace unos días, un hombre, se reunió con nosotros para saber qué tan conveniente sería para el clan el que tu seas su esposa. La verdad nunca habíamos pensado en él como posible pretendiente, pero su pregunta nos obligó a pensar en aquella posibilidad.-dijo uno de ellos.

-Gracias a eso.-continuó otro.-nos dimos cuenta de lo ventajoso que sería.

-¿Quién es éste hombre?-preguntó sospechando la respuesta.

-Uchiha Madara. No sé porqué no pensamos en él antes.

-Ya veo.-" _Así que, en vez de reunirte con el señor feudal viniste a hablar con los ancianos. ¿Fué intencional el meterles la idea en la cabeza. Madara?."_

-Quizás creímos que no estaba interesado en el matrimonio, pero su visita nos dejó otra impresión. Sin embargo, también habíamos pensado en otro hombre…

-¿Quién?.

-No importa ahora, el tema es que, pese al interés del Uchiha, aún nos inclinábamos más a favor de este hombre, hasta hace unos momentos nos parecía mejor opción, pero resulta que se nos ha informado recién, que hay grandes probabilidades de que Madara se convierta en Hokage. De ser así, definitivamente queremos que te unas a él en matrimonio por el bien de nuestro clan. No creo que sea problema, se conocen desde pequeños si no me equivoco.

-Pero...yo…

-Nozomi.-interrumpió otro anciano.-Sabemos que no tienes grandes deseos de casarte...pero debes entender que eres la última con…

-¡Ya lo sé!...pero..¿por qué es tan necesario que sigan existiendo?...no me interesa que el Shinjitsu no me perdure, por mí que muera conmigo.

-¿Y que nuestro clan muera con ellos también?.

-¡El clan va más allá de eso!

-Es nuestra herencia e identidad. Sin ellos no tenemos respeto, ni poder...no seremos un clan. ¿Qué hace a los Uchiha, Uchiha?, ¿Qué hace a los Hyūga,Hyūga? ¿acaso no lo entiendes?.

-Tenemos otras cosas, como nuestros conocimientos y capacidad sensorial.

-Conocimientos que hemos compartido, y existen varios shinobis con esa capacidad.

-Pero...yo..¡Amo a otra persona!.

-¡Ya no sirve eso a estas alturas!, si Madara es Hokage, no hay mejor opción que él. Piensa en el clan. Es una orden de parte de todos. ¿Entendido?, o ¿acaso quieres ser expulsada del clan Furukawa? Imagina el deshonor que caería sobre tus padres.

-Yo...entiendo. Mi felicidad no interesa, no soy Nozomi Furukawa, soy la jefa del clan, la última poseedora del Shinjitsu no me. La única que puede heredarlo.

-Así es. Es tiempo de que asumas tu papel. Eso es todo.-Nozomi se levantó, se despidió del modo correspondiente para luego salir del cuarto. Se sentía vacía, incomprendida y sola. No quería estar en su hogar. Necesitaba, de momento, alejarse del clan lo más posible. Decidió ir a la biblioteca, el lugar en el que tanto había trabajado. Se sorprendió al ver tanta gente sentada leyendo los libros que había preparado con ayuda de Tobirama. Estaba acostumbrada a ver aquellos salones vacíos, en compañía del Senju. Se sentó con un libro cerca de una ventana. Entre las palabras y la tinta pudo desprenderse por unas horas de la realidad. Sonreía cada vez que reconocía la letra del Senju en algún escrito. Podía sentir rastros de su chakra aún presentes.

Cercano el atardecer, decidió estirar las piernas. Caminó sin rumbo por las calles, hasta que el sol desapareció siendo reemplazado por la luna y las estrellas. Se sentó en una banca, agotada. No lograba encontrar solución a su situación.

-¿Nozomi?.-Levantó la cabeza. Ahí estaba. La causa de sus problemas. Traía una bolsa de papel en sus brazos.

-¿De compras a estas horas?.

-Si, es para Tsuneo, el gato.-Nozomi sonrió levemente al recordar al pequeño felino que ella y Madara habían rescatado.-Quiero darle una mejor alimentación.

-Imagino que debe estar grande.

-Si...se encuentra muy bien gracias a los consejos que me diste. Si algún día me sucede algo, me gustaría que tu te lo quedaras.

-¿Yo?.

-Bueno, ambos lo encontramos. Eso lo hace mitad tuyo.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Qué ocurre? Te noto triste.

-Ah, no creo que seas el indicado para decirte.-Madara levantó una ceja.

-Ya veo, tu problema me incluye a mi.-El Uchiha se sentó a su lado.-Aún así, quiero saber.

-¿Por qué fuiste a hablar con los ancianos de mi clan? Les preguntaste sobre la conveniencia de una posible unión entre los dos. Tu sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti. Jamás te habían considerado como opción, hasta que les hablaste de ello. Ahora además es posible que te conviertas en Hokage. Si eso le sumamos lo dicho por el señor feudal…¿por qué, Madara?..¿Acaso quieres que te odie?.

-Así que ya te enteraste. ¿Me odias?.

-Eso quiero. Pero no puedo. Sé que ser Hokage te haría feliz...deseo que lo seas, pero no a costa de la mía.

-Nozomi, en el fondo es lo mejor para ambos. Tu complaces a tu clan, y yo soy feliz a tu lado. ¿No quieres que sea feliz?. Además, ¿quién sabe?... quizás podamos llevarnos bien.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-El Uchiha guardó silencio por un momento.

-Ya te dije, no me voy a rendir, lograré cambiar tus sentimientos.

-Yo ya amo a alguien, Madara, y eso es algo que no puedes cambiar.-Soltó.

-...-Madara guardó silencio, sorprendido ante la revelación. Torció los labios en señal de desagrado.-Si, es cierto. Es difícil hacer que dejes de amar a alguien...eso complica un poco todo.

-¿Entonces desistirás de esto?.

-No. No lo volveré a repetir-Madara se puso de pie.-no te compartiré con nadie. Solo yo puedo tenerte, nadie más, mucho menos si se trata de Tobirama.

-¿Cómo..?.

-Es evidente. No dejaré que el asesino de Izuna me quite algo más.-Continuó caminando.

-¡MADARA!-se levantó abruptamente.-¿¡Acaso no quieres que yo sea feliz?!, ¿realmente me amas?...¿cómo puedes afirmarlo después de lo que has hecho?.

-Serás feliz conmigo, solo que aún no lo ves.-Sin decir más palabras continuó caminando. Sintió algo extraño en su interior. La lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas ante el desagradable sentimiento. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, apretándolas contra éste.

-Es..estoy comenzando a odiarte.-Susurró llorando. Madara frenó en seco al escuchar las palabras de Nozomi.

 **Madara:**

Siempre lo supo, la forma en que ella lo miraba, el tiempo que pasaron juntos...ese maldito viaje seguramente hizo que los sentimientos de ella crecieran. Pero no importaba...ella se daría cuenta de que él es mejor opción, que podrá darle mayor felicidad, ofrecerle el mundo a diferencia de Tobirama. ¿Qué veía en él?...era un asesino, arrogante, inflexible y carente de ambición.-Maldición.-recordó las últimas palabras que ella le había dicho.-" _Estoy comenzando a odiarte"-._

Entró a su casa, Tsuneo lo recibió con una seria mirada, típica del felino. Parecía estar siempre de mal humor.

-Ya traje tu comida, bestia. No es necesario que trates de asesinarme con la mirada.-El animal caminó hacia sus piernas, restregándose.-Hmpf, claro, eres un interesado.-Sirvió al felino su comida. El gato observó el plato con interés, probó la comida para luego perder su cabeza dentro del plato. Madara estudió cuidadosamente al animal.-Hmp, en realidad nos parecemos.-Alguien llamó a su puerta, distrayéndose de sus pensamientos.-Adelante.- Adoptó una expresión seria al ver entrar a Mito.

-Madara.-Saludó.

-Qué sorpresa, Mito Uzumaki. No es normal tenerte de visita. ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?.-dijo en un tono sarcástico. Le traía mala espina la visita de la pelirroja.

-Hmpf, es extraño que tu me lo preguntes. Todo bien.

-¿A qué se debe esta visita?.

-Debido al aprecio que Nozomi tiene hacia ti, te daré una advertencia. Podrás tener el puesto de Hokage siempre y cuando la dejes en paz. De lo contrario, haré todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra.

-Hahahahaha, no me digas. ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?.

-No me subestimes Madara, tengo mis métodos. Soy más inteligente que tu.-La mujer entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente. Definitivamente era del tipo de Hashirama, desafiante, fuerte de carácter.

-Suena a sólo palabrerío, Mito.-se encogió de hombros.-Pero no tengo intenciones de que Nozomi se case con alguien que no sea yo, menos si se trata de Tobirama.

-¿Esta locura es por amor a ella, o por venganza contra Tobirama por la muerte de Izuna?.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar a Izuna, menos de dudar de lo que siento por Nozomi!.

-Ya veo, tu ambición no te permite soltarla, tienes que conseguir lo que quieres, sin pensar en la felicidad de ella.

-Tobirama habría hecho lo mismo.

-Tobirama-dijo con voz fuerte.-Pensaba que ella te amaba a ti y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, sólo por la felicidad de ella.

-¿Qué?...

-Así es. Espero que puedas pensar más las cosas, Madara. Yo ya cumplí con advertirte, pero al parecer no estás dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. Juro que no te dejaré ser Hokage.-Tras decir aquellas palabras, Mito se retiró del cuarto.

-Ksss, ¿qué se cree esa mujer?. No importa. No puede hacer nada.

Habían pasado dos días desde la visita de Mito. No había podido dormir. No podía creer que Nozomi estuviera comenzando a odiarlo. No quería eso por nada del mundo...era peor que la muerte. Se convencía una y otra vez de que casados todo cambiaría, ella lograría amarlo y olvidar sus sentimientos por el Senju...claro, tendría que hacer muchos esfuerzos para lograr eso, pero valía completamente la pena. Recordó con desagrado la visita de la Uzumaki. ¿Realmente Tobirama estaba dispuesto a dejarla ser feliz con él?..entonces no la amaba con tantas fuerzas como él…¿o si?. ¿Realmente se es capaz de dejar ir a alguien cuando lo amas?...no parecía tener sentido para el Uchiha. Él mismo se solía preguntar, ¿hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por ella?¿por tenerla a su lado?. La sola idea que que otro hombre la tocara le desagradaba completamente. Que otro la tuviera por completo, en cuerpo y alma, o lo sacaba de sus casillas. Deseaba acariciar la cicatriz de ella, volver a sentir sus labios, ir más allá. Sólo él tenía el derecho de verla en su estado más vulnerable, nadie más. Pero de nuevo estaba esa duda. ¿Qué era lo correcto?¿Hacer todo para estar con ella o dejarla ser feliz con otro?. En todo caso, Hashirama no le había dado noticias sobre su nombramiento como Hokage. Abrió un pequeño libro, dentro del cual entre sus páginas se encontraba una hoja verde con un agujero en el medio. La hoja que inspiró el nombre de la aldea. Decidió ir a hablar con Hashirama. Era hora de realizar avances.

Se encontraba fuera de la casa de los hermanos Senju, pensando en sus palabras. No quería parecer ansioso o prepotente. Suspiró resignado. Realmente no importaba. Hashirama siempre era capaz de entender su interior sin necesidad de hablar. Iba a entrar al cuarto cuando escuchó una desagradable y familiar voz.

-¿El hokage?.-exclamó Tobirama.-¡No decidas eso por tu cuenta!...Si quieres recomendar a Madara como jefe, estupendo, por mi no hay problema. Pero…¡Debes escuchar a la gente de la aldea y del País del Fuego, y consultarlo con los ancianos antes de decidir nada!. ¡Las cosas ya no son como cuando estaba nuestro padre!

-Pero…-Trató de decir su amigo. Maldito Tobirama…¿era esto intervención de Mito?.

-Además, Madara Uchiha probablemente no será elegido como jefe de la aldea.-Contuvo una exclamación al escuchar aquellas palabras. Tobirama no sonaba molesto si contento ante el razonamiento, parecía estar siendo lógico, hablando a través de la evidencia.-Todos saben que fuiste tú quien fundó la aldea. Hasta los Uchiha lo dicen.-Madara sintió una oleada de frío. ¿Su clan no lo apoyaba?.-Y, por cierto, ¿has escuchado los rumores sobre los Uchiha?. Cuanto más odio sienten. más fuerza tienen sus ojos. Así es el sharingan. No se puede saber qué harán. Ahora la aldea…

-¡Deja de hablar así, Tobirama!

Furioso, cortó la hoja que simbolizaba su esperanza. Sintió a Hashirama moverse. Decidió esconderse para no ser descubierto. Su amigo abrió la ventana.

-Me ha parecido que había alguien por aquí.-dijo Hashirama en voz alta.-¿Tu también lo has notado, tobirama?

-No, ahora mismo no estoy reuniendo chakra.¡No cambies de tema, Hermano!.-Hashirama pareció ignorar a su hermano. Observó con más cuidado descubriendo la hoja dejada por él. Ya está, lo había descubierto. -A partir de ahora usaremos la democracia. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?.

-" _¿Democracia?"_ -pensó- _Hashirama, es tu oportunidad para negarte y apoyarme…_

-No, me parece bien.-respondió, hundiendo sus esperanzas.-¿De dónde surgió la idea de usar éste sistema?.

-Mito se lo estuvo planteando a los ancianos y a la gente de la aldea. A todos les pareció muy bien la oportunidad de ser escuchados.

-¿A ti no te interesa el cargo?.

-No. De momento me interesa apoyar al Hokage, sea quien sea.

-¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con Nozomi?.

-¿Con Nozomi?...¿Lo dices por lo que dijo el señor feudal?. No me preocupaba eso. De no querer ella no se habría casado con Madara, aunque la forzaran.

-¿Eso crees?.

-Si. Que sea o no el Hokage es irrelevante. Ahora, te dije que no me cambies el tema. Como te dije, Mito estuvo hablando con todos sobre este sistema. En realidad no lo había considerado, pero me parece el modo más justo.

-Si, también me habló de eso. Pero yo…

-Hermano, pese a las posibilidades, Madara podría ser elegido. Es difícil de creer ya que si su clan lo apoya, pero no por eso es imposible. Lo importante es que será la voluntad de la gente la que decida. No nosotros.

Estaba furioso. Definitivamente no podía creer que todo el mundo le diera la espalda. Incluso su clan. ¿No se daban cuenta de que querían controlarlos y alejarlos del poder político?...y Hashirama, después de darle esperanzas, se las arrebataba sin mayor dificultad aceptando el sistema democrático sabiendo sus posibilidades. Y Nozomi…" _Estoy comenzando a odiarte"_...Esas fueron sus palabras..¿acaso ella también lo abandonaría?. Estaba condenado a estar solo, a ser odiado. Realmente sin Izuna, nada parecía tener sentido. Bueno, quería cuidar a Nozomi, pero ¿y si ella no estaba a su lado?. Él lo sabía, pese a que ella estuviera con otro hombre, no podría apartar sus sentimientos...sería una debilidad. Tendría que renunciar a cuidarla del modo que deseaba. No. Aún no era tarde. Aún podía ser Hokage, y de ese modo tener una razón para seguir este sueño. Protegerlos a todos, que sean su familia, tener algo que cuidar y valorar.

Ya lo había decidido. Aunque ella no estuviera a su lado, intentaría protegerla. Tenía miedo. Para Madara, el único modo de estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para realmente poder cuidarla, era siendo su esposo. De ese modo podría estar cien por ciento seguro de que podría cuidarla y no fallar como había fallado con sus hermanos. Pero si no lograba la unión entre ellos, tendría que intentarlo desde una posición un poco más lejana. Sin embargo, aún no se había rendido. Debía tratar con todas sus fuerzas ser elegido. De lo contrario quedaría solo una opción, la opción que le daba la piedra tallada del clan.

 **Nozomi.**

Caminaba a paso lento junto al lago, acompañada de la noche un poco más fresca de lo acostumbrado, señal de que se acercaba el fin del verano. El día no había sido bueno. Se había extendido el falso rumor de que estaba actualmente comprometida con Madara. Era una posibilidad, pero que aún no era realidad.

Mito lo había hecho...había intervenido como dijo que haría, en contra de su voluntad. Se había instaurado el sistema democrático. Por un lado, Nozomi lo apoyaba, sentía que era bueno que la gente pudiera manifestar sus ideas, sin necesidad de tener la mayor fuerza física. Antes, el que tenía poder se imponía. Sin embargo, las posibilidades de Madara eran casi nulas. Había hablado con miembros del clan Uchiha, y no parecían querer apoyar a su jefe. Circulaba entre ellos el rumor de que Madara había robado los ojos de Izuna, además, que estaba convencido de que el clan Senju quería reducirlos, apartarlos del poder político debido a que les temían. No les importaba si eso era cierto o no. Habían probado la paz y el sabor era demasiado hipnotizante como para abandonarlo de ese modo. No querían guerra.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante una extraña sensación. Detrás de ella apareció Tobirama, espantándola por completo, provocando que gritara de horror.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡Maldito idiota!, casi me matas de un infarto.-Nozomi recordó la marca que Tobirama había dejado en su espalda en el combate contra el demonio en el país de la nieve.-¡TE DIJE QUE NO SE TE OCURRIERA USAR EL JUTSU DEL DIOS TRUENO VOLADOR CONMIGO!...¿¡Y SI ME HUBIERA ESTADO BAÑANDO?!.-Tobirama la miró sin responder. Repentinamente, tomó sus brazos empujándola contra un árbol, quedando atrapada entre él y el tronco, con los brazos arriba de su cabeza. Lo miró con asombro. No era común en él aquella actitud. Sus ojos rojizos la miraban con intensidad y un tanto molestos.

-¿Es verdad?.-preguntó con voz profunda que hizo vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-¿Eh…?, qué cosa.

-¡No te hagas!. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?...-Bajó la mirada, sentido. Soltó sus brazos apartándose de ella para luego darle la espalda.-Perdóname. Supongo que...debería felicitarte.

-¿Felicitarme?.

-Escuché que estás comprometida con Madara. Te deseo la felicidad. Al parecer, sí lo amas.

-¿Madara?.-Tobirama se estaba preparando para volver a usar el jutsu del dios del trueno volador. ¿Había creído los rumores?. Presionó con fuerza el collar, ahora de piedra color lavanda, reemplazando el que le había dado Madara. Sintió irritación ante las palabras del Senju. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?.

-¡Espera, Tobirama!.-El Senju pretendía ignorarla. En su desesperación se quitó el zapato y lo lanzó hacia él, golpeando su cabeza. Nozomi aprovechó la sorpresa de su amigo para correr en su dirección y abrazarlo por la espalda.-No te vayas.

-Nozomi, déjame ir.-Se aferró con más fuerza a él.

-¿Por qué?...¿por qué no te das cuenta? Idiota.-Dijo conteniendo un volvió a preparar el sello en sus manos. No lo iba a dejar ir.-¡TE AMO!.-dijo desesperadamente. Tobirama quedó petrificado.-¿Cómo no lo notas?...cada vez que dices que amo a otro me haces daño.-Las lágrimas rodaban por sus ruborizadas mejillas. Liberó a Tobirama del abrazo, bajando la cabeza. Sintió que se giraba hacia ella.-Yo...quizás ya es muy tarde y tus sentimientos hacia mi han cambiado, pero..¡Deja de decir que amo a Madara!...Idiota. ¡Eres tú el que me hace sentir feliz, completa, en paz..!¡Tú me traer alegría, me haces reir, me entiendes!. Si, puede que seas un testarudo, orgulloso, inflexible y estoico y yo una soñadora, determinada y estúpidamente bondadosa...pero aún así te amo. Amo tu inteligencia, tu carácter, tus bromas, tu alma apasionada, tu devoción por la aldea y tu hermano, tu fuerte espíritu, nuestras discusiones. Tus ojos serios, desafiantes. Tus expresiones, tu maldito cabello alborotado. Yo...yo.-Tobirama la interrumpió presionando sus labios con los de ella. La sensación era completamente distinta a cuando Madara la besó. Sintió una electricidad en todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraron y brazos rodearon su cuello. Los labios de él eran suaves y sabían dulce. El aroma a lluvia y bosque invadió sus sentidos. Volvió a presionarla contra el árbol, aumentando el temblor en su cuerpo. Finalmente, se separaron para respirar. Tobirama apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza, envolviendola en sus brazos.

-Te amo, Nozomi. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Jamás podría, pero no quería interferir en tu felicidad, creyendo que la encontrarías con Madara.

-Eres un distraído.-Nozomi sacó el collar de su polera, revelándolo. Tobirama sonrió al verlo.-Ahora que sé que es tuyo, lo atesoraré para siempre.

-Nozomi.-Apartó la mirada avergonzado.-No sé qué es, pero hay un enigma que me obliga a estar continuamente pensando en ti.

-Tobirama...es tan extraño escucharte decir eso.

-Uh..-dijo con el rostro completamente rojo. Nozomi abrazó su cuello para obligarlo a agacharse y de ese modo, besarlo. Respondió el beso con cariño, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Tobirama profundizó el beso antes de terminarlo. Se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar, él con su brazo por sus hombros, ella abrazando su cintura.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué tan alto eres?.

-1.82 metros. ¿Y tu?.

-Realmente eres alto. 1.60 metros.

-Hmp, qué pequeña.-se burló.

-Qué cruel. ¿Y tu tipo de sangre?

-A. ¿Por qué todas estas preguntas?.

-Quiero saber todo de ti. Yo soy O positivo. Ah, lo olvidaba. ¡No vuelvas a usar ese jutsu conmigo a menos que estemos en combate!.

-Hahahaha, ¿por qué no?.

-Sería humillante que me encontraras en una situación vergonzosa…-murmuró haciendo un puchero.

-Hmpf, a futuro no necesitaré el jutsu del dios trueno volador para verte en una situación vergonzosa.-respondió con picardía, produciendo que su rubor aumentase.-Nozomi, esto es algo que haría mi hermano, ser tan meloso, pero desde el día que te conocí, con tu excéntrico modo de ser, robaste mi corazón.

-¿Excéntrico?.

-¿Quién se pone a charlar de ese modo en un combate en medio de una guerra?-se defendió.-Como sea, eso me descolocó y me provocó una gran curiosidad hacia ti. Al final esa curiosidad me encaminó a tu trampa. He perdido completamente.

-Yo caí aquella vez, cuando entendiste que mi familia me necesitaba y me dejaste ir en contra de todo tu modo de ser, rompiendo las reglas. Esa capacidad de comprender a otros y sobreponer tu carácter fue mi perdición. Pero no lo quería asumir. Tengo miedo, Tobirama, de perderte. Sufrí tanto con la masacre de mi clan, que yo…

-No te preocupes.-Dijo apoyando la mano sobre su cabeza.-No me apartaré de tu lado, nunca.

 **N/A:**

 **Finalmente un capítulo más corto. Yo creo que el siguiente será el último. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer.¡ Son mi motivación!**


	14. Despedida: Desearía odiarte

**Hashirama:**

Le pareció sentir una voz a lo lejos, pero no podía abrir los ojos, estaba muy cansado.

-¿Cómo que sigue durmiendo?.-Escuchó suavemente. ¿Acaso soñaba?. Le pareció sentir la puerta abrirse de golpe y unos pasos firmes caminando hacia su cama.-¡Hashirama!, despierta….no seas holgazán. Levántate.-Le llamaba una voz femenina.

-Estas siendo muy blanda. Estilo agua….

Despertó sobresaltado al sentir un repentino frío en su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor aún adormecido. Mito y Tobirama se encontraban de pie junto a él. ¿Qué querían?.

-¿Por qué me han despertado?-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Es más de mediodía.-Gruñó su hermano.-Has dormido más que suficiente.

-Ah, lo siento. Anoche no podía dormir. Supongo que los resultados me tienen nervioso….¡Los resultados! ¿Qué ha sucedido?.

-Te los perdiste.-Murmuró Mito.-Pero Tobirama y yo fuímos en tu representación. Dijimos que estabas enfermo.

-Ohh.-se puso de rodillas ante ellos juntando las manos.-¡Muchas gracias!

.Tssk, ¡no bajes la cabeza tan fácil, hermano!. Desde hoy ya no podrás hacerlo.

-¿Eh?.-miró a su hermano sin comprender. Tobirama suspiró tratando de apartar su notable irritación.

-Es evidente que sigues durmiendo. Felicidades. A partir de hoy eres el Hokage.

-¿El Hokage?...¡¿HOKAGE?!...¿SOY EL HOKAGE?.

-Sí-continuó Mito- no sé porqué te sorprendes. Era evidente que serías elegido. Tendrás mucho trabajo a partir de ahora, Hashirama.

-Uhh, si.-Inmediatamente sus pensamientos llegaron a Madara. ¿Qué pensaba respecto a ésto?¿Se encontraría bien?.Necesitaba encontrarlo y hablar con él, resolver sus dudas y temores. ¿Querría verlo?. Apretó los dientes producto de la frustración.

-Hoy debes tener buena cara.-sonrió Mito.-El escultor vendrá a verte hoy. Tu rostro quedará plasmado para siempre en la piedra. No querrás salir mal.

-¿Hoy?...Entiendo. Gracias por informarme de todo.

-No hay problema. Te dejaremos solo para que te arregles. -finalizó su futura esposa.

Una vez solo en el cuarto, se quedó sentado en su cama meditando lo sucedido. Ahora era su deber cuidar de Konoha, sus habitantes y la paz. Era un deber que lo emocionaba y llenaba de orgullo, sin embargo, sabía que Madara hubiera hecho un buen trabajo pese a lo que la gente decía. Además, era algo que sin dudas hubiese sanado su corazón y alma. Que Hashirama hubiera sido nombrado demostraba a Madara que ni su clan lo apoyaba, que la gente de la aldea desconfiaba de él, que Nozomi no sería su esposa...es decir, que el mundo parecía estar en su contra. Debía hacerle entender que eso no era así, que no podía lograr el sueño solo y que necesitaba de su ayuda. Madara debía entender que era útil y valioso para este mundo que no le había dado las espaldas. Quizás debió ser mas insistente respecto a su elección, pero el sistema democrático le parecía más justo y coherente con los ideales que tenía y con el futuro que imaginaba. Debía explicárselo a Madara, que no pensara que había aceptado aquellas condiciones por beneficio propio. Se levantó decidido a encontrarlo. Rápidamente se duchó y vistió, saliendo a escondidas del hogar. Se encontraba en el patio cuando una conocida voz lo llamó.

-¡Hermano!. ¿A dónde vas?.

-Tobirama...yo, solo estaba tomando aire.

-Aas-suspiró cruzándose de brazos.-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Ay, Tobirama, no es necesario que me digas que debo tomar una actitud seria, digna de Hokage, que voy a tener muchas responsabilidades y…

-¡No es eso!..no soy tan mandón.

-Claro que si.

-Tssk, como sea. Necesito hablar algo importante.-Su hermano apartó la mirada ruborizado. ¿Qué tenía en mente?.-Necesito tu ayuda.-Suavizó su expresión. No era común que su hermano menor le pidiera ayuda.

-Dime.-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Tobirama.

-Bueno...yo. Necesito tu bendición.

-¿Eh?...

-Nozomi y yo hemos estado saliendo un tiempo…

-¡¿Qué?!...¿cuándo?...¿por qué no me dijiste nada?.

-Porque sé que eres amigo de Madara...en fin. Quiero pedirle matrimonio, y para eso, quiero tu bendición como Hokage.

-Pero si apenas he sido nombrado hoy…¿ya lo has hablado con su clan?.

-Claro que no...primero quiero saber su respuesta.

-Admito que me has tomado por sorpresa.

-Sabía que apoyarme se te haría difícil debido a Madara, pese a que yo sea tu hermano.

-Tobirama.

-No importa, hermano. Entiendo. Al menos ya lo sabes.-Su hermano le dió la espalda para retirarse. Si bien decía entender, era evidente que se encontraba decepcionado. Suspiró ante lo ocurrido. En esos momentos deseaba haber seguido durmiendo cómodamente en su cama. Recorrió la aldea en busca de su amigo. La gente a medida que lo veía pasar corrían a saludarlo y felicitarlo por el nuevo cargo, creando muros humanos imposibles de cruzar. Con dificultad logró escabullirse, escondiéndose en un callejón. A partir de ese momento optó por usar caminos pocos transitados y de modo cuidadoso para que no le vieran. Estaba escondido tras un árbol, mirando si veía a alguien antes de continuar su camino, cuando una voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

-¿Hashirama?

-¡AAH!-exclamó ante la sorpresa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.

-Casi me matas de un infarto. Te estaba buscando, Madara.-Una ligera briza sopló entre el silencio que invadió a ambos. ¿Por dónde iba a partir?.-Madara, yo…

-Déjalo, Hashirama.

-Pero… es que…

-He dicho que lo olvides. Ya no me importa. Te felicito, eres el Hokage. Disfruta de un gran familia y de protegerlos.-Madara le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar.-Tampoco quería que mi rostro fuera tallado en una gran piedra.

-Madara…

-Esta bien te he dicho, no vayas a deprimirte. Te lo has ganado.

-Pero, es que Nozomi…-El Uchiha se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?.-preguntó sin voltearse.

-Nnng, no nada..queria saber si te has rendido con ella debido a esto.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?...simplemente no soy el Hokage, no es como si hubiera muerto. Ella sigue soltera y yo también. Seguro puedo convencer a los ancianos de su consejo.

-¿Y a ella?.

-También.

-¿Realmente crees que ella es la indicada para ti?...-preguntó riendo entre dientes.

-Solo puede ser ella. ¿Por qué quieres que desista?¿Acaso sabes algo?.

-Noo.-mintió.-de momento nada.-" _primero hay que saber la respuesta de Nozomi y del consejo de su clan. Una vez resuelto todo, le diré la verdad a Madara"._ -Estaba preocupado por ti, nada más.

-¿Por qué?¿porque te convertiste en Hokage pese a que me habías dicho que querías que yo lo fuera?.

-Nunca fue mi intención engañarte, Madara yo de verdad…

-Ya te dije que no me importa.-refunfuñó continuando con su camino.-Nos vemos, "Hokage".-Su amigo se desvaneció dejándolo solo.

-Definitivamente, está molesto. ¿Qué hago ahora?.

-Ha...shi….ra...ma.-Reconocía perfectamente esa dulce y atemorizante voz. Lentamente se giró con cierto temor.-¿Dónde has estado, querido?.-Mito le sonreía dulcemente, pero sus ojos mostraban furia y reproche.-El escultor ya está aquí, y tú lo estás haciendo esperar.

-Mito...yo necesitaba ver a Madara…

-Madara selló solo su destino. No puedes salvarlo de él mismo, Hashirama. Debes entenderlo.

-Pude haberlo hecho feliz, haberlo salvado.

-¿Y Nozomi?¿Hubieras dejado que se casara obligada con alguien a quien no ama, siendo que además es la mujer a la que tu HERMANO ama?.

-¿Qué?...

-Tu lo sabes bien, Hashirama. Madara de haber sido elegido Hokage hubiera sido el candidato ideal como esposo de Nozomi para los ancianos del clan Furukawa.

-Madara nunca…

-Le dí la oportunidad a Madara de desistir en su intención de forzar aquel matrimonio, a lo que él se negó.

-¿Esto es obra tuya, Mito?.

-En parte. Sólo le di a la gente lo que quería. Podría haber resultado de otro modo si Madara hubiera entendido que su actuar era incorrecto.

-¡Mito!.

-¡Hashirama!, Nozomi es mi amiga, la aprecio tanto como tú aprecias al Uchiha. ¿Realmente hubieras permitido que eso ocurriera?.

-No, pero hubiera convencido a Madara de que…

-Él lo quería todo. No se iba a conformar sólo con ser Hokage, entiéndelo. De haber visto alguna posibilidad de que tu lo hicieras cambiar de parecer, te hubiera pedido ayuda.

-Yo era el indicado para juzgar eso, lo conozco más que tu.

-¿Realmente crees eso?. A diferencia de ti yo puedo juzgarlo de manera objetiva. Para ti, Madara siempre va a ser una víctima. Si ya no quieres casarte conmigo, solo dilo, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-No...claro que quiero. Pero..¿por qué me hacen elegir?.

-Hashirama.-Mito tomó sus manos y las besó tiernamente.-Te amo con todo mi corazón y alma. No haría esto si no fuera por tu bien. Algún día entenderás que Madara no es el amigo que solías tener, y cuando ese día llegue, serás tú quien lo detenga.

 **Nozomi:**

Las calles se encontraban llenas de personas celebrando el nombramiento de Hashirama como Hokage. En cierto modo era un alivio para ella. Pero su cabeza se encontraba en otro lado. Recorría las tiendas en busca de un kimono de seda, pués aquella noche tendría una cena con Tobirama. La expectativa la tenía alegre y distraída. Era la primera vez en su vida que quería lucir bella para alguien que no fuera sí misma. El amor definitivamente era un fenómeno muy raro que la hacía actuar extraño, y no solo a ella. Tobirama le decía palabras dulces y tiernas cada vez que podían. Ya sea susurrándole al oído mientras caminaban o en sus momentos de soledad. No querían que nadie se enterase de la relación aún, pues querían mantener las cosas en paz, sin que su clan o Madara reaccionaran con escándalo. Si, el asunto era muy delicado debido a Madara. Nozomi no le había dicho del incidente que tuvo con él...de enterarse del beso forzado de Uchiha, sin dudas el Senju montaría en cólera. No. Ahora sólo quería disfrutar de su felicidad. Lamentablemente, estaba preocupada por Madara. Todas sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido, tanto el ser Hokage como su posible matrimonio con ella. Se preguntaba si aquello le afectaría tanto como para que la oscuridad que lo rondaba finalmente lo consumiera por completo.

A lo lejos vió a un grupo de gente hablando de manera ruidosa, haciendo escándalo. Reconoció la presencia de Hashirama y Mito. Realmente era muy popular el mayor de los Senju. Sonrió al ver su cara de incomodidad y complicación ante la invasión de su espacio. Mito, en cambio, sonreía e intercambiaba palabras. Toda la aldea se había enterado del compromiso entre ambos apenas unos días antes del nombramiento del Hokage, por lo que de momento, eran furor.

-¡Nozomi!.-gritó Hashirama sacudiendo la mano en lo alto. Ella devolvió el saludo, pero decidió seguir su camino. No iba a intentar pasar por entre medio de aquella multitud. Entró a una tienda, la cual para su suerte estaba vacía, seguramente porque Hashirama se encontraba en las calles. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraría eso.

-Bienvenida. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?.

-Hola, buenas tardes. Busco un kimono de seda para una cena.

-Ohh, ¿la señorita tiene una cita?.

-Tal vez.-dijo sonrojada.

-¿Se puede saber quién es el afortunado?.-Nozomi no quería nombrar a Tobirama. Las vendedoras de las tiendas eran el medio perfecto para que toda Konoha se enterase de algún secreto.

-Hahahaha, ya lo sabrán en su momento.-respondió fingiendo inocencia. Se probó varios vestidos, hasta que finalmente encontró uno de tonos azules y rojos. Le recordaba a Tobirama.-Quiero éste.-Pasó el vestido y salió a la calle con una bolsa de papel en la mano. Iba distraída en sus pensamientos cuando tropezó con un hombre, dejando caer el paquete.

-Lo siento.-dijo el hombre recogiendo la bolsa.

-No, no se preocupe, yo no me fijé por donde iba.-Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos oscuros ojos.-Madara.

-Nozomi...tal parece que los dos estábamos distraídos. Es un lindo vestido el que llevas ahí. ¿Una ocasión importante?.-Nozomi apretó inconscientemente el paquete.

-No...es que me di cuenta que no tengo nada como esto. Y bueno, nunca sabes cuándo lo vas a necesitar...como por ejemplo..el matrimonio de Hashirama y Mito.-Madara arrugó la expresión al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja.-¿Te encuentras bien?.-Dijo a punto de tocar su brazo con su mano, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió del gesto.

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso?.

-Madara...tu y yo siempre mostramos nuestro interior de manera recíproca pese a todo, ¿no?. Yo sé que anhelabas ser Hokage...y bueno, esto te aleja de las posibilidades de lograr tus intenciones conmigo. Pese a eso...me preocupo por ti, y quiero saber si...-

-No te permito ver mi chakra, Nozomi.-dijo de forma seca. La descubrió por completo. Quería saber si aquellos tonos oscuros habían tomado más terreno en su chakra.

-Lo siento.-El Uchiha suspiró.

-No quiero que lo veas ahora. Honestamente no estoy muy contento, pero no quiero que te asustes o me odies.

-No lo hago.

-Dijiste que estabas comenzando a hacerlo. No permitiré que lo hagas. Nunca. Así al menos habrá una persona que llore mi muerte.

-¡Madara!, ¡no digas eso!. Todos te apreciamos mucho, y respetamos. Eres parte de Konoha, te necesitamos.

-Eso no es verdad. Ni en mi clan me escuchan. Todos respetan a Hashirama. Y tu no me necesitas a mi, necesitas a Tobirama, ¿no?.

-Madara...por favor.

-No te preocupes. Encontraré otro sueño pronto, pero definitivamente formarás parte de él. Nos vemos.

-Madara...no te apartes de quienes te queremos.

-Hmp, ustedes son los que me han abandonado. Pero me acostumbré a eso desde la muerte de Izuna.

-¿Puedo abrirlos ya?.

-No, todavía no. ¿No te cansas de preguntar?.

-¿No te cansas de responder?.

-Nunca.-Tobirama tomó tiernamente su mano.-Ya estamos llegando.-La guió con delicadeza y le pidió que se sentara. Sintió debajo de ella una tela. Por lo que podía deducir, se encontraban en el exterior cerca de un cuerpo de agua, así que iban a cenar junto al lago.-Ya puedes abrirlos.-Nozomi se quitó la venda de los ojos. Para su sorpresa se encontraban cerca de un río, pero aún en el bosque.

-Es un hermoso lugar, Tobirama.

-Tiene algo especial. Solo espera unos minutos.-Obedeció con paciencia. Se quedaron el silencio observando la luz del farol que habían traído. De pronto, Tobirama apagó la llama. Nozomi miró hacia la oscuridad, sin entender qué pasaba, hasta que de pronto una pequeña y brillante luz destacó de la noche, luego apareció otra, y otra y otra revoloteando por los árboles hasta que se vieron completamente rodeados.

-¡Luciérnagas!-exclamó sorprendida ante la cantidad.

-Esta es la zona en la que más abundan, al menos de las que encontré.

-¿Tú encontraste éste lugar?.-El Senju asintió observando a los luminosos insectos con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo mostrando satisfacción.-¿Sólo para llevarme a cenar rodeada de luciérnagas?.

-Si.

-Usted es un hombre muy apasionado, Tobirama-sama.-dijo juguetonamente. Tobirama levantó las cejas ruborizándose por completo.

-¿Por qué Sama?...basta con eso…

-¿Te incomoda...Tobirama-sa….ma?.

-Uh...podría decirse de ese modo.-Nozomi rió al lograr su cometido. Le encantaba incomodar a Tobirama, disfrutaba ser la única en ver aquella faceta oculta y desconocida de él. Comenzaron a comer lo traído mientras bebían sake, disfrutando la compañía mutua y de el espectáculo de las luciérnagas, acompañados del cantar del cercano río.-Te ves muy hermosa. Te queda bien ese color.

-Gracias...lo compré pensando en ti...sus colores son como los tuyos. El azul de tu armadura y el rojo de tus ojos. Lo siento, me puse muy sentimental.-Él tomó su barbilla obligándola a encontrarse con su rostro para luego besarla con dulzura y suavidad. Era un beso extraño viniendo de él, pues estos solían ser apasionados.

-Nozomi…¿me permitirías pasar el resto de mi vida contigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Casémonos.¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.-Ella lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida. Siempre pensó que sería ella quien se lo pediría. Tobirama la miraba con una gran intensidad y profundidad que le provocó deseos de abrazarlo. Levantó levemente una ceja, aquel gesto de él la volvía loca.

-¡Si!.

 **Tobirama:**

¿Dónde se encontraba Nozomi?...ya había tardado demasiado. No podía soportar más la tensión en el ambiente. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, tratando de ignorar la severa mirada de los ancianos del clan Furukawa. Habían pasado dos días desde su propuesta de matrimonio. Nozomi había acordado una reunión para éste día con los ancianos. Se supone que ella estaría con él, pero los ancianos le ordenaron ir a buscar un objeto, seguramente una excusa para dejarlo a solas con ellos. Eran impresionante como aquellas personas, que le recordaban a unas arrugadas pasas, podían tener una presencia tan intimidante.

-Déjeme ver si entendí, Senju Tobirama.-habló finalmente uno de los ancianos.-Usted viene le ha pedido a Furukawa Nozomi, nuestra líder, su mano en matrimonio, sabiendo que tenemos gran interés en Uchiha Madara.

-Así es. Pero no veo porqué tendrían más interés en él que en mi, puesto que no fue nombrado Hokage.-Le molestaba estar en aquel lugar, junto con esos entrometidos viejos. ¿Cuántos años más iban a vivir?. Ninguno respondió. Aquello lo irritó más. Estaba a punto de darles a saber lo que pensaba cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Nozomi. En sus manos traía un libro muy grande y grueso. Se lo entregó a una de las pasas arrugadas para luego sentarse a su lado. Lo observó y contuvo una risa, seguramente adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Veamos...Señor Tobirama, este libro muestra todas las uniones que han tenido los líderes de nuestro clan a lo largo de los años...también va contando la historia del clan Furukawa, y por lo visto hemos tenido varios conflictos con el clan Senju que por suerte no habían llegado a enfrentamientos, hasta su generación. Eso nos podría hacer dudar de sus intenciones.

-También es beneficioso para cumplir el objetivo del señor Feudal, de demostrar el derrumbe de las barreras entre clanes.-apuntó con calma.

-En eso tiene razón. Sin embargo, también hubo conflictos con el clan Uchiha, por lo que ese objetivo se cumple.

-Nosotros tuvimos cautiva a Nozomi por un tiempo durante la guerra.-añadió.

-Lo tenemos presente. El asunto es, señor Senju, es que Madara es jefe de su clan, lo que lo pone en una posición más ventajosa que a usted. Sin mencionar que Madara es más fuerte. Pese a que no sea Hokage, parece mejor para nuestra línea sucesoria que Madara sea el esposo de Nozomi, pues sus hijos tendrían la sangre de Madara en sus venas, la sangre de uno de los shinobis más poderosos de la historia.

-Sangre..-escuchó murmurar a Nozomi.-sucesoria...sangre…-De pronto, ella dio un pequeño brinco.-¡Esperen!. Hay un problema con que Madara sea el padre de mis hijos.-Él y los ancianos la miraron con curiosidad. Nozomi tomó aire y volvió a sentarse, cerrando los ojos. Mantuvo una pausa para aumentar el suspenso, típico de ella añadir un poco de dramatismo. Repentinamente, abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando aquella mirada llena de determinación y seguridad. Al parecer la batalla estaba ganada.-Sharingan-dijo. Los ancianos la miraron sin entender. Soltó una muda exclamación al comprender la conclusión a la que ella había llegado.-Los Uchiha tienen el sharingan, un poder ocultar, al igual que el clan Furukawa. En nuestra historia, nunco hubo una unión con otro clan que tuviera también un poder ocular, probablemente porque el nuestro es recesivo, es decir, hay posibilidades de que mis descendientes nazcan sólo con el sharingan. -Los ancianos la miraron en silencio. Uno de ellos abrió la boca y habló con una desgastada voz.

-Si, es verdad que no sabemos lo que podría ocurrir. Quizás estás equivocada y resulta ser el sharingan el poder recesivo. Quizás surgiría un nuevo poder...pero no podemos arriesgarnos a experimentar cuando eres tú la única capaz de transmitir el gen. A futuro, quizás cuando existan más mujeres como tú nos podamos dar esas libertades.-Las pasas arrugadas asintieron mostrando estar de acuerdo.-Por lo tanto, felicidades, Senju Tobirama. Aceptamos tu petición. Procuren que su boda sea después que la del Hokage.

-¿En serio?.

-¡Tobirama!-Nozomi le sonrió abiertamente.-¡Nos podremos casar!.-La observó devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Si.

 **Madara:**

Nozomi se encontraba a la entrada de su casa. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. La noche estaba fría y despejada. Ella tenía la mejillas enrojecidas por el frío. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando a que regresara?...Tenía un mal presentimiento. Tal vez sólo estaba preocupada. Aquello era reconfortante, que pese a todo, Nozomi demostrara preocupación y cuidados hacia él. Era señal de que aún le importaba y no le odiaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, Idiota, te vas a congelar. Ya no estamos a mitad del verano.-Ella lo miró sin expresión alguna.-Umm, ¿Estás bien?¿Pasa algo?.-Tal vez el Senju le había hecho algo. De ser así lo despedazaría con sus propias manos aunque es causara otra guerra.

-Madara...yo.-Ella se mordió los labios. Parecía tensa y con deseos de llorar. Él sabía que ella hacía eso para contener sus emociones. Se quedó en silencio cerca de ella para no presionarla y tratando de prepararse para lo que le diría.-Me voy a casar.-Sintió un fuerte frío recorriendo su cuerpo, seguido de un terrible dolor punzante en el estómago y en el pecho. ¿Era posible que el corazón se rompiera?. Apretó los puños, conteniendo su ira con todas sus fuerzas. Se recordaba así mismo que los shinobis son fuertes, que no mostraban sentimientos. Se sobresaltó al ver una lágrima caer de los ojos de ella.

-¡¿Estás….?!

-Oh..disculpa..yo. Quería que lo supieras de mí. Eres el primero en saberlo. Se supone que no debía decírtelo.-Se secó las lágrimas con la maga de su vestido.-Quiero que sepas que, puedes odiarme. Ódiame todo lo que quieras y necesites, detestame, porque sé que te he hecho daño, Madara. No quería hacerlo, pero lo hice, porque sigo siendo egoísta y no he sido capaz de poner tu felicidad sobre la mía. No te pido que me perdones...solo que encuentres tu felicidad, un sueño y te aferres a él con todas tus fuerzas...pero en ese sueño no puedo estar yo.-Ella se puso de pie para irse. Su cuerpo actuó solo, yendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Inmediatamente, sintió el cuerpo de ella ponerse tenso.

-Tranquila, no voy a besarte. ¡Deja de llorar!. Eres una tonta. ¿Me pides que busque un sueño que me haga feliz pero que no te incluya?...eso es imposible. Quisiera odiarte, porque eso me haría más fuerte.-La abrazó con más fuerza.-¿Cómo me robas la cordura y luego me dejas así?...no...no es justo. No tienes derecho a pedirme que te olvide, traidora. Odio ver tus ojos con lágrimas, y me enfurece más que estén así por lástima hacia mí. Odio tus ojos, odio tu sonrisa, odio tu rostro, tu aroma, tus labios, tu piel...pero no te puedo odiar a ti. Odio este mundo.

-Madara…-apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer?...¿asesinarla?...ella era una debilidad, sin dudas. Le quitaría a Tobirama algo que ama, tal como se lo hizo a él. Sintió el latido del corazón de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Realmente ya no quedaba nada para él en esta realidad. Soltó a Nozomi con brusquedad.

-Vete.-ordeno. Ella se quedó de pie mirándole con preocupación. Ya no quería ver esos ojos que lo atormentaban, ni sentir su lástima.-¡VETE!...solo, déjame en paz.

-No te dejaré solo ahora.

-No me toques. Eres a quien menos quiero ver ahora.-En realidad, no quería que ella lo viera en ese estado. Era humillante.-Vete, no te necesito, estorbas, solo me causas problemas y daño. Eres como la peste. ¡DÉJAME!.- Nozomi no retrocedió. Mordió sus labios.- _"Maldición, no se te ocurra llorar a hora, o juro que me voy a desesperar y hacer una locura como matarte"._ -Con cierto alivio, la vio irse corriendo. No pudo ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba lleno de lágrimas. Entró a su casa rendido. Algo se había vuelto a romper dentro de él.

Decidió aislarse de todos permaneciendo en su cuarto, ordenando que nadie le interrumpiera, tampoco quería salir ás de lo necesario y ver el recién finalizado rostro tallado de Hashirama. Necesitaba tomar una decisión. Evitaba transitar por la aldea. No quería toparse con Nozomi o Tobirama, menos con Hashirama. El Senju insistía en hablar con él, tratando de tantear el terreno. Madara decidió actuar como si no supiera nada para evitar más molestias. Era evidente que su amigo sabía que algo no estaba bien, notaba su actitud distante, lejana y fría. Sin embargo, se lo atribuía a su nombramiento como Hokage. Nozomi por su parte, cada vez que debía pasar frente a su casa se detenía y observaba la puerta con tristeza, como si pensara en llamar y forzarlo a volver a la luz, pero nunca lo misiones para mantener su cabeza en paz por unos minutos por lo menos, pero sus oponentes no danzaban a su nivel. Y de ese modo, las semanas fueron pasando y no lograba eliminar aquella sensación de vacío en su interior.

Finalmente, tras unos meses comprendió que no tenía salida. ¿Qué le quedaba?. Sus hermanos estaban muertos, él había sido incapaz de protegerlos. Su mejor amigo lo había traicionado, o así lo sentía, su clan desconfiaba de él y lo escuchaban, es decir, había perdido el respeto de todos. Los Uchihas parecían condenados, era evidente que los mantendrían lejos del poder político debido al temor hacia ellos. También podía adivinar que el siguiente Hokage sería Tobirama, quien terminaría de aislar y someter a los Uchiha...y para empeorar todo, el asesino de Izuna se iba a casar con la mujer que amaba. El mundo no parecía tener sentido, era como si estuviera todo condenado al fracaso, a los conflictos. Nada parecía estar en orden. Así no se suponía que debían ser las cosas. Pero aún quedaba una solución, una salvación para él y para todos. Aquella realidad que solo él pudo conocer gracias al dolor que había sufrido, el cual le dio el poder para leer por completo la piedra grabada de los ó las nubes en el cielo nocturno sintiendo por fin algo de tranquilidad en su interior. No había alternativa. Su decisión estaba tomada.

Aquella noche, encontró a Hashirama y le pidió que lo acompañase. Debía hablar con él como amigo por última vez. Para su suerte, Hashirama accedió inmediatamente. Llevaba puesto el traje de Hokage. Excéntrico para su gusto.

-Me alegra que finalmente te hayas decidido a aparecer y tener una charla con tu viejo amigo. Has estado distante últimamente, estando todo el tiempo fuera de Konoha.

-¿Eso crees?.-Konoha...le molestaba escuchar aquel nombre, él lo había elegido lleno de esperanzas. El nombre de la aldea era legado de un Madara antiguo, que jamás volvería. Lo único que lo había mantenido con esperanzas en el futuro, era Nozomi, pero la había perdido, definitivamente. No solo porque se fuera a casar. Las palabras que le dijo fueron hirientes, tanto que la apartaron por completo. Además quedó con temor debido al pensamiento de matarla que había tenido. Sabía que sus lágrimas no las podría tolerar, era algo que iba más allá de él. Le causaban una gran frustración...tal vez porque él era la causa de ese llanto.-Sólo he estado ocupado.

-No, es otra cosa.-Llevó a Hashirama a aquel lugar privado y sagrado de los Uchiha que tanto conocía. -¿A dónde vamos?.

-Te mostraré algo especial.-Movió la piedra de entrada, invitando al Hokage a bajar. Una vez en su interior, se pararon ambos frente a la antigua piedra.

-¿Qué ocurre, Madara?.

-Esta tabla de piedra ha pasado de generación en generación en los Uchiha. Nunca se ha mostrado a otros clanes. Para descifrarla hace falta un poder ocular especial que permite leerla. Esto fue lo que fui capaz de descifrar: "Buscando la estabilidad, un dios fue dividido en yin y yang. La acción de dos fuerzas opuestas origina toda la creación".-Hashirama no dijo nada. Tomó eso como una señal para que continuara.-Esa lógica se aplica a todo. En otra palabras, si dos fuerzas opuestas colaboran, se puede obtener la auténtica felicidad. Pero también se puede sacar otra interpretación…-En ese momento, el rostro de su amigo camió, demostrando preocupación. Sin embargo, no respondió nada. Ya no podía quedarse en silencio pretendiendo que no sabía nada, que nada ocurría, ya sea sobre el ambiente en la aldea, sobre el rechazo que tenían hacia él, los rumores o sobre el futuro matrimonio de Nozomi.-Hashirama, ¿crees que no sé nada?.

-Deja que me encargue de Tobirama. No puedo lograrlo sin ti. ¡Por favor, colabora conmigo!. ¡Hazlo como la mano derecha del Hokage y como hermano!. Con el tiempo, la gente lo entenderá, y entonces, serás el segundo…-Ahí estaba de nuevo, tratando de darle falsas ilusiones. Su amigo era realmente ingenuo. ¿Que se encargaría de Tobirama, evitando que siga disminuyendo a los Uchiha?..quizás podría hacer eso, pero nunca le haría romper su compromiso con Nozomi.¿Ser el segundo Hokage?...sonaba ridículo…¿que la gente entendería?...imposible.

-Lo más probable es que sea Tobirama quien te suceda.-Dijo sombríamente.-Y si eso ocurre, los Uchiha serán eliminados. Sabiendo eso les dije que abandonaran la aldea, pero ni uno solo de los Uchiha a los que hablé me hizo caso.

-Madara…

-No pude proteger a mis hermanos, y tampoco podré proteger al clan, como prometí a mis hermanos.-" _Tampoco a Nozomi, pués Tobirama me mantendrá lejos de ella...jamás estaré lo suficientemente cerca como para protegerla"._ -La gente a la que quiero proteger no confía en mí…

-¡Eso no es cierto!, pronto todos…

-Es posible que en ese momento debería haberte dicho que matases a tu hermano. Dices que soy tu hermano, pero ¿a cuál de los dos matarías por la aldea?.-Hashirama no respondió, tal como esperaba.-Entiendo lo que pretendes. Pero buscar más es una locura. Abandonaré la aldea.-Hashirama lo miró con gran sorpresa y desesperación.-Encontré otro camino cuando nos mostramos lo que sentíamos. La colaboración no es más que una lucha en silencio.-Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Eso no es verdad!...¡No lo permitiré!.-Se detuvo ante aquellas palabras. Hashirama merecía saber lo que realmente pensaba.

-¿Cómo afrontarás la realidad, Hashirama?. Dejemos de ser tan simples. Es mucho mejor que miremos este mundo como una diversión…

-¿No me has escuchado? ¡Madara!.

-Eres el único que puede competir contra mí. Disfrutare luchando contra ti, mientras marcho hacia mi auténtico sueño.

-¿Cuál es tu auténtico sueño?.¡¿Crear esta aldea no era nuestro auténtico sueño?!.-Típico de Hashirama.

-No puedes verlo. Está más allá, es un sueño mucho más allá.-Hashirama lo observó con cierto nerviosismo. Podía ver una gota de sudor recorriendo el rostro del Senju.

-Entonces, háblame sobre ese sueño.-Insistió-Si está relacionado con esa aldea, necesitaré tu fuerza para llegar hasta allí, como superior y también como amigo.

-Hmp.-sonrió burlescamente.-No tiene nada que ver, así que jamás lo alcanzarás. Es inútil correr detrás de mí. Tú también sabes que no puede haber nadie detrás de mí, ¿verdad?.-No quiso esperar respuesta de Hashirama, por lo que se retiró sin escuchar más sus palabras. Regresó a lo que solía llamar hogar para recoger algunas cosas. Se marcharía esa noche. No estaba muy seguro por dónde comenzar. Si bien estaba decidido, era difícil separar lo útil de lo inútil. Todo tenía recuerdos. Tras unas horas de extenuante trabajo, estaba listo.

Caminó lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, en completo sigilo. Todos parecían dormir. Hashirama seguramente pensaba que se marcharía por la mañana, pero Madara siempre había preferido la noche. Se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta, cuando sintió una respiración y pasos detrás de él. Se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso?.

-¿Entonces es verdad?...¿Piensas irte, Madara?.-Se giró lentamente. Realmente odiaba tener a alguien parado detrás de él, pero ese sentimiento era peor cuando se trataba de ella.

-Nozomi…-¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí?.-¿Cómo supiste que..?

-Madara, respóndeme….Hashirama me comentó algo. Se veía muy triste. Pensaba que te irías por la mañana. Pero yo te conozco. Prefieres la noche.

-Hmp-sonrió.- solo voy a hacer lo que me dijiste, ya sabes, que encuentre mi felicidad, un sueño y aferrarme a él con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Tienes que abandonar Konoha para eso?.

-Si.-Madara caminó hacia ella, quedando frente a frente, separados por unos centímetros. Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Eso le encantaba, que no le temiera a él y su sharingan.-Sólo de éste modo podrás estar tu en ese sueño. Podré protegerlos.

-¡No lo hagas!...por favor. Quédate con nosotros. Aquí aún puedes encontrar la felicidad, quizás tome tiempo...pero es posible. No quiero que me abandones, Madara...pensabas irte sin decir adiós…¿Acaso ya no te importo para nada?.

-¡No seas tonta!, es todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo puedo protegerte si me mantendrán lejos de ti?...¿si yo mísmo te aparto?.-Puso su mano en la mejilla de ella. Nozomi no rechazó el contacto. Seguía sosteniendo su mirada.-¿Quieres una prueba de ello?. Mira lo fácil que hubiera sido para mí ponerte bajo un genjutsu y ponerte en contra de Tobirama, o hacer que me siguieras. Pero no lo hice. No puedo.

-Madara…

-Pero también eres una debilidad para mí.-La atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Quería sentir su aroma, su cuerpo una última vez.-Tenerte tan cerca me puede hacer dudar, eres tan tentadora, tan real que me puedes hacer abandonar mi sueño, pero eso sería condenarlos a todos. Este sueño va mucho más allá. Ahora entiendo porqué me frustra tanto verte llorar. Me produce deseos de quedarme y asegurarme de que esas lágrimas no vuelvan a aparecer, en vez de ser la causa de ellas. Pero puedo lograr el mismo objetivo con un mejor final para todos, para mí y para ti. Los dos felices, sin conformismos.

-No entiendo…

-No creo que lo veas.-Besó la cabeza de ella, soltando el abrazo para luego mirarla una última vez. Le dió la espalda y continuó su camino.

-¡MADARA!., no te vayas…¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?.

-¿Estás dispuesta a venir conmigo, Nozomi?¿Estás dispuesta a abandonar a la aldea, a tu clan, a Tobirama?- Ella guardó silencio. Esperaba aquella respuesta.-Lo supuse.

-Aún puedes formar tu propia vida, una familia…

-Si no se trata de ti, el amor no me interesa. Te dejo al gato, a Tsuneo.

-¡Por favor!.-Ella corrió hacia él, aferrándose a su manga.-Te detendré aun si eso significa luchar contigo y romperte todo los huesos. ¡Bailemos, Madara!, si yo gano, te quedas en Konoha.

-Hmpf...aunque me encantaría volver a intercambiar pasos contigo, el resultado es evidente y no puedo perder mi tiempo. Me alegra que hayas llegado a esos extremos sólo para hacer que me quede. Aquello reafirma mi punto. Eres una debilidad.-Apareció detrás de ella, atrapándola por la espalda. Nozomi quedó paralizada ante la sorpresa de su agresión. Madara acercó su boca a su oído para susurrarle suavemente.-Nozomi, la próxima vez que te vea, tendré que matarte. Esa vez no tendré compasión. ¿Lo has entendido?.

-¿Por qué..?-susurró conteniendo un sollozo.

-Porque te amo.

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno, mis muy estimados lectores, sé que dije que sería el último capítulo. Mi intención era seguir escribiendo pero me pareció genial dejarlo hasta ahí. Pero no se preocupen, aún queda un poquitito más de la historia. Tengo un final en mi mente, y planeo llegar a eso. Muchas gracias a todos por tu apoyo y sugerencias. Yo creo que voy a hacer dos capítulos más… depende de si me motivo lo suficiente como para escribir uno muuuuy largo otra vez. Les deseo lo mejor!**


	15. Último intento: La decisión de Hashirama

**Nozomi:**

Habían pasado tres días desde la boda de Mito y Hashirama, y tres meses desde la partida de Madara.

La ceremonia había sido realizada junto al lago. Toda la aldea había asistido, entregando regalos y bendiciones a la joven pareja. Pese a que era un día muy especial, era evidente la preocupación en el grupo más cercano, pues no sabían si Madara aparecería para causar algún disturbio. Además, todos sabían que Hashirama hubiera querido que su amigo lo acompañase en aquel importante día. Pero ahora era un enemigo. Madara había dejado una clara amenaza para todos. Nozomi trataba de entender a qué se refería el Uchiha cuando habló de un sueño nuevo, que iba más allá. Constantemente unía la información que él le había dado con la obtenida con el relato de Hashirama, buscando, tratando de dilucidar el misterio.

-Te noto pensativa, Nozomi.-Dijo su prometido, caminando a su lado.

-Ah, lo siento. Es solo que…

-Te preocupa Madara.

-Si...estaba segura de que aparecería en la boda y tenía la pequeña esperanza de que se podría arreglar con Hashirama. También me preocupa no saber lo que planea.-Después del almuerzo, habían decidido dar un paseo juntos por los alrededores. Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Tobirama era su prometido, y que dentro de un mes sería la boda.-Mito se veía hermosa en su **shiramuko.** Era tan blanco, y los toques rojos combinaban a la perfección con su cabello rojo. Era un contraste maravilloso, ¿no crees?.-Tobirama asintió sonriendo.-Y sus ojos, brillaban de felicidad. Y Hashirama fue tan dulce al momento de intercambiar los anillos, el modo en que tomó su mano. Y al parecer el sake de la promesa del **San san kudo.** Y la palabras que se dijeron. Creo que van a ser realmente felices.

-También lo creo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?.

-En teoría una semana, pero ya conoces a Hashirama, cuando se entusiasma con algo, pierde la noción del tiempo. Pero no importa, mantendré las cosas funcionando hasta su regreso.

-Espero que "mantener las cosas funcionando" no signifique fastidiar a los Uchiha.

-No los fastidio.

-Tobirama, no dejas de preocuparte por ellos ni un solo minuto. No son una amenaza solo por el hecho de ser Uchiha.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero no podemos decir que los clanes hayan roto los muros. Debo velar por la seguridad de la Konoha. Los clanes pueden ser una amenaza grave, y entre ellos el más preocupante es el Uchiha.

-¿Lo dices por esa supuesta maldición del odio?.-Se cruzó de brazos.-Espero que tus temores hacia ellos no tengan nada que ver con Madara.

-No soy el único que no deja en paz a los Uchiha. Tu no dejas de pensar en uno.

-Madara era mi amigo, Tobirama. Si se fue de Konoha es porque no fui una buena amiga. Quiero saber qué es lo que planea porque me atemoriza la oscuridad que lo envuelve. Y si es algo muy malo, es nuestro deber detenerlo.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?. El único que puede enfrentarlo es Hashirama, Nozomi.

-Eso no te detendría a ti, Tobirama.

-Tssk.-El Senju la tomó de los hombros, mirándola con ojos serios.-¡Dijo que la próxima vez te mataría, Nozomi!. No puedo...no puedo dejar que te expongas de ese modo. Si algo te pasara yo…

-¿Y tu?...¿crees que no estarás constantemente en riesgo?. Esto es lo que somos, Tobirama. ¿Quieres pedirme que deje de ser un shinobi?.

-No. Jamás te pediría algo así. Pero correr tras Madara es absurdo, un riesgo innecesario.

-Yo no lo veo así. Es un riego necesario para ayudar a un amigo.

-Hace mucho que dejó de ser tu amigo.-Tobirama suavizó su voz y colocó su mano sobre su mejilla.-Desde el momento en que decidió no aceptar tu negativa. Un amigo hubiera aceptado que no le correspondieras, deseando tu felicidad, no actuando a tu espalda para forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

-Él no tiene malas intenciones, Tobirama. Sólo se desvió del camino y tomó una ruta que cree correcta, sin ver su error.

-Y en intertanto, causa daños.

-Daños que puede enmendar si se da cuenta de su error.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?.

-En primer lugar debo entender el camino que ha decidido recorrer. Madara antes que Uchiha, es miembro de Konoha.

-Era un miembro de Konoha...Siempre tan testaruda.-suspiró.-No me queda más remedio que cuidarte y apoyarte. Al fin y al cabo, somos un equipo.

-¡Nozomi!.-escuchó gritar.-Que bueno que te encuentro.¿Quieres entrenar un poco?.-preguntó la Uchiha.

-¡Sayen!...me encantaría, pero tengo que ver unos asuntos de la academia. ¿Quieres ayudarme?.

-¿La academia?¿Ayudarte?...

-Si, debo enseñarle a un grupo de niños algo de Taijutsu. Serías una compañera ideal.

-No es lo que tenía en mente, pero bueno. Hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntas. Has estado muy ocupada.

-Si...lo siento. Sin Hashirama en la aldea y teniendo que preparar la boda…

-Hmm.-Sayen caminó con los brazos puestos en jarra, parándose frente a Tobirama. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-Más te vale no darle muchos problemas a Nozomi, Tobirama, o tendras mi, no...no solo mi furia. La de todo el clan Uchiha.

-Entiendo.-respondió.-¿Todo el clan Uchiha?.

-Hmp.-soltó Sayen.-Nozomi es muy apreciada por nosotros, a diferencia de ti. Siempre está preocupada de si tenemos todo, nos apoya y vela por nuestros intereses. Además, como enseña en la academia, tiene en sus manos a varios niños del clan, quienes la adoran. Y es mi amiga. En cambio tú, sólo nos traes problemas. Fastidioso.

-Sayen, sabes que no es nada contra el clan o contra ti.

-Tienes un trauma con Madara. No todos somos como él. Queremos paz y formar parte de la aldea, pero gracias a la sombra de Madara y los rumores de la maldición del odio, nadie confía en nosotros.

-Yo confío en ti.-respondió el Senju sorprendiéndolas.-Puedo confiarte mi vida y la aldea.

-No se te ocurra decirme que sería buen Hokage. No no no. La política no me interesa. Además, creo que no lo harías mal, Tobirama. Aunque...preferiría a Nozomi, pero a ella tampoco le interesa ser Hokage.

-No, la verdad es que prefiero ser un apoyo más que estar en el primer plano.-respondió rápidamente.

-¿Ves Tobirama?. En todo caso, si realmente Nozomi se casa contigo, tendrás el apoyo de los Uchiha debido a ella.

-¿Si realmente se casa conmigo?.-preguntó su prometido levantando una ceja. Sayen se encogió de hombros.

-Aún tiene tiempo para entrar en razón y arrepentirse.

-¿¡Qué?!.-Dijo Tobirama molesto.

-Hahahahaha, es una broma. No te tomes todo tan en serio o morirás joven.¿Cierto Nozomi?.

-Eh..hehe, creo que ya es hora de ir a la academia.-Tomó a Sayen de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar rápido.-Nos vemos Tobirama.

-Hmp.-Le escuchó decir al momento que sus labios formaban una media sonrisa.

Sayen estaba a su lado observando a los niños llegar al patio de la academia. Los observaba con desconfianza manteniendo la distancia. Los niños corrían y hablaban estruendosamente. Un pequeño grupo había comenzado una disputa. Sayen frunció el ceño irritada ante tanto ruido. Nozomi la vio ir donde el grupo de niños discutiendo. Dos de ellos eran los originarios de la situación. Se encontraban frente a frente gritándose. Molesta, Sayen puso sus manos en la nuca de cada muchacho y los empujó haciendo chocar sus cabezas.

-¡Ya déjense de niñerías y cállense!. Pelean por tonterías.! ¿No ven que por su culpa la clase no puede comenzar?!-Los niños la miraron sorprendidos. Asintieron sin abrir los labios y en silencio caminaron hasta pararse frente a ella. El resto de los niños hizo lo mismo, esperando ordenadamente sus instrucciones.

-Hehe...gracias, Sayen.-La Uchiha caminó con los brazos cruzados hasta ponerse junto a ella.-Eso fue muy...educativo.

-No es nada.

-Bueno, por lo que me han informado, ustedes sienten desinterés por el Taijutsu. ¿Me equivoco?.

-¿Quién necesita eso si podemos usar poderosos ninjutsus que acaben con el enemigo?.-dijo un niño.

-¿Y cómo piensas darle al enemigo? No va a estar quieto esperando a que lo ataques. Deben saber defenderse. Además, el Taijutsu fortalece no solo el cuerpo, también el alma. Ambos son necesarios para un buen jutsu. Hoy, he invitado a Sayen Uchiha para que realice conmigo una demostración de Taijutsu. También les dará unos consejos. ¿Verdad?.

-¿Eh?...Hmm bueno...nunca subestimen al enemigo. Tampoco hay que distraerse y traten de realizar golpes certeros para ahorrar energía. Muchas veces una pelea se gana no por ser más fuerte, sino por tener mayor resistencia.

-Gracias. Ahora. Existen distintos estilos de Taijutsu. El clan Furukawa, por ejemplo, es experto en realización de luxaciones. Hay clanes que atacan puntos de presión importantes, dejando inútiles redes de chakra gracias a que sus ojos les permiten verlas. Otros se especializan en el uso de armas. Taijutsu y Ninjutsu unidos son poderosos. Ahora, les demostraremos porqué.-Nozomi liberó una gran cantidad de chakra, generando una presión de aire que desestabilizó a los niños.

-¿No era una demostración?.-dijo su amiga.

-Aprovecharemos la ocasión para...entrenar.-Sin advertirle más, Nozomi sacó su espada, envolviendo la hoja en chakra, con su otra mano, formó una espada de puro chakra blanco. Atacó a Sayen por el flanco izquierdo, moviendo con agilidad los pies. Su amiga activó el Sharingan, leyendo sin dificultad sus movimientos, esquivando y contraatacando. Los niños soltaron exclamaciones de asombro y emoción. Nozomi se teletransportó quedando justo sobre la cabeza de su amiga, lanzando una patada. Sayen puso sus brazos para recibir el golpe, pero incapaz de contenerlo, salió disparada varios metros hacia atrás.

-Hehe, había olvidado lo fuerte que eres, Nozomi. No volveré a cometer ese error.-Sayen fue hacia ella, y esquivando cada golpe con destreza gracias a sus ojos, logró golpearla en el rostro, quitándole la espada normal, sin embargo, perdiendo el chakra que la envolvía. Nozomi se recuperó rápido del golpe. Intercambiaron cortes y bloqueos hasta que ambas perdieron las espadas, procediendo a los golpes. Danzaban armónicamente pero liberando grandes cantidades de chakra, resonando con magnitud cada golpe. Nozomi esquivó un puño, tomando el brazo de Sayen, haciendo una llave, la cual de usar más fuerza, fracturaria la muñeca y dislocaría el brazo.-¿Ven niños?..Hay que saber salir de esta situación. Sayen, al ser un ninja, sabrá el modo común, sin embargo, yo sé esa forma de liberarse, por lo tanto estaré esperando su movimiento para realizar otro y terminar de fracturarle. Sin embargo, mi amiga no es solo un ninja, es uno muy experimentado, por lo que conoce un método menos común, incluso podría innovar. Es una situación drástica, se fracturaria la muñeca, salvando el resto del brazo. Pero ya que están aprendiendo, les mostraremos el modo común.

Su amiga giró sobre su cuerpo, cerrándose logrando darle un codazo, tomando su cuello y brazo, atrapándola en otra llave. Nozomi aprovechó el agarre de su oponente para usar la fuerza en su contra, desplazando sus pies y caderas del modo correcto, hizo perder a la Uchiha el equilibrio llevándola a suelo y una vez ahí, atrapándola y venciéndola.

-Maldición, Nozomi. No pensé que irías tan en serio. Cuando se trata de llaves y luxaciones no puedo ganarte.-Maldijo la Uchiha.-¿Ven mocosos?. Subestime al oponente. -Nozomi liberó a su amiga, agradeciendo su cooperación. Los niños exclamaban motivados deseosos de aprender. Pasaron el resto de la tarde reforzando, enseñando y corrigiendo a los alumnos. Finalmente llegó la hora de irse. Cada niño agradeció la clase, marchándose con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Creo que les llegó el mensaje.-declaró a su amiga.

-Ufff, si. Que agotador es esto. Definitivamente no tengo paciencia. Pero aún así...lo disfruté.

-Nada mal, Sayen.-Dijo Tobirama apareciendo en el patio.-Tal vez puedas dedicarte a esto.

-¡Ha!, claro que no. Te devuelvo a tu Nozomi. Nos vemos. Gracias amiga, fue...educativo.

-Gracias a ti, Sayen.-La Uchiha se marchó, siendo encontrada en la salida por su lobo. Nozomi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Realmente se trataba de una mujer muy especial.

-¿Vámos?.

-Si.-Juntos comenzaron a caminar. Tobirama solía acompañarla a su casa cuando no se encontraba muy ocupado con los asuntos de la aldea.-¿Qué hiciste en la tarde?.

-Hmm...mi ropa para la boda, lo conseguí. Además de eso, estoy pensando en crear un escuadrón especial, para proteger la aldea y al Hokage.

-¿A qué se debe?.

-No estamos seguros de si Madara aparecerá un dia a atacar la aldea...y en todo caso, a parte de él, existe una gran cantidad de potenciales enemigos para la aldea, incluso dentro de la mísma. Golpes, atentados, rebeliones. Es bueno tener un grupo de élite escuchando y actuando desde las sombras y que además estén listos para actuar en todo momento y circunstancia. También podrían vigilar los perímetros de Konoha…

-¿Y cómo se llamarían?¿qué harían en verdad?¿cómo se nombrarían?.

\- En eso estoy trabajando. Tengo claro que recibirán órdenes directamente del Hokage. Realizarán misiones de altos rangos, como rastreo de traidores o desertores.

-Otra vez con Madara.

-De haber tenido un grupo especializado de rastreo, jamás hubiera desaparecido. Lo habríamos encontrado y traído a la aldea, donde Hashirama y tu podrían haber hecho lo que les diera la gana. Tratar de convencerlo, razonar, yo que se. Aunque no lo creas, Nozomi, deseo que ustedes tres puedan reconciliarse y de ese modo recuperar su paz.

-Si van a realizar misiones tan peligrosas, sería conveniente que ocultaran su identidad.

-Hmm…-Tobirama sonrió y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, besando su frente.-Los haría usar máscaras como la que solías usar. Sería imposible no pensar en ti.

-To...bi...Tobirama.-se sonrojó.-No digas esas ridiculeces.

-En realidad no me parece una mala idea. Sería como tener un ejército de Nozomi actuando por el bienestar de la aldea, y se cupliría la función de ocultar la identidad. Además se verían intimidantes...nunca es malo atemorizar al enemigo.

-¿Intimidante?¿yo me veía intimidante?.

-Nozomi...la gente decía que eras un espíritu. ¿Qué otras pruebas necesitas?.

-...yo...em….pues….asssh.-suspiró.-Tienes razón.

-Me gustaría que tu encabezaras aquella división.

-¿Yo?.

-Si. Eres fuerte, hábil, experimentada. Tu misma dijiste que te gusta cuidar de la aldea y de nosotros desde las sombras, no en primer plano. Aún hay que definir criterios y otras cosas...de momento es sólo una idea.

-No suena mal. Creo que es una buena idea. ¡Ah!, me olvidé decirte. Mañana me iré de viaje.

-¿Qué?¿A dónde?.

-Al lugar de orígen de mi clan. Quiero visitar la tumba de mi madre. Hace años que…

-Entiendo. Iré contigo.

-No es necesario. Además, con Hashirama ausente, estarás ocupado con la aldea.

-No importa eso. Alguien más puede hacerse cargo. Además se encuentra sólo a unas horas de distancia.

-Tobirama…-dijo con tono amenazante.

-Está bien. Regresa pronto.

-Deseo quedarme unos días. Ya sabes, para conectar con el pasado.-El Senju asintió abrazándola. Se encontraban frente a su puerta. Tobirama miró a su alrededor antes de besarla en los labios. Finalizado el beso, le sonrió.

-Descansa, Nozomi.

Al día siguiente, Nozomi decidió partir temprano en la mañana. No quería despedidas ni que su prometido le pidiera más detalles del viaje, porque ella había ocultado otra intención. Era cierto que visitaría la tumba de su madre, pero también quería buscar a Madara y hablar con él para poder entenderlo mejor y quizás convencerlo de volver. Si no podía por medio de las palabras, tendría que hacerlo por la fuerza. No iba a abandonar a su amigo.

-" _La próxima vez te matare"_ -Recordó con cierto temor. Sacudió la cabeza. No. Madara jamás haría eso. El no era una mala persona. Se lo demostraría a todos.

Una vez terminada su mochila, salió de la aldea a paso rápido. Tobirama seguramente se ofendería con ella por no despedirse. Casi sentía algo de culpa al dejarlo solo con los planes de la boda. Pero no tardaría muchos. Si en 4 días no lo encontraba, entonces volvería aceptando su derrota a Konoha.

Nervios y dolor en el pecho sentía cada vez al recordar su antiguo hogar. En este tiempo había sido incapaz de reunir la fuerza y el valor necesario para volver y enfrentarse a las ruinas de lo que fue en clan. Pero era necesario para cerrar finalmente ese ciclo y quizás recuperar aquellas tierras. Quería que sus descendientes tuvieran un lugar dónde refugiarse en caso de necesitarlo, lejos de la política y las traiciones que sabía que nacerían en la aldea.

Luego de dos horas, divisó a lo lejos las ruinas de lo que solía ser el gran muro de piedra que cuidaba del asentamiento. Se detuvo en seco frente al espacio donde estaba la gran puerta. Una briza revolvió su cabello, haciéndole sentir con mayor fuerza el silencio y la soledad. Tragó saliva. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?. Intentó mover las piernas pero no respondieron.

-Maldición...no seas cobarde y entra.-Mordió sus labios. Se sentó en el suelo rendida, abrazando sus rodillas. ¿Por qué había sobrevivido?¿Por qué no se encontraba ahí cuando todo ocurrió?. Aquellas preguntas volvieron a su mente junto con el sentimiento de culpa. Sabía que era algo irracional, pero no lo podía controlar. ¿Merecía sobrevivir?¿tenía una misión que la mantenía en el mundo? y de ser así…¿cuál?,¿qué podía hacer por este nuevo mundo creado?...-protegerlo.-susurró en voz alta.-Educar a las nuevas generaciones para que se mantenga la paz y el orden. ¿Es eso suficiente?...¿por qué murieron?¿murieron para que yo pudiera cumplir ese objetivo?...parece no tener sentido. No soy especial. Podría haber muerto yo y otro en mi lugar haber realizado aquello…¿cierto?. Quizás no hay ninguna razón oculta tras de esto y fue una broma cruel del destino. ¿Será mi castigo vivir con la culpa?.-Apretó los puños. No. Ya estaba cansada de esa sensación. Aquel era el pasado, y el presente. Pero no el futuro. Ya era tiempo de soltar aquel fantasma y crear de sus cenizas, algo vivo. Con valor entró al lugar, rodeándose de casas destruidas, armas oxidadas en el suelo y hierba crecida. Caminó hacia el bosque, llegando a un templo que no había sido víctima del ataque. En él, al fondo, grabado en mármol el nombre de su madre, señalando su tumba. Nozomi se arrodillo en el suelo de loza blanca en señal de respeto. De su mochila sacó un incienso y lo encendió.

-Madre..hace mucho que no te visitaba. Perdóname por eso. Nosotros después del ataque huímos al refugio, dejándote a ti sola cuidando de nuestro hogar. Nunca regresé, porque tenía miedo de enfrentar el pasado. Ahora tengo un nuevo hogar, pero éste lugar jamás dejará de ser mi casa. Descansa madre. Yo me haré cargo ahora.-Bruscamente, Nozomi se giró lanzando un kunai, pues sintió una presencia observándola, pero al parecer no había ó la cabeza.-Debo estar volviéndome loca.

Salió del templo con una misión. Recuperar aquellas tierras. Trenzó su cabello y comenzó su tarea. Partió utilizando medialunas de viento en ráfagas para cortar la alta hierba. Recogió y amontonó armas, restos de armaduras y unos pocos huesos. Aquellas casas en estado débil, las derrumbó, recuperando materiales. Las horas fueron pasando hasta que llegó al muro que rodeaba el jardín de su antigua casa. Entró al jardín. Estaba repleto de hojas, con el pasto largo y restos del ataque. Entrada la noche había terminado con la limpieza. Mañana comenzaría con la reparación de su casa utilizando los restos recolectados. Tenía pensado hacer una enorme casa y un lugar de entrenamiento junto con una biblioteca que tendría los libros recuperados. A futuro la iria complementando y mejorando. No le había dicho a Tobirama, pero Nozomi tenía el temor que a futuro sus descendientes fueran perseguidos por el poder de sus ojos, y que debido a eso tendrían que mantenerse ocultos sus primeros años de vida hasta que fueran capaces de defenderse. También estaba la posibilidad de que terminaran siendo temidos y odiados como lo eran los Uchiha. Si. Nozomi podía entenderlos y comprender el malestar que la desconfianza les causaba. Levantaría un enorme muro de piedra y hielo rodeado de árboles y bosque añadiendo una barrera que mantuviera oculto el lugar. Era claro que su proyecto no lo terminaría en esos días. Pero en su defensa, se le había ocurrido al llegar. Al volver a Konoha tendría que hablar del asunto con Tobirama y Hashirama. Definitivamente, el actual Hokage podría ayudarla a reconstruir el lugar gracias a que podía usar el elemento madera.

-Debería traer el cuerpo de mi padre aquí, para que pudiera descansar con mi madre.-Nuevamente Nozomi sintió una presencia. -Quizás purificar el lugar no sería malo. Deben rondar espíritus por estos lados. Sería maravilloso que todo el mundo pudiera ver estas redes, raíces de chakra que conectan todo, incluso otras dimensiones.-Caminó de regreso al templo. Decidió pasar ahí la noche.

Al día siguiente comenzó con la reparación de su casa, haciéndola más grande. Era una tarea agotadora, pero quería hacerlo sola. Al menos la mayor parte. Al tercer día, el lugar ya no tenía rastros de la masacre. Era todo lo que podría hacer por su cuenta. Le pediría ayuda a Tobirama para crear el muro y terminar con la reconstrucción una vez casados. Después de todo, se volvería miembro de su clan. Fue una última vez al templo para despedirse de su madre. Se sentía muy observada. Aquella incomodidad ya no podía ignorarla. Una vez adentro, decidió activar sus ojos. Había querido evitarlo sabiendo que se encontraría con restos de chakras de las personas asesinadas aquella vez. Se sorprendió al no ver nada...pero aún sentía algo.

-Veo que has progresado.-escuchó. Saltó asustada al escuchar la voz. Quedó paralizada al ver un chakra de color lavanda materializandose hasta tomar la forma de su madre. No era sólida, era casi como un efecto de luz, como cuando se ve el polvo flotando al ser bañado por la luz del sol.

-¿Ma…..dre?.

-Si, Nozomi. Que gusto verte.-Se sentía extraña, como si estuviera durmiendo. ¿Genjutsu?.

-¡Kai!.-Nada ocurrió.

-Has crecido mucho. No temas, soy un rastro de mi dejado en este mundo para poder volver a verte algún día.

-Ma..dre..pero…

-No te preocupes en los detalles.-Sonrió, sonrió su madre del mismo modo que solía hacer en vida. En ese momento lo supo, se trataba de ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Los cerró para aguantar el llanto.

-Si.-Caminó hacia ella.-¡Mamá!...no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte.

-Realmente tardaste en volver a tu hogar. Nunca dejé de vigilarte. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias.

-Por lo que veo, has estado limpiando el lugar, como si planeases volver, pero dijiste que ya tenías un hogar.

-Si...Konoha. Es una aldea fundada a través de la paz entre el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha.

-¿En serio?.

-Si...incluso me voy a casar con un Senju. ¿Puedes creerlo?. Papá se volvería loco si...si estuviera aquí.

-Mi pequeña...te has convertido en toda una mujer. Es evidente que has encontrado tu lugar en el mundo. ¿Por qué recuperar este lugar?.

-Porque aquí fueron mis inicios. También es mi casa y quiero recuperar lo que era historia de todos los que estuvieron y que finalmente me crearon. Madre, soy la última mujer del clan Furukawa que posee los ojos. A veces, se siente solitario. Quiero que mis descendientes tengan un lugar al cual llamar siempre hogar donde podrán sentir a todos sus ancestros guiándolos, cuidándolos. Un lugar donde crecer, esconderse o vivir si algún día lo necesitan. Nuestra historia.-Su madre sonrió.

-Veo que te has liberado de la culpa y estas volviendo a aceptar el pasado y de ese modo, el quién eres, hija. Dijiste que te casarías con un Senju. Son muy poderosos. Espero que te cases por amor y no porque

-Es por amor. He seguido tus enseñanzas madre, para honrar tu memoria y para ser cada vez mejor persona. Tuve esperanzas, creí en la paz y creo que podremos lograrla. No ahora ni en 40 años más, pero hemos marcado el inicio de un nuevo mundo.

-¿Hemos?.

-Encontré amigos que pensaban como yo, y bueno….hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo, pero ahora estoy dando todo para hacer mi parte. Bueno..he perdido a uno.

-Que curioso. Tus ojos se han vuelto oscuros como una piedra amatista. Significa que han madurado con un gran poder.

-¿Eh?...pero si eran lavanda.

-Hace muchos años que eso no ocurría. Hablan de un gran poder.-Nozomi se dirigió a un enorme espejo y observó sus ojos. Su madre estaba en lo cierto. Creía que era idea suya, pero hace años que los había notado diferentes. No solo ella, la gente a su alrededor.-Tienes un gran poder hija. Úsalo. Nozomi, lamento tanto lo que nos ocurrió y haberte abandonado tan joven. Pero veo que entiendes mis razones y mi forma de pensar. A veces, querer seguir nuestros sueños nos lleva a situaciones extremas, pero al menos morí orgullosa siguiendo el camino elegido, segura de que tu lo continuarias. Los ojos del clan Furukawa transmiten al mundo perfectamente nuestro interior, nuestro carácter. Permiten que se perciba la determinación, el miedo, el amor, la esperanza, la bondad, la ira, todo lo que es uno. Mientras más puro tu corazón, más poderosos los ojos y el sentimiento que transmiten. Suelen ser hipnotizantes para las personas, atrayentes. ¿Por qué?, porque el humano busca la luz y la honestidad, y eso, es lo que tu reflejas. -La figura de su madre sonrió mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse. Estiró el brazo tocando a Nozomi, transmitiendo todo sentimiento que tenía. No pudo evitar llorar ante tanta emoción, pero a la vez, llegó una gran paz.-No dejaré de cuidarte, hija. Buena suerte.

-Madre...descansa en paz.

Abandonó el lugar con un sentimiento completamente nuevo. El trabajo más el reencuentro con su madre habían limpiado aquellas heridas de su pasado, permitiendo el inicio de su curación. Pero aún no estaba preparada para volver a la aldea. Necesitaba encontrar a Madara. Una vez más, usó el poder de sus ojos, buscando rastros de el conocido chakra sin mucha suerte. No si iba a rendir fácilmente. Sin rumbo comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de en algún momento encontrar algo. Caminaba y caminaba, sin pista alguna. No sabía si se alejaba o acercaba de la dirección tomada por su amigo. Sintió algo húmedo rodar por su mejilla. Pasó su mano por su cara y al revizarla vio sus dedos manchados con sangre. Había estado todo el día forzando sus ojos. La luna volvía a asomarse en el cielo. Decidió descansa. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba. ¿Tobirama estaría preocupado?...había tardado más de lo esperado. El sueño la venció con facilidad, cayendo profundamente.

Despertó aún de noche al escuchar un ruido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero sus ojos se sentían recuperados. La fogata que había hecho estaba completamente apagada. Su única compañía parecía ser la enorme luna blanca en el cielo. ¿Y el ruido que la despertó?. De haberse tratado de un animal no se hubiera despertado. Desenfundó su espada, moviéndose con lentitud para no realizar algún ruido. Se encontraba hincada con una rodilla en el suelo y su otra pierna apoyada sobre el pie. Tenía un la presentimiento. Odiaba tenerlos porque solía tener razón.

-No esperaba encontrarte por esta zona, Nozomi.-Reconoció inmediatamente la voz. Su cuerpo se heló por completo. La voz no le salía. ¿Miedo?. No. Jamás.

-Te estaba buscando, Madara.-respondió poniéndose de pie.-Quiero hablar contig…-el Uchiha saltó del lugar en el que se encontraba, agarrando su cuello y alzándola con facilidad. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-Hmpf, bajaste la guardia.-No podía respirar…¿Iba en serio?. Dobló las rodillas y pateó con ambas piernas a Madara. Se giró torciéndole la muñeca, logrando que la soltara. Antes de caer al suelo, uso la teletransportación para tomar distancia, quedando arrodillada a unos metros de él, tosiendo. Tenía marcas en el cuello.

-No sabes la guardia. Te dije que la próxima vez que te viera, iba a danzar contigo a muerte.-Nozomi frunció el ceño.

-Y yo.. yo…-se levantó con firmeza.-Te dije que quería hablar, idiota. ¿Quieres bailar?, bien. Hablaremos mientras danzamos.-Nozomi liberó su chakra, envolviendose en colores verdes y blanco. Creó una gran espada con su chakra, sabiendo que con Madara no debía contenerse.

-Hmpf, si eso deseas.-Madara saltó hacia ella lanzando un puño. Nozomi lo esquivó con relativa facilidad, lanzándole ella un golpe. Madara lo evitó sonriendo de emoción, activando su sharingan. Ella realizó un corte en el aire, lanzando una medialuna de aire y hielo, la cual Madara desvió con una bola grande de fuego. Los restos del ataque de Nozomi cortaron los árboles y rocas del bosque como si hubiera cortado mantequilla.-¿Por qué quieres hablar?.-Preguntó el Uchiha al tiempo que comenzaba su ciclo de golpes.

-Quiero entender.-Nozomi creó un espejo de hielo en la espalda de Madara. Del espejo salieron varios carámbanos de hielo. El Uchiha los esquivó, pero uno rasgó la manga de un brazo.

-Eso es nuevo. ¿Entender qué?.

-No has visto nada. Entender..¿por qué te fuiste?¿cuál es tu sueño?. Todo.

-Hahahahahaha.-Madara rompió con su **Gunbai** el espejo que había creado.-Realmente...Hahahahahaha.-Nozomi frunció el ceño.

-¡NO LE VEO LO GRACIOSO MADARA!.-El Uchiha inmediatamente guardó silencio, observándola.-Te fuíste. Después de tantos años siendo amigos...nunca nos ocultamos nada o eso creí. No entiendo, Madara. No entiendo la razón…-Nozomi lo miró directamente a los ojos. Aquello era una locura. Tenía el sharingan activado. Sería fácil hacerla caer en un genjutsu.-Solo quiero entender Madara. Tener una respuesta. Se que me odias, pero...quiero comprenderte.

-No dejes de bailar.-Madara se abalanzó hacia ella a gran velocidad. Nozomi bloqueó el golpe con los puños, pero el impacto rompió uno de sus huesos. Madara Iba a enterrarle un kunai en el cuello, pero de su boca, escupió unas agujas de hielo, lo que lo hizo retroceder. Se teletransportó detrás del Uchiha, realizando un corte con la espada, formando un tigre de chakra blanco. Madara recibió el golpe con el Gunbai, Nozomi creó una cadena con su chakra, lanzandola para atrapar el arma de Madara. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas de la cadena, desarmando a su adversario.

-Realmente has mejorado, Nozomi. Pero no es suficiente para derrotarme.

-Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa, Madara.

-Estoy persiguiendo mi verdadero sueño.

-¡¿Cuál es!?.-Madara sonrió. De su boca salió una gran llama potente e inagotable. Nozomi la iba a esquivar, cuando un clon de Madara la sostuvo por la espalda. ¿Realmente, la iba a matar?. Sin uso de sellos, invocó una gran barrera de hielo, logrando cubrirse del intenso fuego. Sintió al clon moverse para enterrarle un kinau en el estómago. Sintió el dolor punzante y la sangre correr por su piel.-Tsssk, maldición.-Se mordió los labios. Madara había bajado la guardia. Debía aprovechar. Se teletransportó frente a él. Madara lo había previsto, estaba dedos del Uchiha cai se cierran alrededor de su cuello, apenas sintió el contacto con la tela del guante y detuvo el tiempo por 5 segundos. Se liberó de la mano del Uchiha, rodeó su mano en una gruesa capa de hielo y golpeó en el rostro a Madara justo cuando volvió a circular el tiempo. El Uchiha voló varios metros rompiendo árboles hasta que se detuvo al chocar con una gran roca. Parecía completamente confundido. Los ojos de Nozomi sangraban. Concentró su chakra para sanar la herida en su abdomen. Corrío hacia el Uchiha deteniendo el tiempo por dos segundos cada siete, lo suficiente para confundirlo. Finalmente, enterró su espada de chakra en el hombro de su amigo, quien no pudo reaccionar, clavándola en la piedra. Realizo unos sellos con las manos invocando una cadena la cual amarró al confundido Uchiha. Ambos se miraron sin desviar los ojos. Furiosa, lo abofeteó.

-Esto, por tratar de matarme.-Luego abofeteó la otra mejilla.-Esto, por abandonar la aldea.-Después le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.-Y esto, por preocuparme tanto. Idiota. ¿Qué pasa contigo?.-Madara la miró con una expresión seria. Su sharingan seguía activado. Nozomi instintivamente desvió la mirada.-Ya ni puedo confiar en que no me pondrás en un genjutsu.-dijo haciendo un puchero. Madara pareció sobresaltarse un poco al oír eso.

-Te dije que jamás lo haría.

-Trataste de matarme.

-Eso sí te lo advertí. ¿No te das cuenta que este mundo está condenado a fracasar, Nozomi?. Está repleto de deseo de crear la paz creó la guerra.

-Ya no hay guerra.

-Van a haber. Mientras existan los ganadores, existirán perdedores, para que haya paz, habrá guerra, la luz crea sombras y el odio…-la miró por unos instantes.-nació para proteger al amor.

-Yo tengo esperanza en que…

-¡No seas ridícula!...jamás podremos lograrlo. No del modo que crees. Esta realidad es un infierno. Siempre que alguien es feliz, otro es infeliz. Pero existe un modo de cambiar esta realidad y que todos sean felices. Podré salvarlos a todos.

-¿Ese es tu sueño ahora?¿salvarnos?...-cerró los ojos con fuerza y dolor. Se limpió la sangre.-Yo sabía que nunca tuviste malas intenciones, Madara. Pero tengo la sensación de que te equivocaste de camino, lo veo en tu chakra, el color y el sentimiento que me produce.

-Tus ojos sangran. Y lo de hace un momento…

-Es una de mis habilidades. Madara...no hay modo de cambiar el mundo en una vida. Vuelve conmigo a Konoha. El clan Uchiha me tiene mucha estima, ¿sabes?. Puedo hacerles entender que tu...no eres malvado ni de temer, que sólo estás desesperado por cuidarnos, por salvarnos y protegernos. Te apoyaré para que seas Hokage. Puedes ser feliz.

-No te tendría a ti.-Susurró.-Además es una felicidad temporal. Voy a ser el salvador del mundo.-De la boca de Madara surgió una neblina espesa, oscura y muy caliente. Sintió uno de sus brazos quemarse. Saltó para generar distancia. ¿Dónde estaba Madara?, no podía verlo por la densa niebla. Sus ojos estaban borrosos. Era el jutsu ocultación en la niebla caliente. Sintió un roce en su nuca. Detuvo el tiempo un segundo, agachándose y logrando esquivar el ataque.

-Maldición, Madara. ¿Te liberaste de las cadenas?...testarudo.

-¿Qué jutsu usas? es casi como si te atravesara o yo calculase mal...hahahahaha como sea, es bastante peligroso. Gracias Nozomi, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto. Creo que te he subestimado.

-Tsssk.-Nozomi utilizó la sangre en su brazo para realizar una invocación-"Jutsu de invocación: Byakko."-Del suelo emergió un gran tigre blanco, el cual de un gran rugido dispersó la niebla caliente. Nozomi se secó el sudor de la frente.

-¿Byakko?...la bestia que custodia el oeste, representante del elemento aire. Se dice que puede invocar grandes tempestades. Mejor tener cuidado. ¿Te queda chakra, Nozomi?-preguntó de modo burlesco.-Esto recién se ha puesto interesante.

-Ahora. Byakko.-dijo con suave voz. El tigre se rodeó de ráfagas de aire y rayos azules, Corrió hacia Madara, tratando de darle zarpazos y mordiscos. Nozomi acompañó al animal en el ataque. Detuvo el tiempo por 1 segundo, lo suficiente para inmovilizar a Madara y permitir que el animal mordiera su brazo, transmitiéndole electricidad y dirigiendo los vientos hacia el, provocándole varios cortes. La sangre del Uchiha saltó por los aires, empapando el rostro de Nozomi. El tigre no soltó al Uchiha. Lo mantuvo quieto con sus grandes y filosos dientes enterrados en su carne.

-Maldición, de nuevo con tu extraño jutsu.-dijo débilmente.

-Se terminó, Madara.

-Hmpf.-Un chakra morado surgió alrededor de Madara. Nozomi se apartó sabiendo de qué se trataba.

-Byakko...gracias por todo. Puedes irte.-Dijo finalizando la invocación. Incrédula observó el surgimiento completo de Susanoo.

-Debo admitir, Nozomi, que nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto. Pero ese jutsu que tienes es muy peligroso. Creo que ya lo entendí.

-Madara...¡Mierda!.-Nozomi volvió a concentrar su chakra, jugando una última carta. De altura similar pero menor a susanoo, invocó una figura de chakra blanco con tonos celeste, femenina con armadura, de largos cabellos, con arco y una gran espada. A los pies de la invocación, todo se congeló inmediatamente.

-Estoy sorprendido, Nozomi. Has logrado formar a **Yuki onna**. Pero supongo que ya no puedes utilizar tu jutsu. Detienes el tiempo ,¿no es así?.

-Ya que lo descubriste, no tiene caso negarlo.

-Fascinante. Pensar que escondías algo así. Lamento decirte que Yuki onna no está al nivel de susanoo.

-Opciones no me quedaban. Inútil es detener el tiempo si no puedo alcanzarte. Y me di cuenta que estás realmente decidido a matarme.-La invocación tomó el arco, lanzando una enorme flecha. El susanoo de Madara la bloqueó con la espada, tiñéndose de blanco. Sacudió el arma, deshaciéndose del hielo. Finalmente, ambas criaturas comenzaron a enfrentarse. Susanoo era más fuerte y hábil, pero Yuki onna congelaba todo lo que tocaba y era más rápida. Intercambiaron puños, golpes con las espadas, pero Nozomi sentía que la batalla no iba en su favor. Su chakra se estaba agotando. Sólo le quedaba usar un golpe a Susanoo con la espada, Nozomi utilizó una gran reserva de chakra para detener el tiempo un apenas un segundo. Fue lo suficiente para que Yuki onna crease unas blancas cadenas de chakra, con las que rodeó a Susanoo. Nozomi acumuló todo el chakra que le quedaba.-Jutsu dedos de la muerte.-Yuki onna alzó la mano y su dedo delgado comenzó a crecer, generando temperaturas tan baja que congeló hasta el aire.

-Mierda, si eso toca a Susanoo…

-Te congelarás al instante...temperatura de -40 grados Celsius.

-Lento, elegante, y fatal.-El dedo cada vez se alargaba más, acercándose al susanoo.

-No entiendo…¿por qué quieres matarme?...¿tanto me odias?.-El dedo estaba a unos centímetros. En ese momento, los ojos de madara sangraron. Susanoo liberó una gran cantidad de chakra, cortando las cadenas de Yuki onna y luego con la espada, el dedo. Sin embargo el arma se congeló al momento y el brazo se Susanoo también, rompiéndose en pedazos. De no haber soltado el arma de chakra, el hielo se hubiera propagado por completo. Neutralizada la amenaza, Susanoo cortó por la mitad a Yuki onna. Nozomi no veía nada por la sangre en sus ojos. El chakra se le había agotado, caía por los aires hasta que sintió el duro suelo. Había perdido. Escuchó unos pasos viniendo. ¿Madara había retirado a susanoo?. Sintió una mano bajo su cabeza y otra limpiando sus ojos. Los abrió con cuidado. Madara estaba arrodillado ante ella, sosteniéndola con una triste expresión.-Creo que ya no puedo bailar más, Madara. Lo siento.

-Hmp, no estuviste puedo decir que eres débil. Pero yo soy más fuerte, pero eso ya lo sabías.-Su mano temblaba.-Tus ojos, creí que era idea, pero se han puesto más oscuros.

-Cre..o que si.

-Nozomi, olvida este mundo, abre los ojos y comprende que está condenado. Ven conmigo y sé testigo de su salvación. Coopera conmigo.

-Yo...tengo..esperanzas en el futuro, Madara. Ya se que me odias...por eso vas a matarme.

-No te odio.

-¿Entonces..?

-Eres la única persona que me hace dudar. Pero no porque tengas razón. Es porque eres tú quien habla.

-¿De haberte amado hubiera sido diferente?.

-Tarde o temprano habría ido por mi sueño verdadero, la diferencia es que habría sido contigo a mi lado. No puedo odiarte a ti, odio esta realidad que pienso cambiar.

-Hahaha-rió con dolor.-No creo que yo viva para verla. Qué lástima. No podré estar ahí para decirte: te lo dije.-Madara sonrió ante el comentario altanero.

-Ni en estos momentos pierdes tu sentido del humor.-Su rostro reflejó un poco de dolor.-Adiós Nozomi.-Madara se preparó para enterrar un kunai en su corazón. Nozomi cerró los ojos, incapaz de moverse.

-" _Lo siento, Tobirama. He fallado"._ -Sintió un crujido. ¿Sus costillas rompiéndose?..no, no sentía dolor. Abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al ver el brazo de Madara con el Kunai rodeado en la muñeca por...madera.

-¡Detente Madara!.

-¡Hashirama!...maldición, estoy en desventaja.-Le susurró.-Gasté mucho chakra en ti.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.

Madara acercó sus labios a su oído.-Nozomi-susurró.-No deseo matarte, pero si vuelves a buscarme tendré que hacerlo. Creo que ya lo dejé claro. Por favor, no vuelvas a buscarme.-Dicho esto, se liberó del agarre de Hashirama a la vez que se ponía de pie.-Danzaremos en otra ocasión, Hashirama.-En ese momento, Madara se esfumó.

-Hashirama…-dijo débilmente.-vé por él...no dejes que…

-Shhh.-Hashirama se arrodilló junto a ella, comenzando a curar su heridas.-Ayer regresé a la aldea con Mito. Tobirama estaba muy preocupado.

-Madara se va a …

-Deja que se escape. Ahora quiero sanar a mi hermanita.-Nozomi abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.-Siempre te vi como una hermana menor, pero ahora que serás la esposa de Tobirama, aquello será realidad. ¿En qué pensabas?...no. No respondas...ya lo sé.

-Realmente fui a la tumba de mi madre y estuve…

-Lo sé...ahí fuimos a buscarte primero. Vi que hiciste reparaciones. ¿Piensas mudarte?...en varios años no creo que quede a más de una hora de Konoha, por como va creciendo…

-No quiero dejar la aldea. Solo quiero recuperar mi historia y que mis descendientes tengan un refugio al cual llegar siempre.

-Comprendo. Estás muy mal herida. Casi sin chakra. Deberíamos…

-Hashirama...puedo esperar...no quiero que Tobirama me vea en tan mal estado…

-¡Ya es tarde para eso!...IDIOTA.-El menor de los Senju apareció entre los árboles con una furiosa expresión.-¡Estos días no tienes idea cuanto tuve que soportar para no usar el jutsu del dios del trueno volador para saber si estabas bien!...no lo hice porque quería respetar tu privacidad, tus momentos a solas con tu madre...pero esto….¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ?¿NO TE DIJE QUE SOMO UN EQUIPO?...TE HUBIERA ACOMPAÑADO Y…-En Senju apareció a su lado arrodillándose para estrecharla en sus brazos con fuerza.-¿Y si hubieras muerto?...Nozomi. Entiendo que vinieras sola...pensaste que conmigo presente tendrías menos posibilidades de convencer a Madara. Pero...si tu mueres, yo…

-Perdóname, Tobirama...por favor perdóname.-Dijo entre lágrimas.-Fui tonta...no creí que Madara realmente quería matarme..pensé que tal vez podría derrotarlo y hacerlo volver...que arrogante. Lo siento. lo siento.

-Nozomi...está bien. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Me has oído?. -Ella asintió aferrándose a su pecho. Que bien se sentía en sus brazos, sintiendo su aroma y calor.

-Ehem..lamento interrumpir, pero…¿Me devuelves a mi paciente, Tobirama?.

-Uhmm-Tobirama se sonrojó.-Claro.-Hashirama continuó sanando sus heridas. Tobirama la miraba fijamente, estudiandola con detalle.

-Estás haciendo lo mismo que cuando nos conocimos.-Le dijo a su prometido. Sonrió parcialmente. Era evidente que seguía molesto por el susto.

-Sayen también te va a regañar.

-Ay...no….no más regaños.

-¡No tienes derecho a quejas!...hmp.-Tobirama hizo un puchero. A Nozomi le pareció adorable. Sonrió observandolo intensamente con los ojos, ladeando un poco la cabeza.-Cuando nos conocimos me miraste del mismo modo.

-A mí con lágrimas en los ojos.-sonrió Hashirama.-Desde ese momento, te adopté como mi hermana.

-¿Por qué estás reparando el antiguo asentamiento del clan Furukawa?.-preguntó Tobirama. Suspiró resignada.

-Quería decírtelo una vez casados. Estoy volviendo a aceptar mi pasado. Quiero proteger y mantener en un solo lugar la tradición y los secretos de mi clan. Crear un lugar protegido por mis ancestros para que mis sucesores...nuestros sucesores, tengan un lugar donde llegar guiados y protegidos. Además, si tengo una hija con mis ojos, necesitará un lugar tranquilo para aprender a controlar su poder. Necesitaré de su ayuda, Tobirama, Hashirama.

-Ya no son sólo tus tradiciones. Serán mías también. Cuenta conmigo.-Respondió su futuro esposo.

-También conmigo, hermanita.-Sonrió Hashirama.

 **Tobirama:**

Nozomi brillaba entre las hojas del otoño. Su cabello castaño combinaba a la perfección con el entorno rojizo y amarillo, colores del otoño. Sus ojos morados destacaban en la capucha blanca de su traje. Su mirada tenía un brillo especial, radiante...algo que inflaba su corazón. Estaba nervioso y ansioso, pero realmente feliz. Finalmente, ella sería su esposa. Sería suya y él de ella para siempre. Hashirama lo miraba conteniendo la risa. Seguramente debido a la sonrisa idiota en su rostro de la que su hermano mayor le había advertido, pero no le importaba. Nada importaba más que ella en esos momentos.

Finalmente se les declaró marido y mujer. Nozomi lo abrazó con fuerzas, sonriendo. No pudo contener su alegría y respondió abiertamente la sonrisa. Tras la recepción, llegó el momento de irse. Subieron al carro sin soltarse de las manos. Se miraron con calidéz. Luego de unos minutos en movimiento, rompió el silencio.

-Finalmente.-Dijo contemplándola.

-Hahahaha, si. Soy muy feliz, Tobirama. Gracias. ¿A dónde iremos?.

-Un hotel que se encuentra entre unas montañas nevadas. Dicen que son las mejores aguas termales.

-Ya veo.-dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada. Aquello lo extrañó un poco. ¿Por qué reaccionó de ese modo?...En ese momento reconoció la situación...aquella era su primera noche de bodas. Se suponía que...su rostro se tiño de rojo hasta las orejas. Se sintió nervioso. Contuvo el aire para recuperar la compostura. De pronto recordó la conversación que había tenido con su hermano.

-" _Puedo darte unos tips, Tobirama"-Dijo guiñando un ojo._

 _-"¿Consejos?...¿para qué quiero yo…?...ah. ¡Hermano!"._

 _-"Hahahahaha, no te pongas así, hermano. Es algo normal, y te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar. Ahora, lo primero es…"_

Tragó saliva. Miró a Nozomi. Realmente estaba hermosa. Muchas veces había querido tenerla por completo, pero había tenido que contenerse. Ahora, no habían barreras, a menos que ella se opusiera. ¿Lo haría?...Ella lo descubrió observándola. Desvió la mirada avergonzado. Intentó cambiar el tema.

-¿Te gustó la ceremonia?.-ella no miró con curiosidad.-Cuando mi hermano se casó, hablabas muy entusiasmada de su boda.

-Fue maravillosa. Pude recibir todos tus sentimientos.

-¿Qué tienen tus ojos?...realmente hipnotizan. Puedo ver todo tu ser reflejado en ellos.

-Pero solo a ti te ven con otra ternura.

Luego de unas horas de viaje, llegaron al lugar. Nozomi se sorprendió ante la belleza del hotel y del entorno. Los recibieron con cordialidad, guiándolos a la habitación. Era grande, con preciosos diseños y muebles. Una terraza con vista a las montañas y además una gran bañera de agua caliente para ellos puesta en el exterior. Pidieron la cena. De ese modo, quedaron solos en el cuarto.

.¿Recuerdas ese hotel en el país de las aguas termales?.-preguntó mirando las montañas.

-Si, era hermoso. Pero este lugar es maravilloso.

-No podía dejar de imaginarte a mi lado, los dos solos como ahora. Fue una completa tortura. Cada vez que compartimos habitación, tu respiración, el sonido de tus sábanas moverse me volvían loco.

-Tampoco era fácil para mi. Tu aroma...no podía dejar de sentirlo. Y ahora...ya no hay barreras.-Nozomi lo abrazó. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos atrayéndolo a sus labios. Puso una de sus manos en su cintura, estrechándola hacia él. Ella agarró su cabello con fuerza, lo que le hizo profundizar el beso. Nozomi colocó su otra mano en su espalda. Se separaron para respirar, continuando inmediatamente. Sintieron el llamado de la puerta. Nozomi se separó de él, sonrojada.

-La cena-dijo.

-Si…-maldijo. Recibió la comida con agradecimiento. Se sentaron y con calma cenaron a la vez que hablaban de sus planes para el futuro. Pese a que ella era su esposa, aún existía una barrera de vergüenza entre ellos, la cual esperaba hacer desaparecer. Terminada la cena, fueron a la terraza a disfrutar del aire nocturno y de la vista. Comenzó a sentir algo de frío. Pensó que ella igual debía tenerlo, por la abrazó.-¿Te apetece un baño?...-dijo sin mirarla. Ella asintió. Se separó de ella y un tanto incómodo se desprendió de su kimono, entrando lentamente en el agua caliente. Nozomi dudó un momento. Su ojos no sabían hacia dónde mirar. Finalmente, ella se desprendió de su ropa y entro con rapidez al agua, impidiéndole ver mucho. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Mientras disfrutaban del paisaje, sintió como ella se relajaba poco a poco, comenzado a sentirse cómoda. Eso era lo que esperaba. No recordaba haberla visto tan nerviosa nunca. Él era el único con el beneficio de poder verla en un estado tan vulnerable. La poderosa Nozomi Furukawa, quien enfrentó sola a Madara, temblaba como una hoja en sus brazos. Acarició la cabeza de ella, logrando que los temblores cesaran.

-Necesito tomar agua.-Dijo ella con tranquilidad saliendo del agua. No pudo evitar observar su cuerpo y cada movimiento que realizaba hasta que se puso el kimono. Tobirama salió del agua poniéndose el kimono otra vez. Esperó a que la kunoichi saliera del baño. Estaba decidido a tomar la iniciativa. Sintió sus pasos y para su sorpresa, ella lo besó intensamente. La levantó sin dificultad. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Con delicadeza, la llevó al futon dejándola en él con cuidado.

-Estoy algo nerviosa, Tobirama.

-Es normal.-Lentamente desabrochó el kimono de ella. Se echó hacia atrás para contemplarla. Quería memorizar cada curva, cada detalle.-Hermosa.-dejó escapar.

-Tú tampoco estás mal.-dijo levantando una ceja. Es era la Nozomi que conocía. Sonrió y lentamente, se dejaron llevar.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con Nozomi en sus brazos. La sensación de tenerla a su lado lo hacía sentir pleno, completo. Apenas se percibía la respiración de ella. Parecía estar profundamente dormida. Él había dormido como nunca antes en su vida, sintiéndose completamente reparado. Acarició la mejilla de su esposa para luego enrollar el cabello castaño en sus dedos.

-Hmmm-Nozomi se quejó levemente moviéndose entre sus brazos.-¿Ya es de día?.

-Si.-Le susurró besando su frente.-Buenos días, esposa.-Ella sonrió.

-Buenos días, esposo. ¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?.

-Hmmm, ¿Qué se te ocurre?.-preguntó con voz seductora, besando la mejilla de ella.

-Oh… no lo sé. ¿Qué puede hacer una pareja de recién casados?.-Dijo Nozomi siguiendo el juego.

-Creo que se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Ah sí i?... - Nozomi beso su frente, luego su mentón, sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios-muéstrame, Tobirama.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-murmuró malhumorado.-maldición… Mito va a matarme.

-Tobirama.-cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja.-¿Dónde está mi esposo y mi hijo?.

-Mito… Bueno. No lo sé.

-¿Dices que Hashirama se ha llevado a mi hijo de un año, sin mi consentimiento? Te pedí que lo cuidaras.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo quiera pasear en bote?. Hoy tuvo algo de tiempo y lo quiere aprovechar con su hijo. Es capaz de cuidar a un niño.

-Tienes razón-suspiró- es solo que el niño no se ha sentido bien del estómago. Es posible que se sienta mareado en el bote. Pero Hashirama dijo que como es su hijo esas cosas no le afectan.

-Sin dudas se siente orgulloso .

-¿Mañana es tu aniversario de bodas?.

-Si, es difícil creer que ha pasado un año desde entonces. La vida de casado es genial, pese a lo que la gente cree.

-Si es cierto, pero se hace más difícil cuando tienes un hijo. ¿Cuándo piensan asegurar la descendencia?.-preguntó riendo. - Yo quiero ser padre, lo admito, pero Nozomi no se siente segura al respecto. Hemos decidido esperar.

-Ya veo. Creo que serás un excelente padre.

La idea de ser padre le asustaba, como a todos, pero era algo que deseaba sin tener claro la razón. Quizás ver a Hashirama había influido en ese sentimiento. Pero entendía los temores de Nozomi. Los ancianos de su clan estarían encima todo el tiempo y de tener una hija, esta podría ser perseguida por sus ojos. Si además nacía con su capacidad de chakra, sería una shinobi muy poderosa. Quería cuidar a su descendiente, guiarlo y confiarle el futuro, pero debía estar dispuesto a aceptar el constante peligro en el que se encontraría y asumir que nunca más volvería a dormir sin preocuparse al menos un poco por su hijo o hija. Ya le daba terror la idea de perder a Nozomi… ¿cómo sería el miedo de perder un hijo?. Si tan solo pudiera resucitar a los muertos… Pero aquello era imposible. ¿Cierto?.

Entrada la tarde, decidió ir a su hogar para buscar unos papeles que había olvidado. Debía dejar todo listo día de hoy para así estar libre mañana y disfrutar su aniversario. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Nozomi recostada en el sillón. Se veía pálida.

-¡Tobirama!-exclamó sorprendida al notar sj presencia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Ah, si. Un terrible dolor de cabeza, nada más. ¿Necesitas algo?.

-Se me quedaron unos papeles. ¿Dolor de cabeza?... No sueles tenerlos. Quizás estas trabajando mucho. Enseñar no es sencillo.

-Es solo un trabajo temporal.

-¿Quieres que me quede?.

-Estoy bien, en serio.

-Nozomi, últimamente me estas apartando. Quiero saber si todo está bien entre los dos.

-Otra vez con eso. Si, lo estoy.-respondió duramente.

-Tssk, dices eso pero tu actitud demuestra otra cosa. ¡¿Por qué simplemente no me dices que ocurre?!...¿Hice algo malo?. No podemos solucionar nada si no me dices que…

-Estoy embarazada...Tobirama.-Se quedó petrificado ante el súbito anuncio.

-¿Qué?.

-Quería decírtelo mañana en nuestro aniversario… TeTendremos un bebé y… tengo miedo.

Corrió a abrazarla. Puso sus manos en su cadera y la alzó en el aire sonriendo. Nozomi comenzó a reir junto a él. Luego la dejó en el cielo y la abrazo apoyado su menton en la cabeza de ella.

-No tengas miedo. Yo los voy a cuidar. Podemos hacerlo.

-Tienes razón.

-Si mi hermano pudo, yo también podré.

-Esto no es una competencia.

-Claro que no. Pero seguro será más fuerte.

-Hahahaha, quién sabe.

-Voy a ser padre.. ¡Seré padre!.

-¡Seremos padres!. Voy a ser madre. No puedo creerlo… Soy… Tan feliz. Gracias, Tobirama.

-Gracias a ti.

 **Nozomi :**

Incomodidad. Esas eran las palabras perfectas para describir su embarazo. Había cumplido el quinto mes y su barriga seguía creciendo. Era sorprendente lo mucho que podía estirarse su piel. Trataba de hacer si vida normal, pero cada semana se hacía más difícil. A veces veía a su esposo, cómodo, sin un balón en el estómago, sintiendo un poco de envidia. Pero no podía quejarse. Tobirama había estado absolutamente atento a sus necesidades, tanto que a veces era molesto. En las mañanas no quería irse a trabajar, deseaba permanecer a su lado y hacer todo por ella. Los primeros meses compartía el deseo de su compañía, pero ahora sólo deseaba poder usar la cama completa, estirando su adolorido cuerpo. Aparentemente, su bebé le consumía mucho chakra. Según los ancianos de su clan, esl era una señal de que poseía los ojos. Para la gente externa, era señal de que poseía el gran chakra Senju. Realmente no le importaba. Era su hijo, una vida creciente en su interior. Tobirama podía percibir gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales cómo iba creciendo cada día, emocionandose por cada avance. En ese sentido, ambos percibían a su bebé. Mito ña visitaba cada vez que podía, dándole consejos y trayendole justo lo que necesita en aquel momento, convirtiéndose en su salvadora. Sus horas en la academia habían sido reducidas y pronto ya no le dejarían trabajar. Aquello le ponía de mal humor. La inactividad iba a volverla loca. Componía canciones y leía libros para pasar el tiempo. También transcribió varios textos para llevarlos a la nueva biblioteca de la sede de su clan, el cuál había reconstrudio tras su boda con ayuda de su esposo y hermano en ley, Hashirama. Caminó hasta quedar frente al gran espejo de su cuarto.

-Estoy redonda… debo verme fatal.-¿Tobirama seguiría viéndola atractiva?.

-Te ves adorable. Radiante y hermosa.-Le dijo desde la puerta del cuarto.

-Has regresado temprano-dijo alegremente.

-No tuve opción. El Hokage-dijo sarcásticamente-insistió en que acompañara a mi pobre esposa embarazada.

-¿Pobre?... Hahahaha.

-Pero yo sé que mi esposa no es una mujer dependiente y que quiere que deje de molestarla. -Tobirama apareció detrás de ella, la abrazó juntando las manos en su vientre besando su mejilla.-Además si me necesita puedo llegar rápidamente a ella.

-Te he dicho que no uses ese jutsu conmigo. De haber sabido que la marca es eterna.-dijo riendo-Fue tu plan desde el inicio. Usaste la batalla como excusa para marcarme y poder fastidiarme.

-Hahahahaha, eres muy creativa.

-Aunque lo niegues yo sé que es verdad. Ve a tomar un baño mientras preparo la cena. No. No discutas. Estoy embarazada, no inválida. Puedo hacer la cena.

-Está bien, pero en tres meses no dirás lo mismo.

-Tres meses son tres meses, no ahora, ni hoy. Mañana iré a visitar a mi madre.

-Lleva a Yukiko contigo.-dijo caminando hacia el baño.

-Estaré bien. ¿Quién atacaría a una mujer embarazada de todos modos?.

-Hmpf… Está bien. Pero si no regresas en 3 horas, usare el jutsu.

-Ahhh… Es molesto. Siento una corriente de aire frío por todo mi cuerpo y antes de recordar de qué se trata, aparecer de la nada sobresaltandome.-Declaró haciendo un puchero.

-Te estoy cuidando a ti y a nuestro hijo.

-Ah.-Llevó sus manos a su vientre. Sonrió al sentir la energía creciente.-Está bien.

Al día siguiente después de almorzar comenzó su viaje. Disfrutaba caminar sola por el bosque sintiendo el murmullo de las hojas al ser tocadas por la ligera briza. El aire estaba tan puro, el ambiente brillante debido a los débiles rayos del sol. Era increíble pensar que ya había pasado un año.

-Tu padre puede ser testarudo, pero es porque nos quiere mucho. Ya lo conocerás, también a tu primo. Es mayor que tú, pero igual podrás cuidarlo. Me pregunto si lucirás como tu padre o como yo. Tu primo tiene el cabello rojo de su madre, pero definitivamente la sonrisa de Hashirama. Tu tío es alguien divertido, extravagante, pero de gran corazón. ¿Y yo, tu madre?... La gente dice que soy altanera, determinada… pero debes saber, que te amo.

Estaba más cerca del lugar. Le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo normal llegar a su destino. Le era cada vez más difícil caminar a ritmo normal. Decidió sentarse en un tronco para recuperar el aliento.

-Ufff, te quiero hijo, pero realmente te estás haciendo pesado… y absorbes mucho chakra.-Notaba cómo su cuerpo sufría los cambios del embarazo. Su chakra estaba intranquilo, haciendo difícil ocuparlo con la destreza que le caracterizaba. Percibir presencias se había vuelto en un enorme esfuerzo, el simple hecho de acumular chakra se le hacía difícil.-Serás muy fuerte.

-Me había parecido sentir tu chakra.-Su cuerpo se estremeció al reconocer la voz a sus espaldas.

-Ma.. da… ra.-No podía girarse, por primera vez en muchos años sentía miedo. No por ella, sino por su hijo. Apretó los dientes, llevando sus manos a su vientre.-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Hmpf-Madara camino rodeándola hasta quedar frente a ella, sin abrir los ojos.-Percibo otra presencia. No estás sola. ¿Dónde se oculta tu acompañante?.-El Uchiha abrió los ojos con el sharingan activado.-¿Te gustaría danzar de nuevo?.

-No.-Respondió secamente, apretando su vientre con las manos. Madara la miró con confusión, estudiandola. De pronto abrió la boca y los ojos con cierta sorpresa, pero recuperando rápidamente la compostura.

-Ya veo...nadie te acompaña. La pequeña presencia que percibo… estás esperando un hijo. Asumo que el padre es Tobirama.-Madara apretó los puños. Nozomi se puso en alerta, esperando cualquier movimiento. Ya lo sabía… si luchaba contra Madara, moriría y su hijo también. Aún así, iba a darlo todo por proteger la vida creciente en su vientre.

-Madara.

-Bueno, de todos modos estoy ocupado. Me dirijo a Konoha.

-¿A Konoha?... ¿Entonces…?.

-No te equivoques. No voy a volver, voy a destruirla.

-¿Qué…?.-La voz apenas salió de su boca. El Uchiha sonrió con malicia.

-Adiós, Nozomi.

-¡MADARA ESPERA!. -Se levantó tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el Uchiha ya había desaparecido. ¿Atacar Konoha?... O no.. Hashirama.

Impulsada por el temor, corrió con todas sus energías de regreso a la aldea. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su vientre. Se detuvo reconociendo el peligro. Concentró su chakra en su vientre, creando una barrera para proteger la vida creciente. Al principio no creyó poder lograrlo. Su chakra estaba hecho un remolino sin control, pero la determinación y el amor por su hogar le hizo inventar con mayor fuerza, logrando su cometido.-Necesito...llegar.-Corrió utilizando completamente sus energías. Se encontraba cerca de la aldea, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía.

-Debo… Advertir… uffff…. uffff. - Sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Pensó que era debido al cansancio cuando a sus espaldas, apareció Tobirama.

-¡Nozomi!.-grito arrodillándose.

-¡No hay… tiempo!-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento-Madara va a….

-Atacar la aldea. Hashirama ya lo ha alejado. - ¡Tenemos que ayudarle! -Su esposo negó con la cabeza.

-Quería que te diera un mensaje.

-¿Cuál?.

-''Déjamelo a mí''.

-Pero…

-Es una oportunidad para que hagan las paces. Tuviste la tuya, ahora es turno de mi hermano.

-Lo sé… además, ahora tengo otra vida que proteger aparte de la mía… Pero, ¿Y si mata a Madara?. No podré despedirme.

-No creo que sea capaz.

-Hashirama es capaz de tomar la resolución de salvar la aldea de cualquier amenaza..sea amigo, hermano o hijos.-dijo con tristeza. -¿Por qué estás tan segura?.

-Porque, después de todo, es el Hokage.

Una vez en casa, Tobirama le ayudó a recostarse. El dolor en el vientre había disminuido pero no cesado. No podía sentirse tranquila ante la situación. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose al máximo para poder percibir el chakra de sus amigos. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, de repente todos sus sentidos fueron llamados por una explosión de chakra. Eran ellos. La batalla había comenzado.

-Madara…-susurró preocupada. Tobirama sostuvo su mano, dándole apoyo. Aquello significaba mucho para Nozomi. A su esposo no le agradaba el Uchiha, pero entendía que ella le tenía el cariño que se tiene a un gran amigo.-Espero que Hashirama esté bien...que ambos lo estén.

-Yo también.

Nozomi observó al Senju. El también podía percibir lo que estaba pasando. Su preocupación era evidente, ya que, la vida de su hermano también peligraba. Que impotencia no poder hacer nada, pero Hashirama lo había pedido. Quería él encargarse de Madara. Las horas pasaron y la lucha se volvió intensa. Finalmente, tomó la decisión de ir a presenciar aquella legendaria batalla. Sin duda se trataba de un enfrentamiento épico y sin igual. Miró a su esposo con ojos llenos de determinación.

-¿Qué?.-Le preguntó. Nozomi se sentó en la cama, posando los pies en el suelo. Tobirama dio un respingo al comprender sus intenciones.-No, definitivamente no.

-Tobirama, solo será observar. Además, debemos estar ahí si Hashirama nos necesita.

-Si Madara se da cuenta de nuestra presencia…

-No estaremos tan cerca...y estará tan concentrado en Hashirama que…

-Iré yo.

-Yo también.

-Nozomi…

-Tobirama…-frunció el ceño.-¿Realmente quieres hacer enfadar a tu esposa embarazada?.

-Si eso te salva la vida, entonces si.

-No ocurrirá nada. No me detendras.- Nozomi comenzó a caminar saliendo del cuarto. Tobirama caminaba detrás de ella reclamando sin cesar. Ella lo ignoraba absolutamente, sabía que tarde o temprano se rendiría.

-Eres una testaruda.-Murmuró molesto.

-.

-Sin palabras. No habían palabras para describir la lucha que estaba presenciando. Hashirama y Madara se encontraban en otro nivel. En ese momento entendí que jamás podría haberle ganado al Uchiha. Grandes ninjutsus, impecable taijutsu, una danza de armas realmente impresionante, pero el momento más dramático fue cuando Madara invocó al Kyubi. De entre el polvo surgió la majestuosa bestia, rugiendo con furia. Con Tobirama, percibimos el enorme chakra del zorro. Nos preguntamos, ¿por qué la bestia de 9 colas obedecía a Madara?. La respuesta estaba en sus ojos. Madara había usado su sharingan para controlar a la criatura.

-¿Y qué ocurrió después, mamá?.-Preguntó una niña de ojos morados como la lavanda. Su cabello revoltoso, similar al de Tobirama, pero castaño como el de ella. No parecía tener más de 5 años.

-Bueno, eso lo sabrás mañana. Es tiempo de dormir, Nanami.-La pequeña asintió. Se escuchó un suave maullido y luego, un majestuoso gato negro salta a los pies de la pequeña, acercándose al tiempo que comenzaba a ronronear.

-Tsuneo.-Sonrió la niña alargandose para acariciar al felino.

-Es un buen gato.-Nozomi sonrió amargamente.- Ahora descansa.-Besó la frente de la pequeña, caminando hacia la puerta para luego cerrarla con delicadeza. Fue a su cuarto, volviéndose a acostar.

-¿Se va a dormir?.-Preguntó Tobirama.

-Si, ya olvidó la pesadilla.

-La próxima vez me toca ir a mi.-Tobirama la abrazó con cariño.

-Debes descansar. Mañana es la reunión con los Kages de las otras aldeas.

-¿Qué le contaste esta vez?.

\- La lucha entre Hashirama y Madara.-Cerró los ojos volviendo a recordar aquel momento.

 _Flashback_

-¿Acaso..ese es el Kyubi?.-Dijo Tobirama con un hilo de voz.

-¡Nozomi!,¡Tobirama!.-Gritó Mito a lo lejos, corriendo hacia ellos.-¿También vinieron?. ¿No es peligroso para ti, Nozomi?.

-Lo sé, pero...tenía que estar aquí.

-¿¡KYUBI?!...¿CÓMO?.

-No lo sé.-Respondió Nozomi.-¿Por qué obedece a Madara?.

-Hmmm, observen los ojos del Zorro.-dijo su esposo. Nozomi prestó atención al lugar indicado. Divisó en los ojos de la bestia el sharingan.-No puede ser...¿lo controla con el sharingan?...debe ser el Mangekyou eterno.

-Hashirama…-susurró Mito.

El mayor de los Senju creó una serie de grandes raíces y ramas de madera, buscando contener a la bestia, la cual con furia y rugidos despedazaba sin piedad. Hashirama parecía sorprendido ante la resistencia del zorro. Rápidamente, Hashirama continuó con su ataque, creando un espacio para atacar a Madara. Sus armas chillaron ante el contacto agresivo, una y otra vez. De pronto, el Kyubi comenzó a juntar chakra, creando una esfera oscura en su boca. La lanzó a Hashirama, quien hábilmente creó un refugio de madera para recepcionar el ataque del monstruo.

-Hashirama debe deshacerse del primero del kyubi.-dijo en voz alta Tobirama. Como si le hubieran escuchado, del suelo, justo debajo del zorro, grandes ramas de madera oscura emergieron atrapando al animal. Pero Madara reaccionó envolviendo al zorro con la armadura de creó una figura enorme humanoide de madera que parecía estar rodeada por un dragón del mismo material. Ambas criaturas impactaron creando una enorme onda de energía que se expandió liberando una gran presión que los derribó. La espada de Susanoo se dirigió al Senju, quien la detuvo utilizando las manos de su creación.

Madara y Hashirama intercambiaron palabras. Finalmente, Hashirama utilizó el modo sabio, invocando una gran figura similar a una estatua con moles de brazos. Kyubi y madera chocaron enfrentándose entre sí. El estruendo, el humo, las explosiones apenas permitían ver lo ocurrido. Nozomi pudo distinguir perfectamente como Hashirama lograba atravesar casi toda la armadura de Susano, llegando al Kyubi. No está muy segura de lo que ocurrió, pero de algún modo, logró hacer dormir al Kyubi.

-¿Mito, eso se lo enseñaste tú?...es una especie de sello.-Preguntó Nozomi a la pelirroja. Ella asintió sin desviar la mirada del actual Hokage.

El tiempo transcurrió, sin que el combate finalizara. Su estómago reclamaba alimento, pero decidió ignorarlo. Presentía que la lucha llegaba a su fin. Ambos guerreros se encontraban frente a frente, agotados luchando sobre el agua.

-Veo que te encuentras en tu límite.-Dijo Madara para luego arremeter contra Hashirama. El Senju reaccionó apenas. Ambos se cruzaron realizando un corte. ¿Quién había ganado?. No pudo evitar una exclamación al ver a Hashirama caer al agua y a Madara, aún de pie. Para su alivio, Hashirama se puso de rodillas.-Yo continúo de pie. Tu voluntad es débil.

-La aldea y nuestra gente no merecen la muerte. Son inocentes. No tienen nada que ver con esto.-exclamó el Hokage.-¿Está claro?.

-¿Qué sucede, Hashirama?...luces...deprimido.

Nozomi no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver a Hashirama apareciendo detrás de Madara, atravesando el pecho del Uchiha con su espada. Pudo distinguir la expresión de dolor del Senju. Madara estaba completamente sorprendido.-No…-susurró aumentando el llanto. Mito mantuvo su expresión seria, pero sus ojos compartían el sufrimiento de Hashirama. Tobirama la abrazó con fuerza, conteniéndola. Nozomi sentía el impulso de ir, de...de hacer algo, pero sus pies no reaccionaban. Su corazón lo sabía. No podía hacer nada.-¡Madara!.-Gritó. Le pareció que por un instante, el Uchiha le había dirigido la mirada. Sacudió la cabeza. Debía ser su imaginación.

-Un clon de madera.-Le escuchó decir.-Me atrapaste por la espalda.-La ropa de Madara comenzó a llenarse de sangre.

-Protegeré nuestro...no. Mi aldea, sea como sea. Sigo creyendo que proteger a la aldea es lo mejor para defender a la gente, a los ninjas, a los niños. No permitiré que nadie se vuelva contra la aldea, aunque sean mis amigos, mis hermanos o mis propios hijos.-Madara cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Cambiaste, Hashirama. Confundes el fin con los medios. Eso causará la oscuridad en la aldea..antes o después.-El Uchiha se desplomó en el agua, sin vida. Nozomi no podía percibir ningún rastro de chakra. Estaba muerto. Nozomi apretó los dientes con dolor.

-¡HASHIRAMA!.-Gritó Mito al ver al mayor de los Senju caer al suelo, agotado. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia él. Nozomi reaccionó y fue detrás de ella, seguida por Tobirama.-¡Cariño!.-Mito sostuvo a Hashirama en sus brazos. El Senju abrió los ojos, húmedos y agotados. Mito lo abrazó soltando finalmente unas lágrimas.-Cuanto lo siento, Hashirama….de verdad lo lamento.

-Mito…-Hashirama cerró los ojos, cansado.-Tomé la decisión de proteger la aldea.

-Fue lo correcto.-Mito acarició la cabeza del Hokage con cariño. Hashirama se sobresaltó al recordar algo.

-¡Kyubi!...¿qué haremos con él?...hay que liberarlo.

-No se si es buena idea, Hermano.-Tobirama se arrodilló a su lado, colocando su mano en el hombro de Hashirama en señal de apoyo.-Lamento que las cosas resultaran de este modo.

-Tobirama...gracias.-Dijo Hashirama con un hilo de voz.

-No podemos dejar a Kyubi libre...es peligroso para la aldea, especialmente ahora que sabemos que puede ser manipulado.-Dijo su esposo.

-Concuerdo con Tobirama.-prosiguió Mito.-¿Nozomi?.

-¿Ah?...lo siento.-No había pensado realmente en el Kyubi. Sus oídos escuchaban pero su mente no procesaba. Sus ojos estaban posados en el cuerpo de Madara. Caminó hacia él fallecido, arrodillándose descubriendo el cabello de su rostro. Se mordió los labios para contener unas lágrimas.-Idiota..te dije que…¿por qué tuviste que llegar a esto?...¿por qué?.-Su voz se quebró.-Muchas gracias, Hashirama...gracias por evitar que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría para siempre.-Se levantó recuperando la compostura.-La muerte de Madara no va a ser en vano. Protegeremos Konoha, cueste lo que cueste. Concuerdo con Mito y con Tobirama.

-¿Entonces qué haremos con él?-Preguntó el Hokage.

-Sellarlo en mi interior.-Declaró Mito.

 _Fin flashback._

-Ese día, Mito se convirtió en la Jinchuriki del Kyubi. Madara murió y Hashirama cambió.-Dijo recordando los hechos.

-Pero ahora estamos aquí, sin temor. Hashirama reunió las bestias con cola y las repartirá mañana a las aldeas para mantener un equilibrio y asegurar la paz.

-Debería haber sido cremado y sus cenizas esparcidas. Se lo merecía, Tobirama. No ser un cuerpo de experimento.

-¿Sigues molesta por eso?...está en una tumba digna. Es más seguro que sus restos pertenezcan a Konoha.

-¡El no era un fenómeno!, era una persona como tu y yo, que deseaba salvar el mundo, pero por medio de un errado camino que aún no entendemos.

-Se aferró a la lucha hasta su muerte. ¿No recuerdas que Hashirama tenía una mordida?. Debió ocurrir al momento de caer vencido. No había modo de hacerlo entender.

-Eso no justifica que no se cumpliera su voluntad.

-Tienes razón, pero no fui el único que tomó la decisión.

-Fue tu idea. Y me da mala espina. Nunca me equivoco cuando algo me produce un mal presentimiento.

-Lo sé.

 **Tobirama:**

La reunión había transcurrido con gran tensión, pero se sentía conforme con los resultados. Pese a las excentricidades de su hermano, los Kages habían aceptado los distintos tratos, bueno, en realidad fue gracias a las excentricidades de su hermano que los líderes adoptaron una postura más cooperativa. Si, es cierto que a veces se excedía, como cuando quería entregar a las bestias sin costo alguno. Pero para eso estaba él, para lograr mesura en Hashirama. Le hubiera gustado que Nozomi asistiera también. Después de todo también era consejera del Hokage, pero ese día sería el primer entrenamiento de shinobis seleccionados por sus habilidades para a futuro formar parte de un grupo élite.

Miró al cielo con una suave sonrisa. Por fin podría ver a su hija. La pequeña solía quedar bajo el cuidado de Yukiko y los sirvientes en general. Otras veces preferiría dejarla con Mito y su hijo. Nanami adoraba a su primo, imitaba todas sus actitudes y lo seguía por todos lados. Su primo, por su parte, sentía una gran necesidad de cuidar a Nanami.

Entró a su casa, siendo saludado por los sirvientes.

-Que bueno que haya regresado, Tobirama-sama.-saludo Yukiko.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo está ella?.

-Se encuentra afuera en el jardín.-Asintió con la cabeza y partió al encuentro de su hija. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta para observarla. Se encontraba sentada en el pasto, dándole la espalda, muy concentrada en una tarea.

-Nanami.-la llamó suavemente. La pequeña se giró con rapidez, revelando su rostro repleto de líneas rojas torcidas y borrones del misml color. En sus manos sostenía un espejo y un pincel empapado en tinta. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.-¿Qué… estás haciendo?.

-¡Papá!-gritó su hija corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos. La pequeña dio un salto. Tobirama la atajó en el aire para luego sostenerla en brazos.-Te extrañé, papi.

-Hahahaha, yo también. ¿Qué tienes en la cara?.-dijo sonriendo tratando de contener una risa.

-Quería ser como tú, papi.

-¿Ah?.-abrió los ojos ante el comentario, sintiendo gran ternura en el pecho.

-Soy parecida a mami, y me encanta porque es hermosa, pero también quiero ser como tú, papá.

-Nanami… -Sonrió abiertamente.-Bueno, es cierto que tienes el color de cabello y ojos de tu mamá, pero ese pelo reboltoso, es mío y la forma que tienen sus ojos, es idéntica a la de los míos.

-Pero también quiero líneas, así me veré ruda.

-Hahahaha, ¿por qué quieres ser ruda?.

-Porque seré muy fuerte, y no hay fuertes que se vean tiernos.

-Hmmm, tu madre es muy muy fuerte, y es adorable.

-Mamá da miedo cuando se enoja…

-Hahahahaha, tienes razón, tienes toda la razón.-Rio con gran estruendo, como nunca solía hacer. Tras unos segundos, la pequeña se unió.-Está bien, te ayudaré a acerlas. Primero hay que limpiarte la cara.

-Quiero aprender a pintarlas yo sola.

-También te enseñare. Con práctica, podrás hacerlo sola.

Adoraba a su hija. Era una pequeña de buen ánimo, curiosa, inteligente y con una mezcla de carácter de él y su esposa. Su hija lo adoraba también, y sentía gran admiración hacia sus padres. Sin duda sería una poderosa kunoichi. Se preguntaba si a cierta edad sus ojos lavanda se oscurecerían como le ocurrió a Nozomi. Según ella, comenzó a notar el cambio a los 20 años, justo cuando apareció su habilidad para detener el tiempo. Al parecer, un número muy reducido de su clan despertaba aquella capacidad. El último registro era de la segunda matriarca de su clan. Quizás no era mala idea hacer un árbol genealógico, así sus descendientes podrían conocer sus orígenes. Es cierto, algún día, su hija podría casarse y tener una familia. Le hubiera gustado tener una gran familia, pero tras el parto de Nanami, Nozomi había quedado incapacitada para tener hijos. Recordó la sangre por todos lados y la pálida piel de su esposa. Sintió terror ante la posibilidad de perderla. Por suerte, aquello no ocurrió. Seguramente Nozomi era la persona que más veces había estado cerca de la muerte que conocía. Quizás estar tantas veces expuestos a una posible pérdida lo había insiparo para crear el Edo tensei. Al principio partió como algo absurdo. Las cosas tenían ciclos y la muerte era uno más. Pero luego, comenzó a parecer útil revivir a los muertos para obtener información. Sin embargo, podría terminar siendo un jutsu macabro si caía en manos equivocadas.

-¡He llegado!-Dijo su esposa entrando al cuarto de Nanami. La pequeña estaba sentada sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras él pintaba las líneas en el pequeño rostro.

¡Mamiii!.-Nanami se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

-Nanami… ¿acaso has…?.

-Papá me ayudó. ¡Ahora me veo como él!-Su esposa rió suavemente acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

-Si, te ves como él.

 **N/A**

 **Tiempo de datos!**

 **San san kudo:** **Parte de la ceremonia en bodas tradicionales en japón. Significa tres veces tres a nueve que consiste en beber 3 veces sake.**

 **Shiramuko:** **Vestimenta de novia en bodas tradicionales japonesas. Es un kimono blanco con detalles rojos.**

 **Gunbai:** **Es el abanico no plegable transmitido de generación por generación en el clan Uchiha.**

 **Yuki onna:** **Es un espíritu del folclore japonés asociada al invierno y a las tempestades de nieve. Se le suele representar como una mujer alta, hermosa, de largos cabellos y piel blanca, casi transparente. Su comportamiento varía según los relatos.**

 **El nombre Nanami significa siete mares.**

 **Tranquilos, aún me queda el último capítulo. Pero se va a enfocar mucho más adelante, por eso decidí dejar éste hasta aquí porque ya tenía muchos saltos de tiempo y me daba la sensación de desorden. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo.**


	16. La última misión

**Nanami:**

Pese a los esfuerzos de sus padres y sus tíos, la guerra había estallado. No había vuelta atrás. Su padre solía contarle de pequeña lo terrible que eran los enfrentamientos, hasta niños de siete años eran enviados a morir, supuestamente, honorablemente. Sin embargo, a criterio de su padre, la guerra actual había traído un mayor número de muertos, pues las fuerzas habían aumentado debido al sistema de aldeas. Shinobis más entrenados, más unidos y en mayor número. Cada misión le hacía preguntarse si volvería a ver a su esposo, a sus padres, a su pequeña sobrina Tsunade. Sonrió al pensar en ella. Su nombre era muy parecido al gato negro que tenía, Tsuneo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando le contaron que ese solía ser el gato de Madara Uchiha, el único shinobi capaz de enfrentar a su tío Hashirama. Al parecer si era verdad que tenía un lado bueno. Su tía Mito frecuentemente le contaba de la batalla que ambos habían tenido y cómo terminó sellando al Kyubi en su interior. Sin duda, sus antecesores eran increíbles. Deseaba superarlos, pero a su pesar, al parecer no había heredado la habilidad de detener el tiempo. Su madre le decía que aquello no era impedimento para que un día superará sus pasos y caminara delante de ellos. Extrañaba la época de paz. En aquellos días su padre, Tobirama, solía sonreír más seguido. Ahora estaba constantemente tenso, estresado y preocupado por la seguridad de la aldea, sus habitantes y lógico, la de ellas. Su padre sufría cada vez que ella o su madre tenían que salir en una misión. Las de su madre solían ser las más peligrosas, pues lideraba un escuadrón de élite, al cual ella recientemente se había unido. Siempre había tenido los requerimientos para ser parte del grupo, pero sabía que aquello sólo preocuparía más al hombre. Sin embargo, ya era hora de que tomara el lugar que sentía que le correspondía.

Mañana tendría su primera misión de este nivel, y por cosas del destino, iría con con su madre, pero no como madre, sino como líder.

Habían sido informados sobre una posible aparición de los hermanos Kinkaku y Ginkaku cerca de los territorios de Konoha. La misión asignada consistía en verificar la información, espiar y obtener la mayor cantidad de datos posibles. Era una misión peligrosa, pues sería realizada solo por dos personas, ella y su madre. No podía ser realizada por un gran número de ninjas, ya que eso los haría fáciles de detectar. ¿Por qué ellas?. Pues por su capacidad para percibir el chakra. Se les haría más fácil encontrarlos o bien, obtener información mediante la reconstrucción de alguna escena con rastros de chakra dejados por sus adversarios. Tenían mayores probabilidades de éxito.

No podía negar que se sentía nerviosa. Aquellos hombres habían irrumpido en la futura alianza entre su aldea y la del rayo, realizando un golpe de estado, hiriendo gravemente a su padre hasta casi matarlo. Debía tener cuidado. El poder de aquellos dos era extraordinario, pues tenían el chakra del Kyubi. Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Si llegaban a ser descubiertas, sería el fin. Si, su madre era fuerte, enfrentó a Madara y sobrevivió para contarlo. El problema era que según la información, los hermanos no sólo habían sido vistos acompañados por todos los miembros de su escuadrón, sino que además estaban en compañía de un trío de famosos espadachines, quienes habían creado sus propias espadas. Katsu, cuya espada es capaz de crear temibles genjutsus cuando veías tu reflejo en su hoja. Katsuo, quien tenía una espada que hacía de tu sombra tu peor enemigo y Katsuro. Su espada era conocida por permitir controlar el cuerpo de un adversario al tocar su sangre. Nadie sabía el orígen ni los objetivos de aquellos tres, o porqué simpatizaban con los hermanos de oro y plata. Sólo sabía que eran muy peligrosos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó silenciosamente. Aún no salía el sol y faltaba mucho para la hora de encuentro, sin embargo prefirió levantarse de la cama al despertar, pues sabía que era inútil tratar de volver a dormir.

Con calma de tomo una larga ducha, esperando que el agua fría le ayudara despertar. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensó a modo de queja por el brusco cambio de temperatura. Poco a poco, su cuerpo de fue adaptando a la temperatura y sus ojos lograron mantenerse abiertos por completo sin esfuerzo. Salió del agua para luego secarse y vestirse. Preparó su bolso para la misión.

-¿Ya te vas?.-Preguntó su marido apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.-¿No pensabas despedirte?.

-Lo lamento...odio las despedidas.

-Es una misión peligrosa...bueno, digamos que es un hasta pronto. Todo va a salir bien, confío en ti.-Nanami asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Besó a su esposo y se marchó.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la aldea, pensativa. ¿Cuál estrategia sería mejor?. Alzó la mirada y vió a sus padres en la puerta hablando. Se detuvo para apreciar la escena. Ambos se miraban con intensidad directamente a los ojos, transmitiendo una profunda conexión.

-Ten mucho cuidado.-Dijo su padre, Tobirama, acariciando el cabello de su madre para luego ponerlo tras su oreja. Su madre respondió el gesto posando su mano sobre la de su padre.

-Lo tendré. No pongas esa cara, Tobirama. La guerra es así.

-Es mi culpa por no haber podido…

-No, cariño. No lo és. Todo tiene una razón de ser. No es momento para que te preocupes por nosotras. Aún tienes mucho que cuidar y lograr. Por hoy, yo me encargo de nuestra hija.

-Regresen a salvo.-Su padre besó a su madre en la frente, sin revisar si había alguien observando. Aquello le llamó la atención, pues ellos solían ser muy reservados en cuanto a sus demostraciones de afecto en público.-Te amo.

-Te amo.-Nanami sonrió ante la escena. Se sentía muy afortunada de tener unos padres que se quisieran con tanta fuerza. Caminó hacia ellos lamentando tener que interrumpir la escena y dar comienzo a la misión.

-Mamá, papá.-Saludó. Su padre la miró ruborizándose un poco, adoptando su típica actitud ó escapar una leve risa.-No me engañas papá. Ya lo he visto todo. Además yo se como son en casa.

-Hmp-sonrió su padre.-Supongo que tienes razón.-Tobirama puso su mano sobre su cabeza y luego la miró con preocupación.-Ten cuidado. Por favor, regresen a salvo.

-Yo también te quiero, papá.

-¿Vàmos?.-Su madre se puso su máscara. Ella imitó el gesto colocándose una máscara que representaba un zorro y asintió. Comenzaron la marcha hacia su objetivo.

-Según la información y los cálculos, deberíamos encontrarlos por la zona oeste. Pero al parecer se desplazan de modo rápido, por lo que hay que tener cuidado. Yo te avisaré cuando debemos reducir la velocidad y continuar de modo más sigiloso. Debemos evitar el enfrentamiento, es decir…

-Que nos descubran.

-Efectivamente.

-¿Qué hacemos si eso ocurre?.-Su madre guardó silencio desviando la vista hacia el frente.-¿Madre?.

-De eso no te preocupes hija. Hay un plan para ese caso.

-¿No me lo dirás?.

-Como madre, me encantaría. Como superior...no puedo.

-Tu máscara de gato te transforma en mi líder.

-Hahahaha, algo así. Pero ni esta máscara hace que deje de quererte.

Tras unas horas de viaje, su madre hizo la señal para reducir el paso y avanzar de modo más sigiloso. Su madre y líder de la misión, encontró en el suelo unas huellas de pisada.

-Finalmente tenemos un rastro.-Dijo alegrándose por el progreso. Su madre no dijo nada.

-Es una pista falsa, hecha para distraernos.

-¿De verdad?.

-Eso creo...pero para estar seguras...usemos nuestros ojos. Sea quien sea que lo hizo, dejó rastros de chakra.

-Si.-Ambas activaron sus ojos, pudiendo observar aquel mundo oculto para la mayoría. Efectivamente un chakra café acompañado de otros chakras, lleno de ira había dejado aquellas huellas. No fué difícil reconocer el chakra de los hermanos de oro y plata. La esencia del Kyubi resaltaba. Sintió un escalofrío envolviendo su cuerpo. ¿Tan poderoso era aquella bestia?.

-Esto es una muestra del poder del zorro, Nanami.-Recordó que su madre había visto a la bestia en persona.

-¿Qué te hizo sentir?.-Su madre meditó por un momento.

-Cuando estaba bajo el control de Madara, mucho resentimiento y odio hacia los humanos. Pero luego pude ver soledad y tristeza, nostalgia, como si echara de menos a alguien. Al final es un ser pensante, que como nosotros busca comprensión y compañía. Lo que Madara le hizo fue cruel. Nosotros lo castigamos más al encerrarlo dentro de Mito. Ellos pensaron en la seguridad de Konoha. Yo pensé en la del Kyubi, pero ninguno lo iba a entender.

-¿Por qué?.-Pese a que la máscara cubría el rostro de su madre, sabía que ella había sonreído amargamente.

-¿Sabes qué significa Shinjitsu no me?.

-Es nuestro poder ocular.

-Significa: Los ojos de la verdad. Nosotros podemos ver más allá de lo que a mayoría puede. No solo vemos redes de chakra, las sentimos, podemos sentir a las personas, no, se los seres vivos en general. Ya sean sus sentimientos, intenciones,etc...ese día descubrí que Kyubi ha sufrido mucho.

-No tenía ni idea…

-Nunca tuvo interés en Konoha o en atacar a alguien hasta que Madara lo perturbó. En el caso de los hermanos de oro y plata, bueno, ellos lo estaban perturbando. Kyubi sólo se defendió.

-Imagino que ni papá ni el tío Hashirama o la tía Mito entendieron. Debe haber sido difícil no poder hablarlo con nadie.

-Nunca intente hablarlo con ellos...pero por suerte, te tengo a ti.

-Mamá…

-¡Silencio!.-dijo susurrando fuertemente. Inmediatamente se detuvieron y ocultaron. Sintieron seis presencias aproximándose.

-Bueno. ¿Lo han conseguido-?.-preguntó un hombre de voz grave.

-Yo no les tendría mucha fe.-Dijo uno más delgado que el primero.

-No tenemos tiempo para discutir.

-Si, no se preocupen. Con este brebaje recuperarán su chakra.-dijo un shinobi.

-Nos costó mucho robarlo, así que queremos ver el dinero.-exclamó otro de tres hombres sonrieron desenfundando sus espadas. En ese momento los reconoció de inmediato. Katsu, Katsuo y Katsuro.

-¿De verdad quieren ponerse insolentes?.-dijo Katsuo.

-Hmp, no nos asustan. Nos necesitan con vida. Hemos escondido el brebaje.-dijo uno de los shinobis.

-Si, si nos matan jamás sabrán dónde se encuentra.-Continuó el otro de los shinobis.-De pronto, el otro shinobi desenfundó una corta katana.-¿Eh?..¿Qué estás haciendo?.-El hombre alzó el arma.

-¡Aléjate de mí, desgraciado!.-Sin decir nada, el sujeto arremetió contra sí mismo, cortándose una mano por completo. Su compañero gritó atónito.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo. idiota?!.-El shinobi volvió a atacarse, enterrando el arma en su pierna.

-No permitiré que nos humillen.-Finalmente, enterró la espada en su pecho, salpicando sangre a su compañero.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO?!.

-Hahahaha, nunca me canso de ésto.-Rió Katsu.-Me encanta ese genjutsu.

-¿Genjutsu?...

-Tu estúpido amigo vió su reflejo en la hoja de mi espada.

-¡Eres un maldito!.-El shinobi iba a atacar a Katsu cuando su sombra se alzó del suelo y comenzó a atacarlo. El shinobi respondía los golpes, pero su sombra iba a la par, imitando a la perfección cada ataque y bloqueo. Pero Nanami se percató de que la sombra iba ganando independencia, y de imitar al cien por ciento los movimientos pasó a realizar los suyos pero en distintos tiempos, siendo incluso mejor que su dueño.

-Hahahaha, ya sabes lo que dicen.-comenzó a decir Katsuo.-En los momentos más oscuros hasta tu sombra te abandona.-En ese momento, la sombra del shinobi le atravesó el cuello con el arma, dejando la cabeza del shinobi colgando por un pequeño pedazo que quedó sin rebanar.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos con el brebaje?.-Dijo Katsu.

-Eso no importa.-Habló finalmente Katsuro.-Seguramente era falso.

-¿Entonces por qué se los pediste?-dijo Katsu.

-Si, tu chakra no tiene nada.-replicó Katsuo.

-Estaba aburrido. Llevamos tiempo sin asesinar a nadie.

-Tssk, eres un psicópata. Nunca entenderé esa necesidad que tienes...ese impulso. Es retorcido.-sentenció Katsu.-Al menos Katsuo y yo tenemos motivos. Venganza, dinero, fama..pero tú...estás loco.-Katsuro lo miró de forma amenazadora, poniendo nervioso a los otros dos espadachines.-Será mejor volver donde Kinkaku y su hermano.

-S...si..vàmonos.-El màs temible de los espadachines asintió con la cabeza. Por un momento se detuvo y miró en dirección a ella. Vió los ojos de aquel enemigo. Eran los ojos de la locura, de la inexistencia de compasión. Daba la impresión de no ser humano. Su madre comenzó a llevar su mano a su espada, preparada para desenfundar. Hubo un tenso silencio. ¿Entrarían en combate?.

-¡Vámos Katsuro!.-El hombre pareció no escuchar el llamado, hasta que finalmente se giró y se fue caminando hacia sus compañeros. Ambas mantuvieron el silencio y la tensión por varios minutos. Se atrevió a respirar cuando su madre soltó el aire que habìa estado conteniendo.

-Ufff, esos tres son cosa seria.-dijo aliviada.

-Hmm. ¿Qué clase de genjutsu te hace inflingirte ese daño sin hacerte reaccionar?.

-No lo sé. Quizás el sharingan puede hacer eso.

-Exacto. Esa espada tiene chakra de Uchihas encerrado en su hoja.

-¿Cómo puede alguien hacer eso?. Es imposible.

-No lo sé, pero mis ojos no mienten.

-¿Crees que alguno nos ha traicionado?.

-¡JAMÁS!, nunca pienses algo así de tus compañeros de aldea.-dijo molesta su madre.-Quizás has pasado mucho tiempo escuchando a tu padre.

-Lo...siento madre.

-He, no te debería estar educando durante una misión, pero es que…

-Lo sé, es un tema sensible entre ustedes dos.

-Si…

-Madre…¿realmente no amabas a Madara?.

-¡Nanami!, no confundas las cosas.-Su madre se quitó la máscara ante aquella pregunta.-Yo amo a tu padre con todo mi corazón. Mi alma le pertenece.-Su madre la miró intensamente, logrando conocer la fuerza de sus palabras.-Hubo un tiempo, de niños, que lo admiraba mucho y que incluso llegué a quererlo como algo más que un amigo. Pero Madara cambió y se convirtió en alguien a quien yo no podía amar.

-¿De haber crecido como la persona que conociste, podrías haberlo amado?.

-Quién sabe. Tal vez sí, tal vez hubiera caído de todos modos por tu padre. Pero jamás dudes de mis sentimientos hacia él.-Su madre volvió a ponerse la máscara.-Ahora, concentrémonos en la misión. Creo que ya están lo suficientemente lejos como para comenzar a seguirles el rastro. Nos llevarán directamente hacia los hermanos de oro y plata. Desde ahora, usaremos lenguaje de señas para comunicarnos.

-Si.

 **Nozomi:**

La situación era más complicada de lo que había pensado. Al parecer uno de los espadachines, el más temible en su opinión, tenía una leve capacidad sensorial. Katsuro se había quedado detenido observando hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Por suerte ellas eran hábiles ocultando su presencia, pero de haber tenido una capacidad como la de Tobirama, la historia sería otra.

Observó a su hija quien iba a su lado. Había crecido tanto. Era una mujer fuerte y bella, con la misma mirada que la de su esposo. Debía protegerla a como diera lugar. Nada importaba más que ella, pues su hija sería quien continuaría con el trabajo realizado, ella, su pequeña, era el futuro.

Continuaron avanzando por el bosque siguiendo el rastro dejado como si fuera un sendero marcado. Debían recopilar la mayor información posible y hacerla llegar cueste lo que cueste a la aldea. Poco a poco, el día fue transcurriendo hasta que el sol comenzó a bajar rodeando el entorno en una suave luz azul que anunciaba la noche. A lo alto de un árbol, madre e hija se encontraban observando un claro frente a ellas. El chakra era inconfundible. Los hermanos de oro y plata se encontraban ahí. Nozomi sigilosamente avanzó, guiando a Nanami hasta que pudo visualizar a sus objetivos. Ahora sólo había que esperar.

-Debemos tener cuidado, estamos en territorio enemigo-dijo el hermano de cabello rubio-podemos ser atacados en cualquier momento.

-Hmp, no es que me preocupe-continuó el otro-con este chakra nadie podrá ganarnos. Además estamos con ellos. -dijo señalando a los tres espadachines. Nozomi se cuestionaba la ubicación del resto del escuadrón de Kinkaku. De momento le faltaban 20 shinobis.

-De todos modos, estoy con una mala sensación, como si nos observaran.

-De eso no se preocupen-dijo Katsuo-Katsuro tiene habilidades sensoriales. No son las mejores, pero sirven.

-Es evidente que no conoces a los shinobis de Konoha.-reclamó el hermano de cabello plateado-sobre todo la unidad especial. Son capaces de reducir el chakra haciéndolo imposible de percibir. No subestimes al enemigo.

-Bien, basta de palabrería-irrumpió el hermano de cabello rubio-Es tiempo de ponerlos al día en cuanto a la misión.-Nozomi se inclinó levemente hacia adelante buscando no perder ninguna palabra.-Ustedes tres están aquí como apoyo. Nuestro escuadrón se ha dividido por todo el territorio para derribar todos los puentes que comunican éste país con los otros. De ese modo, quedará aislado. No podrán recibir alimentos y…

-Pero éste país se sustenta sólo-interrumpió Katsu.

-Hehe, la guerra siempre produce destrozos en los cultivos. Además, al aislarlos, buscamos también impedirles recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda, incluso el envío de otros shinobis como refuerzo. Así, reduciremos sus fuerzas.

-Oh, comprendo. Pero lo importante, ¿qué ganamos nosotros?.-Preguntó Katsu.

-Lo que buscan. Fama y dinero para Katsu venganza contra el shinobi que mató a tu hermana, Katsuo y… Katsuro podrá saciar su sed de sangre.-concluyó el hermano de cabello plateado encogiéndose de hombros.-La segunda parte del plan consiste en que, Konoha al percatarse de la presencia de nuestro escuadrón en los distintos puentes, va a dividir sus fuerzas para enviarlas a combatir los distintos puntos. En ese momento aprovecharemos para atacar a la aldea y ganar.

Nozomi contuvo un escalofrío. Aquel plan era muy bueno y peligroso. Debían informar a la aldea cuanto antes. Iba a darle la orden a Nanami para retirarse cuando escuchó un conocido silbido. Rápidamente estiró su brazo frente a su hija, recibiendo de ese modo un kunai. No emitió sonido alguno.

-¿Me habré equivocado?-murmuró Katsu.-parece que se enterró en el árbol.

-No.. -dijo una profunda y ronca voz en tono monótono.-Huelo a sangre.-finalizó Katsuro. En ese momento, Nozomi señaló una retirada rápida del lugar, es decir, escapar. Con agilidad se movieron entre los árboles realizando el camino por el que habían venido. Pisando sus talones, los 5 hombres. La situación se había tornado mortal. Lo más probable es que se enfrentarían. Mientras se desplazaban esquivando shurikens y kunais, Nozomi pensaba en sus posibilidades de combate. Luchar ambas no parecía buena idea, la presencia de su hija la distraería, además, no era tan experimentada como para luchar contra aquellos cinco. Tres espadachines con peligrosas espadas y dos hermanos repletos de un chakra inhumano. Nozomi ya lo había previsto, de darse esta situación, lucharía sola. Era la mejor forma de asegurar que la información llegara a Konoha. Pero su hija no iba a querer abandonarla. Tenía el carácter apasionado de Tobirama pero carecía de su sentido realista y racional. Escuchó a Nanami quejarse. Había recibido un kunai en la espalda.

-¡Nanami!.-sin perder tiempo, creó 5 espejos de hielo frente a sus enemigos de los cuales salieron sus reflejos lanzando una tormenta de hielo repleta de carámbanos. Aquello los mantendría ocupados. Ayudó a su hija hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un torrentoso río. Rápidamente sanó las heridas de su hija.

-Gracias. Discúlpame.

-Hija.-Se sacó la máscara y la abrazó.-No podemos perderlos. Y la información tiene que llegar a la aldea. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Vive una vida feliz sin arrepentimientos. No tengas miedo de equivocarte, y pase lo que pase siempre te voy a amar. Estoy orgullosa de ti hija. No sientas culpa porque ella absorbe gran energía y te impide ver las maravillas que te rodean. Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada. Debes vivir, Nanami. Eres el futuro.

-¿Mamá?.-No le permitió procesar sus palabras. Con fuerza la arrojó al río, el cuál la arrastró sin piedad. Su hija gritaba llamándola con desesperación. Se puso la máscara mientras derramaba lágrimas. Le hubiera gustado verla crecer más. Apretó los puños. Daría todo en aquella batalla para cumplir aquel anhelo.

Sus oponentes estaban cerca. Había dejado abierta la herida de su brazo esperando que su sangre despertara el deseo homicida de Katsuro y eso le llevase a perseguirla. Volvió a correr procurando dejar gotas de sangre en el suelo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo hasta que finalmente, la alcanzaron, rodeandola.

-Vaya vaya, miren qué tenemos aquí. Una gatita entrometida. Parece que no sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato.-Río Katsu. Nozomi se quitó la máscara arrojándola al suelo. Los hermanos de oro y plata fruncieron el ceño al ver sus ojos. Inmediatamente se rodearon del chakra del Kyubi, llamando la atención de los espadachines.

-Tengan cuidado-dijo Ginkaku-no se trata de cualquier oponente. Estamos ante Furukawa Nozomi.

-¿En… Serio?¿Aquella que enfrentó a Madara?-murmuró Katsuo.-Ahora que lo dices, sus ojos son morados. Kksee, no importa. De todos modos ahora es un problema.

-No seas tan confiado, Katsuo-gruñó Katsuro.-O el estorbo serás tú.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-preguntó tratando de ganar tiempo. Necesitaba pensar en un plan. Ante ella habían dos sujetos con el chakra del Kyubi y tres hombres con peligrosas armas que manejaban a la perfección. El que más le preocupaba era Katsuro. Su mirada no mostraba expresión ni cordura. Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en los de ella, sentía un gran temblor en su cuerpo, sentía...miedo. Definitivamente se trataba de la mirada de un asesino. Katsu, por su parte, daba la impresión de ser un sujeto desesperado por atención. No era extraño pensar que su infancia hubiese estado llena de abusos, generando que odiara a todos y todo. Katsuo, en cambio, parecía tener un carácter obsesivo. Sin embargo aún no podía determinar cuál era el objeto de su obsesión...debía ser algo que lo hiciera sentir completo, menos vacío.-Lo único que lograrán es morir. No tendré piedad.

-Al parecer eres una persona arrogante.-Sentenció Katsuo.-Todos tenemos un motivo en esta vida. Algunos deciden seguirlo respetando las reglas creyendo que es el mejor camino. Pero no trae más que dolor y dificultades. No hay una recompensa por ser justo, lo único que hay son...pérdidas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!.-exclamó.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?...¿acaso has perdido todo en un instante?.

-Si, lo he hecho.-Lo primero era encargarse de Kinkaku y Ginkaku. Sintió a los espadachines moverse. Habían adoptado postura de ataque. Desenfundó su espada. Debía encontrar el momento.-He perdido muchas cosas, pero no bajé los brazos, no me rendí.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó- Katsuo mirando a sus compañeros.

-Porque aún tenía un objetivo.

-También tengo uno. Vengar la muerte de mi hermana mayor.

-¿Venganza?...-Nozomi dio forma a una espada de chakra.-Ese es un objetivo vacío sin futuro.¿Qué ocurrirá cuando lo logres?. Aquel sueño solo te llevará a una muralla sin retorno.-Nozomi se abalanzó a sus contrincantes a gran velocidad. Los 5 presentes reaccionaron atacándola a la vez. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el hombro, pero la ignoró. Se enfocó en responder y contraatacar cada golpe realizado por los espadachines al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de los hermanos de oro y plata. Debía llegar a Kinkaku y Ginkaku antes de agotarse. Por un instante, la hoja de una espada apareció frente a ella, mostrándole su reflejo. Instantáneamente cerró los ojos y continuó atacando sintiendo el chakra de sus adversarios. De pronto, la espada creada con su chakra comenzó a brillar con fuerza, tomando una forma alargada similar a la de un dedo. Era hora. Utilizó sus ojos para teletransportarse unos metros hacia atrás. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, lanzó la espada hacia los hermanos de oro y plata, deteniendo de vez en cuando el tiempo para confundirlos. El arma se clavó en el suelo justo entre ambos, congelándolo instantáneamente, creciendo hasta llegar a los pies de ambos hermanos para luego subir por sus piernas hasta dejarlos completamente congelados. Nozomi sabía que aquello los detendría solo por unos minutos. Ahora, debía concentrarse en acabar con sus oponentes. Miró su hombro. Tenía un profundo corte. Miró las espadas de sus adversarios. Sintió alivio cuando vio la hoja de Katsuro limpia. Si llegaba a recibir un corte de él, todo habría terminado. Sus enemigos estaban de pie estudiandola con cuidado. Aprovechó la oportunidad para sanar su herida. Debía evitar gastar mucho chakra, pues después se tendría que enfrentar a Kinkaku y Ginkaku.

-Parece que la gatita tiene garras después de todo.-Se burló Katsu mirando de reojo la figura congelada de sus dos aliados.

-Katsuo-gritó-lamento lo que le pasó a tu hermana, pero la venganza no es la respuesta a la ira que tienes en tu interior.

-¡Tu no sabes nada!.

-¡Claro que lo sé!...casi toda mi familia fue asesinada durante la guerra. Deseaba aniquilar a los culpables, pero aquello traería solo más dolor y muertes. Decidí soñar más alto y hacer lo que fuera para crear un mejor futuro, hacer un cambio y que nadie pasara por lo mismo.

-¿Y qué sentido tiene si ella no está aquí para verlo?.-Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su sombra se encontraba detrás de ella, apuntando la sombra de su espada a su cuello.

-¡Bien hecho, Katsuo!.-Gritó Katsu.

-Es crear un mundo en donde ella hubiera podido ser feliz y es el tener una vida de la que ella se hubiera enorgullecido, Katsuo. Ella sigue presente, te observa, puedo sentirlo.

-¡Mientes!.-Chilló mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¡ABRE LOS OJOS!...estos sujetos se están aprovechando de tu dolor para utilizarte.

-No es cierto...yo…

-¿Es lo que tu hermana hubiera querido?.

-Ksss…

-¡Hey!, Mátala ya de una vez...¿Acaso estás dudando después de todo lo que hicimos por ti?.-Se quejó Katsu.

-Katsu, puedes tener un mejor sueño, algo que realmente llene tu vacío. Ayúdame a crear un mundo en paz.

-¿Paz?...eso es estúpido.-Respondió de modo desdeñoso.

-La gente decía que era estúpido pensar que el clan Uchiha y Senju harían las paces...y mira ahora. Vivimos en Aldeas con personas que se apoyan entre sí.

-Estamos en guerra otra vez, en una con mayores horrores.

-Es imposible cambiar el mundo en una vida, pero somos el inicio de una nueva realidad. Por eso es un buen sueño, Katsuo, porque dejarás una marca eterna en muchas personas, porque le cambiaras la vida a miles, y porque no hay muros con los que chocar, solo barreras para romper y superar.-La sombra que tenía a sus espaldas comenzó a difuminarse.-Los dos hemos sido heridos...pero ya me ves. Puedes tener un futuro brillante.

-¿Cómo lograrlo a estas alturas?.

-Teniendo esperanzas.-Los ojos de su enemigo parecieron brillar. Sus pupilas temblaron revelando una epifanía en su interior. Al parecer lo estaba convenciendo. Nozomi sentía compasión por èl. Habían varios, incluyéndola, que podrían haber terminado en esa situación, que pudieron haber tomado un camino tan oscuro y vacío.

-Yo…-En ese instante, Nozomi vio con incredulidad como la hoja de una espada atravesaba el pecho de Katsuo a la altura del corazón. La boca de él se llenó de sangre mientras la reciente luz en sus ojos desaparecía.

-Siempre supe que serías un estorbo, Katsuo. Es una lástima.-Murmuró Katsu. Nozomi retrocedió inmediatamente al sentir la espada de Katsuro cortar el aire cerca de su cabeza.-Creo que me quedaré con tu espada.

-Katsu…¿Por qué?.

-Hmp…¿Por qué?...juramos nunca dudar…¿Recuerdas?...

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de matar a tu compañero?!.-gritó Nozomi con ira.

-¿Compañero?...él es más que un compañero. Es mi mejor amigo.-Sin cuidado alguno, Katsu retiró la espada del pecho de Katsuo.-Furukawa Nozomi, por tu culpa lo he matado.

-¿Qué?...

-Hace varios años tres niños se encontraron en un cruce de caminos. Uno, su aldea había sido atacada y por ello buscaba venganza, otro, había vivido tantos horrores y torturas para ser convertido en un arma, sin embargo, había quedado con una pequeña falla, un insaciable deseo de asesinar, por lo que había sido desechado como basura. Y el otro, yo, simplemente me había ido de casa, cansado de los abusos de mi padre, esperando a que alguien fuera por mí, pero nunca lo hicieron. De esos tres niños, uno, Katsuo, tenía tres espadas que habían sido forjadas por su padre en un intento de mantener a salvo a su familia.Y yo, por algún motivo podía tranquilizar la sed de sangre de Katsuro. Los tres nos miramos ese día a los ojos y sin palabras decidimos viajar juntos y hacernos fuertes para lograr nuestros objetivos. Aquel odio por el mundo era lo único que teníamos en común. Por ello, prometimos que si uno dudaba, debía morir, pues abría perdido ese elemento que lo hacía parte de nosotros, convirtiéndose en una amenaza al conocer todos los secretos.

-Pues sus caminos están desviados.

-¿Crees que tienes el derecho para juzgar las rutas de otros?-En ese momento, Katsuo cayó al suelo, muerto.-Le diste falsas esperanzas a Katsuo, y mira cómo ha terminado.

-No son falsas. No puedo juzgar las decisiones de otros, pero sé lo que es y lo que no es correcto.

-Hmp, sólo defendemos la causa de una aldea que no es la tuya.

-Defienden un golpe de estado. Estos dos han impedido la paz y traído la guerra. A ustedes no les interesa la vida de las otras personas. Arrasan con todo lo que se ponga en su camino tratando de alcanzar un ideal grotesco. Ya no hay nada que hablar.-Nozomi volvió a preparar sus armas.-Los haré pagar por todos a los que han dañado, incluyendo a Katsuo.-Nozomi escuchó un ligero crujido. Miró en dirección del sonido viendo una pequeña grieta en el hielo que contenía a los hermanos de oro y plata. Usó sus ojos para teletransportarse justo detrás de Katsu, lanzando un corte vertical. El hombre apenas lo esquivó, siendo rozado por el arma de Nozomi. Lanzó una serie de agujas de hielo a Katsuro, quien venía corriendo hacia ella. Katsuro se cubrió con las manos, dejando a Nozomi una oportunidad para atacar. Nuevamente se teletransportó, quedando en el aire sobre la cabeza de Katsuro, preparando un corte vertical hacia abajo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Katsuo lanzó una serie de balas de roca. Nozomi volvió a teletransportarse una y otra vez para esquivar las rocas. Finalmente, levantó una barrera de hielo, cubriéndose detrás de ella.

- _Mierda…-_ pensó- _No debo abusar de la teletransportación o no podré enfrentar a Kinkaku y Ginkaku.-_ Nozomi decidió utilizar un clon de sombra para salir de la situación. Agradeció a Tobirama la creación de tal jutsu. Su clon salió de la barrera lanzando una serie de carámbanos de hielo impulsados con aire hacia sus enemigos. Katsuo levantó una barrera de piedra justo cuando el clon de ella era golpeado por uno de los proyectiles de roca. En ese momento, Nozomi creó una enorme medialuna de aire, la cuàl cortó la barrera de piedra. Aprovechando lo expuesto que estaban sus enemigos, volvió a lanzar una briza cortante. Katsuro se puso frente a Katsu y utilizó su espada para bloquear el ataque. Nozomi lo miró impresionada. El arma debía ser muy fuerte y Katsuro muy hábil como para haber logrado eso. Volvió a escuchar un crujido en el hielo que aprisionaba a los hermanos con el chakra del zorro. Mordió su pulgar e invocó a Byakko. El enorme y blanco tigre atacó a Katsuro. Nozomi corrió hacia Katsu, cruzando su espada con la de él. El eco del metal resonaba por el bosque una y otra vez. Nozomi debía cerrar los ojos cada vez que su reflejo se encontraba con la reluciente hoja de la espada de Katsu. Aquello provocó que recibiera más de un golpe y corte. Dejó a propósito una abertura en su defensa. Katsu la vió y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la mandó a volar, sin antes de que ella pegara un papel bomba en su brazo. El papel explotó, creando una pared de humo. No tuvo tiempo de relajarse, pues Katsuro le lanzó una serie de kunais con veneno en la punta tras haber burlado a Byakko. El tigre no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él otra vez, mordiendo un brazo del hombre, el cual no emitió ningún sonido. Katsuro sonrió retorcidamente y comenzó a golpear la cabeza del tigre una y otra vez mientras sujetaba la mandíbula del animal entre los dedos de su otra mano. El gran felino arañó el brazo del sujeto con sus enormes garras, dejando lonjas de piel y músculo colgando. Finalmente, cuando ya podía verse el hueso. Katsuro soltó al animal cuya cabeza se encontraba repleta de sangre. Nozomi volvió a fijar su mirada a Katsu. Se encontraba de rodillas. El brazo en el que había pegado el papel bomba había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un muñón sangrante y un pedazo de hueso colgando.

-Eres una maldita zorra. ¡Te voy a asesinar!-exclamó Katsu conteniendo el dolor. Su enemigo liberó una gran cantidad de chakra y con una velocidad irreal apareció frente a Nozomi, con intención de clavar su espada en su corazón. Nozomi no pudo esquivar el golpe, pero logró evitar que golpeara su pecho, poniendo en su lugar el hombro. La hoja atravesó su piel justo al lado de la cicatriz que tenía. Vio su reflejo en la hoja. No podía desviar la mirada. ¿Estaba cayendo en el genjutsu?. Con temor, intentó pensar en una salida. Sin saber si realmente funcionaría, creó un espejo de hielo justo frente a ella, bloqueando su visión. Para su alivio, pudo volver a controlar la mirada. Al parecer reflejar un genjutsu era posible. La espada se clavó más en su carne.

-Estás atrapada, maldita mierda.-Rió Katsu. Nozomi entrecerró los ojos. Tomó el único brazo de su enemigo con fuerza, forzándose a caminar. El arma atravesó su cuerpo, pero ella logró acercarse a Katsu. Rodeó su mano con hielo y aire, y con fuerza golpeó el pecho de Katsu justo en el esternón.

-Muere-le susurró mirándolo a los ojos. De pronto, desde el cuerpo de Katsu salieron enormes y gruesos carámbanos atravesando su cuerpo. Nozomi los había creado desde la mano que se encontraba en el interior de su enemigo. Retiró el brazo con un solo ó la espada de su enemigo hasta que se rompió el miles de fragmentos.-Uno menos.-susurró en voz alta.-Miró hacia Katsuro justo cuando una sombra en forma de tigre derrotaba a Byakko.- _Maldición...tomó la espada de Katsu._ -Nozomi volvió a escuchar el crujido del hielo, esta vez muy fuerte. El tiempo, se le había acabado. Katsuro la miró con aquellos tenebrosos ojos, sonriendo. De pronto, justo detrás de ella, su sombra apareció realizando un corte horizontal. Nozomi lo esquivó apenas. La espada había logrado cortar su cabello. Soltó una exclamación al notar que la sombra sostenía la espada de hielo volvió a crujir.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Nozomi.-rió Katsuro.-De haberte cortado, ya estarías bajo mi control. Es mejor que no te descuides, porque te prometo que tendrás una muerte dolorosa. Haré que te entierres a ti misma tu espada, una y otra y otra vez.

-No lograrás cortarme.-El hielo emitió un fuerte golpe.

-¿Estás segura?..¿Podrás evitarlo peleando con nosotros tres a la vez?.-El hielo se quejó por última vez. Escuchó los gritos furiosos de los hermanos de oro y plata. Resignada comenzó a juntar chakra.

-Vamos a descubrirlo.-Respondió.

 **Nanami:**

Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas hacia la aldea para pedir ayuda. Por suerte, a mitad de camino había encontrado a su padre. Apenas con aire le contó lo que había ocurrido. Lo único que dijo fue que lo llevara hacia donde se habían separado. Su corazón estaba completamente descontrolado. Miró a su padre que corría por los árboles a su lado. SU expresión era totalmente seria.

-¿Por qué no usas el jutsu del dios del trueno volador?. Tienes marcada a mamá, ¿cierto?.

-Es peligroso. Tu madre podría haberse ocultado de sus enemigos. Si utilizo el jutsu para llegar a ella, podríamos ser detectados inmediatamente. No se trata de simples enemigos.

-Entiendo...Papá...yo, lo siento, fui una completa inútil.

-No es así. Tu madre actuó pensando en lo mejor para ambas. Seguramente pensaba que no podrían luchar al máximo estando juntas, preocupadas por la otra. Ya lo ha visto antes, cuando éramos niños y mi padre se enfrentó al padre de Madara con nosotros presentes.

-Tengo miedo de que mamá…

-Ella es fuerte.

Era evidente que su padre sentía el mismo temor que ella, pero no se dejaba dominar por sus miedos. Debía ser fuerte como él, por el bien de la aldea y por su madre.

-Si.

En ese momento, a lo lejos vieron una gran figura de chakra formándose, causando gran estruendo. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Es Yuki Onna!-gritó.-Mamá lo ha utilizado…-Su angustia creció drásticamente.

-Tsssk. Nanami, regresa a la aldea por refuerzos. Informa lo que averiguaste en la misión sobre el ataque a los puentes. No dividas a todos los Shinobis, solo a un cuarto del total. Cuando termines, regresa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu?.

-Rescatar a tu madre.

-¡Déjame ir!.

-¡No!, has lo que te he ordenado. ¡AHORA!.

Nunca había visto a su padre tan alterado. Guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza. Se detuvo de golpe, observando a su padre alejarse a gran velocidad. Contuvo unas lágrimas. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Apretó los puños y comenzó su camino hacia la aldea.

-Mamá…

 **Tobirama.**

- _Nozomi, Nozomi, Nozomi…-_ Se repetía una y otra vez. Tras separarse de su hija, se había topado con un número considerable de ninjas, los cuales entorpecieron su paso. Los enfrentó con brutalidad, tratando de finalizar rápidamente el combate. Sintió que su sangre se congelaba al notar que Yuki Onna de Nozomi había desaparecido. Deseaba teletransportarse con su jutsu hacia Nozomi, pero no sabía si aquello sería perjudicial.

-Kssssss, mierda.-Exclamó al terminar con el último enemigo. A gran velocidad se dirigió hacia Nozomi. Podía sentir el débil chakra de ella. Tras unos árboles, divisó a su esposa tendida en el suelo. De pie frente a ella, Ginkaku alzando una espada. A unos metros, tendido en el suelo, estaba Kinkaku. Tobirama rápidamente se dirigió hacia el hermano de cabellos dorados, tomándolo en brazos apuntando un Kunai a su cuello.

-Déjala-dijo a Ginkaku, quien lo miraba con furia en los ojos. Tobirama lo estudió con cuidado. Estaba realmente mal herido. Observó la escena. Los tres espadachines estaban desparramados por la zona, muertos. ¿Nozomi los había derrotado sola?. Finalmente, con mucho valor, dirigió la mirada a su esposa. Se encontraba realmente en muy mal estado, con una gran herida en el abdomen.

-Si lo matas voy a…

-Si la dejas, te entrego a tu hermano y los dejó ir. Estás muy mal herido. No te conviene luchar contra mi.

-Hmp...està bien. De todos modos, el destino de ella se encuentra sellado.-El hermano de cabellos plateados lanzó lejos el arma. Caminó hacia Tobirama tomando a su hermano en brazos.-Nos volveremos a ver, Tobirama Senju. Dejarnos ir ha sido un gran error.-Tras decir aquellas palabras, los hermanos de oro y plata desaparecieron de su vista. Sin dejar pasar un segundo, el Senju corrió hacia su esposa. Se arrodilló para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Nozomi...Nozomi, despierta…-Dijo removiendo el cabello ensangrentado de su herida en su abdomen era profunda y grande. Su chakra estaba débil, apenas perceptible. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Estaba muriendo?¿Qué debía hacer?.-Nozomi-volvió a insistir. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos. Sintió un pequeño alivio.

-Tobirama…-dijo con una débil voz. Ella movió los ojos estudiando su alrededor-¿Nanami?.

-Ella está a salvo. Lograste mantenerla viva-Apretó los labios, tratando de contener un situación era muy angustiante.-No te preocupes...te pondrás tenemos que…

-Que extraño que no estés siendo realista, cariño.-Le interrumpió con una dulce y pequeña sonrisa.

-No...no digas eso.

-Tobirama, no siento las piernas. Tengo mucho frio y no me queda chakra para sanar mis heridas.-Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos morados de su esposa.-Lo siento, luché con todas mis fuerzas, hice todo lo posible, pero...la espada de Katsuro me alcanzó...luché resistiendo el control que tenía sobre mi cuerpo, pero cada minuto se me era más difícil mantener el control de mi misma.-Apretó los dientes. Se sentía completamente frustrado.

-No te sé que diste lo mejor de ti y más. Yo debería haber llegado antes.

-No, Tobirama. No había modo de que supieras si era conveniente usar el jutsu del dios del trueno volador. Supongo que tenté demasiado mi suerte. Pero no quiero que te culpes por esto.-Ella sostuvo su mano con fuerza. Suspirando dirigió su mirada al cielo. Su cuerpo tenía pequeños temblores pero su rostro parecía en paz.-¿Recuerdas cuando nació Nanami?.-Asintió. Sentía sus ojos humedecerse, pero no podía llorar frente a ella, no en estos momentos.-Era tan pequeña y frágil. Tuve miedo de que fuera enfermiza o que no pudiera llevar una vida vi su mirada, idéntica a la tuya. En ese momento supe que sería una mujer fuerte, inteligente...que estaría bien. Vaya, y no me equivoqué. Se ha convertido en una gran kunoichi.

-Podrás seguir viéndola. Déjame llevarte a la aldea, ahí podremos sanarte y…

-Estoy muriendo, Tobirama.-Quedó petrificado ante las palabras de ella. Sabía que era verdad, pero no podía aceptarlo. Simplemente no podía.-Pero me siento en paz. Desearía poder pasar más tiempo contigo...con nuestra hija, pero a todos nos llega nuestro momento.-Sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla.-Siempre voy a estar cuidándolos. Te estaré observando, Tobirama.

-Nozomi…-La abrazó con fuerza.-No me dejes...resiste…

-Jamás te dejaré. Si pudieras ver y sentir lo mismo que yo. Hay una energía que me susurra, que está más allá de este mundo. Juro cuidarte desde ese lugar.

-¿Qué sentido tienen nuestros logros, la aldea, el futuro si tu mueres?...

-Nuestra hija, Tobirama. Aún hay un futuro para ella, para sus futuros hijos, para Tsunade, para tus pupilos. Tendrán un mejor mañana gracias a nosotros. Hemos hecho una diferencia y tu puedes seguir mejorandola, hasta quizás marcar un nuevo mañana.

-Juro que...los cuidaré.Por el futuro que sueñas. Sin embargo, no creo poder volver a sentir absoluta felicidad sin ti, Nozomi.-Ella sonrió débilmente. Su respiración era cada vez más lenta y sus manos estaban frías y tiesas.

-Deseo que lo seas, cielo.-Se miraron en silencio. Su esposa suspiró-Di...dile a Nanami que no es su culpa,que todo tiene su momento. Dile que no renuncie jamás a sus sueños, mucho menos por esto. Ella es fuerte con un corazón de oro y un carácter fascinante pero complejo. Dile que la amo y que siempre estaré orgullosa de ella haga lo que haga, que lamento no estar ahí para ayudarla con las mayores dificultades que tendrá que vivir, pero que la estaré acompañando de todos modos. A Tsunade le heredo mi colección de libros e investigaciones de ninjutsu médico. Creo que tiene potencial.

-Le dire todo. Yo…

-A ti, te ruego que no guardes rencor ni maldigas esta vida.T… te amo. Nunca lo olvides. Gracias por darme esta vida, Tobirama. Gracias por amarme. Te… deseo…. lo….mejor.-Lentamente Nozomi cerró sus ojos.-No me arrepiento de nada.-finalizó soltando un suspiro.

-Nozomi…descansa.-De pronto dejó de sentir el chakra de ella. No había rastro alguno. Sintió el pulso… nada. Su esposa había fallecido. Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Nozomi mientras soltaba desgarradores gritos mezclados con lágrimas de ira y desesperación. Gritó hasta que sus cuerdas vocales ya no emitían sonido alguno. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora?, su cerebro era incapaz de darle órdenes coherentes. Era como estar pronto se sintió observado. Entre los árboles, de pie con expresión de miedo se encontraba su hija. Ella jamás lo había visto de ese modo, en realidad nadie. Bastó con una mirada para comunicarle la desgarradora noticia a Nanami. De los ojos de ella rodaron lágrimas mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas. La imagen de su hija permitió que su cabeza volviera a pensar. Debía resistir, ser fuerte, mirar hacia el frente por su hija, por la aldea y por él. Nozomi siempre les rogó que vivieran guardando esperanzas en sus corazones. No iba a dejar la práctica ahora. Sería un insulto a su recuerdo. Se secó las lágrimas. Respiró profundo para luego ponerse de pie cargando el cuerpo de su mujer.

-Juro que te vengare, Nozomi. Buscaré a Kinkau y Ginkaku y les haré pagar por esto, aunque me cueste la vida.-Susurró. Camino hacia su hija.-Nanami, vámonos a casa. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Papá… no pude cuidar de mamá.-gimió desconsolada. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Tu trabajo nunca fue cuidarla a ella. Nozomi debía cuidar de ti y lo hizo. Tu debes es vivir. No has fallado y no es tu culpa. Es mía.

-Papá…

-Me apodan el ninja más rápido, pero no fui capaz de llegar a tiempo para salvar a mi esposa. Juré cuidarla y no lo hice. Pero no pienso fallar contigo, Nanami. Ahora, seca tus lágrimas y regresemos a la aldea. Aquí no es seguro.-Su hija miró a su madre. Nozomi descansaba en su brazos con una plácida expresión en el rostro.

-Da la sensación de que estuviera durmiendo y que en cualquier momento abrirá sus ojos para sonreirme. No pude decirle adiós.

-No es un adiós. Es un hasta pronto.

 **Nanami:**

Se había separado de su escuadrón tras haber dado la orden. Debían reconocer el terreno antes de proceder con la misió ían atravesado el país de la cascada hasta llegar a los inicios de la montaña cementerio. Era la primera vez que visitaba el país de la cascada. Sus padres se lo habían descrito hace años atrás mientras le contaban la historia de su viaje para corroborar la existencia de unas poderosas armas. Era muy similar a lo que había imaginado, pero los signos en la guerra eran evidentes y le añadían decadencia al paisaje. Miro al cielo recordando aquellos días. Suspiró y comenzó con el reconocimiento. Se reunirían en dos horas, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Se adentró en lo más profundo de la montaña, usando todos sus sentidos. Había elegido revisar esa zona debido a su conocida complejidad. No habían rastros recientes de chakra ni tampoco pisadas. Aparentemente sus enemigos no se habían atrevido a usar aquella zona como paso o escondite. Se subió a un árbol para tener mejor vista. Avanzó por una gruesa rama encontrando a sus pies un barranco poblado de árboles. Aspiró el fresco aire. Todo parecía en paz. Se preparó para regresar cuando un crujido llamó su atención. Antes de poder procesar lo ocurrido, la rama que la sostenía se quebró dejándola caer sin control. Nanami mantuvo la calma y se preparó para frenar su caída con los árboles que se encontraban a sus pies. Sintió sus brazos rasmillarse y cortase con las hojas y ramas. Cayó al suelo de pie, rodando inmediatamente para repartir la energía del impacto y no dañarse. Finalmente, se detuvo quedando recostada de espalda en el suelo. Su respiración estaba agitada. No podía negar que se había asustado un poco.

- _Realmente no es mi día.-_ Pensó. Desde el inicio de la misión no había dejado de pensar en sus padres. Las heridas estaban aún muy frescas. Había logrado mantener lejos la nostalgia y la pena, pero los últimos días todo le recordaba a ellos. Suspiró buscando energía para ponerse de pie, sin embargo, su cuerpo decidió permanecer en aquella posición, rogando por un descanso. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por la idea de quedarse unos minutos sin hacer nada cuando sintió una extraña presencia. Se puso en alerta. De reojo vio a una persona de pie cerca de ella. Se puso de pie sacando un kunai mientras retrocedía de un salto. Lanzó el arma hacia el sujeto, quien esquivó el ataque moviendo la cabeza. El kunai siguió de largo hasta clavarse en el tronco de un árbol, producido un sonido seco.

-Buena puntería-dijo el hombre con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?.-preguntó con desconfianza. El hombre de cabellos negros la estudió con la mirada. Sintió un escalofrío. -Soy un viejo amigo de tu madre. Sentí una presencia y por un momento pensé que podía ser ella, pero a medida que me acercaba podía notar diferencias en el chakra.-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Conociste a mi madre?¿Eres un ninja?.

 **Madara:**

-¿Conociste a mi madre? ¿Eres un ninja?-Preguntó la chica.

Que problema. Había salido de su escondite para buscar algo de comida y agua, ya que sus reservas se estaban acabando. Notó inmediatamente algo en el ambiente, pues nadie solía cruzar esa zona. En vez de ignorar la presencia, decidió aproximarse debido a la familiaridad que le producía. Por culpa de su curiosidad se encontraba ahora frente a frente con la hija de Nozomi. Al principio, se emocionó cuando pensó que se trataba de Nozomi. Luego sintió dudas respecto a cómo actuar, y la razón de porqué estaba en esta zona. Después, pensó que ella no debía estar sola y que era mejor que siguieran creyendo que estaba muerto. Pese a aquel raciocinio, no dio marcha atrás y siguió caminando hacia supuestamente Nozomi. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que notó que aquel chakra no era el de ella, pese a las marcas en común. Dedujo que debía tratarse de su hija.

-Solía serlo. Ahora no tengo interés en éste mundo. Por eso vivo aislado en este lugar-Dijo omitiendo detalles, pero no mintiendo.-Conocí a tu madre hace muchos años atrás.-La joven relajó su postura, bajando su espada. Madara la observó con atención. Era la espada de Nozomi.

-Ya veo.-La joven suspiró enfundado la espada.-Mi nombre es Nanami.

-Asumo que eres hija de Tobirama Senju y Nozomi.

-Si. Es como dijiste. Efectivamente Nozomi Furukawa es...era mi madre.

-Tienes cierto parecido a ella.

-¿Cierto parecido?

-Es verdad que tienes su color de cabello y ojos lavanda, igual a los que ella tenía en su juventud. Las pestañas también se parecen. También tienes un lunar en el rostro, pero lo tienes en el mentón. Tu madre lo tiene junto a la boca. Además, ella tenía el cabello liso y ojos de otra forma. Compartes el cabello alborotado de tu padre y su mirada severa.

-Parece que realmente la conocías.

-¿Se encuentra por aquí?. Apuesto que vino contigo.-Nanami bajó la mirada apretando los labios del mismo modo que Nozomi solía hacer para contener sus emociones. Por alguna razón le recorrió un sentimiento de temor por el cuerpo.

-Ella… mi madre… mi madre falleció hace seis meses, señor. Lo lamento.

-¿Qué?... -dejó soltar. La ira recorrió su cuerpo. Apretó los puños maldiciendo en su mente. Su rostro por el contrario, se mantuvo neutral.- _¡Yo sabía que esto ocurriría!... Te lo advertí Nozomi, te dije que este mundo estaba perdido, que no sería capaz de cuidarte. Mierda, mierda. ¡TOBIRAMA!... MALDITO INFELIZ. ¿POR QUÉ NO LA CUIDASTE?._

-Ya veo.-dijo con voz monótona.-¿Qué ocurrió?.

-Ah. Ella se vio rodeada por los hermanos de oro y plata y los tres espadachines durante una misión. Los enfrentó sola, matando a los tres guerreros con espadas y lastimando gravemente a Kinkaku y Ginkaku. Mi padre, no sé si lo conocías, pero el amaba con toda su alma a mi madre. Se obsesionó con encontrar a los hermanos y vengar a mi madre. Lamentablemente, él y su escuadrón quedó rodeado por los veintitantos shinobis guiados por los hermanos. Decidió hacer de carnada para salvarlos y claro, luchar sólo contra ellos para lograr su objetivo. Murió dando lo mejor hace aproximadamente tres meses.

ó a apretar los puños. _-Yo la hubiera cuidado, la habría salvado. Jamás estaría lejos de mi lado. Además, el desgraciado de Tobirama está muerto, por lo tanto no puedo ir a desquitarme con él. Hijo de puta… Ahora me queda absolutamente nada. El mundo está podrido. Hemos salido de una guerra para entrar en otra más brutal. Nunca existirá la paz… espero que ahora lo entiendas, Nozomi, espero que ahora puedas ver lo mismo que yo.-_ Miro a Nanami con atención. Ella era lo único que quedaba de Nozomi en el mundo. No permitiría que sus descendientes tuvieran que sufrir más dolor. Era su deber crear un mundo realmente pacífico, donde el legado de Nozomi pudiera vivir eternamente feliz. La muerte de su único amor era otra razón para seguir adelante con el plan. Él lograría lo que Tobirama no pudo. Salvarlos y cuidarlos.-Tengan paciencia. En unos años, todos en el mundo vivirán su sueño. Alcanzarán la felicidad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.-Preguntó dirigiendo su mano hacia la espada-No podemos arreglar todo en unos años. Incluso creo que no se alcanza la paz en una vida.-Madara sonrió retorcidamente.

-No te preocupes por los detalles. Pero te recomiendo que no te quedes con las mismas ideas irreales y fantasiosas de tu madre. Fue agradable conocerte, pero me tengo que ir. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?.-La mujer no respondió.-Solo vive.-Madara vio la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven.-Mientras tu vivas, Nozomi también lo hará. Sigan con vida, porque pronto, el mundo renacerá, y el salvador de todos, seré yo.-No espero respuesta de la joven. Seguramente ella no viviría lo suficiente para vivir aquel maravilloso día.

En la soledad de su guarida se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. El dolor en el pecho era insoportable. Mordió sus labios con tan fuerza que la sangre brotó manchado su rostro, decorando el suelo de roca con gotas de sangre que caían de su barbilla. Finalmente, gritó. Gritó como cuando murió Izuna. Dejó ir todas sus fuerzas en golpes, llanto y gritos. No era justo. Siempre le tocaba ser el perdedor. Siempre se le arrebataba algo que amaba. Estaba furioso con la realidad. Finalmente, luego de horas de duelo, se puso de pie para luego caminar hacia un río. Se sentó en la orilla contemplando la corriente y su reflejo.-Sólo mírame, Nozomi. No voy a fallar.

 **Epílogo:**

 **Naomi:**

Hacía calor. Se amarró la banda con el signo de Konoha en la frente. Aún no podía creer las palabras de Kakashi.¿La cuarta guerra mundial shinobi?. Parecía una pesadilla. Pero no importaba. Enfrentaría sus temores y más para proteger a Naruto, aquel muchacho revoltoso y problemático que se había convertido en el héroe de la aldea. Siempre le había tenido un especial cariño al muchacho, pero lo que más le agradecia era el haberle brindado felicidad a su viejo amigo Kakashi. Por otro lado, deseaba proteger a la aldea, y más importante aún, a su pequeña hermana Hikari, de la misma edad de Naruto. Miró por la ventana de su cuarto hacia los árboles que rodeaban la zona. Desde que tenía memoria vivían en aquel lugar un poco alejado de la aldea. Al parecer su ancestro, Furukawa Nozomi, lo había reconstruido para que sus descendientes tuvieran un refugio. Le gustaba estar ahí. Era tranquilo, escondido y había podido entrenar y controlar sus poderes. Pero también la mantuvo alejada de sus amigos durante su infancia. El clan había decidido mantenerla lejos de la academia debido a que su nivel era muy superior. Además, varios habían intentado robar sus ojos. Algo parecido había ocurrido con su pequeña hermana, pero ella insistió en asistir a la academia para poder hacer amigos, prometiendo mantener un bajo perfil. Naomi había decidio aceptar. Entendía el sentimiento de su hermana. Por otro lado, los ojos de Hikari no eran tan deseados como los suyos, ahora morados como dos piedras amatistas. Comenzó a preparar su mochila. Un recuerdo invadió su mente.

'' _-¿Qué es esto, hermana?-Preguntó una pequeña Hikari con un gran libro en sus pequeñas manos, observándola con sus ojos color lavanda.''_

'' _-Es un libro con el árbol genealógico de la familia. Muestra a nuestros antepasados.''_

'' _\- ¿Lo has leído?''_

'' _\- Si. Pero nunca con las fotos. Eso es algo que mamá le puso. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?. De todos modos ya estas en edad de conocer a tu familia. Saber tus orígenes es muy importante.''-La pequeña niña sonrió agitando la cabeza para asentir. Naomi tomó el libro y lo abrió con cuidado. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la página que contenía el árbol completo, saltando aquellas que contaban detalladamente la historia de todos sus parientes. No quería agobiar a su hermana con el dibujo completo de todos los familiares, por lo que se detuvo en el que se concentraba en la familia más cercana._

'' _-¡Vaya!-exclamó la pequeña. Naomi sonrió''._

'' _\- Aquí, está el inicio. Este libro lo comenzó tu bisabuelo, Tobirama Senju. Más conocido como el segundo Hokage. Su hermano, Hashirama Senju, fue el primer Hokage, quién se casó con Mito Uzumaki. Ellos tenían otros dos hermanos, pero murieron muy jóvenes. El bisabuelo se casó con Nozomi Furukawa, nuestra bisabuela. Dicen que es la mejor Kunoichi de la historia, que incluso enfrentó a Madara Uchiha. Ellos tuvieron a la abuela Nanami, quien era prima de Ryo, hijo de Hashirama y Mito.¿Vas entendiendo?. - Hikari asintió con la cabeza.- La abuela Nanami se casó con el abuelo Takashi y tuvieron a nuestra mamá, Miyuki. En cambio, Ryo, se casó con una mujer llamada Emiko y tuvieron a la tía Tsunade y a Nawaki.''_

'' _-¿La tía Tsunade entonces es prima de mamá? Nunca conocí al tío Nawaki.''_

'' _-Si, eran primas. El tío Nawaki murió muy muy joven. La tía Tsunade no se ha casado ni tenido hijos. Y bueno, mamá y papá nos tuvieron a nosotras. A mi cuando mamá tenía 22 años. A ti, doce años después.''._

'' _\- Papá y mamá… ¿murieron unos meses después de mi nacimiento?.''_

'' _-Si...hubo un incidente en la aldea. El zorro de las nueve colas apareció y atacó a todos.''_

'' _-Ahora entiendo. ¿Entonces eres dos años menor que tu amigo que usa siempre máscara?.''_

'' _-Si. Aquí hay fotos de nuestros parientes. Aquí está el bisabuelo Tobirama con el primer hokage y unos pupilos.-dijo cambiando la página.-Aquí está la bisabuela entrenando con Mito Uzumaki.''._

''' _-¡Hermana!., ¡eres idéntica a la bisabuela!.Es impresionante.-Miró la foto sorprendida. Realmente había un gran parecido."_

'' _-Tienes razón… pero tu eres idéntica a mamá.''_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Ahora se parecía más que nunca a su tenía el mismo lunar. A sus 17 años sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta volverse como los de Furukawa Nozomi. Por lo que había estudiado, era la primera después de su bisabuela en presentar aquel cambio.

Pensó en Hikari. Seguramente también se estaría preparando para marchar a la guerra. No había sido fácil perder a sus padres, menor tener que criar a Hikari. Por suerte el clan y su más cercana sirvienta les habían ayudado. Adoraba a su hermana, iba a protegerla a como diera lugar. Por suertes a ambas las habían posicionado en la misma división, con el Kazekage.

-Bien. Es hora.

 **Madara:**

Sintió una sensación similar a despertar, pero apenas sentía su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero para él era como si hubiera muerto ayer. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una profunda oscuridad. Seguramente seguía en un ataúd. Golpeó la superficie de madera rompiéndola con facilidad. La luz golpeó sus ojos cegándolo momentáneamente. Anhelaba sentir aire fresco.

-Así que por fin...Había pensado que el crío de Nagato habría conseguido crecer.-Se sentía satisfecho con el resultado, pero algo no parecía estar bien. Escuchó una voz familiar, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

-Así que la siguiente invocación era...Tú debes de ser...Quien está haciendo este Edo Tensei conoce bien cómo es una hasta de ha usado a ti.

Las últimas palabras llamaron su atenció ó sus manos.-¿Edo Tensei?¿No es ese jutsu que va en contra del ciclo de la vida y el renacimiento?-¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Obito?.Decidió mantener la calma y actuar tranquilamente hasta entender toda la situación. ¿Qué más daba? De todos modos, seguía ó a su interlocutor. Sonrió al reconocerlo.-Mū, pero qué sorpresa.

-Si. Será mejor que nos movamos.

-Hmp.-Decidió caminar junto al ninja. De momento mantendría la calma. Sentía curiosidad ante la cantidad de presencias que sentía. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a una roca alta. Dejó a Mū adelantarse. Realmente no sentía prisa. Escuchó unas pocas exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando el sujeto se dejó ver ante aquel grupo de personas. Finalmente, decidió ponerse junto al antiguo conocido, cediendo a la curiosidad.

-Conque viniste.-Dijo un anciano pequeño con su frente llena de sudor-¡Uchiha Madara!.Está igual que en el pasado.

Observó su alrededor un poco sorprendido ante la cantidad de ninjas reunidos. Murmuraban mientras lo miraban fijamente. Le producía satisfacción causar tanto impacto. Miró las bandas. Algo en ellas llamó su atención.

-En sus protectores llevan escrito "shinobi". Parece que hay shinobis de las cinco grandes naciones.¿Se trata de un nuevo ejército aliado?. Lo más probable es que lo formaran para esta guerra. Está claro que esto es cosa suya. Debe de estar planeando algo, pero no parece que las cosas estén yendo de acuerdo a lo previsto...para haberme revivido en este estado.-Pensó en voz alta. ¿Era obra de Obito?.-¿Quién controla este Edo Tensei?.

-Ni idea.

- _Que inútil-_ pensó. De pronto, el cuerpo de Mū se tensó drásticamente. Una voz distinta salió del cuerpo del shinobi.

-Soy Kabuto. Su ayudante.

-Así que usas el Edo Tensei para hablar conmigo. Qué lúgubre.-No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz.

-Tu resurrección es especial. Te reviví en mejores condiciones que las que tenías cuando llegaste a tu máximo poder.-Aquello lo irritó. Se giró hacia su interlocutor frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Acaso conoces mi máximo poder?.-No soportaba a aquel niño insolente.

-No…-respondió con calma.-Por eso muéstrame aquí el legendario poder de los Uchiha…

-Hmpf.-Ahora resultaba que era un adulador. Sintió un sonido arenoso a su derecha. Sin dificultad esquivó un ataque de arena. Se dejó caer al suelo, quedando frente a frente a la alianza. No podía negar que ansiaba luchar.-Está bien.-Permaneció de pie tranquilo, tratando de calcular el número de shinobis. Sería un buen calentamiento. Cualquier actividad era mejor que estar completamente muerto. Aunque lamentaba no poder sentir la lucha al máximo. Dio un paso al frente. Todos los shinobis de la alianza tensaron sus cuerpos, preparando sus armas. Le temían sin haber visto paso. La emoción crecía a medida que la tensión aumentaba. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, hasta que finalmente, comenzó a correr.

-Ahí viene.-Escuchó decir.

-¡No miren a sus ojos!-gritó sabiamente el ó las voces sumadas en una sola. Definitivamente sentía una gran diversión. Los miembros de la alianza comenzaron a correr en su dirección hasta que chocaron contra él. Sin dificultad alguna, pasó entre ellos barriéndolos y haciéndoles volar por los aires. Estaba usando su taijutsu perezosamente y aún así, uno tras otro los iba derrotando, golpeando, lesionando, venciendo. La danza se estaba volviendo monótona y sencilla. Pese a ver caer a sus compañeros, los shinobis no se rendían. Una y otra vez lo atacaban sin cambiar el resultado. Se sentían confiados por la diferencia numérica, ignorando su verdadera desventaja. Era débiles, llenos de miedo y sin la misma experiencia que él tení ó a un shinobi del cuello, irritado por el aburrimiento.

-¿Tu también bailas?.-De pronto fue barrido por una fuerte briza.

-¡No me subestimes!-Exclamó una joven rubia. Se levantó sin problema para luego limpiar su armadura. Ella lo miró irritada ante el gesto. Debía darle una lección.

-Elemento fuego: Gran aniquilación Ígnea.-Tan fácil como parpadear, creó un gran ataque de fuego con un enorme frente. Sin embargo, terminó convertido en vapor al chocar ante una gran ola de agua. No estaba mal, pero era insuficiente. Volvió a atacar a las fuerzas aliadas, venciendo a quien se cruzara por su camino. Sin embargo, de nuevo aquella arena entorpecía su camino, realizando un ataque sincronizado para seguramente sellarlo. Un joven rubio intentó impactarlo con un ataque más novedoso de lo que había visto. Utilizó el Susanoo incompleto con el simple objetivo de presumir. Para su sorpresa, fué lanzado fuera el Susanoo, encontrándose de frente con el mismo niño rubio con un jutsu bastante avanzado. Por algún motivo, el muchacho le recordaba a Hashirama, lo que le produjo irritación. Absorbió el ataque fácilmente. Los niños tenían mucho que aprender.-Es demasiado grande.-Aburrido del calentamiento, regresó junto a Mū/Kabuto.

-Como lo había imaginado, lo que sigue más allá del sharingan, es el Rinnegan, ¿Cierto?.-Debía admitir que el mocoso era observador.

-Desperté estos ojos poco antes de mi muerte.¿Te llamabas Kabuto?¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuerpo?.

-¿No te lo dije? Te mejore por encima de tu máximo poder.-

Aquel mocoso lo irritaba.-Maldito. Los secretos de mi cuerpo…-De tener la oportunidad, mataría a ese engreído.-Tú, que no puedes leer los grabado en piedra de los Uchiha, ¿pudiste descifrarlos?.

-Era solo una hipótesis basada en los datos que Orochimaru-sama y yo reunimos a lo largo de una investigación. Así que, si ahora pruebas que mi hipòtesis es cierta, podrás tocar un fragmento del poder de un dios. El sabio de los seis caminos. Con ese poder tuyo que yo creé.

-No te equivoques.-Respondió molesto por la arrogancia del niño.- No creaste éste poder.-Utilizando su chakra, atrajo un meteorito para terminar de una vez por todas con la ridícula alianza. Los shinobis comenzaron a correr como pequeñas hormigas espantadas. Por un segundo sintió una presencia similar. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Nosotros también?-Preguntó su interlocutor refiriéndose a marcharse para no recibir el impacto.

-El objetivo original de Edo Tensei era llevárselos a todos con uno.-Recordó a Tobirama con desagrado. ¿Habría intentado utilizar el Edo Tensei en Nozomi?...aquello habría sido imperdonable.-Después de todo, volveremos enseguida.-Algo llamó su atención.-Un shinobi volador.-Sonrió al reconocer al intrépido ninja.-¿Se trata del mocoso de las dos escalas de la roca?.-El mocoso ahora anciano tocó el meteorito con la intención de frenarlo haciéndolo más ligero. Quería saber si era capaz de lograrlo. De pronto, una gran cantidad de arena rodeó la gran roca. Realmente era una molestia. Para su sorpresa, lograron frenar el meteorito.-Ese mocoso...Parece que ahora sirve para algo. Los shinobis vitorearon aliviados.-Bueno, ¿Y qué puedes hacer con un segundo, Oonoki?.-Las rocas chocaron entre sí, partiéndose y generando un fuerte temblor. El campo había quedado cubierto por una gran capa de polvo y tierra, escondiendo los cuerpos y heridos desparramados por la zona. Cuando sus cuerpos se recuperaron, volvió a dialogar con su acompañante.

-Conque éste es el poder del sabio de los seis caminos.¡Maravilloso!.

-Hmp. Cómo añoraba éste paisaje. ¿Dices que te llamas Kabuto?.Dime. ¿En realidad cuánto sabes de mí?.-Era imposible que aquel mocoso supiera toda su historia...menos lo que solía ser su mayor debilidad. Bueno, en realidad aquello ya no importaba. Ella estaba muerta. Pero no podía permitir que utilizara en Edo Tensei en Nozomi.

-Si no me equivoco, hasta la batalla con Hashirama, el primer Hokage en el valle del fin. Pero no moriste. Fue entonces, que a pesar de perder contra Hashirama, te hiciste con una porción de su fuerza.¿Me equivoco?.

-Así que es por eso.-Realmente detestaba a Kabuto.-Veo que estás bien preparado.-Debía admitir que el desgraciado era inteligente.-¿Y también conoces nuestro plan?.

-No conozco todos los detalles pero, estoy de tu lado. Aunque no sé si el falso Madara actuará como está previsto.-No le agradó el tono de voz utilizado por el mosoco. ¿Realmente Obito pensaba traicionarlo?. Frunció el ceño.

-Por cierto, parece que hay algunos sobrevivientes dispersos. El Tsuchikage y el Kazekage son bastante testarudos. ¿Qué deseas hacer?.

-Hay algo que deseo probar antes.-Estaba a punto de intentar invocar al Kyubi cuando sintió un ruido a su lado. Una silueta apareció junto a él realizando un corte con una espada rodeada de chakra de viento. Esquivó el golpe sin problema, contraatacando, pero para su sorpresa, en vez de golpear a su atacante, su puño se encontró con nada.-¿Pero...qué?.-Sintió una patada en la espalda, obligándolo a retroceder. Miró a su alrededor alerta.- _Izquierda, derecha, abajo..._ _nada…¿Entonces arriba?.-_ Levantó la mirada y su cuerpo se petrificó ante la imagen. Una espada rodeada de chakra de aire y viento, sostenida por una mujer de cabello castaño. Un lunar junto a una fruncida boca y un par de ojos morados oscuros como amatistas, mirándolo con ira y determinación.-¿Nozomi?.-Su cuerpo no pudo responder. La joven lo golpeó con la espada, haciéndolo volar unos metros. Recuperó su centro, logrando poner los pies en el suelo. La joven mantuvo la distancia, adoptando una postura defensiva, mirándolo fijamente. Mū/Kabuto iba a atacarla, sin embargo, interrumpió el ímpetu.-¡No ataques!.-Su acompañante obedeció.- _Maldición, me dejé golpear por la sorpresa. ¿Qué es ésto?...No tiene los ojos del Edo Tensei, por lo tanto no la han resucitado. ¿Será un Genjutsu?...¿Quién podría conocer mi historia con Nozomi como para crear aquella ilusión?...parece improbable. Pero allí està ella, frente a mis ojos, llena de energía y determinación. Sólo ella se atrevería a enfrentarme de ese modo. ¿Acaso ha sido revivida por Nagato?._ -Pensó completamente confundido. Sintió una gran ira en el pecho. Nadie tenía derecho de perturbar la memoria de Nozomi. Ambos corrieron para atacarse. Conocía la teletransportación del Shinjitsu no me, por lo que estaba preparado para calcular el salto. Con el antebrazo bloqueó la espada. Frunció el ceño al reconocer el arma. Definitivamente era la espada de Nozomi. No se permitió distraerse. Una y otra vez respondió los ataques de la mujer, tratando de buscar algo distinto en el estilo de batalla, pero no había nada que le llamara la atención. Cansado de la situación, usó su velocidad para bloquear el ataque y despojar a la mujer del arma. La tomó de las muñecas con fuerza, derribándola al suelo. Puso su rodilla sobre ella, para evitar que escapase.

-¿¡Quién eres?!.-Preguntó con ira. La mujer lo miró sin temor. Había algo distinto.-Responde.-Ella permaneció en silencio, mordiendo sus labios como Nozomi solìa hacerlo. De repente, recordó algo. Tomó con fuerza la ropa de ella a la altura de la clavícula, tirándola para rasgarla. El rostro de la mujer se tornó completamente rojo. Ignorando el naciente temor en los ojos de la mujer, observó la blanca piel con cuidado, tocándola con los dedos. No estaba. La cicatriz que Nozomi tenía no estaba.-Si no me respondes quién eres, te haré sufrir de modos inimaginables.

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?-preguntó Mū/Kabuto.

-¡NO TE METAS!.-Volvió a fijar la mirada en la mujer. Ella suspiró.-¿Por qué luces como Nozomi?¿Eres Nozomi?.

-¿Nozomi?.-Finalmente habló la mujer.-No, no soy ella. Mi nombre es Naomi. La mujer con la que me confundes lleva años muerta. Furukawa Nozomi era mi bisabuela.

-¿Bisabuela?.-Preguntó sorprendido. Se sintió un poco ridículo al no haber considerado aquella posibilidad. Pero el parecido era sorprendente.-Así que su línea sanguínea logró perdurar todo éste tiempo. Hmp, es cierto que te pareces a ella, pero te falta algo.-Madara tomó la espada de ella que se encontraba a su lado y la puso en la zona descubierta.-Una cicatriz producto de una herida que casi la mata en su niñez.-Poco a poco comenzó a enterrar el arma en Naomi. La mujer apretó los labios tratando de contener el dolor.-Me pregunto si tu también sobrevivirás.-Enterró con fuerza el arma en el cuerpo de Naomi. Esta vez ella no pudo contener un grito. Clavó con fuerza el arma, para dejarla anclada al suelo. Satisfecho, se incorporó.-Espero que sobrevivas para ser testigo de la salvación del mundo.-Le dirigió una última mirada antes de regresar con su acompañante para continuar la conversación.

-¿Terminaste?.

-Como decía, hay algo que quiero probar antes…-Volvió a mirar de reojo a la joven. Recordó el dolor al enterarse de la muerte de Nozomi. Debía desligarse de aquella sensación, después de todo, pronto no habría más dolor.

 **Orochimaru:**

Tras haber sido revivido por Sasuke, había decidido ayudarlo con sus dudas. Tenía curiosidad por ver el desenlace de su historia. Habían tomado la decisión de traer de regreso a los anteriores Hokages, pero personalmente, deseaba utilizar el Edo Tensei en alguien igual de relevante, pero olvidado y a quien admiraba profundamente. Gracias a ella, había logrado obtener grandes cantidades de información, estudios, traducciones, todo recopilado en un solo lugar. Nozomi Furukawa había sido la primera gran investigadora de la historia, la primera en compartir su deseo por descubrir todos los secretos del mundo. Además, también podría resultar útil para Sasuke, pues si alguien podía responder preguntas, era ella. Por otro lado, deseaba él mismo hacerle preguntas sobre su historia. Jamás había podido resucitarla debido a la falta de materiales, pero poco antes de su muerte a manos de su "pupilo" había encontrado el diario de vida de ella, con un cabello atrapado entre las páginas del pequeño libro.

Se había separado un buen rato del grupo para llevar a cabo su deseo. Finalmente, había logrado con éxito su cometido. Frente a él, se alzaba una leyenda opacada por sus coetáneos. Furukawa Nozomi. Traía puesto una capucha de color blanco que ocultaba por completo sus rasgos. Era la capucha que solía usar en ese entonces como jefe de anbu.

-¿Edo tensei?.-Preguntó con seriedad.-¿Quién eres tú?.

-Un gran admirador, Nozomi-sama.-La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte apretando los puños.

-¿Uchiha..Madara?, puedo sentir su chakra.¿Qué está ocurriendo?, se supone que estaba muerto.

-Es una larga historia. Me están esperando. Te lo contaré todo en el camino.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?.

-De momento, esperar y cuidar la entrada del lugar al que iremos. Tengo la sensación de que disfrutarás de un agradable reencuentro.

 **N/A:**

 **¡Finalmente he terminado! realmente, lamento la demora, es que no sabía cómo terminar con la historia. Me dolió mucho matar a Nozomi, pero era necesario, después de todo, de algún modo tenía que pasar. El final deja para la imaginación de todos. Quizás a futuro pueda escribir la historia de Naomi, la bisnieta de Nozomi, no lo sé. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es primera vez que escribo un fanfic y nunca esperé que fuera tan largo. Siempre tuve pensado un final trágico...la historia original lo era. Preferí dejar detalles de lado, en caso de querer continuar la historia pero ya en otros tiempos. (Como mencioné antes, desde la perspectiva de Naomi).**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y comentaron. De no ser por ustedes no hubiera terminado esto. Varias veces me quede sin ideas, pero prometí terminarlo. Era mi misión personal. Les deseo a todos lo mejor y un excelente año. Espero volver a comunicarme pronto con vosotros. Los adoro. Nunca olviden seguir sus sueños, porque siempre encontrarás algo enriquecedor en el camino.**


End file.
